Are we over?
by Luna23
Summary: A year after Kimberlys down in Miami, A new girl moves to town, and Tommy gets to know her better. Are Kim and Tommy over? Read ad Review please, but be kind! New Chapter!
1. Meet Hannah

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. Hannah and Morgan however are mine.  
  
Setting: This story takes place about a year after Kimberly sets off to Florida to train for Pan Globals.  
  
It all started off as an innocent conversation at the park. We were just getting to know each other, and suddenly I felt us start to move closer towards one another, and finally, our lips touched. Oh my god! I'm kissing another girl! I am kissing someone who is not my girlfriend! But still I don't pull away. I keep on kissing the girl. Wait a minute; I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning.  
  
5 months after my girlfriend left, this new girl moved into Angle Grove. She reminded me a lot about Kimberly, and I really wanted to get to know her, so gradually I began to get to know her, and she began to be included in my group of friends. She had the personality of Kimberly, but she looked more like Katherine. She was tall, thin, and blonde hair, not as blonde as Kat's but close enough. Her name was Hannah. It all started off so innocently, but after a few weeks things began to change.  
  
"So where are you from Hannah?" I asked her, trying to break the ice. It was her first day of school and I was just trying to make her day as easy as possible.  
  
"San Francisco." She replies to me, smiling.  
  
"How do you like it here?"  
  
"Yeah, well for only being here 4 days it's nice." She says smiling. The bell rings, signaling us to leave for the day.  
  
"Would you like to come with to the Youth Center? You can meet my friends."  
  
"Really?" She says. I nod. "Wow, Tommy thanks so much." And with that we head to the Youth Center, and I see the gang sitting down at the usual table.  
  
"Hey Tommy." Katherine calls to me.  
  
"Hey Kat." I reply, smiling to her. "Hey everyone, this is Hanna, she's new to Angle Grove. Hannah, this is Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Katherine and Adam."  
  
"Hi." She says to them.  
  
"Hey Hannah, welcome to Angle Grove." Aisha says.  
  
"Thanks a lot." She replies to her.  
  
"Hey, where's Jason?" I ask.  
  
"He had to go pick up Zack and Trini at the Airport!" Billy says. "Tell me you didn't forget that they were coming home today."  
  
"Of course not," I reply trying to redeem my stupidity. "I just wasn't sure what time he had to go get them."  
  
"Uh huh, sure you didn't Tommy." Rocky says rolling his eyes and snickering.  
  
"So Hannah, what are you into?" Adam asks her.  
  
"What am I into?" She asks him.  
  
"Yeah like sports, hobbies, stuff like that." He replies.  
  
"Oh, well I really am into swimming. I was on a swim team before I had to move, I use to do gymnastics, but quit after about 8 years of it so I was able to concentrate more on my swimming, and my brother taught me a little karate when I was younger."  
  
"Do you like shopping?" Aisha asks. Rocky begins to open his mouth, but the glance that Aisha gives him clams him right up.  
  
"Yes, I do. I love to shop."  
  
"Girl, we'll get along just fine then." Aisha smiles at her. We sit and talk for a bit longer before getting up and heading to our respective places. Aisha and Kat took Hannah over to the mall to show her around, Rocky and Adam went out running for a bit, Billy, well he went to do his thing, and I went home. No sooner than I came into the house my mother called out to me.  
  
"Tommy? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah mom." I called back to her, hanging up my jacked in the closet.  
  
"Kimberly called." She told me.  
  
"She did?" I asked her. I hadn't thought about her at all this afternoon, which was odd for me. "When did she call?"  
  
"I guess, about an hour ago."  
  
"Does she want me to call her back?" I ask.  
  
"She said that she'll try you in the next day or so. She has a hard few days coming up with practice."  
  
"Oh alright, well how is she?"  
  
"She seemed fine. I couldn't really talk to her for too long. She wants to come home in a couple of weeks to see Trini and Zack, but she's not sure if she can." My mom calls from the kitchen.  
  
"I wish she would come home." I tell her and start walking up the stairs.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes Tommy! Can you tell your sister also?" She called to me.  
  
"Yeah." I go up and knock on my sister's door. She's 14 years old and is in 9th grade.  
  
"Hey Morgan." I say, opening the door.  
  
"Yeah?" She says, looking up from her books.  
  
"Mom says dinners ready in 30 minutes ok?"  
  
"Alright Tommy." She says, smiling. "Oh did mom tell you Kim called?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok." She says to me, and I walk out the door.  
  
I go into my room, flop down on my bed and start flicking through the channels. After about 10 minutes of not being able to find anything on TV, I turn and look at the clock on my bed stand. Its 5:03pm, that makes it 8pm over in Florida, "Maybe I can catch her before she heads out for her 8:30 workout." I say aloud. I pick up the phone and dial her number. It rings about 5 times before I get the answering machine.  
  
"Hi, you've reached Renee and Kimberly's room, we can't come to the phone right now but if you leave your name, number and a short message at the sound of the beep we'll get back to you as soon as possible! Thanks!"  
  
*BEEB*  
  
I begin talking, "Hey Kimberly, it's me. Just thought I could catch you before you headed off to practice, but I guess you left a bit early. Sorry I missed your call. Hope everything is going well down there! I'll talk to you later. Love you." And I hang up. "Well, that's that." I say out loud.  
  
Around 8:00 I get a phone call. I figured it was Kimberly, but I was wrong. It was Hannah.  
  
"Hi Tommy." She says.  
  
"Hey Hannah, how are you?" I say.  
  
"Great. Look I was wondering." She begins, "Would you mind showing me around a bit more tomorrow? The girls showed me around, but I think I really need another tour."  
  
"Yeah, that would be fine." I reply to her. "What time would you like to go?"  
  
"That's up to you. What time do you want to wake up?" She asks.  
  
"Lets say around Ten. I'll pick you up."  
  
"That would be great!" Hannah says. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Not a problem. I'll pick you up at ten then?" I say, trying to finalize our plans.  
  
"Yup, 10 O'clock it is!"  
  
"What street do you live on?"  
  
"Bryan's street. 193 Bryan's street." She replies.  
  
"Alright. See you tomorrow." I say.  
  
"Ok! Bye Tommy!" She says and hangs up.  
  
I pick her up the next day, and we head out. I of course wasn't completely on time, but close enough to it.  
  
"Hey Tommy!" Hannah calls to me, walking out of her house and over to my car.  
  
"Hey Hannah." I say, unlocking the door for her.  
  
"Nice car." She says smiling.  
  
"Thanks." I reply to her. "So where do you want to go first?"  
  
"I don't care, just show me around. Aisha and Katherine showed me the mall and major points of interest."  
  
"Did they show you the park or the bluff?" I inquire.  
  
"No, actually, we really didn't have time for that."  
  
"Alright, we can head to the park then." I start. "We spend a lot of our free time there, so you have to know where everything is."  
  
"That's fine. I love parks." She says giving me a winning smile.  
  
"That's good." I say, keeping my eyes on the road.  
  
We have a really good morning, and stay out till almost 4:30 in the afternoon. We spend most of the time talking about everyday things, just trying to get to know each other more. We end up back at my house for a few minutes, because I have to grab money and then we are going to be meeting up with the guys.  
  
"Come on in. I'll only be a second." I tell her.  
  
"Ok." Hannah says.  
  
"Tommy!" My sister calls to me, running down the stairs. "Oh, um hello." She says, a bit leery of another girl being in the house, who she has never met.  
  
"What do you need Morg?' I ask her.  
  
"Who's that?" She says, pointing at Hannah.  
  
"Oh, that's Hannah! She's new to Angle Grove. Hannah, this is my little sister Morgan."  
  
"Hi, Morgan, it's nice to meet you." Hannah says, smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah." Morgan says, still leery of her. "Tommy. what about. I cut her off, "Come on up stairs Hannah, I'll only be a second. Morgan, did you need something?"  
  
"Yeah." She says, watching Hannah like a hawk, "Mom needs you to take me to dance after school tomorrow."  
  
"Ok." I reply.  
  
"You dance?" Hannah says.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do you take?"  
  
"Tap and Ballet." Morgan responds, heading out to the kitchen.  
  
"I use to dance!" Hannah says.  
  
"Neat." Morgan replies, in a cold tone, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she's in a bad mood." I reassure Hannah.  
  
"I'm not. She's just a kid." She tells me, following me up to my bed room.  
  
"Have a seat, and I'll be out in a minute." I say heading into the hall to find my jacket. No sooner do I leave the room, my phone rings. "Hannah, can you get that? Tell them I'll call them back." I ask her.  
  
"Sure!" She calls to me, and I hear. "Hello?" "He is, but he's in the other room, can I take a message?" "Sure, you got it, goodbye."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Kimberly." She says, and I feel my stomach drop. I can't believe I didn't answer the phone. I feel like the worst boyfriend in the world. Why didn't I just answer the phone!  
  
"What did she say?" I ask, curious.  
  
"She just asked that you call her back." She says.  
  
"Alright, I have to call her back." I tell her, and she gives me an odd look. She doesn't really know about Kimberly. I never told her I had a girlfriend. "Give me one minute."  
  
"Hello?" Renee says over the phone.  
  
"Hey Renee, its Tommy." I say to her.  
  
"Oh, hi Tommy." She says. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine thanks, you?"  
  
"Just fine."  
  
"Can I talk to Kimberly please?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, give me a second." Renee says, and puts down the phone.  
  
"Hey Tommy." Kimberly's voice comes over the phone.  
  
"Hey Kim, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing alright, how about you?" She asks.  
  
"I'm doing good thanks."  
  
"Who was the girl who answered your phone?" She asks.  
  
"Oh that? That's Hannah. She's new here."  
  
"Oh, that's nice."  
  
"You alright Kim?" I ask her. For some reason her usually tone was dulled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok, just very tired. I'm just glad to finally be able to talk to you. It's been a while."  
  
"Yeah it has." I tell her, and thinking about how much I'm going to hate saying the next few words. "Listen, Kim, I have to get going. I am sorry I can't talk long."  
  
"Oh, ok." She says to me. "I'll talk to you later." Not even letting me finish.  
  
"I have to meet Jason and the rest."  
  
"It's fine Tommy." She says, "Really." Her tone wasn't at all convincing.  
  
"Alright Kim, I'll call you later alright?"  
  
"Alright. I love you."  
  
"You too." I say and hang up.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Kimberly."  
  
"Friend of yours?" She asks.  
  
"My girlfriend." I sputter.  
  
"Oh.. Where is she?"  
  
"She's in Florida, training for the Pan Globals." Was my response to her. "She's a gymnast." And that was all that was said about her.  
  
We all hung out that night, and I got in around 12am, I walk up to my room and I see my sister's bedroom door open and her lights on. She is never up this late.  
  
"Morgan, you alright?" I ask her, as I pass by her door heading to mine.  
  
"Yes." She says is a short manor.  
  
I sigh and turn to walk into her room. "Ok Morg, what did I do?"  
  
"You shouldn't even have to ask me that Tommy!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry princess, but I can't read minds." I tell her very sarcastically.  
  
"You have a girlfriend Tommy!"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean Morgan!" I say raising my voice to her.  
  
"What about Kimberly? You haven't talked to her in a long time! She called you today and you told her you had to go because of another girl!"  
  
"Morgan, stay out of my business, your 14 years old, you have no clue what you're talking about."  
  
"Tommy!"  
  
"What Morgan?"  
  
"Your just friends with Hannah right?" She asks looking at me.  
  
"Yes Morgan! I am only friends with her! I love Kim and you know that! So I don't want to hear anything more about this ok?" I yell at her.  
  
"Ok!" She yells back at me.  
  
I storm into my room and close the door, "How dare her, a 14 year old trying to preach to me! Dammit!" I say aloud. I pick up my cell phone from off my desk and see that there is one missed message. It's Kimberly. I listen to it and she says:  
  
Hey Tommy, it's me. I just wanted to call and see if you were back yet, obviously you aren't. It's probably around 11:40, where you are. I just needed someone to talk to. I had a really shitty day at practice. I wasn't in to the normal mode that I usually am. I must be coming down with something. Well, I don't want to leave you a book on your voice mail, so I'll talk to you later. I miss you, and love you. Call me when you have a chance. Bye.  
  
I decide not to call her tonight. It's too late especially if she is not feeling well. I lay on my bed and let my mind wander, about what? I'm not too sure, but I just think. and eventually I fall asleep.  
  
About 2 weeks after Hannah came to Angle Grove, we decided to go take a walk around the park. We went to the lake, and just stood there for a while and talked. and this is where I left you all at the beginning of my tale. Our eyes met in the middle of a conversation and everything got quiet. Suddenly I realized that we were moving closer towards one another, and then our lips touched. I was kissing another girl, a girl who was not Kimberly. This was the first time this has happened in over 2 years. I didn't pull away either.. I just kept kissing her. finally after a few seconds, our lips broke, and I became overwhelmed with guilt.  
  
"Tommy?" Hannah calls to me.  
  
"Yeah Hannah?" I ask.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just fine." I say lying through my teeth. I look out over the water, and a cold, sick feeling comes over me. Oh my god, this is where I first kissed Kimberly..  
  
"Listen Hannah?" I say quickly. "I have to get going. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Oh, ok, see ya." She says, and I walk quickly away from her.  
  
My mind is going a mile a minute. How did this happen? Did I make it happen? Did I kiss her because I miss my girlfriend or because I actually like her? What made me do this! I just cheated on my girlfriend! It was apparent that I had a lot of thinking to do. I am such an asshole. I walk home, and go in my house.  
  
"Tommy?" My mother calls to me.  
  
"Yeah mom?" I call back.  
  
"How was your day?" She asks.  
  
"Fine." I tell her.  
  
"Dinner will be in a few minutes."  
  
"I'm not hungry." I say.  
  
"Tommy, are you alright?" She asks me in concern.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Why?" I ask, in a very jumpy manor.  
  
"You don't seem yourself."  
  
"I'm fine." I say and head upstairs and close the door to my room. As soon as I flop down on my bed, I my cell phone ring, "Please don't let that be Kimberly" I keep on saying over and over again. I pick up the phone and see that its Jason's number. I let go a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hello?" I say.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing?" Jason asks.  
  
"Sitting around the house." I reply.  
  
"Do you wanna come out with us? We are all going to the movies."  
  
"Who are we all?" I ask, curious.  
  
"The gang and Hannah of course." He tells me.  
  
"Ya know what, count me out. I am just going to stay home tonight."  
  
"You sure bro?" He asks me.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. I'll catch you guys later."  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Fine." I say. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Alright, see ya." He says, and hangs up.  
  
My entire night consisted of me lying on my back, staring at the ceiling. What have I done.  
  
TO Be Continued..  
  
Feel free to read and review, but be kind, it's my second Fic, and I am still trying to get the hang of this ( I just kind of got the idea the other day around 1am! I Hope you are enjoying it! 


	2. Jason figures things out

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. Hannah and Morgan however are mine.  
  
Setting: This story takes place about a year after Kimberly sets off to Florida to train for Pan Globals.  
  
Jason's Point of View  
  
"Hey Jason." Katherine called out.  
  
"Hey Kat. Hey gang." I say, as Trini Zack and I walk up to them.  
  
"Is Tommy coming?" Hannah says.  
  
"No he said that he had some things to do." I tell her.  
  
"Oh." She says, with a bit of a sigh.  
  
"Well when did you ask him?" Aisha asks me.  
  
"About three hours ago." I reply.  
  
"Well maybe he is done his stuff." Hannah says.  
  
"I'll give him a call later." I say, as we head into the theater.  
  
We all go in, sit down, and right before I turn off my cell, it rings. I look down at the number.  
  
"Who is it Jason?" Aisha asks.  
  
"I'm not sure." I stare at the number again. "It's a 305 area code."  
  
"Is it Kimberly?" Billy asks. "If I am correct 305 is the Miami area code. You may as well answer it."  
  
"Kimberly's number is programmed.it should have her name showing up." I stand up, and answer the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jase." It was Kimberly.  
  
"Hey Kimberly, what's going on?" I ask her, as I walk out of the theater, into the lobby.  
  
"Is Tommy there with you guys by any chance?" She asks.  
  
"No, he didn't come out with us tonight." I tell her.  
  
"Oh alright." She says, a bit bummed about my answer.  
  
"Is everything ok?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I just really haven't talked to him in a week or so and figured it's a Saturday night, he would have been with you guys."  
  
"Did you try his phone?"  
  
"Yeah, all I got was the voice mail. It's ok. What's new with you?"  
  
"Just waiting for the movie to start. Everything down there good?" I ask  
  
"Yeah, just great! Practice is hard though. and of course I miss home, but hopefully I'll be back home for a visit soon." She says.  
  
"That would be nice. You did hear that Zack and Trini were home right?"  
  
"Yeah! She called me the other day." She says enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey Jason," Kat calls to me.  
  
"Yeah?" I reply.  
  
"The movies starting."  
  
"Alright, I'll be right in." I say smiling. "Hey Kim, I have to get going, the movies gonna be starting soon."  
  
"Alright, well listen if you talk to Tommy can you tell him to call me please?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'll tell him." I reassure her.  
  
"Thanks Jason. I'll talk to you later. Enjoy your movie!" She says.  
  
"Thanks. Later Kimberly." And we hang up. I go into the movie.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Billy asks me in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah, she was just looking for Tommy. She said she hasn't really had a chance to talk to him in the past few days." I reply.  
  
"Odd.." Billy says.  
  
"I thought so too." I reply, as the opening credits start to roll.  
  
After the movie we all go out to the local diner. It's the only place that's opened around here past midnight.  
  
"Hey, Jason." Hannah says to me.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"Why don't you give Tommy a call? See if he wants to come down?"  
  
"Ok." I say, looking oddly at her. Why is she so interested in having Tommy here all the time? Doesn't she know that he has a girlfriend? I dial his cell number, and get his voice mail,  
  
"Hey this is Tommy. I'm not answering right now so leave me a message!"  
  
"Hey Tommy, its Jason, we are all at the diner, and just wondering if you wanted to come down for a bit, but since you aren't there, this is a wasted invite! Oh listen, Kimberly called me; she wanted me to tell you to give her a call if you can! Talk to you later bro!" I say and I hang up.  
  
"Not answering?" Zack asks.  
  
"Obviously not, since I left a message." I tell him, with a faint sigh.  
  
Tommy's POV  
  
All night, I have had my phone off, afraid that my girlfriend will call me, and I will have to talk to her. How horrible of a person am I to not even want to talk to her. I feel so guilty, and am so confused. I told my parents and sister that if anyone calls me, I am to busy to talk to them, that I will call them back sometime in the near future... this is the hardest weekend of my life. What do I do? I just lay on my bed, staring at the wall, the ceiling, the floor... pretty much anything I could stare at, I did. The next day, Jason called me.  
  
"Hey Tommy."  
  
"Hi Jason." I say.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing much, just sitting around, trying to finish up some work."  
  
"You wanna come out with us? We are heading to the park."  
  
"Nah," I say quickly, "I'd rather not."  
  
"Tommy, is everything ok?"  
  
"Yes fine."  
  
"So come out with us." He says.  
  
"Jason I have way too much work to do!" I shout at him.  
  
"How can you possibly still have too much to do? Didn't you get everything done the last night?"  
  
"No." I tell him.  
  
"Come on Tom, just take a break! Come hang with us!" He begs, "I mean Aisha and Hannah can't come so that just leaves the rest of us."  
  
Hannah's not coming?? I think. "Ok, I'll go for a bit."  
  
"Cool. See you in an hour."  
  
"Alright see ya then." I say, hanging up my phone.  
  
I get up and head down to the park.  
  
"Well look who came!" I hear Rocky shout at me.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I say.  
  
"My Tommy I haven't seen you in a while!" Zack says.  
  
I smile. "Keep it up Zack-man.... I decided you guys deserve my presence since I am so cool.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Zack replies.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Trini asks. She always needs to know what is going on. She is always on top of everything.  
  
"Ya wanna just play some basketball? We have semi even teams." Jason says.  
  
"That works." Zack says.  
  
"Alright, Kat and Zack. You guys split us up." I say.  
  
The teams ended up, Zack, Adam, Trini, Rocky. Kat, Me, Jason and Billy.  
  
We play for around 30 minutes before Aisha and Hannah come over.  
  
"Can we play?" Aisha shouts at us.  
  
"Yeah sure." Jason shouts. "Who wants who?"  
  
"We got Aisha." Zack says. Zack has a major crush on her, and I think that the feeling is mutual with Aisha.  
  
"Alright Hannah, your with us." Kat calls to her.  
  
I haven't said a word to her. We play for a bit and then decide, after about an hour more, that we need a break.  
  
I sit on the end of the picnic table, Hannah sits right nest to me. Why is she doing this to me!  
  
"So Tommy, where have you been hiding lately?" Aisha asks me in a sly manner.  
  
"I've been busy with stuff." I say, knowing what the next thing will be.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" She asks.  
  
"Just stuff Aisha! Christ! Where do you get all these questions from?!" I ask, raising my voice.  
  
Aisha looks at me and says, "Sorry, I was just wondering what you have been up too lately! Jeeze!"  
  
"Anyway, I better get going." I reply to the group.  
  
"Already?" Hannah asks. "But we just got here!" She says placing her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Yes." I say coldly, shaking her hand off. "I'll talk to you later guys." I say and walk off. 


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. Hannah and Morgan however are mine.  
  
Setting: This story takes place about a year after Kimberly sets off to Florida to train for Pan Globals.  
  
Jason's POV I watch Tommy walk, no STORM out of the park, and I am just trying to figure out why! I mean I know he can be moody, but there really isn't anything he should be moody about, at least none that I can think of! He seemed to be having a good time. did I miss something!  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Rocky asks.  
  
"I'm not sure." I reply to him, watching the last of his figure disappear towards his car.  
  
We hang around for a while longer before deciding to get our groove on.  
  
"Do you want a ride home Hannah?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah that would be great.  
  
"Alrighty. See ya later guys." I call over my shoulder. Hannah and I walk out of the park.  
  
"You know something Jason?" She says.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Tommy has been really odd since he kissed me." Hannah replies.  
  
"Tommy did WHAT?!" I said, almost in shock.  
  
"We kissed the other day, and I'm not talking about a little peck!"  
  
"When was this?" I question, still in shock.  
  
"3 days ago, at the park, by the lake." She says with a dreamy look in her eye.  
  
"You know he has a girlfriend right?" I ask, trying to give her the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"Yes, the girl from Florida. But he hasn't really talked to me about her so I think my feelings for him are mutual. It should be a piece of cake getting him to come to me." She says, not meaning any harm, but slyly  
  
"Hannah, don't ever say that around anyone else." I tell her, no I warn her. "Kimberly is like a sister to most of them. She and Tommy have been together for about 2 years."  
  
"Things change though."  
  
"You're right. I have to go talk to him." I say, pulling into her driveway.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you later Jason.  
  
I head over to Tommy's house and knock on the door. His sister answers.  
  
"Hi Jason!" Morgan says.  
  
"Hey Morgan, is your brother home?"  
  
"Yeah." She says, then screaming "TOMMY!!!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Jason's here." I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hey." He says.  
  
"Hi." I say. "You wanna go to the park again?"  
  
He can tell by my face that I know... "Yeah sure. Morgan, tell mom I'll be back in a bit." Tommy says.  
  
"Alright Tommy." She says.  
  
We drive to the park in almost complete silence, once we get to the lake we sit down.  
  
"What's up Jason?"  
  
"You tell me." I say. After a few moments of silence, I decide that I should take the first step in letting him know that I know about him and Hannah. "I had an interesting comment from Hannah in the car today."  
  
"Oh?" He said playing stupid.  
  
"Yeah. wanna tell me about it?"  
  
"Not particularly, no." He says.  
  
"Is it true?" I ask flat out.  
  
"Is what true?" He says, failing miserably at lying to me.  
  
"Come on Tommy, quit playing the games. Is it true?" I say getting slightly annoyed.  
  
He sighs. "Yes. It's true. I kissed her. Jason I don't even know what happened! We were just talking and all of the sudden, I kissed her or she kissed me or something, and I didn't pull away."  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"I don't know! I don't know what I like or what I want!" Tommy says, running his fingers through his hair. "And you wanna know the worst part of this?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I kissed her the same place Kim and I had our first kiss...."  
  
"Ouch..." I say. "Did you tell Kimberly?"  
  
"No. Infact I haven't even called her." He says. "I've kind of been avoiding her!"  
  
"Well, don't you think you should?"  
  
"I will, I just don't know what I am going to tell her... I may just wait till she's home next week."  
  
"That's probably a better thing, but I'd still talk to her."  
  
"Yeah I will, just haven't figured out how to do it yet."  
  
"Just like you usually do."  
  
"Just all of the sudden start talking to her? I don't think she'll let me get away with that Jason."  
  
"Well ya got to figure out something!" I tell him.  
  
"I know, I know." he says, running his fingers through his hair. "I will. I just have to talk to her about this."  
  
"I wish I could help you out there..."  
  
He cuts me off... "Yeah so do I." And with that we just sit for a while in silence before we head back.  
  
I had to ask my next question, "Are you breaking up with Kim?" I know it was harsh, but I needed to know.  
  
"I don't know Jason. This has to be the hardest decision of my life." I hear him sigh.  
  
We talk a bit more, and then hang up. It isn't till next week when we have to discuss Kimberly again. Tommy calls me about 2 days before Kimberly is suppose to be touching down at Angel Grove Airport,  
  
"Hey Jason." Tommy's voice flows over my receiver.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" I reply.  
  
"I have a favor to ask you." He says.  
  
"Ok Shoot."  
  
"Is there anyway possible you can pick up Kimberly from the airport? I got stuck with a class that morning."  
  
I sigh, "Yeah bro, I'll go pick her up." I knew he was stalling, because Rocky or Adam would have taken over the class if he had asked.  
  
"Thanks a lot." He says, with a sigh of relief... but relief of what? That's the question.  
  
"What time does her plane arrive?" I ask.  
  
"On Thursday, at 12:30, gate 230" He tells me.  
  
"Alright, no problem!" I say, writing the information down.  
  
"Well I gotta go. See you tonight?"  
  
"I'll be there!" I say to him.  
  
"Talk to you later!"  
  
"Yup, bye!" And with that we hang up.  
  
I am really anxious and nervous about Kimberly coming home. I know that it is not going to be a good trip for her. I am really mad in a way at Tommy for not telling Kimberly right away, I don't know maybe that's my protective brother attitude kicking in, but it kind of also makes me feel guilty, because Tommy is like a brother to me. I don't know what to expect. I am extremely worried about this week though. I guess I just have to wait and see.  
  
I hope your enjoying the fic! Feel free to Review but be kind! Thanks everyone!  
  
*LUNA* 


	4. Kimberly's Home

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued. Hannah and Morgan however are mine.  
  
Setting: This story takes place about a year after Kimberly sets off to Florida to train for Pan Globals.  
  
Kimberly comes home 2 days later. I went to the airport to see my best friend who I haven't seen in years. I am very anxious to see how she's doing. She steps out of the terminal and sees me.  
  
"Jason!" She calls out running over to me, hugging me.  
  
"Hey there Kim." I say smiling at her. "How have you been?"  
  
"Great! Even better now that I'm home" Kim tells me.  
  
"That's good to hear." I tell her.  
  
"How's Tommy?" She asks.  
  
I kind of freeze on that question for a split second, and then answer "He's doing well. He is at the youth center teaching. You want to go over?"  
  
"Yeah sure." She says, and we head over, first to her fathers house. No one is home so she drops her stuff, leaves him a note and runs back out to my car.  
  
We get to the youth center, and everyone runs over to her, except Tommy. He hangs back.  
  
"Kimberly!" Trini runs up to her. "How are you!" She calls to her, hugging her tight.  
  
"I'm good what about you?"  
  
"Great! I missed you sooooo much!"  
  
"You too!" Everyone comes over to her, hugging her. Lastly Jason sees Kim look at Tommy, smiling. He gets up goes over to her and gives her a hug and a kiss. "I missed you."  
  
"I know ya did." He says first, and then adds, "I missed you too." Hugging her.  
  
Tommy's POV  
  
I am sitting here, just watching her, watching the guys. She probably knows something's up. I'm just not sure... Oh shit.... Hannah's here. I have to talk to her. I have to talk to her before Hannah sees me!  
  
"Kim, come on, lets go for a walk." I say very quickly.  
  
"Ok." She says following me swiftly out of the Youth Center.  
  
We get to the lake and I sit down.  
  
"Tommy?" She puts her hand on my shoulder, sitting next to me. "What's wrong?"  
  
I want to shout "Everything", but I know better than that. "Kim, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What's that?" She says.  
  
I look at her eye, how am I ever going to tell her this?  
  
"Tommy?" Kimberly asked me. Her brown eyes, piercing mine.  
  
"I...."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Hannah and I kissed."  
  
"You what???!!!" She says.  
  
"A week ago Hannah and I were walking around, just talking, and we kissed.... twice." I say, looking away from her.  
  
"What do you mean you kissed her?" She says getting angry, and she has every right too. "You have talked to me on the phone with in the week why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"Because I wanted to tell you face to face." I say, her face is very flushed. "Kim, I never meant for this to happen."  
  
"But it did." She says. After a few minutes of silence she adds, "Do you like her?"  
  
"I don't know." I tell her.  
  
"Well you kissed her."  
  
"I don't know if I like her or not Kimberly."  
  
"Well you liked her enough to kiss her."  
  
"I don't know why I kissed her. I don't know if it was because I like her, or just because I missed you."  
  
"That's a great reason to cheat on me then! How could you Tommy! And how could you not even tell me!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kimberly!" I truly was. I don't know what else to do. "I just thought you needed to know."  
  
"You say it could be because you missed me! Tommy, you don't see me going around kissing guys because I missed you! I TRUSTED YOU!" She says, starting to cry. I go to put my arm around her, but she pushed me away, wiping her eyes.  
  
"So" She says in a much less harsh of a tone. "Are we through? Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"I don't know Kimberly..." I t ell her, "I just need to figure some things out."  
  
"Well don't expect me to wait around." she says getting up and running out.  
  
"KIMBERLY!" I say, sitting down and running my fingers through my hair.  
  
I get up and start to go after her, but I hear, "Tom, let her go." It was Jason. I don't know how long he was standing there, but in a way I was glad.  
  
"I didn't mean for this to happen... I really didn't Jason!"  
  
"No one means for these things to happen. They just do." He tells me. "Just let her go and cool off ok?"  
  
"I didn't want to hurt her, but she had to know. What kind of person would I be if I would have just sat there and have done nothing?"  
  
"Let's head back to the Youth Center." Jason says.  
  
I shake my head, "I think I'm just gonna go take a walk. I'll talk to you later." And with that I take off.  
  
Jason's POV  
  
I take my time walking back to the Youth Center, because I know the questions that I will have to start answering.  
  
"How's Tommy?" Kat asks, as soon as I sit down at the table.  
  
"He's upset."  
  
"He should be." Zack says shaking his head.  
  
"Don't be like that Zack." Billy says to him.  
  
"Where are the girls?" I ask.  
  
"There with Kimberly." Billy replies.  
  
"Rocky?"  
  
"He went with them." Adam says.  
  
"Where is Tommy?" Hannah asks.  
  
"He's in the park somewhere."  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him." Katherine says.  
  
"Alright." I reply, and with that she's gone, but Hannah is quick on her heels. We all just kind of shake our heads and sit there for a while.  
  
Back at Kim's house;  
  
"I should have known something was wrong..."  
  
"Kim, how could you have? We didn't even know" Rocky says.  
  
"I should have! I am the one who says that I know him better than anyone! Especially himself!" She says.  
  
"Kim, this isn't your fault. These things just happen!" Aisha says.  
  
"No things just don't happen! Not after 3 years of dating someone! You don't just say you cheated on someone you dated for 3 years, and that you are not sure you even love that person anymore!" She says.  
  
Rocky puts his arm around her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Its not like I didn't talk to him at all you know?" She starts. "I talked to him around 3 times before I came home! Don't you think he would have told me then?!" She starts getting really worked up.  
  
"Kim... honey, you couldn't have known about this." Trini says.  
  
"Yeah Kim. Relax, take a breath!" Aisha replies.  
  
"I don't get this! I don't know what to do! I don't know what happened!" She starts to break down. She hasn't cried at all yet, and now, she is finally at her breaking point. "I don't want to wait for him to figure this out! I shouldn't have to! I thought we went through this already!" As she rambles, tears start to fall, first angry tears, and then tears of sadness. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way! I didn't go kissing another guy." And after that she puts her head in her hands and starts crying. Rocky pulls her close to him trying to give her some sort of comfort, even though he knows it will not help.  
  
"Shh, Kim. It will be alright!" Rocky tells her. Aisha, Trini and he all exchange worried glances, as they sit there, helpless to do anything.  
  
Tommy's POV  
  
As I sit, staring out over the lake, I hear people coming, and I really don't care.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
I sigh, it was Katherine. "I just need to think Kat."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not particularly." I tell her.  
  
"You know we are here for you Tommy!" It was Hannah. I didn't want her there, but I wasn't angry at her for coming. is that a bad thing?  
  
"Thanks Hannah, but I think I just need to just think about what I need to do." I hope they understand what I am trying to say because I sure as hell don't.  
  
"That's fine Tommy." Hannah says.  
  
"Did you guys break up?" Kat asks.  
  
"I am not really sure." I reply. "I don't know what I want."  
  
"You have to figure it out Tom." Kat says.  
  
"Yeah Tommy, but take your time. You know your friends will understand!" Hannah says giving me an award winning smile. I look up at her, smile back and then say,  
  
"Thanks Hannah."  
  
"Any time." She says still smiling.  
  
"Have you seen Kim?" He asks.  
  
Kat shakes her head. "She left about an hour ago with Rocky Aisha and Trini."  
  
"Was she crying?" I ask... I always hated when she cried.  
  
"No. Not when I saw her."  
  
"Ok... good." I say. Kat puts her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Tommy, if you need anything just let me know ok?"  
  
"Yeah Kat, thanks."  
  
"Any time." She and Hannah start to walk away. "OH Tommy, should we expect you back at the youth center any time tonight?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe." I say.  
  
"Alright. We'll be there till the others get back."  
  
I sigh, "You know what, I'll come now." I say, getting up. Me sitting there staring out into the lake wasn't doing any good.  
  
"Great!" Hannah says. And we all walk back.  
  
Back at Kim's house:  
  
Kimberly is slowly calming down. She wipes her eyes and sits up. "I am so sorry for this!"  
  
"Kim that is the one thing I NEVER want to hear you say to us!" Aisha says.  
  
"Yeah Kim we are here for you, through thick and thin!" Trini says.  
  
"But I don't want you guys to have to deal with this. It isn't your problem"  
  
Rocky cuts her off, "It became our problem when one of our best friends is hurt." He finishes. "But I want you to know that this is NOT your fault Kimberly! There was nothing you could have done to stop this..."  
  
"Yes I could have." She says. " I could have gone with my gut instinct and not have gone to Florida. I could have still stayed on the team, I could have still be with Tommy, and then he would not have felt like he should have hooked up with another girl!"  
  
"How do you know Kimberly?" Aisha says, "How do you know this wouldn't have happened?"  
  
"I just do!" And that was the last thing said that night about their relationship. "It is my fault and you can't change that! I made the wrong decision and you can't change that either, and neither can I!" She shouts. Everyone knows better than to try and talk Kimberly out of her own opinions about her life. She is so set in her ways, that nothing will change her opinion of herself. Yes, she is going to blame herself for this, Rocky, Trini and Aisha know this, and they just have to try and figure out a way to get her to understand that nothing that happened could have been prevented, and that task will be next to impossible until she comes to terms with the situation.  
  
Around an hour later, they all decide to head back to the youth center.  
  
They see the group sitting around. Jason looks up towards the door and sees the others walking in, with Kimberly in tow. He gets up and intercepts her before she gets completely into the door.  
  
Jason's POV  
  
"Hey Kimberly." I tell her. "You ok?"  
  
"I don't know yet Jason. I hate this." She says.  
  
I hug her and say "Listen, Hannah is in there. Are you going to be able to deal with that or do you want to go home with me for a while."  
  
"No, I want to spend time with the others. I haven't even seen Adam or Billy or Zack for more than 2 minutes." She says, "And, I want to see Hannah."  
  
"Alright." I say to her. "But do you really want to see Hannah Kimberly? Can you handle it?"  
  
"I want to see her Jason. I want to see the girl who my boyfriend or ex boyfriend or what ever the hell he is to me anymore, took away."  
  
"Alright." I say. She takes a deep breath and we start in. Right before we walk through the doors, she grabs my hand. I give her a squeeze and we head on in.  
  
There was mumbling by the table, and the only thing I could make out was Zack saying,  
  
"Don't make her feel awkward. Don't act like something just happened." The others nod.  
  
"Hey Kimberly! Welcome back!" Zack says.  
  
"Hey Zack, hey guys." She says with a very fake smile.  
  
Tommy looks up from the mat, where he is teaching Hannah some moves. I see Kimberly watching him and her, I am not looking forward to them meeting, but I know that it has to be done.  
  
To Be Continued...... 


	5. Meeting Hannah

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter of a story that I have neglected unfortunately. It will not be neglected any more!!!! Please R&R!

Jason's Point of View

I watch him walking up over to us, and I want to just belt him. I want to hit him so hard, till he physically hurts as much as Kimberly emotionally does. I know that there has to be a reason for this; I just wish I knew why.

"Hi guys!" Hannah calls out all bubbly. She then looks at Kimberly, and sticks out her hand, "You must be Kimberly. I'm Hannah." She says smiling. Kimberly looks at the girl with wide eyes, and cautiously takes her hand, "Hi." She says coldly.

"It's nice to meet you. Though I haven't really heard much about you, what I heard is good." She says smiling.

"Um, thanks, I think." Kimberly says to her, trying desperately to keep her cool.

"So Kimberly," Aisha jumps in quickly, "How's training going?"

"Pretty good Aisha, but busy. I barely have any time to myself, because I am either studying or at the gym. We all have to be at the gym by 5am, then we go to school and then we are back at the gym. It's absolutely crazy." She glances in the direction of Tommy, and quickly adverts her eyes back to the others. She looks awful.

"Are you staying at your dads or are you gonna crash at Aisha's?" Adam asks her.

"I'll stay with my dad." She says. "I think I have lived with Aisha long enough." She grins. That's the first time I have seen her smile since she heard the news with Tommy.

"Girl, you know the door is always open for you." Aisha replies, smiling back at her friend.

"So, what do you all want to do tonight?" Rocky asks. "I mean, we have to do something, having Kim home and all."

"What about a movie?" Hannah asks.

"Movie may not be one of the best ideas." Adam says.

"Why not?" Hannah asks, my god she was a ditz.

"How about we just hang out at my house tonight?" Trini says. "My parent's wont be there tonight, so we can all just hang out."

"That sounds good Trini." I reply to her. "What do you say guys?"

"Sounds good." Kimberly replies, grateful that the movie had been vetoed.

"I don't think I have ever been to your house Trini." Hannah says, smiling.

"I'll give you directions." She says to her, but Hanna quickly adds in, "Tommy, can you just pick me up?"

"Huh?" He says, almost startled, "Oh, yeah, sure."

I can tell that Tommy is hurting, but not as much as Kim is right now, god, I hate being in the middle of this. They are both my best friends, and I know how they both feel to one point or another. I know how Kim feels from my experience with Emily, and I know how Tommy feels from my experience with Jessica… they have gotten themselves into a mess. Tommy's coming now… He looks so confused.

"What time tonight Trini?" I ask.

"Let's say around six? The girls and I are going to head to the mall. Right Kim?"

"Right." She smiles. They were all lucky to have a friend like Trini.

"What time is that going to be happening?"

"In about ten minutes." Kat smiles.

That was what Kimberly needs, to get away from him for a little while, "So seven?"

"Yeah."

"What day? Tomorrow or next Tuesday?" Zack quips, getting a backhand from Aisha.

I saw Kat looking over at Hannah, knowing that she was going to ask her if she wanted to go to the mall or not. How could she? Kimberly herself would have done it if she hadn't just heard that was the girl who Tommy was planning on dating, well, thinking about it. Kat glanced over at Aisha, who shrugged her shoulders and nodded, "Hannah, do you want to come with us?"

"What?"

"To the mall, do you want to come with us?" Kat repeats herself as I secretly pray she says no.

"Um, no, thank you, I think I'll stay with the guys today. Maybe next time?"

Kimberly let out a silent breath of relief as Kat smiles, "Maybe next time."

"Well, girls, I think it's time we break free of the guys, and Hannah, what do you think?" Aisha asks.

"Sounds great." Kim smiles, standing up from my lap.

"We'll see you boys later." Trini smiles.

I give Kim a kiss on the cheek, "See you soon."

"See you soon." She says, walking out with the girls.

I watch Tommy watching Kimberly leave. He just doesn't know what he wants, and I am a bit bias, because Kimberly is like a sister to me, and he is like a brother to me, so no matter what, I am in the center of this love affair. Tommy sits up, looking at us, "I'm heading home for a little bit."

"Now?" Hannah asks.

"Yeah."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure." Tommy says reluctantly.

"I'll see you two tonight." I reply.

"Bye Tommy, Hannah." Adam smiles.

"Bye." They both say and walk out of the youth center.

"Well… that went well." Rocky says sarcastically.

"You can say that again." I replied.

"Kim's doing alright… well as good as can be expected." Adam says shrugging.

Zack and I shrug our shoulders, "She's dealing with it… that's all." Zack says.

"She wasn't earlier." Rocky replies.

"She'll be ok…" Zack says.

"She always is." I sigh, and we order some drinks from Ernie. We sit around and talk for a bit longer before we retire back home till Trini's.

POV- Tommy

"Hello?" I call in.

"Hi honey."

"Hi mom."

"Hi Hannah, how are you honey?"

"I'm doing alright, thank you, how are you?"

"I'm doing well." She smiles, "How's Kimberly?"

"She's fine."

"Was her flight ok?"

"Mom, it was fine." I said, not wanting to hear any more. I felt horrible about today, why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut.

"Is she coming over?"

"I'm sure she will one day."

"You should invite her over to diner…"

"Mom…" I said, sighing.

She must have caught my tone of voice because she says, "You two broke up didn't you?"

"I don't know." I sigh, which was the truth.

"Well then, I still want to see her, and I know Morgan wants too also."

"I know, and I'm sure she wants to see you… it's me she doesn't." I mutter.

Jan smiles at her son's friend, "Are you staying for dinner Hannah?"

"I don't know… Tommy?"

"I'd like you too."

"I'll set another plate." Jan says, turning around. I know she has no idea what to say to me or to Hannah, "Morgan! You have to put away the dishes."

"Ok." I hear my sister bound down the stairs, "Hi Tommy!"

"Hey Morg." I smile.

"Hi Morgan."

"Hi." She says coldly to Hannah, "Tommy, where's Kimberly? She came home today right?"

"She did."

"She didn't come over?"

"She's out with the girls."

"Still…"

"Honey, they broke up."

"Mom… I don't know what we…"

"You broke up with Kim?! For that girl?! Tommy!"

"Morgan, stop it." I say, "Just drop it ok? Come on Hannah." And we go upstairs to my room.

"How long did you two date?" Hannah asks.

"Two years…" I say.

"That's a long time…"

"Yeah, it is." I say sighing, "What do you want to do for the time being? We have two hours…"

"It's your house." She smiles.

I smile back at her, and put on a movie. We watch that for a few hours before I turn it of and we head over to Trini's house. I still don't know what I want. Every time I see Kimberly I miss her, but how can I live knowing she will be on the road all the time? And Hannah is wonderful, I mean she is really something… what do I do…?

"We better head over to Trini's."

"Alright." She smiles, and takes my hand. I smile at her, a bit shocked that she takes the initiative. We walk downstairs.

"Mom, I'm heading over to Trini's for a while. I'll be home later."

"Ok. Remember to tell Kimberly I want to see her."

"I will."

"Bye Mrs. Oliver."

"Bye Hannah."

We walk outside and get into my jeep, heading over to Trini's. I didn't know what to expect from the group or from Kimberly.

"Tommy?" Hannah calls, breaking my concentration.

"Yeah?"

"You're distant, are you alright?"

"Fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tommy… come on."

"Nothing wrong Hannah."

"Is it because of your ex?"

I run one hand through my hair as my other hand stays on the wheel, "I don't know what we are…"

"Well, you know that I really like you…"

"I know."

"I know that you like me…." What do I say to that? "Right?" She asks.

"Right… but it's not that simple."

"It could be."

"No." I sigh, "It couldn't."

I pull into Trini's driveway and see Jason pulling in right behind me. He was one of the least bias people that I can talk to and I am glad that he is there.

"Hey Jase."

"Hey Tommy. Hi Hannah."

He knows how I feel, "Is she there yet?"

"I'm sure of it… Trini's car is here."

I take a deep breath, "Well then, I guess it's time to go in."

"Relax." Hannah smiles.

It's easy enough for you to say that, I think to myself, and follow the two of them into the Kwan house.

Kimberly's POV

Aisha was talking to me, and I couldn't focus on what she was saying. The girls tried to get my mind off of him, but I just can't. Tommy was my life for two years, and I left, to do gymnastics, Hannah moves in on my position, and to think, I thought it would have been Kat.

"Kimberly, are you listening to me?" Aisha says, breaking my concentration.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Aisha." I blush.

"Girl, enough, you are here to have fun, not to think about Tommy and his asshole ideas."

"He'll come around Kim." Trini says, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Just focus on having fun tonight." Kat says, smiling at me.

"You girls are the best." I say.

"That's what best friends are for." Aisha smiles.

"What are best friends for, and why am I not included in the sentence?" Jason asks, walking into the room.

"Ok, best girl friends." Trini smiles.

He walks over to me, gives me a kiss on the cheek and shoots me a glance. I shake my head, telling him that I am fine, and he sits on the couch across from me.

"Hi Tommy." Aisha says, "Hannah."

"Hi."

"Hi!" Hannah says cheerfully… how I hate her. "Did you guys have a good time shopping?"

"It was a lot of fun."

"Where's the others?"

"Adam and Rocky will be here shortly, and Zack… I guess he's catching a ride with them." Kat smiles.

"What are we doing tonight?" Jason asks.

"Rocky is suppose to be picking up pizzas." I say. I wasn't really hungry though… I haven't been all day.

"Thank god Adam's going with him, or we'd have some odd choices of pizza to choose from." Hannah laughs. The others laugh too, and I force a smile on my face. What more could I do? I feel his eyes on me. I wish he would stop. I have never been this self-conscious in my entire life.

"PIZZA!" Rocky calls as he walks into Trini's house. "I can use some help.

"I'll help!" I shout, and jump up grabbing a pie from his hand, and we walk into the kitchen.

"How you holding up Kid?" He asks.

"I'm alright."

"Good." He says, hugging me, "It's really good to have you home Kimberly. We've missed you."

"I've missed you all too."

"Hey, don't let Hannah ruin your stay ok?"

"Too late." I mutter.

"Where's the Kim I know and love?"

"She's dead inside."

"No, I think she's just hurting. It will be ok, what ever the outcome is. You have all of us backing you up."

"For now…"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." I mutter again… what the hell does he think it means?

"Kimberly…"

I grab plates and bring them out into the living room, passing them around, ignoring Rocky's 'Kimberly.' "Pizza's ready to be eaten gang." I say, putting on the strong front that I know all too well.

"Kim…" Tommy calls to me. I cringe. "My mom and sister want to see you sometime this stay. Will you stop over?"

WILL I STOP OVER?! What the hell is he thinking?! We broke up! "Sure." I mumble, turning my back on him.

I walk into the kitchen, take one look at the pizza and feel nauseous. I didn't want to eat, I couldn't eat. I was wound up too tight to do that. The girls earlier tried to get me to eat, but I just couldn't… I promised them that I would tonight, and I have always been one to keep my promises, so I guess I'll have to force a few pieces down my throat, and hope for the best. After the first bite, it was all I could do from keeping myself from throwing it right back up, "Dammit Kimberly. Stop it." I yell at myself.

Everyone was laughing and talking, and I tried to be myself, however, as the night wore on, I wondered why I even came tonight. I got up to get my second slice of pizza, knowing if I didn't, everyone would think I was anorexic or something. I forced that piece down my throat too with more difficulty than the first piece. I watched Tommy and Hannah out of the corner of my eye. She was all over him, and it made me sick.

"So, Kimberly how long are you here for?" Hannah asks me.

"What?" I ask, shocked that she was talking to me.

"How long are you in Angel Grove for?"

"Oh… three weeks… Why?"

"Just wondering. I really want a chance to get to know you!"

"Oh, yeah…" I mutter. Why does she want to get to know me?!

"I think we could really become good friends." She smiles a sickening smile while rubbing the side of Tommy's arm in circles.

That was it… My strong front was collapsing right in front of me. I could no longer hold on. I can feel the bile rise up in my throat. I tried to swallow it with no luck, "Excuse me." I say, as I feel my face drain of color and I make my way quickly up stairs to the bathroom, tears stinging my eyes.

I closed the door, not being able to lock it, fall to my knees and clutch the porcelain bowl, just in the nick of time, my entire dinner coming up on me. I hear the door open over my retching and feel a cool hand on the back of my neck, holding my hair back, and one rubbing my back soothingly. It was either Rocky or Jason, but I couldn't tell which guy it was, and I was too sick to care. I threw up until my stomach clenched and dry heaves came up on me. My eyes were watering, and I couldn't tell if it was because I was upset, or in pain. My stomach aches, as I finally finish throwing up. I flush and push back, supporting myself on the toilet.

"Are you ok?" I hear the person ask. It was Jason. He stands up and hands me a cup of water, I rinse my mouth out and sit back. Jason sits down against the tub next to me, and I break down. I can't take this. I am too strong to be crying over him. This isn't me! Jason wraps his arms around me offering me comfort.

"I can't do this Jason… I can't."

Jason's POV

I didn't know what to do for her. I haven't seen her, this torn up over something since her parents break up back in 9th grade. She feels warm to me, but it was probably because she just was sick, but I don't know. Maybe she is truly sick. I don't know if I should confront her about it or not, so I decide to wait till she calms down a bit. "You can do this Kim." I tell her. "This is not the end of the world."

"I wish I never went to Florida." She says, clinging to my shirt.

"Don't say that… it was your dream."

"It's over. I was scared that Kat would be replacing me, when it really was someone who I didn't even know! How could she say that we could become friends the same time she was rubbing my ex's arm. I thought I meant something to Tommy."

"You do Kimberly… he is just confused."

"If you love someone, how can you be confused?"

"I don't know…" I sigh. "But, remember how torn up about Emily I was?"

"Yes."

"What did you tell me?"

"The same thing you are telling me…" She mumbles in my shirt.

"And look, I'm fine. Time heals all, and I know you don't want to hear that."

"He should have prepared me…"

"I know."

"Did you know?" I didn't know what to say to that… "Jason, did you?"

"I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Kim, it wouldn't have done any good. You would have not come up, and nothing would have been solved."

"Your right…" She says, sitting up.

"Are you ok?"

"Can you take me home? I really don't feel well."

"Sure." I say, "You feel a bit warm…"

"I don't know if I'm actually sick, or if everything has taken toll on me…" She says, as I help her to her feet. She was a bit wobbly, and held on to me to gain her balance.

"I think you may actually be sick." I tell her, placing a hand on her forehead.

We walk out of the bathroom and Aisha is walking up the stairs, "Are you ok Kimberly?"

"I don't feel well."

"You don't look too well." She says, looking at me.

"I'm going to take her home." Jason says.

"Kim… don't be stressed out over him ok?"

"I think I'm really sick Aisha… I don't think its stress…" She sighs, as Aisha places a hand on her forehead.

"Well then, I hope you feel better soon. I'll come over tomorrow ok?" Aisha says, hugging her best friend.

"Thanks Aisha."

We go downstairs and I tell everyone that I would be back, I'm just dropping Kim off. I look over at Tommy and see the concern spread over his face, and we leave and we get into the car. "Buckle up Kim." I tell her and we drive the short distance over to her fathers house. The house was dark, so I walked her into the house and upstairs, to make sure she was ok.

"Thanks Jason." She says, as she lies in the bed.

"Hey, what are brothers for?" I smile at her. "You better go take your temperature before you fall asleep."

"Yeah, I guess I should." She says, standing up, walking into her fathers bedroom, and getting the thermometer. A few minutes later, she comes back in and lies down, "Well, I'm sick."

I laugh at her, "No kidding."

"I'm just glad that it's not because I'm weak."

"You?! Weak? Never. Kimberly, I don't think weak is in your vocabulary." I reassure her.

"I don't know anymore."

"Kim… you will be fine. It was a shock that you didn't expect, but I assure you. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Jase." She says.

"Look, take some time, relax, and I'll talk to you soon ok?"

"Ok."

"I'll call you later."

"Bye." She says.

I hug her and walk out, locking the door when I leave. I get back to Trini's and walk in, "I'm back."

"Is she ok?" Tommy asks, looking fairly concerned.

"She's fine, she's just sick."

"Jase…"

"I'm serious, she has a fever, she really is sick."

"I guess that is the reason she didn't eat at the mall." Kat shrugs.

"She'll be fine in a day or two."

I watch Rocky shoot a glare over at Hannah, but he quickly loses the attitude and says, "Let's put on a movie."

"Good idea." Trini says, and grabs a movie that Adam and Rocky picked out.

I look over at Hannah and Tommy and see her getting comfortable on him. She was all over him, like a fly to fly paper. No one was too happy with the new couple, or what ever the hell they were. Zack and Aisha would mumble something to each other every so often about the couple, shooting smug glances. It wasn't fair to Tommy, but then again, he wasn't fair to Kimberly… I hate being in the middle.

Tommy's POV:

I feel guilty… she wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for me. What am I doing?! What the hell do I want?! I can't keep doing this. Do I still love Kim? Do I really like Hannah or was it convenient? That kiss meant something I know it did, but what? I allow this girl to lay all over me like she is my girlfriend, and I don't mind. What the hell am I going to do?!

I drive her home around midnight, and walk her to the door. She looks up at me, "I hope Kimberly feels better… I really want to get to know her better."

"I'm sure she'll feel better soon."

"Well, I had fun tonight."

"I did too." I smile. It was the truth, I really did… except for the whole part with Kimberly.

"Night." She says, planting a kiss on my lips. I don't pull back, I let her linger.

"Night." I smile at her, and walk back to my car. What am I going to do?!

I get back home and Morgan is sitting at my desk, playing a computer game, normally I don't mind, but tonight I did, "Morgan, get out."

"I'm in the middle of a game."

"Get out Morgan."

"Tommy… just a few more minutes!"

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

She looks at me like I have just lost my mind, "Tommy, what is wrong with you?! You've gotten mean since Kimberly and you broke up!"

"I want you out of this room now Morgan…"

"Fine." She groans, and storms out.

"I'm losing my mind…" I say, lying back on my bed. I made the decision that I would go over tomorrow, alone and see how she was feeling. I know that her father probably doesn't know what happened between us, so I could actually talk to her.

Noon, I walked out of the house and over to her dad's place. I knocked on the door, and her brother opens it, "Hi Ken."

"Hi Tommy." He says a bit on the cold side. I knew that he had to know.

"Is Kimberly here?"

"She's sick."

"I know. I wanted to see how she was feeling."

"She was up sick all night…"

"Can I see her?"

Ken looked at me, "Let me go see if she's awake, come in." A bit later, he comes back down, "Go ahead…"

I knock quietly on the door and open, "Hi."

"Hi." She says, not looking me in the eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Better…" She says before adding in, "Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you." I said plainly. "You got sick so quick, I had to check and see how you were."

"Ah." She says, looking away.

I couldn't read her. I am always able to read her, but today was different. I didn't know if she wanted me to stay or leave. I wished that I could just give her an explanation of why I broke up with her, but at this moment I couldn't think of one. I wanted to just reach over and take her in my arms, but something was stopping me. I don't know what, but something was, and until I figure out what that was, there was nothing that I could do.

"Tommy…" She says, with tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"Why did you come?"

"I told you… I wanted to see you, but I have to meet Ha… the guys, so you just start feeling better ok?"

"Bye." She says, turning her back on me. I could see her frame shaking, either from the fever or from crying. I close the door behind and walk downstairs, and Ken was standing at the door.

"You really hurt my sister…"

"I know."

"I actually thought you were a decent enough guy to stick with her when she left for months at a time… I guess I was wrong." He says.

I look at him, "You have no idea what I am going through right now."

"You have no idea what my sister is going through."

I let myself out, not wanting to fight with him. I get into my car and drive over to Hannah's, and we spend the day together. I keep thinking about Kimberly though, and how much I just want to be there for her. I just don't know what to do.

Wednesday, it was about two days after I saw Kimberly last, I brought Hannah home with me, and saw Kimberly's car in my drive way. I knew that she was going to come over to my house to see my sister and mother, but I didn't think she would be over this fast.

I walk into the kitchen and see her sitting at the table talking to my family. "Hi." I say, smiling at her. She looked a lot better today.

She turned towards me and Hannah, "Hi." She says, not smiling.

"Kimberly, how are you feeling?!" Hannah asks.

"Better, thank you."

"That's great!"

"I think so."

"Kimberly, you should stay for dinner." Morgan smiles, glaring at Hannah.

"No, I can't, but thank you."

"Why not Kimberly?"

"Because I have to have dinner with Jason, Trini and Zack tonight." She says, forcing a smile.

"Kimberly, you know you are always more than welcome to come over." Mrs. Oliver smiles.

"I know, thank you. I really should go." She says, and gets a hug and a kiss from both of my family members, "I'll stop by again before I leave."

"You better." My mom says. "We'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye honey."

Kimberly bypasses myself and Hannah and walks out the door.

"You are the reason she left!" Morgan screams at Hannah.

"Morgan." My mother scolds.

"What?! She is! Kimberly was fine until SHE came! Why can't you just leave?"

"Morgan, that is enough." I say.

"And it's your fault for dumping her!"

"You don't understand." Hannah says, "Tommy and I care about each other…"

"No, you will never care about him the way Kimberly does, and he will never like you as much as her." Morgan says, and storms out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry…" Mom says to her, "I don't know what has gotten into her. Morgan Elizabeth, that door better be unlocked when I get to the top of the stairs." She says, as she goes up to talk to her.

I didn't know what else to do.

Two days later, I get a phone call, it was from my uncle. He wanted me and my friends to come down to Hawaii for a week and just relax. Since it was summer break, it worked out just fine, and I told everyone the plans. He owns a hotel down there, and we could stay for free.

"Sounds good." Everyone says, or "I'm in." Surprisingly Kimberly said yes too, even though she knows that Hannah would be going. That Saturday, we would all be flying to Maui to visit my uncle. I thought that this would be a good time to figure out exactly what I felt for which girl. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

Aisha's POV

"Kim." I say, as we pack for the trip, "Do me a favor and bring that blue skirt, the one that's floor length please."

"Ok." She says, "Why?"

"I want to wear it sometime."

"Right." She laughs. It was the first time I have seen her laugh, well one that touched her ears in about a week.

"Are you looking forward to the trip?"

"Partially… but I am really worried about Tommy and Hannah..." She sighs.

"Understandable, but listen girl, we will have fun no matter what ok? Don't dwell on him ok?"

"Ok." She sighs.

"Don't do this to yourself… we are going to Hawaii for a week, practically free! Girl, we have a ton of shopping to do." I said, getting a laugh out of her.

"We better bring an empty suitcase." She giggles.

"That may not be a bad idea."

We packed and laughed the entire day, and I know that she will end up having fun. I only hope Tommy doesn't decide to try and ignore her, or cause problems because I want to have a nice trip. I don't blame Tommy, because stuff like this happens. My only problem was Hannah and how she acted with him, especially around Kimberly. She was really beginning to irritate me to a point of almost dislike, but she was still a friend. It wasn't her fault that she just happened to come into our lives at a point when Kimberly wasn't around. "We are going to have a blast." I reassure Kim.

Tomorrow, we would be off to Hawaii, and we couldn't wait.

I'm back! After months of having writers block… yeah I know it's been over a year for this story, but its back! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and Review… I need reviews to continue writing!

Thanks!

LUNA


	6. Arriving in Hawaii

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter of a story that I have neglected unfortunately. It will not be neglected any more! Please R&R!

Kimberly's POV

Aisha and I for the first time in a while spent the night at each other's house. I miss living with her. I love my roommate Renee down in Florida, but she is just a friend… Aisha is my sister. I lived with her for almost a year when my mother moved to Paris, and I really miss it. She was one person that I could tell everything too with no second though, and Renee, well she just wasn't. I tell her a lot, but not everything.

"Kimberly! Hurry up!" I hear Aisha calling from her room.

"I'm coming." I smile, shaking my day dream away.

"Rocky will be here in about ten minutes!"

I look at the clock and realize she is right. Our plane left at 9:00, and we wouldn't get to Hawaii till almost 3. It was 7:20, and Rocky was always on time, especially if he wanted to get somewhere. "Aisha! Do you know where my brush is?"

"Which one?" She says, laughing, walking into my room.

"The purple one."

"In our bathroom I think."

"Ok." I say, going into the bathroom. I see my brush just sitting there. I quickly run it through my hair and do my makeup. "I think I'm ready… do we have everything?"

We look around my room, "Yeah." She says. We each are bringing one large suitcase and a carryon bag. We grab them and walk down the stairs.

"Have fun girls." Mrs. Campbell smiles, kissing both of us.

"We will." Aisha says.

"Call me when you get down there."

"Ok." I smile.

"Hello!" We hear a voice call.

"Hi Rock." Aisha smiles.

"Hi Rocky." I say.

"Hi girls."

"You take good care of my girls now ok Rocky?" Mrs. Campbell kids.

"Of course I will! you don't have to worry about a thing." He smiles, kissing Aisha's mom's cheek.

"Good. Now get going and have fun!"

"Bye Mom/Mrs. Campbell" we all say, and Rocky grabs our bags and we head out the door.

"I can't wait to get there!" Aisha smiles, jumping in the front seat.

"Me neither."

"Do you have our tickets or does Tommy?"

"I think Tommy has them…" Rocky says, trailing off.

I felt their eyes on me, so I decided to joke and say, "Well, it will be a miracle if we get them."

They laugh and continue to drive. We get to the airport and meet everyone out front. Aisha immediately attaches herself to Zack, like usual. When she first told me that they were dating I was thrilled. I always thought that they would make a cute couple. They both have tempers though, and are both stubborn, but they definitely make a cute couple.

Jason comes up next to me and smiles. I smile back. I am so lucky that I have such a great friend… between him and Rocky, I don't think I could have asked for anything more. They are there for me in thick or thin. Tommy passes out the tickets quite randomly, and we go into the airport. We board the plane and I find my seat… and who was it with! Tommy and Hannah…

"Kim, do you want the window seat?" Hannah asks.

"Um, no, that's fine, I'll take the isle."

"Ok." She smiles and shoves into the window, leaving Tommy in the middle and me on the end. Talk about uncomfortable; I have to spend almost 5 hours next to these two. I look over to Adam, Trini and Rocky, who just shrug at me. Trini asks without words if I want to switch with her, but I shake my head no. I really did want to move, but I didn't want seem weak… I didn't want them to win.

I sat there, reading my book in silence the entire time. I didn't know what to say. I got very tired so I put the book down and closed my eyes.

Tommy's POV

I should have given her another seat. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. Why the hell didn't I give her another seat. Look at her, she is beautiful. What was I thinking… what am I thinking? I can't do this! I loved her for so long… and now Hannah came… I'm sitting between the two girls I like more than anything.

I watch her sleep for a little bit, before turning my attention over to my right and out the window. Hannah was sleeping next to me too, her head on my shoulder.

We hit some turbulence about half way through the trip, and Kim awakes with a start, grabbing my arm in alarm. "You ok?" I ask. She quickly gains her bearings and quickly pulls away.

"I'm fine."

She never like turbulence, and always said how flying the crane really freaked her out at times because of it. She gets up quickly and goes back to the plane. I feel my friend's eyes on me, and I don't bother to turn around. Rocky comes over to me, and sits in Kimberly's seat, "What did you do?"

"What did I do! Nothing!"

"Why has she been in there for like ten minutes?"

"Beats the hell out of me… why don't you go back and check."

"I have a better idea, why don't you go back and check."

"Rocky…" I say.

"Tommy…"

"She doesn't want me back there. I was thinking about it." I tell him honestly.

"That never stopped you before." He says, standing up and walking back to his seat. I sigh and sit back. I wait a few more minutes, and then carefully slide out of my chair, not to disturb Hannah, and walk to the back of the plane. I open the door to the bathroom and close the door, splashing water on my face. I feel awful about what Kimberly is going through, but I do like Hannah. I made up my mind, why can't I just stick with my decision! What makes everyone so damned special that they can tell me what I should and should do? They are very understanding, but not as much as I want them to be. I dry my face off on a paper towel and open the door, knocking into someone, "I'm so sorry!" I say, as I close the door, and see Kim standing there rubbing her forehead.

"It's fine." She mumbles, "Some timing huh?"

"Yeah… we were always good on that." I laugh, "Let me see your head."

"It's fine, really." She says.

"Come on." She sighs and takes her hand away, and I see a red spot, "Ouch."

"It's really ok."

I don't know why I did what I did, but I bent down and kissed her forehead. "Better?"

Kim looked like she was taken back a bit, and I realized what I did, "Yes." She says, giving me a smile.

"Good." I say, and we head back to our seats. She lets me in and then takes her seat, not really looking at me. Hannah woke up and saw us sitting down, she looks at her watch, and smiles up at me, "We should be getting there soon."

"Yup." I said to her, as she leans up against me again. I smile at her, and watch Kim put her headphones on, and close her eyes again.

It was another two hours before we landed.

No one PoV…

"Good afternoon, we will be landing in approximately 30 minutes, with temperatures of 80 degrees and bright blue sky's. The time is 2:30." The fight attendant smiles and she hangs up the microphone.

Kimberly took off her earphones and put them in her carryon bag. The rest got ready to land and in about thirty minutes, they were off the plane and walking into the airport.

"Wow, look at this place!" Aisha smiles, as she pulls Kimberly next to her. "Can you believe this!"

"It's great." Kim smiles.

"Oh, Aloha!" Rocky smiles as he sees the girls passing out leis. "God I love this state." He says, quickly making his way over to the girls, getting a kiss and giving one back.

"Rocky…" Trini laughs.

"That boy." Aisha says shaking her head, as she too is presented with a lei.

"Where are we meeting your Uncle Tommy?" Adam asks.

"Out front. We're going to grab our luggage and head out front for him to pick us up."

"Cool." Rocky says.

They go over to baggage claim and wait for their luggage, "Damn, Aisha, Kim how much did you two bring?"

"Two bags, why?" Aisha asks.

"And a carry on bag… and a small suitcase."

"Ok, so two bags each." Kimberly says laughing.

"Yeah, shut up Rocky!" Aisha says, pushing him, "Or you WILL be carrying mine."

"That's what Zack's there for."

"What ever happened to the term Bro's before bitches?" Zack laughs, "I think since you are her "bro" you should be carrying her luggage… because I sure as hell ain't."

"You would if I asked you too." Aisha says quite sure of herself.

"I would not."

"You would too." Jason laughs.

"Thank you Jason." Aisha laughs as she and Kimberly grab their luggage.

"Alright, lets jet." Tommy says as he and Hannah head the gang out to where his uncle would be. Jeff was waiting for the kids, just as he said, smiling at them, with a stretch limo. He was a very successful hotel chain owner, and Maui was where his most popular hotel was, which was where his penthouse was.

"Tommy, it's good to see you kid." He smiles, hugging his nephew. 

"Hi Uncle Jeff, how have you been?"

"Fine, you?"

"Great. You remember everyone right?"

"Right… except for this one."

"This is Hannah."

"Hi Hannah." He smiles, as he extends his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." She smiles, shaking his hand before taking Tommy's hand again.

Kimberly knew Jeff the most out of the friends, and she really likes him. He reminds her a lot of Tommy and his father. They are great people to be around… usually.

"Kimberly, how have you been honey?" He asks, giving her a hug.

"Fine Jeff, how about you?"

"I've been good! How's gymnastics going?"

"It's ok." She says, forcing a smile onto her face.

He could sense she didn't want to talk much and knew that if she didn't want to talk not to force her. He looked over to Hannah and Tommy and put two and two together, and shook his head, "Alright everyone, pile in. We'll be to the hotel in about twenty minutes." He smiles, as they all get into the 18 seat limo.

"This is awesome Jeff." Zack smiles, as he sits inside.

"Yeah, you really didn't have to do this." Jason replies.

"Sure I did. It is my pleasure." He grins. "I have set aside 4 rooms up on the seventh floor. You have two beds and a hide-a-bed in the other room, so no one will have to sleep in the same beds… if you don't want too…" He quips, "You all can figure out how you are going to divide each other up."

The girls glance at each other, and Aisha speaks, "Kat, why don't you and Hannah take a room, and then Kimberly, Trini and I will grab the other?"

"Sure." Kat says, nodding.

"Sounds good." Hannah says.

"Then you guys can figure it out." Trini smiles.

"We should room according to colors." Rocky grins.

"Colors?" Hannah asks… a bit confused at the notion.

"Yeah, with the colors that we are wearing." Jason says, trying to clear up confusion with out letting the secret out.

"What about, Rocky, Jase and Tommy in one room, and Adam and I in the other room." Zack smiles.

"Sure."

"Well you guys got that figured out fairly quickly." Jeff says as they pull into the hotel, and get out of the car, "Alright, rooms 700-704 are yours. Go ahead up and I'll check in on you guys later. Order anything you want, and let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks a lot Uncle Jeff."

"No problem Tommy." He says, and hands the kids their keys.

They break off into their rooms and smile, Kimberly was amazed at this hotel, "Can you believe this room! It's huge!"

"No wonder it costs so much." Aisha smiles, and sits on one of the beds. "This place is great!"

"It's a good thing Tommy's uncle owns it." Trini smiles.

"You're right. Did you know him well Kim?"

"I know him better than all of you do, but I don't know him too well. He's a nice guy though."

"He must be, giving up four rooms to ten freeloaders." Aisha giggles.

"Yeah." Trini agrees.

"Our rooms are joined with the "Red" room."

"Wonderful… so we'll have them banging our rooms down every ten minutes… and they won't allow us to sleep in." Trini says.

"I'm sleeping in. I don't care what they say, it's a vacation, and on vacation I sleep in. I have to get up and be at the gym by 6:00 every morning!"

"You said it girl."

"Look at this view." Kim exclaims as she walks out onto the balcony and sees the white beaches and bright blue ocean. "I am going to spend a lot of time out here." She grins.

"The hell you are, you are spending a lot of time shopping with us." Aisha grins, and goes into the hotel room to finish unpacking. Kimberly walks back inside to do the same.

"I'm going to see how Adam and Zack are fairing." Aisha smiles.

"We won't see her for a while." Kimberly mutters. "I'm sure we'll be seeing Adam fairly soon though."

"Kimberly…" Trini says, laughing, which gets Kimberly going, and leaves Aisha to giggle as she walks out. "So…" Trini says.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine…"

"Kim."

"I'll be fine Trini… I have to get use to it."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I'm ok. I mean, I want Tommy to be happy… I don't want to hold him back from someone he likes…"

"He is confused."

"I don't want to wait around Trin."

"I know Kim." She sighs.

"Can we drop this?"

Trini senses the urgency in her voice and sees her eyes brim with tears, "Sure. So what should we do first?"

"I dunno, we should ask the guys."

"Knock on the door." Trini says, as Kim opens the double door.

"Yo?" Rocky says.

"Open up."

"We don't want the likes of you people in the room."

"Rocky?"

"Kimberly?"

"Open the door, or I am going to come in there and seriously kick your ass."

"Well fine then." He laughs, and opens up, "Well hello."

"What do you guys wanna do?"

"I dunno… Jason?"

"What?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know really. We'll have to wait till Tommy gets back."

"Where is he?"

"Went up to talk to his Uncle for a few seconds."

"Oh." Kim says.

"We should walk around the hotel and just check it out. I mean it's huge in here!"

"That sounds good." Trini says, "Should we go see if the others want to wonder?"

"Where's Aisha?" Rocky asks.

"With Zack."

"Well, let's go see if Adam wants to go."

"We should ask the others too…" Jason says, trailing.

"So?" Kimberly says. "Go ask them." When no one moves she says, "Fine, I'll ask them." And goes across the hallway to the other two girls room, knocking, "Katherine."

"Hey." She says, opening the door, "What's up?"

"We are going to walk around the hotel, do you want to go?"

"Sure." She smiles, "Hannah are you coming?"

"Yeah!" She says, as they leave the room. "Where's Tommy?"'

"Up with his Uncle." Kimberly replies, quite cold. "Is Adam coming?"

"Yeah, he's on the way." Rocky smiles, "I can't believe he lasted in the room that long with Zack and Isha there."

"Neither can I." Adam smiles, as he walks towards them, "Let's go."

"Ok." Jason smiles.

As they walk around the Hotel Grounds, Tommy was busy talking with his uncle.

"So, are you and Kimberly… broken up?" He asks his nephew.

"I think so…"

"You think so? What does that mean?"

"It means I'm not sure… but I'm leaning towards yes."

"What happened between you two?"

"Florida…"

"You guys didn't even make it a year."

"I know… she was only down there for about six months. Then Hannah moved here, and she was all I could think about. I told Kim the first chance I got, well… not the first chance, but the second she got home. I'm actually surprised she came."

"How is she taking it?"

"She's here isn't she?"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I know…"

"So you just feel out of love? Just like that? After two years?"

"No… I still love her, but…"

"Hannah."

"Yeah, and she is so close."

"Well, what ever makes you happy…"

"I know." He sighs, "So where's Josh?"

"He's around here somewhere. You'll see him later on tonight if you are around."   
Josh was Tommy's cousin, they grew up together till he moved with his father down to Hawaii. They were two months apart, and did everything together until they were 13.

"So, how's your mom dad and sister?"

"They are fine. Morgan's driving me crazy because Kim's up and she has seen her once."

"Can you blame her? You two dated for almost three years."

"No, I guess not."

"Well, have fun none the less. You should probably go on back down and spend some time with your friends."

"Yeah. They are probably all over the place taking in the sights." He smiles.

"Probably. There is a lot to see."

"Alright, we'll I'm out of here. Send Josh down if you see him."

"I will. See you in a while Tommy."

"Right, bye." He says, and heads down to the rooms to see if anyone was around, when they weren't he walks around the hotel to try and find them.

"There's Tommy." Hannah immediately says, as she spots him, "Tommy! Over here." She calls.

"There you guys are." He smiles, "I was looking all over for you."

"Didn't look hard enough didcha?" She teases.

"Guess not." He laughs, "What do you guys wanna do?"

"We are just gonna look around the hotel first." Adam smiles.

"Where are Aisha and Zack?"

"In my room." Adam says, groaning.

Tommy shakes his head, "Those two together may not be trouble."

"No more then us." Hannah says. Kimberly's face drains of color, but she quickly redeems herself.

"They will probably be looking for us soon." She says, as she quickly walks out the hotel doors with her friends following. "Just keep moving Kimberly, just keep moving. What ever you do don't cry. Don't let them see you cry." She keeps telling herself as she walks outside. The warm air hits them like a wave in the ocean. Kimberly is able to keep her emotions at bay as they all walk around to check out the outside of the hotel.

They see the pool, which is quite large with a huge waterfall that pours into both the shallow and deep end. You can see the ocean from the pool. There are a ton of beach chairs that surround the pool and a snack bar that you could swim up too. There was a large hot tub about ten feet away from the pool that you could easily fit about 20 people. There were jogging trails all over the place. There are even horse stables there so people can take a ride on the beach if they choose to do so.

"This place is amazing." Trini smiles.

"It really is." Aisha replies.

They walk back inside to finish scooping out the scene. There are five restaurants, two gyms, and three indoor pools each with their own small hot tub. 

"You going to be working out this vacation Kim?" Jason asks.

"Probably." She smiles.

"Great for relieving stress." Tommy mutters getting an evil look from his friends that quickly shuts him up.

"I wonder how far the nearest mall is." Aisha smiles.

"About ten minutes from here." Tommy replies. "It's a great mall too, or so I am told. My cousins love it so, who knows."

"Maybe we'll be lucky and have a rainy day, so it will give us a reason to shop." Kim laughs.

"You'd love that wouldn't you." Rocky says, rolling his eyes.

"We would love that." Kat smiles. Trini is a bit different than the other girls. She likes shopping, however, it wasn't that big of a deal if she didn't go to the mall, especially when there is so much other things to do.

"What about you Trin, do you want to shop?"

"Sure." She smiles at her fellow yellow. She and Aisha have become closer since she moved back to California, and Kimberly left town. Kim was still her best friend, but Aisha was a close second.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Rocky says.

"Big surprise." Adam quips, getting a shot in the arm.

"I never liked you Adam." Rocky smiles, patting his friend on the back.

"I'm kind of hungry too." Hannah smiles. 

"I could eat." Jason shrugs. The others agree and they head into one of the restaurants to eat an early dinner.

By the end of dinner, Kimberly had just as much of Hannah and Tommy as she could take. She was getting very stressed out and starting to not talk as much, almost going into a shell that no one has ever seen her in. She didn't say a word to either Tommy or Hannah and would seem to not hear them if they talked to her. This was beginning to irritate Tommy and it was showing. Around six, they decided to head to the pool and swim for a while, all but Kimberly. She insisted that she is tired and instead of swimming with the others she goes back into her room.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Kim?" Aisha asks.

"I'm positive Aisha. I'm really tired." She says, lying down on the bed.

"Oh come on Kim…" Trini says, "Come swimming. It will be fun."

"Tomorrow, I promise. Right now, I think I am going to rest and then maybe work out a bit." She smiles fakely, "Besides, I have to call the coach and see what time I need to be back on the 14th."

"Well, ok, but if you change your mind, meet us down at the pool."

"I will Trini, I promise."

As soon as the girls leave the room, Kimberly lets her fake smile fall to the ground. She lies face down on the bed and sighs heavily, "Come on Kim…" She says, "Don't let them ruin your time here." The pep talk didn't work. She was still too upset at the fact that Hannah was there with her ex boyfriend. She decides to call Renee down in Florida and see how things are going, " 'Nee, it's Kim."

"How are you!" She asks, smiling.

"I've been better, how are you?"

"Ugh, exhausted. Kim, since you are on vacation, Coach has been riding me 10 times harder than he ever has."

Kim laughs, "You should expect that."

"So, how's Tommy hmmm!" She asks, not expecting the silence that was on the other end, "Kimberly?"

"We broke up." She says, her voice shaking.

"What! Why?"

"He likes this girl Hannah, and now we are all down in Hawaii… all of us."

"Are you ok?"

"No… but I will be."

"Kim, I'm…"

"Don't say it. It happened. Now I have to get over it." She sighs, wiping a tear away from her eyes, "It totally sucks Renee."

"I bet it does." She says, not knowing what else to say, "I don't know what to say Kimberly."

"You don't have to say anything. They are all swimming, and I just couldn't bear to see them together, so I am sitting in the hotel room, alone."

"You can't do that Kim. This is your vacation. Don't let them ruin that."

"I can't shake him Renee."

"It will get easier Kimberly."

"I know it will." She sighs.

They talk for a few more minutes before Renee has to get to practice. They say goodbye and hang up. Kimberly goes out onto the deck and sits down on the chair. She looks out at the ocean and sighs, "It's going to be a long week." She thinks. She decides to go down to the gym and work out a bit, but when she gets there she sees Tommy's cousins Josh and Kelsey. She starts talking to them as she works out and gets more worked up over the situation than she was.

Meanwhile, out in the pool, everyone was busy swimming and having a good time. Hannah was all over Tommy as usual, and he didn't seem to mind. Jason looks at the pair and sighs, "It's all her fault." Aisha says, seeing Jason staring.

"No, it's not all her fault, and it's not all Tommy's fault either. It happened."

"It sucks Jason…"

"Yeah, it does." He says, "But we need to respect the fact that they are together."

"But Kimberly's turning into a hermit."

"Only for now. She'll get use to it. She's hurting."

"Maybe we should go back and hang out with her, I mean I feel bad not being there…"

"You know that is not what she needs right now."

"Yeah, your right." She says, sighing and diving under the water.

"You coming Jason?" Kat asks as they swim to the other side of the water.

"On your tail." He smiles, catching up with the rest of the group.

"What do you think Kimberly's doing?" Hannah asks.

"Probably sleeping or working out." Rocky says.

"I think the later." Trini replies.

"She should be out here with us, why isn't she?"

Aisha bites her tongue, "Because of you." She wants to say, but instead she says, "She was tired."

"Well if she was tired she is probably sleeping."

"If only you knew her…"

"That will happen in time Aisha." She smiles sweetly, placing her hand on Tommy's shoulder.

After an hour of relaxing they head back into the hotel, "I'm gonna go see if I can find Kimberly." Rocky says, after changing.

"Check the gym." Tommy replies.

"I was going to." Rocky says and heads out the door. He walks down to the gym and finds her, "Hey."

"Hey." She say.

"What say you get off that machine and come with us."

"Where are you going?"

"To get coffee."

She thinks for a while, then turns off the machine, "Alright, but let me get a shower first."

"I think Aisha is in there now."

"Anyone in yours?"

"No."

"Ok, I'll steal yours then."

"It'll be hard to steal a full shower…"

"Rocky…" She warns, playfully.

"Ok, ok. It's all yours, unless someone is in it."

"Then I'll steal Adams or Kats."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate that." He smiles, as they head out of the gym and up to their room.

"Look what I found." He laughs as he enters the room, "Where's Tommy?"

"Over in Kat's room" Jason replies.

"I'm borrowing your shower." Kimberly says, "Aisha's in mine."

"No problem, just please, leave it as it is. I don't want any of that girly shit all over the place." Jason teases.

"Thanks a lot Bro." She laughs, bringing all her things into their room. When she is done, Tommy is back. She comes out with a towel wrapped around her and heads into her room to change. Tommy watches her every move.

"Dude, quit your drooling." Rocky says, slapping him upside the head.

"I'm not." He says, defending himself.

"Uh huh." Rocky says, rolling his eye, dodging a pillow that is thrown at his head.

In the girls room, "Aisha, grab me my purple tank top please." She says, as Aisha throws her the tank. She has on a matching pair of lavender shorts and white healed sandals, which enhances her height by about three inches.

Kat comes into their room sighing, "This damn braid won't work." She complains as she tries to tie her hair back again.

"Sit down Kat." Kimberly says, "I'll try to get it."

"I usually can get it…"

"Don't worry about it." She says, and quickly French Braids the Australian's long blonde hair.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"You can French Braid Kimberly?" Hannah asks surprised.

"I can do almost anything with hair." Kim mutters.

"Will you braid mine?"

Kim groans on the inside, "If you bring me a hair tie." She says with little to no expression. Hannah is a nice person, but Kim still can't get use to her. She doesn't know if she ever can. Hannah sits in front of Kimberly and she quickly does the braid. She doesn't put nearly as much effort into the girl's hair as she did to Kats hair, but still it comes out almost perfect. "Thank you so much!" Hannah smiles.

"Uh huh." She says and goes over to fix her own hair. They hear a banging on the door, and Aisha opens it up.

"What did I tell you about leaving your girly shit in our bathroom." Jason shouts playfully at her.

"You need a bit of estrogen in there." Kim laughs.

"Get this poofy thing out of here, I mean come on, a poof!"

"It's pretty!" Aisha smiles.

"It's… pink!"

"And you're wearing a version of pink." Kim smiles, "Add a bit of white to that and it will be pink."

"Hell no." Jason says, throwing her things onto the bed, "Are you girls almost ready?"

"Almost." Kim says, tying her hair up, out of her face. "There, I'm ready." She smiles.

"It's about time." Rocky calls from the other room, "I want my coffee."

"Boy, you have enough energy! You don't need coffee." Aisha cracks as they walk out the door. Tommy bypasses Kim to get to Hannah and takes her hand, shooting a look at Kimberly. She does a great job of hiding her feelings, though Tommy knows it is killing her.

"I've tried to be discrete and look where it's gotten me." He thinks to himself, "Might as well show it off."

They went out for coffee, then Tommy and Hannah went for a walk on the beach. The others stayed in and watched a movie, and then everyone crashed for the night. At 7:30, the sunlight flowed in from the window, hitting Kim smack in the face. She woke up instantly, something that she used to not do. She jumps up, thinking she was late for practice, but quickly remembers where she is, "Relax Kim." She says, sighing. She tries to roll over and fall back asleep, but after ten minutes, she realizes it is useless. She pulls on a pink sports bra with a skimpy white tank top, and a pair of black and pink shorts. She then pulls on her running shoes, leaves a note, grabs a key, and quietly leaves her sleeping friends in the room. She takes the elevator to the ground floor, walks out into the warm, but breezy air and runs. She has always loved running. She feels so free. She runs down the path that leads her to the beach, passing other runners on their way. She hits the sand and keeps going. Tommy had the same idea as Kimberly, only he started earlier. He was heading back when he sees Kimberly. He stops and calls out her name. She turns around and sees him, "Shit." She mutters. She stops and he catches up to her.

"Good morning."

"Hi." She says, coolly, stretching her legs out a bit.

"It's a nice morning for a run isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Did you just wake up?"

"A bit ago."

"I've been out here for about an hour."

"Oh." She says shortly.

Tommy was getting frustrated with this, "Where are you running too?"

"I don't know."

He was beginning to lose his patients with the girl, "There is a nice path down the way a bit."

"Oh?" She asks, now not making eye contact with him.

"Dammit Kimberly!" He finally blows, "I'm trying to make conversation with you, and all you are doing is giving me short to the point answers."

"I have nothing to say to you." She says.

"What the hell is up with you Kim!"

"Up with me! Tommy, you…"

"Un-fucking-believable Kimberly. The least you can do is fucking talk to me."

"Me talk to you! It is all your fault Tommy. You expect me to talk to you and treat you the same way I did when we were together! You expect me to act like everything is ok between us? Well, I have news for you Thomas Oliver, it is not fine, everything is not fine, and I am not going to stand here and make nice with you and with the girl who you cheated on me with and didn't tell me about it, just to make you feel good!" She says, getting up in his face.

"You are so selfish Kimberly…"

"Selfish? ME!"

"Yes, you. You can't even be happy that I am happy."

"Oh forgive me Tommy. I didn't know that you needed my approval to be happy, I mean you sure were happy cheating on me."

"Things happen Kimberly!"

"And I am not going to tell you that it is alright Tommy because it isn't."

"This isn't just my fault Kim… if you didn't move to Florida…" He says.

"You told me too! I didn't want to and you said, 'You have to follow your dream Kim' or don't you remember that!"

"Don't you dare put all this to blame on me. I am trying to be civil towards you, and you are acting like I don't exist, that Hannah doesn't exist. Well you know what Kim… I'm happier with Hannah now then I've ever been with you."

Kimberly looks like she is hit with a ton of bricks, "Go to hell Tommy." She says, and runs off, leaving him in the dust. 

"Dammit." He say, kicking at the sand. "What the hell…" He sighs. He didn't mean to lose his temper with her, but he did. "Idiot." He says, about himself.

Kimberly continues to run, as fast as she can. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, but she still pushes on. She runs for about an hour before she arrives back at the hotel. The girls were just waking up with their alarm and Kimberly was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a bottle of water.

"What time did you get up?" Trini asks.

"7:30." She says.

"What's wrong?" Aisha asks, hearing her friend's tone of voice.

"Nothing." She replies.

"Nothing my ass, what's going on?"

Kimberly sighs, and begins to cry as she tells them about Tommy and her conversation out on the ocean. She doesn't even want to see him again after that meeting but knows she can not get away.

Meanwhile, Tommy is over with the guys, and he tells Jason. Jason was furious. He didn't even know where to start.

"Jason… say something." Tommy says, as he watches his best friends eyes glow with anger.

TBC…

I'm back! After months of having writers block… yeah I know it's been over a year for this story, but its back! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and Review… I need reviews to continue writing!

Thanks!

LUNA


	7. Climbing

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter of a story that I have neglected unfortunately. It will not be neglected any more! Please R&R!

"Jase…"

"Let me get something straight…" He says, staring a hole through Tommy. "You meet up with Kimberly who was going out for a run, you try and talk to her, you yell at her for no apparent reason…"

"No, she was being very short with me…"

"And you expected her to jump for joy at seeing you Tommy! Now, I am trying very hard not to choose sides, but you… you are making this very hard for me Tommy. So, can I continue?" He asks, seeing that Tommy wasn't going to say anything more he continues, "You see her on the path, and you jump down her throat because she was not talking to you. Because she was being short with you?"

"Yes."

"You yelled at her for no reason?"

"No…"

"YES… the answer to that question is yes! Tommy, you yelled at her because she didn't feel comfortable talking to you. You expect her to jump at every chance to talk to you, after you cheat on her and dump her, inviting her and this other girl to Hawaii!"

"I didn't ask for that Jason."

"But you sure as hell didn't do anything to stop it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like Tommy. You are punishing Kimberly because you dumped her. You have to figure out what the hell you want! I can't tell you that. I am not going to tell you that it is alright that you treated Kimberly like shit when it was your fault…"

"Now, you are pointing the finger Jason..."

"No, I am stating the facts. This was all you Tommy, and I am desperately trying not to take sides because you are like a brother to me and Kimberly is like a sister to me. I know how both of you feel. I have been in the same situation with you and Kimberly. I've been on both the giving and the receiving sides of the relationship, but you HAVE to stop it Tommy. Kimberly is going to come around when she is good and ready, and Hannah isn't making it any easier on Kim's part."

"What the hell does that mean!" He asks, getting defensive.

"It means that Hannah is flaunting it, whether she knows it or not, around that you two are an item. I have come to the realization that you two are together. I have accepted it, but I have not accepted or respected how Hannah is dealing with having Kim here."

"She has done everything she can to get to know Kim…"

"She has done everything she can to get Kim to know that you are hers now! How does that make Kim feel?"

"Well that's not my problem anymore…"

"No Tommy… Kimberly was only a part of your life for over three years. It isn't your problem anymore, because you took it and threw it out without a second thought. Maybe Hannah is all you deserve. You aren't good enough for Kimberly." Rocky says, as he finally gets to talk. Jason did a pretty good job of yelling, but Rocky decides it is time to be blunt.

"Shut up Rocky…"

"No Tommy." Jason cuts in, "Maybe you should rethink what you are trying to do to Kim, and what you want, because right now, I really don't think you have a clue." He shakes his head. He lies back on his bed, resting his hands on his eyes.

"Jason…"

"I just don't believe it Tommy…"

"Me neither." Rocky says. "I don't understand how you can just get rid of Kim… which is exactly what you did… after three years for a girl you hardly even know! You blew your relationship on a whim Tom. You sir, are an idiot."

Tommy looks like he wants to punch Rocky, but he doesn't. He contains his rage with a clenched fist, staring Rocky down, "Don't be mad at me Tommy. If anyone, you should be mad at yourself. I have a pretty good idea that after this morning, you have lost any chance to have Kimberly as anything towards you, even a friend."

"We have to meet everyone for breakfast in fifteen minutes." Jason says, looking at his watch, standing up, "I'm gonna head over and see if Zack and Adam are almost ready."

He couldn't stand to be in the same room as Tommy. He really doesn't want to take sides, but Tommy was just being a complete ass about the whole situation. He knocks on the hotel door and walks in, "You guys almost ready?"

"Yeah man." Zack says, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look pissed."

"I am."

"At?"

"Tommy."

"Why?" Adam asks.

"He and Kimberly had words today, brought on by Tommy."

"I thought you weren't taking sides."

"I'm not."

"You are."

Jason tells Zack the abbreviated version of the story, "And that is from Tommy's mouth?" Adam asks.

"Yeah."

"I'd take Kim's side too."

"Same here. Yo, the boy is going nuts. I really think Hannah is the worst thing for him."

"I don't blame Hannah." Adam says.

"I do." Jason sighs.

"It isn't her fault that she fell for Tommy, who thinks he fell for her back, cheating on his girlfriend…"

"But it is her fault that she is flaunting their relationship like there is no tomorrow." Jason sighs.

"I guess." Adam shrugs.

"They're both idiots." Zack says.

"I'll agree with that."

Back in the girl's room, Kimberly was doing alright. The girls weren't too happy with the situation, but understand that it is difficult for the both of them. "We need to meet up with the gang soon for breakfast."

"I'm really not that hungry." Kim says.

"Tough, you are going with us." Aisha replies.

"I need to get a shower."

"Make it a quick one." Trini says.

"What the hell does it matter if I go or not huh!" Kimberly says, angry with them that they are forcing her to go, "I am not hungry, I don't want to eat, I am not going to eat, and I am not going to deal with him. If I am out in time then I'll go, if not, deal with it." Kim shouts, going into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"This is going to be a long week." Trini says to Aisha, who shakes her head.

"And just think, we are only one day into our vacation."

"You know she isn't coming out of there and getting dressed in ten minutes…"

"I know." Trini sighs.

"We have to do something about those two, otherwise, we won't ever see Kim again."

Kimberly stays in the shower purposely for at least fifteen minutes, knowing that she would miss breakfast. The girls would be annoyed at her, but they expect it. She just doesn't want to see Tommy this soon after their encounter this morning. She takes her time getting dressed. By 10:30, Aisha and Trini get back to the room.

"Here, eat something." Aisha says, placing fruit in front of Kim.

She smiles at her, "Thanks."

"We took like every type of fruit they had, and you better eat them."

"I am."

"Are you feeling any better?" Trini asks.

"For now." She says, "What are we doing today?"

"The guys were talking about going hiking on a trail before lunch. There is a great view of the island and it only takes about two hours to do."

"Well, that sounds great."

"Yeah, it should be a good time. Tommy says that its quite a climb though."

"Nothing we haven't done before." She smiles at Trini. "What time are we going?"

"Fifteen minutes. So eat up, and get ready."

"I just need my sneakers." She says, popping a grape in her mouth.

Aisha ties her braids back into a long ponytail, changing into sneakers. Kimberly ties her hair back into lose pigtails, and Trini, hers into a simple ponytail. The girls then each take a room to grab their friends.

"How are we getting there?" Rocky asks.

"Motorcycles. My uncle has 5 bikes that he is loaning us. I figured each guy grab a girl and start moving out."

"What if I want to drive?" Aisha says.

"You can't support our body weight." Rocky teases, immediately getting flipped over onto his back, "Ouch… I stand correct it." He groans.

"I would hope so." She smiles, helping him up, "But you're probably right. We couldn't safely ride you guys on the backs of our bikes."

"I'll grab the keys." Tommy says, "Then we can head out."

A few seconds later, he comes out and chucks the keys to each guy. They all put on helmets that are sitting on the back of the bikes and pair off.

Kimberly mounts up with Jason, Aisha with Zack, Trini with Rocky, Kat with Adam, Hannah with Tommy and they all head off to the trail. They guys were thrilled to be behind the wheels of a motorcycle. They love showing off, and all the girls could do was hang on to the guys and pray they don't wreck. After fifteen minutes, they arrive at the trail. They park their bikes.

"You guys are such showoffs." Kat laughs at the five.

"We are not!" The guys exclaim in defense.

"You are! I mean, you guys go as fast as you possibly can, weave in and out from each other, and pray you don't die." Aisha laughs.

"That's right." Kim laughs. 

They stand at the bottom of the climb and look up, "This is quite a climb." Hannah says.

"Nothing we haven't done before… oh wait, I doubt you've ever done this before." Kim mutters.

"Kimberly…" Tommy warns, but she ignores him.

"No, I haven't." Hannah says.

"If you don't want to do it I'm sure Tommy will take you back to the hotel with him." Kim continues smugly.

"No, I think I can do it. If you can do it I can. I'm sure Tommy will help me." Hannah replies just as smug.

Rocky sees Kim's mouth start to open and says, "Let's move upward."

"Alright!" Jason replies.

Kimberly jumps up and takes the lead with Aisha and Jason. She didn't want to see Tommy and Hannah, so she was eager to get moving again.

There weren't a lot of people on the trail yet and it was relatively quiet. 

"Its pretty up here." Kat says.

"Yeah, I agree." Trini replies.

"It's quite a hike." Rocky subtly complains.

"Too tough for you Rocco?" Aisha grins.

"Never."

"Uh-huh." Kim smiles, "You can't cut it can ya Rocky?"

"I can too." He teases, "I don't know if you _girls_ can cut it."

"I can go up this hill fifteen times… in a row." Kim laughs.

"Damn gymnasts." He laughs.

"What?"

"Too much stamina… I pity the one who marries and when…"

"Don't say it Rocco." Kim laughs.

"It gets fairly steep up here gang." Tommy says.

"How steep?" Jason asks.

"Practically crawling on your hands and knees."

"That steep eh?"

"And narrow."

"We should alternate, girls up ahead of a guy."

"Why?" Trini asks.

"Incase one of you falls we can grab you."

"I'm pretty sure we'll be fine." Kimberly replies.

"I don't care." Jason says.

"Incase we fall…" Kim thinks, huffing. "I'm a gymnast for Christ sake."

"Kim, you taking the head?"

"Fine." She says, pausing a second to look up the steep incline. "Boy, he wasn't kidding…" She says.

"No, I wasn't." Tommy says, standing next to his ex. 

"I don't know about this…" Hannah says wrapping her arms around Tommy, who does the same to her.

"You'll be fine." Tommy says. "Besides, I got your back."

Kimberly scowls at him, "With his big head he can catch the entire group if they fall."

"What?" Tommy replies, knowing that she was saying something to him, but couldn't hear her because she was muttering.

"Let's go." She says. Kimberly started up the mountain, moving rather quickly.

"Kim, slow down a bit." Jason calls from behind her but she doesn't listen. She continues at her quick pace. "Kimberly, I'm serious, slow the hell down. Tommy says it gets lose up there."

Kimberly sighs, and slows down her pace a bit, not looking back. The ground changes textures and becomes very loose. Kimberly feels her footing start to slip, but she continues on. About half way up the hill, she loses her footing completely, and starts to slide down the steep incline rapidly. She lets out a cry of fear. "Kim, watch out!" Jason shouts, grabbing for her, but he misses her. "Tommy…" He calls to his friend. Tommy was at the bottom of the line, grabs her hand jerking her shoulder.

"Ouch." She says, as he pulls her into a sitting position on the path.

"Oh my god, are you ok!" Tommy asks her, "Kimberly."

"Yeah…" She pants, looking down at how far she would have fallen if Tommy didn't grab her. "Thanks…"

"No problem." He says, squatting down next to her, "Let me see your arm…"

"It's fine."

"Come on Kim, let me see your arm." He says, pulling at it gently. He sees the scratches and the blood falling from her arm.

"Jesus Kim, you're bleeding." Hannah cries.

"Thank you captain obvious." Kimberly says, rolling her eyes, as Tommy pokes at the wounds, "Ouch… Tommy…"

"You have gravel in your cut Kim… hold still."

"Are you ok?" Aisha asks, standing below her friend.

"I'm fine… just a bit shaken up…" She says, still in shock of slipping.

"You could have died…"

"Thank you Hannah…"

"Give me some water." Tommy says to Zack who was carrying their bag. He hands him a bottle and he cleans her wound.

She winces in pain, "Ouch…"

Finally he is done and dresses her wound.

"Ok, let's keep going." Kim says, standing up, "Thanks." She says quietly to Tommy who smiles. They then make their way back up the mountain. Kim was very shaky, but doesn't want it to seem like she is scared of the climb, though her entire body was one white knuckle. Everyone takes more caution heading up the side of the mountain and finally they get to the top. Kim lets out a long breath of air that she wasn't obvious of holding. Her arm is throbbing however she pushes that to the back of her mind. Aisha walks up to her friend and puts her arm on her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"I hurt like hell." Kim says honestly.

"Did you break anything?" Trini asks.

"Only my ego." She says, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "I'm so embarrassed."

"You're lucky you aren't dead." Rocky says.

"I know…" She sighs, looking down from the top of the mountain. "Can we just not talk about it?"

"Right." Trini says.

Kimberly rubs her shoulder where she was jerked. Her shoulder was hurting more than her cut up arm. She looks out at the view. It was well worth the trek up the mountain.

"Nice little hill isn't it?" Adam laughs.

"Yeah." Kimberly smiles, "It took quite a long time to get up here."

"It's worth it though…" Kat smiles.

"Yeah, it truly is." She looks up at the rock formation that hovers approximately twenty feet higher. She looks at Jason and smiles, "Care for some rock climbing?"

"Are you up for it?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, playing dumb.

"Your shoulder…"

"I'll live." She smiles, "Let's climb."

When the 'original" team was younger, they use to climb everything from trees to cliffs. Their parents would flip at the sight of them climbing higher and higher. They eventually gave up with the kids, and learned to look the other way.

"Sure." Jason says, shooting a glance back at Trini and Zack.

"I'm in." Zack smiles.

"Same here." Trini says, "Anyone else?"

"I'll take a crack at it." Aisha smiles.

"Me too." Both Rocky and Adam say.

"What about you three?"

Katherine looks up the rock, "Sure." She smiles.

"I don't think I'm going to." Hannah says, "I'm not much of a climber."

"Tommy?"

"I'll stay with Hannah." He says, not wanting her to feel left out.

"That's really sweet." Hannah smiles, running a hand over his cheek.

Kimberly turns her head and makes a face of disgust. They are truly making her physically ill, "I'm heading up." She says, finding her footing. Her shoulder was hurting her more than she was letting on, so she relied on her leg strength to push herself up the twenty foot rock. Rocky was hot on her tail, keeping fairly close quarters to the original pink ranger. The strain on her arms caused her arm to begin bleeding again. The cuts that formed a scab were ripped open. "Ouch." She says, holding on with her good arm, looking at her hand.

"You ok Kim?" Rocky asks.

"Fine." She says, looking up at him. She continues climbing till they reach the top, then she pulls herself up and rubs her shoulder.

"Kim, you're bleeding again." Trini says.

"Don't worry about it." Kim says, brushing the blood off her arm.

"Look at this view!" Aisha gushes, "You can see half way across the ocean."

"Yeah, I'm sure of that Ish." Adam says, rolling his eyes, "Since half way across is the Philippians… Ouch!" He says, rubbing his arm.

"I think you've been spending a bit too much time with Rocky and Zack, Adam…" Kim smiles.

"I'll say. I liked you better when you were shy." Aisha smiles.

"Oh well." Adam shrugs.

Kat looks down at Tommy and Hannah who are sitting side by side on the edge of the cliff. She has her arms wrapped around Tommy's arm, and her head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. Kat shakes her head. Even when she did like Tommy, she never thought about "moving in" on Kimberly's position when she was not evil. She couldn't do that to Kimberly. Even though Hannah doesn't know Kim that well, shouldn't she feel the same way? Kat sighs, "What's up?" Jason asks the girl.

"Them." She says, pointing down to her friend and his new girlfriend, "Kimberly is still hurting Jason, and he doesn't seem to care…"

"He does… he just doesn't think he does. Does that make any sense?"

"Hmm, yeah, but you used too many does's." She laughs.

"I know." He smiles back, watching Hannah kiss Tommy. "He really has to shape the hell up."

"Yeah…" Kat agrees.

"I'm going back down." Kim says, as she begins her decent back down the rock. She gets down and sees Hannah and Tommy, so instead of waiting for everyone else, she takes off back down the mountain at a slow but steady pace. She hears Jason yell for her, but she doesn't care. All she wants is to get the hell away from Tommy and Hannah. They were sitting on the side, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Kimberly!" Jason calls.

"I'll get her." Aisha nods, heading down the hill. "Hey girl, slow down. I'm gonna end up like you, falling on my ass." She calls, as she sees her friend slow up. "What's going on?"

"I can't sit there and watch Tommy and Hannah Aisha." She says, continuing down the hill.

"Girl, it's going to happen…"

"It shouldn't. He and I never sat down and made out with all of you around, especially when we just broke up!"

"You two broke up before!" She asks, trying to lighten up the talk.

"Aisha, you know what I mean."

"I know… but it's how Hannah is…"

"I don't fucking care Aisha! Tommy should know better! I just want to get back to the hotel and get away from Tommy…"

"Ok, so then, lets go shopping?"

"That sounds great…"

"I think so too. We just need the guys so we can get the keys…"

"We should just take two." She laughs.

"We still need the keys." Aisha says, looking up the hill, seeing everyone descending. "They are on their way down, come on, let's wait for them at the bottom."

"Right." Kim says, sighing. The girls make it down relatively fast, and get on the back of a bike, waiting for their friends to return. They all drive back, and Kimberly and Aisha begin talking about shopping.

"There's two malls around here, and I think that we can do both of them in one day." Aisha smiles.

"Good. I say lets do it." Kim replies, "Do you guys wanna go?" She asks the girls, knowing the guys answer will be no, along with Hannah's.

"Yeah sure." Trini smiles.

"Sounds like fun." Kat says.

"Sure." Hannah replies.

Kim stops dead, "What?"

"I'd love to go." She smiles sweetly, "Is that ok with you Tommy?"

"Fine." He says, shortly.

"What about you Kimmy?"

"It's Kimberly, and yeah, why wouldn't it?" She says, looking at Aisha for help, who shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, great!" Hannah smiles, "It will be so nice to get to know you Kimberly."

Kim felt like she was drowning. She just smiles and the girls head out. They are going to meet the guys at the restaurant for dinner, and then that night they will all go for a night swim.

"This is going to be a long day." Kimberly whispers to the three rangers.

TBC…

Woo Doggies, more great reviews! I can't thank all of you enough for your reviews! I love them! You all are awesome readers! Thanks a bunch!

If you find that you can't review and still want too, just review back in the earlier chapters for me! For some reason, some have already reviewed chapter 7, when all I didn't have a chapter seven before. Keep reviewing!

I'm back! After months of having writers block… yeah I know it's been over a year for this story, but its back! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and Review… I need reviews to continue writing!

Thanks!

LUNA


	8. Heated Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter of a story that I have neglected unfortunately. It will not be neglected any more! Please R&R!

The girls all head out to the mall and begin to shop. Kimberly was staying fairly quiet, but having a good time none the less.

"So when did you all of the sudden start wearing purple?" Aisha laughs.

"When my pink color got taken over." She says, playfully glaring at Kat.

"Not my fault." She smiles.

"I still wear pink, just not as much as I use too."

"So, only half your wardrobe is pink?" Aisha giggles.

"Something like that." Kim winks.

"You use to wear pink Kimberly?" Hannah asks.

"All the time." She remarks.

"Wow, that's odd."

"Why?" The girls ask.

"Usually pink isn't seen that often."

"Kim could make it work." Trini smiles, "Right girls?"

"Right." Kat and Aisha smile.

"But I always thought it looked better on me." Kat smiles, winking at her friend.

"That's because you're blonde, but hey, just remember, I started it." Kim laughs.

Kat giggles, "Yeah, I know."

The girls head into another store, "I need a new bathing suit." Aisha says, "I'm sick of seeing the ones I have."

"I could go for a new one too." Kim says, thumbing through the selection of two pieces.

"We should all get new ones." Kat smiles, getting a nod from Trini.

"It's a shame the guys aren't here now." Aisha teases, "I'm sure they would love watching us try these on, especially Rocky."

The girls laugh, "I'm sure of it." Kim replies.

"That boy needs a girlfriend." Aisha smiles, "It's been far too long for him."

"What about you Kim?" Hannah asks.

"Me what?"

"Date him?" She says slyly. "You two seem to be quite close…"

"He's one of my best friends."

"If I didn't know you…"

"You don't know me." Kim shouts, "So before you go presuming who I would date, don't. You have no idea who I am, you only know my name, my friends, and that I'm a gymnast…"

"I know your type…"

"What the hell does that mean? My type?"

"Girls… come on, chill." Aisha says, frowning at Hannah, "Let's not ruin the day."

"This day was ruined from when Hannah wanted to come." Kim grumbles."

"I should have stayed with Tommy." Hannah sighs, "I'd have had more fun with him and the guys."

Kimberly grabs a suit off of the rack and quickly goes into the dressing room, locking the door. She sits in there and wipes a lone tear from her eyes.

"Are you crazy!" Trini asks Hannah.

"What?"

"Recommending that she dates Rocky! Hannah, please tell me you aren't that stupid."

"I didn't mean anything by it, just that he was single and so is she."

"Because of you! This is all because of you. You had to get involved with Tommy, flirt with him while his girlfriend was away, and then fight to keep him."

Aisha and Kat stand back and just listen to Trini. They have never heard her so outspoken before and were quite shocked. "I am really beginning to not like you."

"What have I done to you?"

"You are purposely going out of your way to ensure Kimberly knows that Tommy is not hers anymore! There is no reason for you to do that Hannah! That would be like Kimberly flaunting it in front of you, when she knows you care about Tommy that they are dating!"

"But they aren't dating! We are dating!"

"You don't get it do you girl." Aisha says, "It doesn't matter that you are dating Tommy. Kimberly will get use to it sooner if you didn't flaunt it! It's just like Trini said; there is absolutely no reasoning for you to continue to be up Tommy's ass in front of Kimberly. It is pissing us all off."

"That is how I am though. When I like a guy, I'll go at them full force."

"Well, it's time to change little girl, because all you are doing is making enemies."

"And don't you EVER recommend Kim dating one of her best friends. She is closer to Jason than her own brother, and Rocky is second in our group of friends." Trini says, "She talks to all of us girls, but with the guys, they are the two she confides in."

"Humph…" Hannah sighs. "Kim has done nothing but ignore me the entire trip. I try to get to know her, she shuts me out…"

"Do you blame her?" Kat shrugs

"Yes I do!"

"Why?" Kat asks.

"She should want her ex boyfriend to be happy. If she loves him that much, she should give him up for what makes him happy, which happens to be me right now."

"Would you?"

"Yes, because I am not selfish. Tommy wasn't happy with the way things were going between him and her. They were a long distance relationship, which never works out! He said that he wanted to make it work out in the beginning then met me."

"You are convenient." Trini says. "That is all you are. Don't you see the way he still looks at Kim? Don't you see that he has no idea what the hell he wants?"

"You should get your hopes up for them getting back together."

"We aren't, what we are saying is that YOU are mainly at fault for how Kim is this trip. You are flaunting your relationship and it has to stop." Kat exclaims, her Australian accent flowing, as she grabs the suit she wants to try on and heads into the dressing room.

"I think she said it the best…" Trini says, and follows Kat.

"Aisha?"

"Don't ask for my opinion, you aren't gonna like it girl."

Hannah follows the girls into the dressing room and they all try on their clothes.

"I don't know about this one…" Aisha sighs, "Kim, what do you think?" She says, knocking on her dressing room door.

Kimberly wipes her eyes, and opens the door, "It's not bad, but it's not my favorite."

"Ah, the honesty of a friend." Aisha smiles, "Do you like yours?"

"Yeah, but I dunno. I think I'm gonna go get that purple and blue one that was out there."

"I'll grab it for you. I think this suit is awful." Kat says.

Kim takes a deep breath, "Hannah, how about yours? Do you need a new suit or a different size?"

"No, I think I like this one Kimberly, thanks."

"Well, let's see it." Aisha says, still annoyed at the girl, but wants to be civil.

"What do you think?" She asks, as she comes out in a two piece pink and blue bathing suit. The bra was as long as a sports bra with cris-cross straps. The bottoms were a bit longer and thicker than usual, but it looked cute.

"I like it." Kim says, looking her up and down, "That's a good shape for you."

"Thanks." She smiles.

"What did you find Trin?"

"I'm thinking that green isn't my color… and that I'm going with my signature." She smiles, "Kat, can you grab me the same size in the yellow suit?"

"Sure. I'll be right back girls." She smiles, and walks out. Within minutes, she is back with all the suites they asked for and passes them around.

"Alright, let's try them on."

"This time, no hiding, if you don't like it tough, come out and show us." Aisha smiles.

"Ok." Kim smiles. She puts on her bikini. The bra part includes two lavender triangles trimmed in aqua. There are four thin blue stripes across each cup. It ties up around the neck and the middle of the back. The shorts are bikini cut matching the above triangle color. She looks at herself in the mirror and is quite pleased. She has a matching pair of sandals back at the hotel, and a pair of shorts that would go quite nicely too.

"What do you think Kimberly?" Hannah asks.

She clenches her fists once before answering, "I like it."

"Show us Kimberly." Aisha says, coming out with hers on.

"What do you think?"

"I love it." She smiles, "Mine?"

"Great! The color is so you." She smiles, seeing the multi-colored top and matching pants. "You're up Trini and Kat!"

"Well?" Kat says.

"I like it. The pink and green look really good together."

"Me too."

"So do I." Trini smiles.

"Thanks, yours is really cute too!" Kat smiles at her friend.

"So, what do you girls think, are we done shopping for bathing suites?" Hannah asks.

"I think we are good." Aisha says, as they change and then purchase their new suites before walking back to another store to buy more. By the end of the day, they are ready to get home.

"I wish the guys were here." Aisha says.

"Why?" Trini asks.

"So they can carry our bags." She giggles.

"Oh, yeah. I could just see that, all the guys with a girl so they can carry our things." Hannah says.

"We've done it before." Kim says, "We just have to buy them dinner."

"That doesn't sound like too shabby of a deal."

"Unless Rocky is around…" Aisha groans, "That boy can eat."

"Speaking of eating, what time are we meeting Tommy and the others?" Hannah asks.

"Around 7:30 at the hotel." Kat says. "They want to try this new restaurant, so we should probably get going soon, it being 6:30."

"Sounds like a plan." Kim says, "Aisha, you want to drive now?"

"Sure." She smiles. Jeff gave them his convertible to drive around for a while, and the girls were having a blast in it.

They get back to their hotel and see the guys pull up on their bikes, "Perfect timing guys." Aisha calls to them, "Come over here and grab our bags."

"We do, you are buying dinner." Rocky smiles.

"I don't think so."

"That's our deal."

"If you came to the mall and carried everything around for us you get dinner, upstairs is just common courtesy." She smiles. 

The guys reluctantly grab the girls backs from the trunk of the car and take them up to their rooms. 

"Which bags are which?"

"Just bring them into our room." Kat smiles, "We'll figure that out in a second."

"What did you girls buy?" Tommy asks.

"Bathing suits, clothes, sunglasses, you name it, we bought it." Aisha smiles.

"You guys should have brought an extra suitcase." He groans.

"I told you we should have Ish." Kim smiles.

"Well hurry up girls, we have a reservation at the restaurant at 7:30." Jase smiles.

"Alright, we will." Kat laughs, and they head into the girls room to distribute their bags.

"What are you girls wearing tonight?" Hannah asks.

"Probably just a skirt and a shirt." Aisha replies.

"Ok."

"Well, I'm heading in to get dressed. I need a shower anyway." Trini says.

"I think I'm gonna use Adam and Zack's if they aren't using it." Aisha says.

"I'll grab the other one then." Kim says, "It's a good thing we have so many showers."

Kat smiles, "Yeah. Mind if I jump in first Hannah?"

"No, go ahead. I'll see if I can use Tommy's when Kim is out."

"I won't be that long." Kat says.

"We'll see." Hannah smiles.

Kim goes into her room and grabs her stuff, before knocking on their joint door, "He guys."

"Hey." Jason says, opening the door.

"You guys using your shower?"

"No."

"Good, I am then." She says.

"Don't go leaving your shit in the bathroom this time Kimmy!" Rocky shouts.

Kim laughs, "I'll leave it right on your pillow Rocco. Thanks guys." She says, completely ignoring Tommy. She felt his eyes on her as she walks into the bathroom and sighs locking the door.

"She could have used her own…" Tommy grumbles.

"Trini is in there."

"She could have waited…"

"Tom, knock it off…" Jason says.

He stands up and goes into Kat and Hannah's room.

"Well hi there." Hannah smiles, giving him a kiss.

"Hi. Kat in the shower?"

"Yeah, but she'll be out in a bit." She smiles, moving over so he could sit on her bed next to her.

"Did you have fun shopping?"

"Yeah."

"Get to know Kim any better?"

"No. I don't think I ever will… she is just such a snob sometimes! Every time I say something she yells at me, and then the other girls do too. It's almost like they are banding together so they all hate me." She sighs.

"I'm sure that's not it…"

"They treated me differently before she came."

"What happened today?" He asks.

"They were talking about Rocky needing a girlfriend, so I said that Kim and him should get together, and they flipped out on me."

The hair stands up on the back of his neck at the hearing that, "You shouldn't have said that…"

"Why not? It was just a suggestion…"

"Because Kim isn't…"

"She has to start getting over you!"

Tommy goes silent, he doesn't want her to get over him, because he can't get over her. No matter how hard he tries. "She'll come around… they all will. It was just a shock to all of us." He shrugs.

"I just don't understand why they can't accept the fact that Kimberly and you aren't getting back together." This bothered Tommy more than he thought it would, and he keeps quiet, trying to figure out an answer to that question. Then, he hears the shower turn off, and jumps up, "I better get going, so Kat can get dressed, and you can get a shower."

"Can I use yours?"

"Kat's out of yours, and I think Kim is still in ours."

"Ok." She sighs, giving him a kiss. "I'll see you in a bit."

He walks back into his room just as the shower turns off. She walks out of the bathroom in a long towel and thanks the guys before walking into her room. When she gets into her room, Aisha was there, looking through her clothes, "Hey Trini?"

"What?"

"Did you by any change bring that long yellow skirt? The one that matches Kim's?"

"Yes, would you like to borrow it?"

"I would, if you weren't going to wear it."

"No, I was actually thinking about wearing your yellow one." She smiles.

"Well good thing I brought it." She smiles, tossing the skirt to Trini. "What are you wearing Kim?"

"My lavender and turquoise skirt and my lavender halter top… what do you think?"

"I think that's going to look nice." She smiles. "The turquoise one may be pretty too…"

"Yeah, I was thinking about that one." Kim says, taking out both shirts and laying them on top of the skirt, "Which one Trini?"

"Wear the turquoise one. It will bring out the blue in the skirt."

"We so better not be taking the bikes…" Aisha says.

"No, we aren't, not in skirts. I'm taking the convertible." Kim replies, putting on her outfit. There is a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"Adam."

"Hang on." Trini says, as the girls finish dressing. She then lets him in and he sits in their living room, "Bored?"

"Very." He smiles shyly.

"You look nice Adam." Kim smiles, noticing the black jeans, and the white collared shirt.

"Thanks." He blushes even deeper, "You girls clean up nice." He smiles.

"Yeah, we do don't we?" Aisha laughs.

"Are you girls almost ready?"

"We're dressed aren't we?" Kim says.

"Yeah, but your hair isn't done… and I'm not sure about the makeup." He smirks.

"We'll be ready on time. And you do know that we aren't taking the bikes don't you?" Aisha asks.

"The guys are." He smiles, "You girls are on your own for finding a way if you don't wanna ride on the bike."

"We have Jeff's convertible." Kim smiles.

"Oh yeah, like that won't mess up your hair just as much…" Adam smiles.

"We can put the roof up genius." Aisha laughs, putting her makeup on.

The girls finish up their makeup and then wait for the rest of the guys to come. At 7:00, they were all ready to go. The guys jump on their bikes and the girls get into the car. Hannah decides to ride with Tommy, despite her skirt, and he seems to have no objections to it. She looks up at him and says, "Honey, do you mind if I ride with you?"

"You're in a skirt!" He says, shocked.

"That's fine. I want to spend time with you, myself." She smiles.

"That's fine." He smile back at her, shooting a glance over at Kimberly, "It's nice to have a girl who isn't afraid to get dirty." And he hands her a helmet. Kimberly wants to scream at him, but keeps it inside. She quietly gets into the car and puts up the roof.

"What about you babe, you wanna jump on?" Zack asks Aisha.

"As if. I am perfectly fine being a wuss and will stay in the car." She says, shooting a look at Tommy who flinches at that comment.

"Follow us." Jase says, as the girls get into the car.

"We will." Kat smiles, getting into the drivers seat. Trini gets into the back with Kim, and Aisha takes shot gun. Trini looks at Kim's blank expressing and nudges her. Kim looks at her and smiles sadly.

"There better be dancing here." Kat smiles, "I need to dance, even if it is with one of the guys."

"That would be fun… but if there isn't we can always go to the club tomorrow." Aisha smiles.

"That would be a lot of fun." Kim smiles.

"Well, that's what we'll do tomorrow, go to the club." Kat smiles wider.

They arrive at the restaurant and get out of the car, Tommy and Hannah walk over to the door first, his arm wrapped tightly around her waste. They are seated almost immediately and Kim ends up in-between Jason and Tommy. She was extremely uncomfortable. For most of the night, she played with her napkin, not making direct eye contact next to her. Jason watches her, and he hates what he sees. His best friend sitting there, uncomfortable, in a way that he has never seen her before. The light from her eyes is gone, and Tommy wasn't making it any easier on her. He was mad and Jason knew it. He wants Kimberly to just accept the fact that he is with someone else, and he is beginning to take it out on her. It is almost like he was the one being dumped instead of the dumper. They were both hurting, and neither one wanted to admit it, and at the club the next night, it got worse.

The girls spent an hour getting ready again. Kimberly was in a tight pair of jeans, platform sandals, and a violet midriff tube top. "You look great Kim!" Trini smiles.

"Thanks." She says, messing with her hair, "So do you." Aisha has on blue jeans and a spaghetti strap yellow tank top that hung just above her bellybutton. She was in yellow sandals that made her about two inches taller.

"What are you doing with your hair Kim?" Aisha asks.

"I don't know…" 

"Can I try something?"

"Sure." She smiles, sitting down on the floor so Aisha could play with her hair.

"How about this…" She says, taking her ponytail band and putting her hair half up, "What about half up in curls, and the bottom straight and lying at your neck?"

"That sounds cute." Kim says, as Aisha begins to do her hair. "What are you doing with yours Trini?"

"Just keeping it down."

"I wonder what the other two are doing." Aisha asks just as Kat opens the door and comes in with a brush in hand, "Speak of the devil."

"Kim, do something with this hair PLEASE." She practically begs.

"Sit down." Kim smiles as she puts Aisha's hairdo on hold to get a chair. "Sorry Kat, but there is no way in hell I'll be able to reach your head while I'm on my butt."

"Shrimp." She smiles and winks.

Kim sits in front of Aisha on the chair, and Kat was on the floor in front of Kim. They all pas the curling iron back and forth before the two girls hair is done. "Where's Hannah?" Kim asks.

"In the room with Tommy." Kat sighs. "I have to finish up my makeup though, thank you." She says admiring the curls tied up into a neat ponytail.

"No problem. Thanks Aisha."

"No problem, but now it's your turn to do my hair."

"What the hell do you want me to do with it? It's in braids."

"I know, but what should I do with it?"

"I don't know, which is why I can't do anything to it." She smiles. Kim rolls her eyes and French Braids her braids. "There you go." She says, admiring her masterpiece. "What do you think?"

"It's boring…" Aisha smiles, "but it will do. Thanks."

"No problem. Trin, you sure you're just keeping your hair down?"

"Yeah, I want to be a bit different." She laughs, pulling on her yellow, orange and blue striped shirt. She has matching flat shoes and a pair of black jeans.

Kat looks at herself in the mirror, "What do you girls think?" She asks, turning around in her pink jeans with a black tank top trimmed in pink.

"I like it, but not with those shoes." Kim says honestly. Her shoes were flat, but she should have some type of a heel on them, "You brought those black and pink sandals didn't you?"

"The 3 inch ones?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Wear them."

"They make me close to 6 foot."

"So? They'll look cute Katherine."

"Well…"

"Go get them, then report back here." Aisha smiles.

"Alright…" she sighs.

"I wish she was the same size shoe as me…" Kim says.

"Why?" Trini asks.

"I'd so wear those shoes."

"She's about 3 sizes larger than you. You'd look pretty funny 5 foot 2 inches with size nine feet."

Kim laughs, "I guess you're right."

"Ok, how does this look?" Kat asks, walking back into the room.

"I like it a lot better." Aisha smiles.

"I agree." Kim smiles.

"That goes for me too." Trini nods.

"God, I feel so tall in these…"

"Kat, you are tall to me anytime." Kim smiles.

There is a knock at the door, and Kim opens it, "You girls ready?" Rocky asks.

"Yeah, can you go get Tommy and Hannah?"

"Where are they Kat?"

"My room."

"Sure." He says, knocking on the door, "Let's go you two." They come out of the room, and meet everyone in the hallway.

"Alright, it's our turn to drive the bikes." Aisha says smiling.

"I have never driven a bike before." Hannah says, "I don't know if I'll feel comfortable…"

"No problem, I'll drive it for you." Tommy says, with his hand on her lower back.

"Alright, we need to pair up with the girls…" Jason says, "I'll ride with Kat, Zack with Aisha, Adam with Kim, and Rocky with Trini. That should balance out the weight and height."

"If it gets too tough girls, say too tough." Tommy replies.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Kim mumbles.

The girls take the keys from the guys and they mount up. Each helmet was fitted with a headset so they could hear one another. Tommy takes the lead and Kimberly heads up the rear. They get to the club around 9:30 and park their bikes, strapping their helmets down and then walk into the club. It was filled and the girls were excited. The guys were too, though they wouldn't show it.

"This is going to be so much fun." Aisha smiles, grabbing Kimberly's arm as they walk into the club. 

"Yeah." She sighs, watching Tommy and Hannah walk arm in arm.

The group finds a table to put their things down, and they order a drink. After a couple sips, the girls stand up and head over to the dance floor. Immediately, guys swarm around the girls, especially Kimberly. Tommy sees this and gets jealous, very jealous, but doesn't say anything. 

"I can't turn up a chance to dance." Zack smiles, "The Zack-man needs to get his groove on."

"Go get 'em Zack-man." Adam laughs.

He goes down with the girls and does some of his world famous moves, and the girls are having the time of their lives. Kim was laughing and smiling, which was something she hasn't done in a while. You can tell when Kim is faking and when she is truly laughing by the way her eyes shine. Kim points to Rocky and Jason, and uses her finger to pull them down. They shake their heads no. "Come on guys." Kim pouts, "Don't make us come up there."

Jason and Rocky look at each other, "There is no way out of this." Jason says, "But if we go down, everyone has to."

"Fair enough." Adam says, and they walk to the dance floor.

About an hour into the dancing, Kim gets taped on her shoulder, she turns around and sees a guy around the age of 20 standing there, "I'm Dave."

She smiles, "Kimberly."

"You here with anyone?"

"Just my friends." She sighs.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

She smiles, "Sure." Half way through the drink she excuses herself and goes back to dancing with her friends. Tommy watches her every move, and every guy who came over to her he wanted to punch. He was getting angry at her as the night went on, and finally, he blew up. Hannah, Tommy, Kim, Zack, Aisha and Kat were dancing still, while the others were sitting up at the table talking and watching the six dance.

"You're popular tonight Kim." Hannah says, smiling at her. "All the guys want to dance with you."

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you dress and dance like a slut the entire night." He sneers.

Kimberly's face goes white. She stares at him in disbelief, "I…" She says, "I…" She can't find the words for him, so instead she turns on her heals and runs out of the club, her hand over her mouth, tears flowing from her eyes. She doesn't stop until she reaches the beach. She falls to her knees, wraps her arms around her and cries, burying her face in her hand.

Back at the club, Zack, Aisha, and Kat were beside themselves, "What the FUCK is wrong with you Tommy!" Zack asks.

"What?" He asks, still reeling in anger.

"HOW COULD YOU CALL HER A SLUT!" He yells, grabbing his shirt. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

Jason and Rocky come down to see what is going on, "What happened! Why did Kim leave?" Rocky asks while Jason pulls Zack off of Tommy.

"What the fuck is your problem Tommy!" Zack says again. "Lemme go Jase, I'm cool."

"Why would you call her a slut?" Aisha asks.

"You called her a WHAT!" Rocky says.

"Didn't you see how she was dancing? Didn't you see how she had every guy in here?" Tommy says, pointing.

"So did Kat, so did Trini, so did every girl who wasn't with a guy!" Jason shouts. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know." Tommy says, his anger turning into fear. He pulls away from Hannah and starts for the door, before Zack grabs his arm.

"I don't think so." He says, "You stay here. I'm sure you will be the last one she wants to see."

"I don't care." He says, pushing Zack away. He walks outside followed by Rocky, Jason and Zack.

"Did anyone go after her?" Aisha asks.

"Trini." Adam says, following them outside.

"I hate you right now Tommy… I really do." Aisha says, walking down to the path that leads out to the beach.

"You stay here." Jason says to Tommy. He walks to the beach and looks around. He sees Trini with her arms around Kimberly, Aisha on the other side of her, and Rocky bent down in front of her, trying to talk to her. Adam didn't know what to do so he stays back a bit with Katherine and Zack until they were needed. Jason watches her shoulders bobbing in the moonlight, and could hear her gasping for breath. He storms back to Tommy, "Come with me." He says, grabbing him by his upper arm, "I want to show you what you have done. You stay here." He points to Hannah, "We'll be back in a few minutes."

They get to the end of the path and he sees Kimberly with her friends around her. He hears her crying and immediately feels sick.

"What… did I…. d… do… t.t.t… tooo… deserve this?" He hears her ask in between her tears. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything." Rocky says.

Tommy looks away from her, his face grimacing. "It hurts doesn't it?" Jason asks.

"I didn't mean…" He says, wiping a tear away from his eye. He felt like he could just throw up.

"But you did." Zack says. "You had NO right calling her a slut. You know something Tommy, you broke up with HER, she didn't break up with you! This was YOUR doing, not hers."

"I know…"

"So stop being a sick fuck, and treating her like she broke up with you."

"I just get so…" He starts, "Mad at her."

"Why?" Jason asks.

"Because she left for Florida, because she hasn't said two words to me after our argument yesterday."

"Do you blame her?"

"I guess not… but I hate it. We never use to fight."

"Bro, you're talking to the wrong people." Zack says.

"I'm with Hannah now though, that is what I chose, and that is who I am staying with." 

"Are you happy with her?" Adam asks. Tommy nods and looks away, back to Kimberly who was still crying, "Well that's good, because I think you hurt Kimberly more than anyone has hurt her before."

Jason walks over to where Kimberly was sitting. Trini looks up at him and sighs.

"You're gonna make yourself sick Kim." Trini says rubbing her friend's back in circles.

"I know…" She sobs. "I didn't think I looked like a slut. I didn't think I was dancing like one either."

"You weren't." Jason says, standing behind her, "He is just mad that he broke up with you. He wants to apologize to you though…."

"I don't want to talk to him, ever again." She says, beginning to cry again.

Tommy hears this, and walks down the beach alone, "Where are you going?" Kat calls, but he doesn't answer. He kicks up the sand as he walks, mad at himself for how he treated her. "What the hell was I thinking!" He sighs, sitting down on the sand. "I just miss her so much… and it's my fault." He will only admit that to himself. "Stupid."

Back up with the others, Kimberly is slowly calming down, "I just want to go back to the hotel." She says, standing up.

"I'll take you back." Jason says, "Why don't you guys stay here and finish the night out?"

Aisha sighs but understands what he is saying. She knows that Kim won't want to ruin every ones fun. "Alright, that sounds fine, unless you want me to come back with you guys."

"No. Go ahead and enjoy your night." Kim says, "I'll see you guys later. Thanks a lot."

"No problem." Rocky says, kissing her cheek, "You'll be ok?"

She nods and heads up the path to the bikes.

"I don't know if I'll be back or not, but do me a favor and keep an eye out for Tommy." Jason says to Adam, "I think he's beginning to realize what he has done."

"He should." Adam says, "He's screwing up any chance he has getting Kimberly back, even as a friend."

"Will you?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Jase, you coming back?" Trini asks.

"That depends on Kimberly."

"Alright, we'll see you later on then." Kat smiles, as they head up to the club.

Zack hangs back with Hannah, "Are you two coming?" Kat asks as she turns around.

"I'll be up in a minute." He says, starting down the beach.

"I'm going with him." Hannah calls, as she follows Zack, "How far down do you think he went?"

"Pretty far, if I know Tommy." Zack sighs, and they walk for a few minutes before seeing his figure in the sand. "Maybe you should hang back."

"No, he's my boyfriend, and I want to see if he's ok."

"Ok, I warned you." Zack says, walking towards Tommy and he sits next to him, looking out into the ocean. Hannah comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his neck, affectionately. He shrugs her off.

"Tommy…" Hannah says.

"If you guys don't mind I'd like to be alone." He says, not taking his eyes off the ocean.

"Tommy…" Hannah begins.

"Alone please."

She sighs and Zack gets up. He walks her back to the club, and heads inside.

"Is he ok?" Rocky asks.

"I'm gonna give him a few minutes. I'm probably the last one he wants to see right now."

"No, Kim probably is." Aisha sighs, wrapping her arms around Zack.

Back outside, Kimberly puts on her helmet, and hands Jason his. "I'm gonna drive Kim." Jason says, taking the keys from her. She mounts the bike after him and leans against him. He could feel her body shaking as she cries. "Hold on tight." He says, and backs the bike out. They were back to the hotel in minutes. They pull their helmets off and walk into the hotel. Jason has his arm wrapped around her tightly as they walk through the lobby, bypassing Jeff. Jason and Kim say hello to him and head upstairs. He could tell that Kim was crying, and was concerned about her, but pushed it out of his mind. He figured it had to do with that nephew of his.

Jason and Kim step off of the elevator, and head down the hall to their rooms.

"Are you going back to the club?" She asks.

"That's up to you. Would you rather me stay?" He asks. She nods, "Well, then I'm staying. Come on into my room, we'll see what's on the TV ok?"

"Thanks." She says, as they go into the 'red' room. She lies down on Jason's bed and immediately begins to cry again.

Jason sits next to her, "Kim…"

"I have never had been so hurt by someone's comment Jason… I don't know why this is affecting me so much." She says, with her back to him, "I'm sorry."

"Kim…"

"I know, but I am. If I didn't come you guys would have had a better time. I wouldn't be in here crying, you would be at the club hanging out, and not having to deal with my emotions."

"You're like my sister. I'd do anything for you." He says.

"I feel so weak Jason. I feel like my world is collapsing right before my eyes. I hate her. I hate her so much." Jason sighs, and rubs her back. She needs to get all of this out of her system. "I hate him too, but I love him so much. I can't get over him." She looks up into his eyes, "Why do I have to love him so much Jason? Why?" She then leans into his chest and cries against him. Jason knows from being in this position before that all you can do is let her cry it out. He wraps his arms around her and holds her. "I wish I could stop loving him." She cries for almost an hour and a half before exhaustion sets in.

It was almost 1:00 when she fell asleep against him. He rolls her onto her side, so she is more comfortable and covers her up with a blanket. He then turns on the TV and leans back. He finds an interesting movie and awaits the return of the others. Kimberly rolls back over and curls up against Jason. She has always trusted him, and when ever she was extremely upset over something she would find herself sleeping on him, that was until she found Tommy. Years ago, Jason once would have thought about asking Kim out, but now, they were too close to even think that way.

Back at the club, it was getting late, and Tommy still wasn't back. Adam goes down to where he was seen last and sits next to him silently. Tommy was still looking out over the ocean, staring into the darkness.

"How's Kim?" Tommy asks after a while.

"Jason took her home about two hours ago."

"Is she…"

"When I last saw her, she was crying." Adam says, but stops as he sees Tommy tense up.

He knows that Tommy hates when anything bad hurts her, or when ever she is crying. Tommy looks down at the sand, "You need to talk to her Tommy."

"She doesn't want to talk to me…"

"Do you blame her? I mean, you did call her a slut."

"I didn't mean it. I was just so mad at her. I was so…"

"Jealous?"

"I guess I was."

"Talk to her… not tonight, but just talk. She needs you Tommy, just as much as you need her."

"I have a girlfriend now."

"No one is saying go back to her, but just be civil. You two owe each other that much."

Tommy sighs, and Adam continues, "Are you going to come back up to the club?"

"Yeah, I guess. Are we leaving soon?"

"Yeah, it closes in an hour."

"Alright. What's Hannah doing?"

"Dancing with the girls, and asking about you." Adam says, standing up, followed by Tommy.

"Let's go."

"Right." He says, and the two make their way back to the club. Hannah is attached to Tommy throughout the entire night, until they get back to their rooms.

By 2:15, they are all upstairs. Rocky and Tommy go into their room, "Hey Jason?" Tommy calls.

"Shh." He says, pointing to Kimberly who was still sleeping with his head on his chest, "She wore herself out." He says, sighing.

"You aren't moving her are you?" Tommy asks.

"When you guys got home I was going to wake her up…"

"No, let her sleep here. I'll sleep on the pull out…"

"Why? Kim knows you sleep in that bed." Rocky says, "Why change it?"

"Well… I…."

"Because you called her a slut and feel bad about it?" Rocky asks bluntly.

Tommy just hangs his head and changes the subject, "What are you watching?"

"Some movie." He smiles. "I don't know the name, but it interested me, so I figured what the hell."

Tommy smiles, slightly and then looks at Kim sleeping on Jason. He felt jealousy surge through his body again, but he dismissed it when there was a knock on the joining door. Rocky opens it, "Can I help you?"

"Is Kim here?" Trini asks.

"Yeah." Rocky says, pointing to her on Jason's bed.

"Ok, we were just making sure." She smiles, "Good night guys."

"Good night girls." Rocky smiles.

The next morning Kim wakes up with a start. She looks around and sees where he was, "You ok?" Jason asks.

"Yeah." She says, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes, "Sorry, I guess I fell asleep."

"Not a problem." He says, "How you feeling today?"

"Like I cried all night." She says, looking over at Tommy's bed, "I think I'm gonna go for a run. Thanks Jason, I'll talk to you in a bit." She says, and leaves to get changed and go on her run. She thinks a lot about what Tommy said to her last night, and how she hates him right now. She just wants to keep on running, and never look back, but after an hour she turns back and goes into the room to take a shower and get dressed for breakfast. She looks at herself in the mirror, "Great Kimberly, you look like you've been in a fight." She exclaims as she looks at her puffy eyes. Her eyes were red too, and her skin was dull. She jumps into the shower and gets dressed, just as the other two girls were waking up.

"Are you alright?" Aisha asks Kim.

"I'll have to be won't I?"

"Did you talk to him?" Trini asks.

"I have nothing to say to him." Kim replies.

The girls sigh, and take their showers, before dressing for breakfast. Kimberly sits as far away from Tommy as she can, and on the same side so she can avoid eye contact with him. This is beginning to take toll on him, and when they go cliff diving, he is going to have to take the time to talk to her.

Cliff diving

"Let me check out the depth first." Kat says, jumping of a 12 foot rock and into the water. She if anyone could judge the depth of the water better than anyone from the 12 foot rock. When she surfaces, she says, "I think it looks good."

"I don't know if I like this." Hannah says, holding onto Tommy's hand.

"You'll be fine. Its only 12 feet up in the air."

"Still… that's pretty high."

"Well, you stay here, and everyone else will jump." Kim says, annoyed at how much of a baby she was being. She dives off of the cliff into the water, and comes up smiling, "that was AWESOME!"

"Well, if you can do it so can I." Hannah sneers, jumping off of the cliff. She was followed by Tommy and so on until everyone was in the water. They swam around the bottom for a while before heading back up to the next height. Tommy pulls Kimberly aside as they walk up the hill, "Can we talk?"

"No." Kim says.

"Why not?"

"I can't do it anymore. I am sick of fighting." She replies, tears welling up into her eyes.

"Kim, we need to…" He says.

"No, we don't. Lets just say we are done, done with being friends, done with everything."

"No. I am not throwing away 4 years of friendship Kimberly…"

"You already did." She says, before running off the 15 ft cliff and diving in.

Tommy follows her, thinking "She is not going to get out of talking to me."

"Listen to me Kimberly…"

"No you listen. You call me a slut and expect me to talk to you?"

"I didn't mean to call you that…"

"What did you mean huh?" Kim asks, the tears falling now, though with the water on her face, you couldn't tell, "I was a whore? A bitch? What Tommy?"

"I was mad ok?"

"At what?"

"At all the guys paying attention to you! I was jealous, and I love that outfit you had on last night. You know that. You wore it the last date we had. I was mad Kim. I am with Hannah now but… Kimberly…" He stops and collects his thoughts for a second.

TBC…

Bit of a cliff hanger, and yeah I hate them too, but it was needed.

Woo Doggies, more great reviews! I can't thank all of you enough for your reviews! I love them! You all are awesome readers! Thanks a bunch!

The next chapter will be soon!

I'm back! After months of having writers block… yeah I know it's been over a year for this story, but its back! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and Review… I need reviews to continue writing!

Thanks!

LUNA


	9. Why can't I stop loving you?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter of a story that I have neglected unfortunately. It will not be neglected any more! Please R&R!

"I love you Kim." Tommy says.

Kimberly starts too noticeably cry now, "Don't do this to me Tommy! I can't handle it! You call me a slut, throw a new girlfriend in my face, and tell me that you love me! You have no idea how much you hurt me Tommy. You have no idea what so ever! You told everyone that you have no intention getting back with me…"

"That's not true."

"It is to! Tommy, why say you love me after you dumped me? Why? I just… I can't describe how I feel right now. I don't even know who you are anymore Tommy. The Tommy that I knew and that I love wouldn't call me a slut. I love you so much, but I can't anymore. I have to get over the fact that you found someone else, and I will, but I need time. You want us to be friends? I don't know how to be after everything we have been through together. I want you to be happy, and if you are happier without me, well then, I hope she can make you as happy as you always made me." Kim says, and with that dives under water, and comes up on the shore. He watches her brush away the tears and then a piece of hair that fell into her eyes, then she climbs the cliff so she can join her friends.

"Tommy! Watch out!" Jason calls, "Rocky's coming down."

Tommy nods and swims out of the way and hears Rocky's call, "Woo Hoo!" And then he splashes into the water. "So, how'd your talk go?"

"Awful." He sighs.

"Did you yell at her?"

"No… I told her that I love her."

"What did she say?"

"She begged me not to do it to her, because she can't handle it. Rocky, what the hell am I suppose to do?"

"Give her space."

"I messed up…"

"She'll come around."

"What if she doesn't?"

"You have Hannah right now. See how it goes with her?"

"Is it a bad thing that every time I see Hannah I think of Kim?"

"Well." He laughs, "It's not a good thing."

"Move it or lose it you two!" Aisha calls, jumping off the cliff and splashing into the water.

Kat sees Kimberly walking up to the top, "Go on Hannah." She smiles, as everyone else already jumps off. "Just close your eyes, and jump."

"I don't know about this Katherine…"

"It's not that bad. You're only about 35 feet up now."

Hannah takes a breath and jumps, "I did it!" She smiles, as Tommy swims over to her.

"Good job." He says, kissing her cheek. "You coming Kat?" Tommy calls to her.

"In a minute." She smiles, and waits for Kimberly. "What did he say?"

"That he loves me…"

"I know he means it Kim."

"But, he doesn't want me anymore. He wants Hannah. In less than two weeks, I'm going back to Florida, and then where will we be?"

"Maybe he wants to work on the relationship now."

"What relationship? He is with Hannah. I can't keep doing this to myself Kat. I can't think about him and me getting back together, because it probably isn't going to happen. I am just sick of seeing them together."

"Well, don't think of that, let's just have a good time diving. You love this."

"I use to…"

"Come on, let's show them how to dive ok?" Kat smiles.

Kim smiles back at her, "Alright."

"Heads up guys." Kat says as they see both Kimberly and Kat jump, and complete a series of two flips with a twist into the water. Kat and Kim surface, with smiles on their faces, "You still got it girl." Kat laughs.

"You aren't too bad yourself." Kim smiles.

Kim avoids eye contact with Tommy. She knows that if she looks at him, she'll continue loving him, but if she doesn't, she wouldn't love him anymore, but she was just fooling herself. They spend the afternoon in the water and by the evening, they are ready for dinner on the beach. The girls dress in floral skirts with matching tank tops. Kimberly once again decides to steer clear of Tommy. She sits at the other end next to Aisha and Kat. They all eat, talk, and have fun, and then they plan their day tomorrow. They decided that they are going to rent a boat and go water-skiing.

"Alright, you ready for this?" Rocky says, strapping on his water skis. "Let the master show you how to get it done."

"Rocky, I am looking forward to watching you make a complete ass out of yourself." Aisha laughs, pushing her best friend overboard. She smiles as he grabs onto the rope,

"You ready Rocco?" Jason asks, as he gets a thumbs up, "Here we go."

"WAAHHHOOOOO!" Rocky says as he gets himself up. "This is AWESOME!" He screams, all smiles.

"WAY TA GO ROCCO!" Kim shouts, giving him a thumbs up.

"Way to show off is more like it." Hannah says, rolling her eyes.

"You think you can do better?" Kim asks her.

"I've never tried it."

"Neither has he." Adam says, watching his childhood friend on the skis.

"How's he doing?" Jason asks Tommy.

"Looks good." Tommy smiles.

After about 10 minutes on the skis, Rocky falls. They go back to pick him up, and he gets into the boat, "That's how you do it." He smiles, rubbing his arm.

"Arm's sore Rock?" Kim asks, laughing.

"A bit. It's hard to keep yourself up. Who's next?"

"I'll go." Kat says, "And I'll show you how a real master does it."

"No fair, you've done this before." Rocky laughs, changing his voice to use an extremely fake accent, "You Australians and your water sports."

"Hey, can I help it that I was born on a continent that everyone swims at?" She says, taking the skis from Rocky, "And if that was suppose to be Australian, you can't compete with me about that either." She laughs.

"Be careful Kat." Kim says.

"Always." She smiles. "Watch for my hand signals. I'll let you know what I want."

"Right." Adam says, as he takes over the wheel.

Kat grabs the rope and shouts, "Let's do it!"

"Systems Go." Adam smiles and starts the boat, "Kim and Aisha, watch her signals, and let me know how she's fairing."

"You got it." The girls say, as Aisha gives her a thumbs up, which is reciprocated by the Aussie on skis.

"Look at her standing me up." Rocky says, "She's good on those things."

"Practice." Kim smiles, "Adam, she wants the wakes. Take her over the wakes." Kim gives her a thumbs up and tells her to prepare for the wakes. She smiles, nods and continues skiing. After fifteen minutes, she hits a wake bigger than was expected and falls into the water. "You ok Kat?"

"Fine." She says, bobbing up and down in the water. She swims to the boat and gets in, "What do you think about that Rocky?"

"Showoff." He says, putting his arm around her. "I could do that, but I didn't want to show YOU up."

"I'm sure of it." She laughs. "Ok, who's next?"

"I'll go." Kim says, grabbing a pair of shorter skis.

"Be careful." Tommy says.

"I'll be fine." Kim replies, and gets into the water. "Take me slow for a bit."

"Will do!" Zack says, taking over the wheel.

"Let's do it." Kim says, as Zack slowly puts the boat into gear. She pulls up.

"Alright, you can go faster baby." Aisha says, giving her best friend the thumbs up. After almost ten minutes, they hit a wake.

"Shit, she's gonna hit that…" Zack says, turning his head so he can see how she was fairing. Kimberly's expression gets stern and she flies over the wake, and lands face down in the water, rolling across the top before coming to a stop.

"Shit." Tommy says, going to the edge of the boat, "Is she ok?"

"I don't know." Aisha says, "Zack, get over to her."

"She hit really hard." Kat says, standing behind Tommy.

Zack swings the boat around and gets back to her, "You alright Kim?" Aisha asks.

"That really hurt." She says. Tommy grabs her arm and helps her into the boat.

"I'm sorry Kim, I didn't see it." Zack says.

"Don't worry about it." She says, rubbing her neck. "Ouch."

"Let me see." Aisha says, pressing on her neck.

"It's just pulled… I'll be fine." She says, but before she could stop him, Tommy began to rub where her hand was. She felt herself melting under his touch, and then scolded herself for it, "Stop it Kimberly." She told herself, and then she pushed him away, "I'm fine, thanks." She says, a bit on the cold side. She is just so angry and hurt with him right now, she doesn't want to feel the way she usually does with him.

"Kim…"

"I'm fine Tommy, thank you." She says again, rubbing her neck. "Who's up next?"

"I'll go." Jason says.

Everyone gets a turn, and then they start over again, Kimberly wants to go first, "I wanna get on them again."

"Are you sure?" Adam asks.

"Yeah. My neck's feeling better."

"Alright." Jason says, knowing that the only reason she wants to get back on them is so she isn't scared of them in years to come. This time, she was very graceful and energetic. When she fell, it was hard, but she rolled on the water, instead of smacking it with her face. Rocky and Adam pull her in and she is all smiles.

"Well, I liked that fall better than my first." She giggles, rolling her neck around a bit.

"You're getting good there Kim." Kat smiles.

"Thanks." She says, wringing out her hair. "My turn to drive." She says, pushing Jason out of the way.

That night, Kimberly was not in the mood to be around any of her friends. Her emotions were too churned up, and she felt like she was drowning. They were all talking about what to do tonight, and when they decided on hanging out by the beach and doing some night swimming, Kim opted out, "You know guys, I think I'm gonna take one of the bikes and go for a ride."

"You don't wanna go swimming?" Aisha asks.

"Not really… I just wanna take a drive."

"You want anyone to go with you?" Jason asks.

"No, you guys have fun. I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok. Be careful Kim." Rocky says.

"I will." She says, and walks out of the hotel with the bike key in hand, and mounts up. She goes to the nearest gas station and fills up the bike before going on her drive. It was almost 8:00, and the sun would begin to set soon, so she decides to take a drive over to \

the mountain that people usually go to in the daytime to see the view. She wants to see the sunset. Kim dismounts from the bike, and pulls her helmet off. She runs a hand through her hair and sits on the hillside, looking out over the ocean. She didn't see anyone around, which was exactly what she wants. She wants to be alone. Her friends respect that, for now. If she stays out too long, she knows that they will come looking for her. Especially _him._ Kim sighs, and sits down, pulling her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. She watches the sunset, and everything turns a golden color, even the water.

"We use to watch the sunset together." She says, tears welling up in her eyes. "Stop it Kimberly. Stop it. He's gone. He's Hannah's now, not yours." Still, her mind wanders back to the day before she left for Florida.

Flash Back

"Aisha! Do you know where my hairdryer is?"

"Last time I saw it, it was in our bathroom." She calls from across the hall.

"It's not there…"

"Did you pack it?"

Kim looks at the boxes on her bed, "I am totally not going through the boxes to find out." She says, brushing her hair away from her face. All she has done today is pack. She didn't take the time to do her hair or even put make up on. 'Who am I going to be trying to impress today anyway?' was her reasoning. Tommy took her out last night for their last night together. She stayed over his house, and they stayed up almost all night, talking and just spending time with each other.

"Kim, I have a pair of your shoes…"

"Which ones?"

"The black yellow and pink ones."

"Keep them." Kim says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. They go better with your black and yellow skirt than they do with my clothes."

"Thanks." Aisha says, sitting down on Kim's bed. "I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'll be back. I promise." Kim says.

"There is always a place here for you." Aisha says.

"Let's not do this." Kim says, getting a bit choked up. "We aren't saying good bye. I'm only going till Pan Globals is over, and then, I'll be back to finish up High School."

Aisha smiles, "I know. I'll still miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Kim says, as she sits next to her best friend, laying her head on her shoulder. Aisha tilts her head to lay it on top of Kim's head.

"Kimberly?" Aisha's mom calls up.

"Yes?"

"Do you need anymore boxes honey?"

"Three more should do it, if you have it." Kim says, sighing.

"I thought Tommy was coming over to help you finish packing."

"He was, but he has a class to teach. It isn't over till almost 10 and I am going to be done by then." Kim says, smiling at Mrs. Campbell. "I think Kat and Rocky are coming over later though."

"I'll keep an ear out for them."

"Thanks a lot."

At 8:00, there is a knock on the door. Aisha was downstairs so she opens it. "What are you doing here?" She asks Tommy.

"Hello to you too Aisha." He smiles, "Rocky took over Adam and my class for me. Where's Kimberly?"

"Upstairs packing, I'll get…"

"No, I'll go up and get her." He says, winking at her. "Keep quiet."

"She's gonna flip."

"Why?"

"She didn't expect you to be here today… and she isn't 'properly groomed'."

"She could be naked and I wouldn't mind." Tommy says, getting a look from Aisha, "You know what I mean." He laughs.

"Get up there." Aisha says, swatting at her friend.

Tommy quietly makes it up the stairs, waving to Mrs. Campbell as he reaches the top of the steps. She smiles and keeps quiet. He stands by the doorway watching his girlfriend for a few minutes. Kimberly was still trying to pack. She was beginning to put her picture albums into a box, when he decides to make his move. He walks over to her and she feels arms wrap around her waste and herself being pulled into a strong embrace. She is startled at first and turns quickly around, "What are you doing here!" She asks, hugging him.

"Rocky covered for me so I could see you tonight."

She smiles, but then gets self conscious, "I look a mess! I wish you would have told me that you were coming over." She says, trying to fix her hair, but is stopped by Tommy.

"You look beautiful." He says, kissing her forehead.

Kim looks at her outfit. She has on a tank top with a pair of black and pink shorts. "I look a mess. I don't even have makeup on…"

"You don't need it Kim. I don't care what you look like, because to me you'll always look beautiful." He says as his girlfriend blushes crimson. "What do you say you and I go out for a little while."

"I have a lot to pack still Tommy…"

"I know, and I'll help you when we get back. I wanna show you something."

"Ok, let me just get changed…"

"Come on." He says, taking her hand.

"Tommy…"

"Kim." He says looking at her with brown eyes.

She sighs, and he takes her hand, "Ok." She says. "Aisha?"

"In here." She says, poking her head out of the doorway.

"We'll be back in a little while." Kim says.

"Have fun." She says, watching her two friends walk down the stairs.

He opens the door for Kimberly like he always does, and then they get into the car. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He says, patting her leg as he drives. Kim takes his hand and looks out the window. They drive up to Angel Grove Bluff and he stops. 

"Let's go." He says, as they get out of the car and climb up to the top of the bluff. He sits down and pulls her down in-between his legs, leaning her up against him. "It's our last sunset for a while together Kim. I didn't want to miss it."

"I'm going to miss you so much Tommy." She says, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, we'll see each other. I'll come down during our breaks, and when you have a break you can come back. We'll talk on the phone, we'll write letters. It will work out. We'll make it work."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He says, kissing her tears away. "I love you."

"I love you too." She says, turning her attention back to the sunset.

They sit there, holding each other till the stars came out. Around 9:30, Tommy says, "We should probably get back so we can finish packing you up."

"Yeah." She sighs, not wanting to leave him.

"Come on." He says as she stands up and she helps pull him up.

"Thank you for this Tommy."

He smiles and takes her hand, "I'd do anything for you. You know that."

She smiles and nods. It was 9:30 when they get back to the Campbell house. Tommy and Kim go upstairs and finish packing her things. By 11:00 she was packed completely. They moved the boxes downstairs, and then they end up back upstairs. "I can't believe how empty this room is now." She sighs.

"You need to do this Kim."

"I know…"

"It's your dream. We'll still be here when you get home."

Kim smiles and stands on her tippy toes to kiss him, "Do you have to leave already?" She asks.

"Yeah. You need to get some sleep anyway. I'll be here tomorrow at 10 ok?"

"How about 9:00?" She asks.

"We'll see." He smiles. "Get some sleep."

She walks him downstairs and to his car. He kisses her good night, "I love you Tommy…"

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you too beautiful." He says, giving her one last kiss, and then starts his car up, driving down the driveway. Kim watches him drive away and waves as he beeps. She goes back inside and upstairs, lying down with the white tiger animal Tommy gave her a year ago when she was in the hospital because she couldn't shake her flu and ended up with an extremely high fever. He stayed with her even though she begged him to leave so he wouldn't get it. He stayed the entire weekend with her and when they finally released her, he was over there every day after school checking up on her. She fell asleep around 12:30 holding the tiger.

End Flash Back

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She cried silently, the tears falling from her eyes. "You broke your promise. Why can't I stop loving him?" She says aloud.

Unbeknownst to her, Tommy was on the same hill watching her. He didn't mean to, but he came to the same place, not following her. He wants to go right up to her and hug her. He is the reason that she is crying. He is the reason for her pain, and he was the one who told her that he would never let anything hurt her. The sun sets and Kimberly stands up, brushing the tears away from her eyes and the grass off her outfit. She looks out at the moonlit ocean and sighs, "Is the pain ever going to stop?" She asks, before walking back to her bike and putting her helmet on. She jumps on the bike and takes off.

Tommy wanted to follow her, but decided not to. Hannah would be wondering what was keeping him, so he headed back to the beach. He sees a glowing fire burning and figured Zack and Jason built it. 

"Where were you?" Hannah asks, as he comes back to his friends.

"I went with my uncle for a bike ride." He lies.

"I would have liked to gone." She says.

"Next time." He says, smiling at her.

"Did you see Kim on the way?" Adam asks, innocently.

"No." He lies again. "I have no idea where she is."

"Where who is?" Kim asks, knowing they were talking about her.

"Speak of the devil." Rocky laughs, "Pull up some sand Kimmy."

"Where'd you go?" Hannah asks.

"For a bike ride." She replies.

"But where?"

"Around."

Hannah sighs, "Ok."

Kim sits next to Rocky and Kat. Tommy watches them like a hawk out of the corner of his eye. He sees Rocky whisper something to Kim which has both Kat and Kim in stitches. "What's so funny?" Aisha asks.

"Nothing." All three say.

"Oh really?" Hannah asks which cause the three to giggle even more.

"Really." Kat says looking at Kim.

"I want what ever those three had." Zack says, shaking his head at the three who were almost in tears. 

"I want in on this." Aisha says and crawls over to Rocky who whispers, "No way! You're kidding me!"

"Nope."

"Oh, My, Gosh." Aisha says, telling Trini, and then they start laughing.

Zack, Adam and Jason look at each other slyly, "What are you guys laughing about?"

"Nothing." Trini smiles.

"You have one chance to tell us…"

"Later." Rocky says.

"Now."

"Make us." Aisha giggles, "Zack… what are you doing?" She says, as he gets to his feet, "Zachary David Taylor…" She says, standing up.

"What are you guys doing!" Kim says, standing up.

"You girls gonna tell us?"

"Nope."

"Well then, I suggest you run." Zack says.

"Why?" Kim asks.

"Because you are about five seconds away from taking a swim." Rocky says winking at the guys.

"You set us up!" Kat says, as all the girls get to their feet.

"That wasn't true!" Kim asks.

"Of course not, do you honestly think Adam would do that!" Rocky laughs.

"You ass hole!" Kim says, laughing.

"Um, yeah, it's time to Boogie." Aisha says, bolting away from the guys, followed by the other girls.

"You aren't gonna win." Rocky calls, running after Aisha, "Just give up!"

"Bring it Ape." She smiles, taking her fighting stance, "You ain't got nothing on the bear. You girls with me?"

"It's been a while but sure." Kim says, stopping dead in her tracks, facing Adam, "Let's do it frog."

"You're on Crane." He says, winking.

Trini and Zack pair up, sparing like they use to, "I thought I was going to have a difficult opponent." She laughs, concentrating on Zack.

"You ready pinkie?" Jason smiles.

"You're mine Reds." She says.

The girls kick off their shoes, and strike their "original" poses, "Your move first." Trini says to Zack.

"Let's see what you girls got." He smiles.

Hannah and Tommy watch from afar, sitting by the fire, "What are they doing?"

"Sparing." He sighs. "They do this every so often, keep their skills up."

"And if they lose?"

"They go into the water." He smiles, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Over with my friends."

"This is so childish…"

"Childish!" He says, "What's childish about keeping up your martial arts skills?"

"Tommy, they are just goofing off… they are playing."

"And I'm going to play with them. You can come if you want, or you can stay here alone. I can teach you some things." Tommy huffs. Childish. This is what we do! We are fighters. They are the Power Rangers. We need to keep up our skills! How is this childish!

"Well… ok." She says, standing up.

"Good Kim." Adam smiles at his friend. She is really keeping her own against him.

Jason stops the guys, and each of them grab their girl, picking them up over their shoulders, "You may be able to match us, but you can't win. We are taller than you." He laughs, and each guy pitches their kicking, screaming, squirming partner into the water, clothes and all.

"Jerks!" Aisha laughs, grabbing Rocky by the leg and pulling him under. Kimberly jumps onto Adam's back, dragging him backwards into the cool water. The others find a way to get their boy into the water. Kimberly laughed until tears came to her eyes. It was just what she needed. She looks over at the two dry ones on the land and nudges Adam.

"We have two dry people over there." He says. "Shall we?"

"I believe we shall." Jason smiles, "I'll need help with Tommy."

"I'll get the girl." Rocky says, staring the two down.

"I think we're going in." Tommy laughs, "But not without a fight."

Rocky grabs Hannah in one fair swoop, next, Tommy attempts to battle the four guys, but fails. Hannah and Tommy are pitched into the water.

"Jeeze, the girls fought better than you did." Jason laughs.

"They didn't have four against one." Tommy winks.

"I'm getting cold." Kim says, and she gets out. "I'm heading back to the hotel."

"So am I." Aisha says, and the rest of the girls follow. That night, they all crash in Adam and Zack's room to watch a movie. Kimberly is still keeping her distance from Tommy.

The next morning, Kimberly wakes up early at 6:00am. She stretches and then pulls on a sports bra and a pair of her gym shorts. She has every plan on running that morning, so she ties her hair back into a French braid and heads outside. She runs a mile and then stops on the beach to look out over the ocean.

"I haven't practiced in a long time." She says, kicking off her shoes. She looks around to see how many people were there. She didn't see anyone. It was still too early. Kim decides to work on her tumbling, which would prove to be difficult on the sand, but she wanted to do it none the less.

"Alright Kimberly…" she says to herself, "Focus. If you don't you'll get hurt." She does her easiest tumbling passage first to warm up. She was quite pleased with herself. She continues to do tumbling passages for a while. If they weren't perfect, she did them again. "God, I'm already rusty." She says aloud.

Tommy chose today to go for a run also, so around 7:30, he comes across Kimberly. He watches her for a while and smiles. "She's getting good." He says. He watches her do what looks like a complicated passage even for her. When she lands, her ankle went one way and she went the other, crashing her to the ground.

"Ouch!" She says, grabbing her ankle. "I'm so stupid." She says to herself.

Tommy runs over to her, "Kimberly!"

She looks over to the voice, "Tommy." She says.

"Are you ok?"

"My ankle just gave out." She says, crying. She was happy that someone she knew was out there, even if it was Tommy. "I'm so stupid, I over rotated a bit and landed full force on my ankle, and it just collapsed… DON'T TOUCH IT!" She says, as he reaches.

"Let me see it Kim." He says, gently pressing on her ankle. "Does that hurt?"

"Only when you move it, not to the touch."

"Well, it's not broken."

"No shit." She says, frowning at him.

"Can you walk on it?"

"I don't know." She says as he begins to help her up.

"Put some pressure on it." He says, as she takes a step. It gives out again, and Tommy grabs her so she doesn't fall. "Alright, you aren't walking on this yet."

"I can do it." She says, limping.

"Let's go get it checked out."

"No. I'm fine. Just let me go." She says, walking off the pain. Finally it gets to bad, and she grabs onto Tommy's arm.

"I don't care if you are pissed off at me or not." He says, scooping her up in his arms, "I can't stand to see you in pain."

"Something you haven't cared too much about." She says, sighing.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how many more times I can say that Kimberly, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Tommy." She says, as he carries her up to solid ground.

"Try walking again." He says, "Hopefully it loosened up."

She nods and limps. She can only take so much of the pain that was shooting up her leg every time she puts weight on it. She doesn't want to use Tommy, but she needs to. She grabs his hand and squeezes it. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"No." she says, fearing she'll need him to.

He can read her like a book and picks her back up, "Just until we reach the hotel ok?"

She nods as a tear slides down her cheek, "I just pulled it…"

"I think you did more than that Kim, it's pretty swollen."

"I turned it then, it's not that bad."

"I'd recommend you to get it checked…"

"No. It will be fine in a little while."

"If not, I'm taking you."

"What do you care huh?"

"I don't want to fight anymore Kim…"

"I don't either." She says, "I…"

"You what?" He asks, looking at her.

"I'm just sick of fighting." She covers up what she was going to say. She longs to say it, but she can't. She hates him so much right now, but she loves him. She was glad that she never said those three words, because as soon as they step into the hotel, she sees Hannah.

"Kimberly! What happened!"

"I turned my ankle." She says, limping. Tommy did as he said and put her down before they got inside the hotel.

"Well it's a good thing Tommy found you, isn't that right handsome?" Hannah smiles.

Kim's stomach lurched. That was what she always called him. She looks at his face and he seems unaffected by it. What does he care. He's got a girlfriend who is convenient.

"Kim?" Tommy says.

"Huh?" She asks, startled. He must have been trying to get her attention.

"Do you want help getting upstairs?"

"No, I'll manage." She says, toughing up and stopping a lot of the limping.

Tommy watches her and grabs her arm, "Tommy, she's fine." Hannah says, "Why don't we go for a walk before breakfast?"

"Let me go upstairs with her and then we can go." He smiles.

"She said she's fine."

"I want to make sure. Stay here. I'll be right back."

Kim looks back, grateful for the extra hand in helping her upstairs. He supports her into the room and she sits down. He goes and gets her some ice, "You need anything else?"

"No." She says, turning her head.

"Ok." He says, getting up.

"Tommy?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." She spits out. 

"You're welcome." He says, walking outside the door adding, "Beautiful."

He sighs and heads downstairs to be with his new girlfriend, when all he wants to do is to make sure Kimberly was ok. "I really messed up…" He says softly to himself, "Ready?" He asks, putting on a smile to Hannah.

"Yes. Let's go. Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine…" He says, thinking I hope. She was drawing away from everyone, and it was because of him. He just doesn't know what to do.

Kim upstairs, kept icing her ankle. "Are you alright!" Aisha asks in concern.

"I turned my ankle pretty good."

"Running?"

"Tumbling. I had to work on my routine passages, and I stepped wrong."

"How did you get back!"

"Tommy carried me."

"Oh?" She asks.

"Not like that. He must have been there, and he helped me back."

"Did you fight with him?"

"Of course… but we don't want to anymore." She sighs. "I just miss him Aisha. I miss him so much, but I hate him, even though I love him. Does that make any sense?"

"Perfect sense Kim, but listen to me, you'll get through this. We're here to help you."

"I just keep on remembering how it was when I didn't move to Florida. I was happy. Now its like I don't care what happens to me."

"Kim…"

"Aisha, I just don't care." She sighs.

"We're all here for you, and you know that. Every day will get better."

"Every day gets worse. I miss him more and more." She says, sighing. "I hate him Aisha…"

"But you love him Kim." She says, sitting next to her. She leans her head against Kim's shoulder and Kim leans her head on Aisha's and cries. "Why can't I stop loving him? Just like he did to me?"

"Maybe you never will Kimberly." Aisha says, hugging her. "That's ok too. Lets just make the best out of our last few days on the island. You are only here for another week and a half. Just make the best of it."

"You're right Aisha." Kim says, "Thanks."

"Anytime. How's the ankle?"

"Better." She smiles.

"Good enough to scuba dive today?"

"Yeah. Let's do it." She smiles.

"Alright!"

Tommy and Hannah are busy running by the waters edge, "Can we stop for a bit honey?" She asks.

"Sure." He says, as she takes a seat on the sand.

"Come sit with me." She pouts, patting the ground. He smiles at her and sits next to her.

"I love it here."

"So do I. I haven't been here in a long time."

"I'd really like to meet your cousins."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm part of your life now, and I want to know everything there is to know about you."

He sighs, "We'll visit them later."

"Promise?" She asks.

Tommy freezes. He remembers his promise to Kim, the promise he broke. "We'll make it work Kimberly I promise." He says aloud without realizing it.

"Kimberly! Tommy! You just called me by your ex's name!"

"Huh?"

"You just called me Kimberly!"

"no I didn't, I was remembering…"

"That's even worse! You and I are together now Tommy, not you and Kimberly. You dumped her for me, remember!" She says flustered.

"That doesn't mean it isn't hard. Kim was a part of my life for 4 years."

"Tommy, this isn't about you two anymore, its about us. I personally can't wait for Kim to go back to Florida, so we can be like we use to. You'll forget about her Tommy. It will be fine."

"Forget about her? What the hell do you take me for!" Tommy shouts at her, "I will NEVER forget her! That was one of her fears, did you know that? That once she left everyone would forget about her. You wanna know the worst part about me breaking up with Kimberly? That I broke a promise with her. I was the one person she could trust all the time, and I broke a promise, the promise that I could make it work."

"Tommy, things happen. We met each other for a reason, and we like each other. She'll get use to it. You know she will."

Tommy sighs, and thinks, 'maybe I don't want her to.' "Let's go back to the hotel Hannah." He says, taking her hand.

"Alright." She smiles at him.

"I'm sorry Hannah." He says.

"For what?"

"Blowing up."

"It's ok, but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes." He says.

"Do you still think about being with Kimberly?"

Tommy stops and looks at her, before looking out over the ocean.

"Do you?" She asks again looking at him.

He looks back at her and sighs… "Well…."

TBC…

This chapter came to me suddenly. I like flash backs, so I threw it in there. The story is falling into place. I put up another cliff hanger!

Woo Doggies, more great reviews! I can't thank all of you enough for your reviews! I love them! You all are awesome readers! Thanks a bunch!

The next chapter will be soon!

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and Review… I need reviews to continue writing!

Check out "The Diary" Too if you get a chance and Review too please! Another T/K in the process.

I'll be posting another chapter very very soon, I promise.

Thanks!

LUNA


	10. Last Days of Hawaii and Back to Florida

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter of a story that I have neglected unfortunately. It will not be neglected any more! Please R&R!

He doesn't know the answer to that, and even if he does, he is trying not to show it,

"Don't make me answer that Hannah, because I have no idea."

"Oh." She sighs, turning her back on him, "Tommy, I like you a lot."

"I like you too."

"That's all I need to know." She smiles.

He smiles at her. He does like her, but he loves Kimberly. 'Who knows maybe something will come out of us.' He thinks.

"I hear we're going scuba diving today."

"Yeah, have you ever been?"

"Yeah." She says, as he takes her hand, "But not for a while."

"You'll have fun." He smiles, looking at her. She brushes a piece of long blonde hair out from her green eyes.

"Do you think Kimberly will ever come around to me?"

"I think she will… I hope she will." Tommy sighs.

"We should do something, just us tonight. Maybe go for a bike ride, take a look at the sunset. What do you think?"

"We'll see." He sighs. If he ever watches another sunset it would be too soon. "Maybe not the sunset, but we'll go for a ride."

"Ok." She says, happily.

"You hungry?"

"Getting there."

"How about we go get breakfast?"

"Won't the others wait for us?"

"Nah. Kim knows that we are together. She'll put two and two together when we aren't there."

"Ok." She smiles, as they walk down the beach to the café.

Back at the hotel, "Is Tommy coming?" Adam asks.

"Tommy and Hannah went for a walk." Kimberly says, standing up on her ankle, "Ouch." She says, pointing her toes.

"Should we wait for them?" Zack asks.

"They'll probably be doing breakfast alone." She sighs, "If they come, they come."

"They going scuba diving?"

"I think so Kat." Aisha replies.

"They are." Jason replies. "Tommy wouldn't miss scuba diving."

"Definitely not." Kim says, "Where are we going to eat?"

"Let's just go to the hotel restaurant. It will be easier on your ankle for the time being." Zack says.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." She says, walking around, "See?"

"Yeah, I believe that." Zack says, watching her face grimace, "Keep it up Kim, or I'm not letting you go scuba diving."

"I'll be fine." She says, sighing.

"If not, you're going to have an X-Ray."

"It's not broken Jase. An X-Ray won't show anything."

"Well then an MRI." He replies.

Kimberly groans, "Let's just go eat." She says, pulling on her flip-flops.

Her ankle still hurts, but loosens up after they eat breakfast. As they leave the restaurant, Tommy and Hannah are walking back in.

"Where did you guys go?" Trini asks.

"To the Café on the beach." Hannah smiles.

"How's your ankle Kimberly?"

"Better thanks." She says to her ex.

"Let's go suit up and head down to the boat." Rocky smiles, "I wanna scuba."

"Easy Rocky." Kim laughs.

"Where I have heard that before?" Aisha smiles.

"That day was awesome." Adam smiles.

"Yeah, it was." Tommy agrees.

"What day?" Hannah asks.

"When we went skydiving, well Aisha, Adam, Billy, Kimberly Tommy and I." Rocky smiles.

"You went skydiving! You guys are nuts."

Kim looks back at her, "If only you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Anything about us." Kim sneers.

"I think I know more than you think Kim." Hannah replies, "Remember, I've been here for five months, you've been gone."

Kim's face gets beat red, "You know something Hannah…"

"Kim." Rocky says.

"You aren't worth it." She replies, keeping her cool. She turns and walks towards the elevator, the gang following her. They get into their wet suits and head out. Each of them owns their own wet suit, with their colored zippers. The girls tie their hair back and move out. They smile as they walk down to the boat that was taking them out.

"Josh! Lana!" Tommy smiles as he sees his cousins in scuba gear.

"You didn't think you'd be going scuba diving without us did you?" Lana smiles, hugging her cousin. "We're gonna anchor the boat and dive with you."

"Awesome." He smiles.

"You gonna introduce us?" Josh asks Tommy.

"Sure, this is Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Katherine and Hannah. You know Trini, Zack, Jason and Kimberly."

"Yup!" Lana smiles, "How ya been guys?"

"Great." Trini smiles.

"And it's nice to meet you guys." Josh smiles at the new ones. "So Hannah's the new one eh?" He asks.

"Yes." Tommy says, jabbing his cousin in the ribs, shooting him a glance.

"Sorry." He mumbles, seeing his cousin's ex there.

"Can we get a move on it?" Kim asks, walking onto the boat.

"Sure." Josh says, "What's her problem?"

"Hannah."

"Ahh."

They get onto the boat and head out. "You wanna scuba with Dolphins?" Lana asks.

"That would be awesome!" Aisha smiles.

"We got the perfect place. The dolphins love being around humans, just don't touch their blowholes."

"Right."

Subconsciously, they buddy up. Kimberly goes with Jason, Adam and Trini, Rocky and Kat, Aisha and Zack, Hannah and Tommy, and Lana with Josh. "Take off anything shiny, or make sure it is secure in your wetsuits." Josh says.

Kim laughs, "We've all done this before, so let's do it." She says, pulling her hood up and her mask on. 

Under the water it is so peaceful. Kim and Jason swam around at arms length. The dolphins were right up against them, playing around them. They stood on the bottom, and watched the fish and dolphins swim around them. It was amazing. They all stay in the same vicinity and point to everything. They stay underwater for about an hour and a half before they surface.

"That was awesome!" Trini smiles, as she gets onto the boat.

"Totally!" Rocky laughs.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Lana asks.

"We aren't sure."

"Well, let us know, and we'll go with you."

"Alright." Tommy smiles.

"Well, I know that Tommy and I are going to be going for a ride later on tonight." Hannah smiles as she wraps her arms around his waste.

"Sounds like fun." Lana says. "You taking her to see the sunset?"

Tommy feels Kim's eyes on his back, "I don't think so."

"Oh Tommy, you have to!" Lana says.

"I don't want to watch the sunset." He says, "We are just taking a drive."

"You know how pretty the sunsets here are Tommy! It's a great place to bring a significant other." She says.

'God Lana, are you that dumb!' He asks himself, "We're going to drive around the island. That's it."

"Fine… see if I help you again." She jokes.

"I think it may be fun to watch the sunset Tommy…"

"You'll see it when we ride on the bike." He replies.

"That will be fun too. Just spending time with you is all I need."

Kim clenches her fists, 'I'm too good for her. She may deserve to be slapped, but I'm not going to do it… yet.' Kim tells herself. "Let's go to a gym tonight. Is there any around here Josh?"

"What like a Karate gym?"

"Karate, works."

"Yeah, there is a karate studio slash gymnastics studio. It's kind of like your Youth Center."

"What do you guys think?" Kim asks.

"Sounds good, but is your ankle up to it?" Zack asks.

"It's fine. I need to practice anyway, and I am in the mood to spar a bit."

"That sounds like a lot of fun actually." Aisha smiles, "Let's do it."

"Alright, so after dinner." Jason says.

"Let's make it an early dinner." Rocky says.

"All you do is go straight down Sunset Boulevard, and hang a left onto Fourth Street. It's a block down." Josh says.

"You guys coming?" Jason asks.

"I'll be there." Lana smiles, "I need to work on my routines."

"Gymnast?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, are you?"

Kim smiles, "I do a little fooling around."

"Cool." She smiles. "Maybe I can teach you some things."

"I'd like that." She says. Kim was not trying to be mean, but after her constantly pressing her ex and his girlfriend to go to the sunset, she felt a little white lie wouldn't hurt. Aisha looks at Kim and smiles.

By 5:00, they were eating dinner, by 6:00, Tommy and Hannah split up, saying they would meet the others in a while. They get to the Youth Center, which was called Maui Gym, and smile. There was not that many people there so they could easily access the equipment. Kimberly practically springs onto the beam after stretching, and smiles.

"You think she missed the beam?" Jason asks.

"I think she misses practicing." Rocky replies.

"I haven't seen her routine yet." Kat says, sitting down at a table.

"Ask her to show it to you. I'm sure she will." Trini says. "Hey Kim."

"What?" She asks, turning around to see Trini.

"Show us your routine."

"Give me a few minutes ok? I need to go through a few warm ups ok?"

"Sure." She smiles. 

"Thanks." She smiles.

Kat watches her with great intent. She sees Kimberly begin her one move she was hurt on, and her body turned to pins and needles and she turns her head.

"What is it?" Trini asks.

"You heard when she was in the hospital right?"

"Yeah, I heard all about that, how you…"

"Yeah, well that move right there was what she was doing when she fell. I felt awful."

"It wasn't your fault though Kat." Trini says, "You were…"

"I know, but still. Do you honestly not think Tommy feels awful still for when he was evil?"

"I suppose your right."

"Only with me, Kimberly got hurt."

Trini sighs, "Well, that's over now. She's fine, and she's going to win the gold. I know she is."

"You're right Trini." Kat smiles. "How's it going Kim?"

"This dismount has been giving me problems." She says, taking three seconds to concentrate. She turns and does two back handsprings and off into two flips with a twist, only she over rotates and lands on her butt. "GRR!" She says, smacking the mats with the palm of her hands.

"You alright Kim?" Adam calls.

"Fine." She grumbles and mounts back up onto the beam. Three more tries, she still ends up on her butt, "Oh, this is getting ridiculous."

"You're trying too hard Kimberly." Aisha says. "Relax."

She sighs, and mounts up, "Maybe I'm not trying hard enough." She sighs. Finally after two more times, she gets it, "Yes! There it is." She smiles. She gets up and does it two more times perfectly.

"Looks like it isn't gonna be giving you anymore troubles." Trini says.

"You'd be surprised." She says, "You wanna see the routine still Trin?"

"Yeah." She smiles.

"Alright." She smiles, and mounts the beam with an impressive handspring onto the springboard, where she flips, twists and lands facing forward on the beam.

"I've never seen that move before." Aisha says, "At least not from her."

"I have." Tommy says, standing behind her with Hannah startling Aisha.

"Jeeze Tommy! You scared the hell out of me!" Aisha says, swatting at him.

"Sorry." He says, watching Kimberly, "Did the dismount give her trouble again?"

"She's got it now."

"She's good." Hannah says, watching her in amazement.

"No, she's great." Tommy says.

"She's gonna win the gold." Aisha smiles.

"You bet she is." Tommy smiles.

Five minutes later, Kimberly was dismounting off the beam.

"Awesome job Kim!" Trini smiles.

"Thanks." She says, turning towards Aisha on the mats, "You never saw that mount before?" She smiles.

"Not from you."

Kim laughs, "Yeah, well, it was something that I was toying around with for a while, and it finally clicked. I actually think Tommy was the only one who has seen me attempt it." She says quietly. He nods and smiles.

"Come on Tommy, teach me some moves." Hannah smiles, "You were really good Kim."

"Thanks Hannah." She says, with lack of sincerity.

"Come on babe." She smiles.

"Alright." He smiles back at her.

Kim sighs, and walks over to the empty mat, next to where her friends are, "Concentrate Kim, that is when you don't get hurt. Don't worry about him. You have to go through your routine and then you can go and spar." She tells herself. Kimberly goes through her routine twice, and then heads over to where the others are. They all told her how great she was and she thanks them, "Alright, I'm in the mood to spar." She says.

"I'll spar with you." Hannah smiles.

Kim looks shocked, "I…"

"I don't think you're ready to spar yet." Tommy says, knowing Kimberly could floor her in almost a minute if she wanted too.

"Yeah, you aren't ready." Kim says, turning her back.

"I think I am."

"Oh yeah?" Kim asks, "How about this, I'll spar with one of the guys, and you can tell me if you are ready or not."

"Alright." She says, as Tommy sits down, and she sits on his lap."

"I'll spar with you." Rocky says, standing in the middle of the mats, "Remember, use your head. That's how you win."

"Right." She says, as they bow to each other. "Hiya!" She says, and starts right out at him.

"Your head Kim, not your body." Rocky says, "Concentrate." He says throwing a kick at her, which she blocks, "Good!" He smiles.

"Keep at him Kim." Adam says smiling.

"Don't let your guard down for a second." Aisha says, watching her best friend matching Rocky.

Kimberly quickly back flips away from her friend, and throws a kick that totally has him off guard, so she finishes him, smiling victoriously, before helping him up, "What'd you think of that Rocco?"

"I think you remembered Tommy's move." He laughs.

"Did you like it?"

"I love that move, and he must have worked on it with you for a while, because I can't get it right."

Kim smiles, "Yeah, he did."

"See though, she got it right away Rocky, you still can't." He laughs.

"That's because YOU showed it to her Tommy."

"Yeah, I did." He laughs.

"Well Hannah, you still wanna spar?"

"Maybe with Rocky." She says, grinning.

"That does it." Rocky says, "Adam, get your ass up here, I need someone to beat."

Adam laughs, "So why pick me? We usually tie."

"Because I know your moves." He smiles.

"Alright." He says, coming over to his best friend, "You're going down."

"Oh no little black frog, I think it will be you going down." Rocky says, smiling.

"Frog?" Hannah asks.

"Yeah." Aisha says.

"I'm confused."

"Don't worry about it."

"Why not? I'd like to know why he just called Adam a frog."

"It's his favorite animal." Kimberly says, causing Aisha to bust out laughing.

Kimberly and Aisha look over to Adam, "I'm a frog." They say, the exact way he did when he got his ninjetti animal.

Adam looks up, "Not cool you two." He says, smiling, "Whoa!" He says, getting kicked in the chest by Rocky,

"Like the one you kiss, to become a handsome prince." Kim finishes, giggling.

"Hey, they are wise, they are cunning." Adam continues, "And they can kick the shit out of apes." He says, "Hiya!" 

"Seriously girls, what are you talking about, ape, frog, bear?"

"Some things are better left alone Hannah." Aisha exclaims as she looks over to Rocky, "Honey, you are about to lose again." She laughs, watching Adam beat Rocky.

"Damn." He says, "So much for tying Adam."

"I saw an opening, and I took it."

"I blame it on the heat."

"Dude, we live in California." Zack laughs, "It's hot for all except 3 months, and then it's only 50 degrees."

"So, how's your bar routine going Kim?" Aisha asks.

"Ugh, I hate the bars so much. I can do them, but I hate them."

"Well, why don't you get over there and show me how much you hate them? You got uneven bars here." Aisha smiles.

"Ugh, no."

"Come on Kim, I hardly ever get to see you up on those." Kat replies.

"So, watch Pan Globals."

"Please!" The girls practically beg.

"Alright!" Kim says, finally giving up, "Can I warm up a bit?"

"Of course." Trini smiles.

Tommy's cousins arrive while Kim is warming up. They say hello to the owner of the gym and then head over to where Tommy is.

"Hey." Tommy says, smiling at the two, "You made it."

"Yeah, we're here." Lana smiles, "I see Kimberly found the equipment."

"Holy shit she's on bars… voluntarily." He says, watching her.

"Not really voluntarily Tommy. We kind of forced her on them." Kat smiles.

"Yeah, I wanted to see her routine." Aisha replies.

"The real challenge will be getting her on vault." Hannah says.

"No, the really challenge is getting her on the bars."

"She scared of them?"

"No, she just doesn't like them."

Kim dismounts from her routine, "There, are you happy?"

"Quite. Now do your vault." Aisha says.

"Ugh, I'm getting tired guys." She sighs, "And my beam routine needs more practice than my vault."

"You need help with the beam?" Lana asks, "I can help you, that's my best event."

Kim looks at her, "Oh really? I'd love to see your routine."

"Sure!" Lana smiles at her cousins ex. Kim really does want to see her routine, she was not being sarcastic in the least, however, she was looking forward to showing her up. "But before I do, Tommy! Did you take her to see the sunset?"

"No he didn't." Hannah sighs, "But that's alright. I really wasn't feeling up to the whole long bike ride."

"Why not?"

"I dunno, I just wasn't feeling great."

"You feeling better now?"

"Eh, better than I was, I guess. Anyway, maybe we can go tomorrow?" Hannah asks Tommy.

"We'll see." He says. Tommy watches his cousins routine, and smiles. She has come a long way over the past few years. No where near Kim's ability, but not many were.

"Not bad Lana." Kim says.

"Thanks! Let's see what you got!"

"Alright." Kim says, concentrating on her beam mount. "You better stick everything here Kimberly." She tells herself, "Just like if it were at Pan Globals." She mounts and goes through her routine, and Lana stares at her with an open mouth. Once Kim dismounts, she looks over at Lana, "Well!"

"That was amazing! I have never seen so many combinations or that dismount."

"You won't see that dismount. Well, not in pike position off the beam. It's a Kimberly Hart original." She smiles, "Don't feel bad Lana, I'm going to Pan Globals, and that is my routine."

"Wow, congratulations. I guess you could show me some things eh?"

"You look pretty good up there yourself." Kim says, walking over to the vault. "Here it goes." She smiles. 

Everything about Kim is precision. If she doesn't do it right, she does it again. Luckily her vault was perfect, because she doesn't think her ankle can take another one.

"You ok?" Jason asks, seeing her grimace after her vault.

"Fine." She says, loosening her ankle. "Anyway, I think I'm done."

"Round house kick Kim." Jason says, holding up his hand, "Here."

Kim eye's it up and goes for it, "Kiyah!"

"Good."

"Why thank you." Kim smiles, walking away from him.

The guys spar for a bit longer, and the girls sit and talk at the table, drinking a smoothie. Around 11:00, they all leave. Kimberly goes right up to her room to ice her ankle, while the others crash in the "black room" watching a movie. Adam and Zack's room instantly became the hang out because it was the closest to the stairs.

Around 1:30 AM, Kimberly is lying awake in bed. For some reason she just couldn't sleep, so she quietly gets out of bed, not to wake Aisha sleeping next to her, or Trini in the next bed over, and walks out onto their patio. The moonlight shines brightly over the Pacific Ocean, as she watches the wave's crash against the sand. She sits down on one of the lounge chairs, and listens to the sounds of the island. She wishes someone was awake to keep her company, but then again, she remembers how nice the silence is. For about ten minutes she is alone, but soon, she hears a door open. She knows it's not from her room, so she looks over to the "red room" when she hears, "Can't sleep?"

"No, you?"

"Nah." He replies.

"Is Hannah sleeping?"

"Yeah, she really isn't feeling too well, so she's crashing in our room."

"Ah." Kim says, "What's wrong with her?"

"I think she's coming down with something. Her head and stomach are bothering her. They have been for a while."

"I hope she feels better soon." Kimberly replies.

"Me too." Tommy answers.

Kimberly and Tommy sit outside, in silence for about a half an hour, before the door opens once again, and Hannah comes out.

"How ya feeling?" Tommy asks, pulling her down between his legs, letting her lean against him.

"Awful." She says, leaning fully against him.

"No better?"

"No. I just got sick."

"Do you think it was something you ate?"

"Maybe." She sighs.

Tommy kisses the side of her head and looks over to see if Kimberly was still there.

"I hope you feel better." Kim says, before she goes inside.

"Thanks." Hannah replies.

"You should go and get some sleep." Tommy says, with sympathy in his voice.

"Will you come too?"

"Sure." He smiles, as they stand up and go into the room.

The next morning Hannah feels better, but is not feeling great. Tommy opts out of rock climbing to stay with her. They lounge around the hotel while the others climb.

"This is great!" Kat smiles, scaling the rocks.

"I agree." Rocky calls up to her, "Look at Kim and Isha go!"

"Come on slow pokes." Kimberly calls.

"On your tails." Adam calls, quickening his pace.

"Let's climb." Aisha smiles, finding her next grip.

"Careful Isha!" Kimberly says, as she watches Aisha's hand slip.

"Always."

The two girls make it up to the top first, followed by Adam who helps the remaining girls to the top. "Wow! You can see everything up here!" Kat smiles.

"Well, at least the island." Rocky jests.

"And water." Adam grins.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I liked you a lot better when you were shy." Aisha laughs, jabbing him in the side.

"Yeah, that goes for me too." Kimberly laughs, passing her water bottle to Aisha.

"Thanks." Aisha says, taking a swallow before passing it to Zack.

"It's hot as hell up here." Jason groans, taking his water bottle back from Trini.

"It's Hawaii." Kat smiles.

They stay on the rock till noon, when they decide to head back down.

"I like going down rather than up." Zack smiles.

"You just like falling." Kim smiles. Jason, Adam and Rocky were already down the rock supporting Kimberly, Zack and Kat's weight. Once they are down, the guys support Aisha, Jason and Trini.

"You guys want to go grab some lunch?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, but shouldn't we ask Tommy and Hannah?" Kat asks.

"I dunno," Rocky says, "Hannah was up throwing up all night. I really don't think she'll be up for lunch."

"Glad you guys had her." Kat says.

"I don't care." Jason shrugs, "People get sick."

"I'd rather have her in her on room while sick."

"I didn't hear her." Jason says.

"That's because you sleep through anything." Trini laughs.

"I do not!" Jason smiles.

"You totally can sleep through anything when you want to Jase." Kim says as the original rangers laugh.

"Let's eat." Adam says.

"Good idea."

They all drive down to the café and then head back to the hotel to change for swimming.

Jason and Rocky get to their room and see Tommy in there on the bed, "How's Hannah?"

"She's feeling a bit better Jase. How was rock climbing?"

"Fun." Rocky smiles, "The girls are going to go shopping tomorrow, so we are going to go for a bike ride around the island. You wanna come? It will be an all day event."

"Just like the girls shopping."

"That sounds like fun, count me in!"

"Alright, you're obligated now bro." Jason smiles.

"Oh yeah, and no chicks." Rocky says, "We'll be engaging in activities that are not suited for passengers."

"Yeah, don't try to be Billy." Jason smiles, "It doesn't suit you."

"I got ya." Tommy says.

"We're leaving around 5:30 to grab some breakfast and on the road by 6:00."

"Great Jason."

"And now, we are going swimming. Do you want to come?"

"Let me see how Hannah's feeling, and if she's up for it, sure."

"Alright." Jason smiles as Hannah walks back into the room, ""how you feeling?"

"Better than last night, thanks Jason."

"You up for a little time at the beach?" Tommy asks.

"Sure, I guess for a little while."

"Ok." Tommy smiles. They get ready and head down to where Kimberly and Aisha have already staked out a place to put their things down.

"Hi Hannah, how are you feeling?"

"Better Aisha thanks."

"We're going shopping tomorrow. You are more than welcome to come if you want too."

"Well, that depends on what we're doing."

"Tommy's coming with us on a bike trip of the island. Guys only." Rocky says, pulling off his shirt.

"Well, I guess shopping sounds good.

"I'm heading in." Kim smiles, walking down to the water.

"Are you going swimming?" Tommy asks.

"No, I'm not feeling well enough, but you go sweetheart."

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright." She says, lying down on the blanket.

Tommy heads into the water, and dives under undetected by his friends. He finds Kim and Aisha's legs and grabs them. They scream and turn around quickly, "ASS!" Aisha says, punching him in the arm, as the others laugh.

"Jerk!" Kimberly says laughing.

"Scare ya?" He grins.

"Yes!" She groans slapping him.

"Let's go." Rocky smiles, as they make their way deeper to catch the waves.

"Take this one Rocky." Adam calls, as they body surf the wave in.

"What do you say we go and grab a couple of the real things?"

"You're on Rocky." Adam says as they go and rent a surf board. They were the first to surf before Kat and Kimberly get on, "Come on girl. Let's show them how it's done." Kat smiles.

"Right." Kim smiles, and the girls head out. The girls show up the boys for a while.

"Damn surfer girls." Rocky laughs.

Tommy looks over towards his girlfriend, "I'm gonna go see how Hannah is."

"Right." Aisha says, as she takes the board from Kat, and Trini takes the board from Kimberly.

Tommy swims to shore and walks over to her, "Hey, how ya doing?"

"Ok." She says.

"You feeling alright?"

"I'll live."

"Good."

"Can we go back soon?"

"What?" Tommy asks, looking at his watch, noticing they have only been out for a half an hour.

"Can we go back to the room soon?"

"We?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, sure. Let me just get on the board once."

"That's fine." She smiles.

"Alright." He says quickly, and turns to get back to the water, "I'm on next. Hannah wants to head back to the hotel."

"Oh." Jason says.

"You know, Kim would never ask you to go back with her… OUCH!" Rocky says, getting punched hard in the arm.

"Let's go Jason." Tommy says, taking the surfboards from Kat and Aisha.

When they finish, Tommy and Rocky swim ashore, "What are you doing?"

"Renting another board."

"Oh."

"You should stay."

"Nah, Hannah really isn't feeling well."

"So?"

"So, I'm heading back for a bit."

"Right." Rocky says, before adding, "I was serious about that comment before…"

"If it was Kimberly who was sick, I would have gone back."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't have asked you."

"Still."

"Rocky…."

"That's all I'm going to say."

"You ready to head back babe?" Tommy asks walking towards the blanket.

"Yeah." She says, standing up, "The suns getting to me."

"Feeling sick again?"

"Yeah." She sighs.

"Well, we'll stay in tonight."

"Alright." She smiles, taking his hand, hearing him sigh, "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not."

"Ok."

"Are you going to want dinner?"

"I don't think so. I may just eat a couple pretzels."

"Ok. I'll probably end up going to dinner with everyone then."

"You won't stay with me?"

"I'll grab dinner and then I'll be back."

"Alright," she sighs, "I thought you were going to stay in…"

"I am, but I need to eat."

"I understand." She says. "What are they doing tonight?"

"Who knows, but I think Kimberly is going back to the gym. She wasn't happy with her routines yesterday, and since her ankle is feeling better, she thinks she'll be better."

"Oh." She says, lying across Tommy with her head in his lap, "I can't believe that we are out of here in three days."

"Yeah, it has gone by fast."

The rest of the vacation was very nerve-racking for the friends. Now, Tommy and Kim would barely even talk to one another. They decided that they didn't want to fight anymore, and now instead of them fighting all the time, it was silent. They wouldn't talk directly to each other more than three times a day. Kimberly decided that instead of trying to get to know Hannah, she would just tolerate her. She would be leaving in a week and everything would go back to normal.

Saturday morning came, the day they were leaving. They had all packed the night before so they could sleep in a bit longer than usual. Their plane left at 12:30 in the afternoon, and they planned to be there at 11:00, so they have time to check their bags. Aisha set the alarm, and the next morning they woke up at 9:00 to have breakfast. Kimberly wasn't really hungry, in fact, she couldn't eat more than a fourth of her food. She was not feeling well at all. When they get back to the room, she looks at herself in the mirror, "Ugh." She says as she sees her pale complexion, "Great… I probably have what Hannah has."

"Kimberly, you ready?" She hears Aisha call to her.

"Yeah, give me a minute." She says, splashing water on her face.

"You alright?" Trini asks.

Kim opens the door, "Fine, let's go."

"We're taking the bikes to the airport. Tommy's uncle already had our bags taken."

"Good." Kim says, "Our carry on?"

"Will be waiting at check in for us."

"Outstanding."

They head down, and Tommy was saying goodbye to his family. The group thanked his uncle, and jumped onto the bikes. Kimberly was slow moving, but jumps onto Rocky's bike. The ride was only about 25 minutes and the guys were thrilled to drive the bikes the last time. As the ride went on, Kimberly felt worse. They were the last ones in the convoy. "Rocky, you need to pull over." She says urgency in her voice.

"What?"

"Please pull over." She begs.

He pulls the bike to the side of the road and Kim takes off her helmet, promptly getting sick. Rocky puts the kickstand down on the bike and goes over to his friend, "You ok?" He asks, when she was finished, helping her up.

"Yeah…" She says, "I hope this is a one time thing." She groans.

"If not, it's going to be a long flight for you." He says, handing her, her helmet, "I hope you don't have what Hannah has…"

"Me too." She sighs, shakily sitting down on the bike. She was almost too weak to hold on tightly to Rocky, and somehow he knew this, and took the last stretch of the bike ride slow. When they get to the terminal, they park the bikes, and leave the keys at the check in station, where Tommy's uncle will be picking them up. They grab their bags and head to the boarding area for their flight. Kim makes a hasty retreat to the bathroom, leaving her friends clueless.

"Is she ok?" Kat asks.

"She has Hannah's flu." Rocky sighs.

"Great…" Jason says, "This is gonna be an awful flight for her…"

"And who ever is sitting next to her." Hannah says smugly.

"We'll make sure it's you Hannah." Jason grumbles, "And we'll sit her in the window seat so there is a better chance of her throwing up on you."

"I'm going to go check on her." Aisha says, walking to the bathroom. "Kim you ok?"

"Peachy." She says, walking out of the stall to rinse her mouth.

"Great time to get the flu." Aisha says.

"You're telling me. This is going to be a long six hours." She sighs, splashing water on her face.

"You've had a shitty health streak this time home…"

"I think the first one was my emotions, even if I did have a fever. I think I was just worn down."

"You gonna be ok?"

"I'll live." She sighs.

"Do you feel better?"

"Not at all."

"You are gonna be sitting with Tommy and Hannah again. It will be closer to the bathroom."

"That's fine, I plan on sleeping the entire time anyway." She says.

They hear their flight boarding, "We should probably get going."

"You're right." Kim says and they walk over to the boarding area.

"You alright Kim?" Adam asks.

"I'll be fine."

"Sick?" Trini asks.

"Yeah." Kim sighs, grabbing her carryon bag. They board the plane, and Kim sits on the isle side, next to Tommy. She closes her eyes and hopes that she can make it the whole flight home with out getting sick.

"You ok?" Tommy asks.

"Yes." Kim says. Those were the first words that they spoke to each other the entire day.

"If you need anything…"

"Thanks." She says, closing her eyes again, taking a deep breath.

Throughout the entire flight, Kim was sick. Tommy was getting concerned after the fourth time on the three hour flight, she went to the bathroom.

"I hope she's ok…" Tommy says, aloud.

"She'll be fine. It is exactly what I had." Hannah says.

"No. You weren't throwing up as much…"

"She'll be fine." Hannah says, leaning her chair back and closing her eyes.

Tommy sighs, and watches Kimberly walk back to her chair. She sits down, and immediately closes her eyes. "How ya doing?"

"Awful." She says.

He puts a hand on her forehead as he watches her shiver, "You got a fever…"

"That would explain why I'm so cold." Kim says, not having enough energy to move his hand from her head, "Tommy, don't. I don't want you getting sick." She says.

"If I'm gonna get it, I will. I had Hannah in my room and bed all night while she was sick, and now you are sitting next to me…"

"Don't do anything more to get this though. Touching me included."

"Don't worry about me getting it." He says, as he watches her shiver. He stands up and reaches above into the carrier and pulls down his sweatshirt. He hands it to her, "Here, wear this." He smiles, and she pulls it on sighing.

"Thank you." She says. She knows he doesn't care, but she was always worried about him getting sick from her. He was the same way, but she never cared. They use to be more worried about each other rather than themselves, "Stop it Kim!" She shouts at herself. She can't wait till she goes back to Florida, so she can get on with her life. It was only two days away, so she will recover from this flu, and then head down to practice. The rest of the flight was hell. When she wasn't throwing up, she was trying to sleep, or getting pestered about how she was feeling. When they land, they are split up between Tommy, Rocky, and Jason's car. Tommy decided to take Hannah, Kim and Aisha home because his house was closer to Aisha's than the others.

"I'll take Aisha, Kim and Hannah." Tommy says, grabbing Kimberly's bag.

"Alright." Jason says, "I'll take Zack and Kat then, and Rocky, you can take Adam and Trini. That is probably the easiest, because we won't be going out of our ways."

"Alright. How about we all get together tomorrow then?" Adam says.

"Sounds good." Aisha smiles.

"I'll give you a call tonight Kim." Jason says.

"I'll answer it if I'm up." She replies, "I can get that Tommy." She tells him about her bag.

"Don't worry about it." He says. Her coloring was awful, and she looks ready to collapse. He doesn't want to do anything to put more strain on her. "I'll drop you two off first."

"Thanks Tommy." Aisha says, as they pile into his car. Kim's father and brother were out of town, so she decided to spend the last days of her trip west with Aisha.

"No problem." He says.

They drive in practically silence to Aisha's house. They were all exhausted. Tomorrow they would have plenty of time to revisit the trip. Kim and Aisha thanked Tommy and said goodbye to the last two people in the car and then they walked into the house. Aisha's mother was cooking dinner.

"Girls, is that you?"

"Yeah mom." Aisha says.

"How was your trip?"

"It was a lot of fun."

"How about you Kimberly, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was fun." She replies with lack of enthusiasm.

"Well that didn't sound too enth… you look awful honey." She says, noticing Kim's complexion, "Are you sick?"

"Yeah." She sighs. "Hannah ended up sick for a day, and I was the lucky one to get it coming home on the plane… well an hour before."

"You should go lay down. Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you." She says, and walks upstairs to try and get some sleep. She lies in her bed, but can't sleep. She felt too sick to do so. Every time she would fall asleep, she'd wake up a few minutes later, sick. "This is getting ridiculous." She says, brushing her teeth for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Around 9:00, there was a knock at the door, and Aisha answered it, "Hey Tommy."

"Hey." He says, "How's Kim feeling?"

"She's still pretty bad off." She says. "I think she's sleeping right now."

"Oh, well, listen, she forgot her jewelry in my car, I have it here. Do you think she'd mind if I go up and see how she is?"

"Nah." Aisha sighs, "She's probably too sick to care."

"Alright." He says, walking up to her room. When he doesn't see her, he goes over to the bathroom and opens the half opened door. He kneels besides her and pulls her hair out of her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, when she is finished retching.

"I brought your jewelry back. You left it in my car."

"Thank you." She says shaking.

"Are you ok?"

"My chest and stomach hurt so much…" She says, "It's all dry, and it hurts."

"Come on, let's get you back into bed." He says, helping her up.

When she lies down, she says, "Here, do you want your sweatshirt back?"

"No, you keep it until you feel better. We're all going to be getting together tomorrow, so you can bring it if you feel well enough."

"Alright." She says, looking him directly into his eyes, "Thank you."

"No problem. You get some sleep, alright Kimberly?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says, watching her eyes close. He sighs and stands up, patting her arm, before walking out the door.

"She ok?" Aisha asks.

"She'll be fine by tomorrow." Tommy says, "Do you know what we are doing tomorrow?"

"No, probably just hanging out. It's Kim's last full day with us, so we'll probably hit up the Youth Center."

"When does she start practice again?"

"Tuesday."

"She doesn't give herself much time."

"She wanted to spend as much time as she could with us." Aisha sighs. "Who knew all this change could occur in three weeks."

"Yeah." Tommy sighs, "Well, listen, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you girls tomorrow sometime."

"Alright. See ya Tommy."

"Bye Aisha." And with that Tommy walks out, into his car, and drives back home. His sister was sitting in the living room when he comes home.

"Hi Tommy."

"Hey Morgan." He smiles, kissing the top of his little sister's head.

"How was Hawaii?"

"It was great, how have you been?"

"Pretty good." She says, "Are you still with Hannah?"

"Yes, I am."

"Will Kim come over and visit us again before she leaves?"

"I don't know Morgan, she's sick right now."

"With what?"

"Some stomach bug."

"Eww." She says.

"Exactly. Hannah got it, and Kim was its next victim." He smiles. "But, I'll see how she is feeling tomorrow, and if she's up to it, she'll come over and say goodbye."

"Good."

"I got you something from Hawaii." He says, knowing that would take her mind off of his ex.

"Really! What did you get me!" She asks, eagerly.

"Come and see." He says, walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

"They are SOOOO cool!" Morgan smiles, hugging her brother. They were native Hawaiian Earrings, and when it comes to earrings, Morgan loves them all.

"Glad you like them." He smiles, looking at his watch. "Listen, Hannah and I are going out for ice cream, would you like to come and get to know her?"

Morgan hesitates for a second, "I know her already, and what I know I don't like."

"Well, maybe you will get to like her. Come on, we haven't hung out in a long time." He smiles.

"Ok." She sighs, knowing that she isn't going to like the girl, but goes along anyway to be with her brother.

"Great, come on." He says. "She lives over where Jason lives, do you remember where that is?"

"Not really, but I remember where Kim and Aisha live." She smiles.

"Enough Morgan." He says, groaning. "Come with me." He says as the park the car in the drive way, and walk to the door. Tommy knocks and Hannah's mother comes to the door, "Hi Mrs. Christie."

"Hi Tommy, how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." He smiles.

"And who might you be?" Mrs. Christie asks Morgan.

"This is my sister, Morgan."

"Well hello Morgan, it is very nice to meet you."

"You too."

"How old are you?"

"14." She says, looking at her brother.

"Is Hannah ready?"

"Let me get her, come on in." She says, and calls up to her daughter.

She comes downstairs and smiles at Morgan and Tommy, "Hey sweetie." She says, kissing his cheek. Morgan makes a face of disgust, "How are you Morgan?"

"Just peachy." She sighs, turning away from Hannah, "Can we go Tommy?"

"Yeah. Good to see you again Mrs. Christie."

"You too honey, and it was nice to meet you Morgan."

"Bye." Morgan says, and walks out the door. She knows the routine, when she is out with her brother and his girlfriend she sits in the back. Normally she doesn't mind it, but because it's Hannah she is miserable. There were times where Kimberly would sit in the back with her and talk, or sometimes, Kim would let Morgan sit up front and she would be in the back. The ride was quiet, which was something else Morgan wasn't use to. She was not included in most of the conversation that was going around. She decided that this change wasn't a good one, but wanted to make her brother happy, so she was as outgoing as she could be. By 11:00, Morgan and Tommy took Hannah home. She jumps into the front seat as soon as Hannah is out of the car, and watches her brother take her to the house. When Tommy comes back into the car he says, "Well?"

"Still don't like her." She sighs, and looks out the window.

"You will Morgan."

"I don't want to like her Tommy." She mumbles, "But I'm glad I got to hang out with you." She smiles.

"We don't do this nearly enough." He smiles.

The next morning Kim was feeling a lot better than she was. She woke up around noon, and had a little something to eat.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Aisha asks, as she comes in from outside.

"Better, a lot better. Where were you?"

"That's great, and Adam, Rocky and I went for a run. We haven't done much just the three of us."

"Yeah, I know how that feels." She smiles. The original five haven't done much together either.

"So, what are you up to doing today?"

"Anything." Kim smiles.

"Great. We are going to be meeting everyone at 1:30 at the Youth Center…"

"I actually was thinking about heading over to Tommy's parents for a bit and say goodbye to Mrs. Oliver and Morgan. I really haven't seen much of them, so you may not see me until almost two."

"No problem." Aisha smiles, "We'll hang out there until you get back."

"Great. I shouldn't be long, but I really have to get over there…"

Aisha smiles and says, "I'm gonna go grab a shower, did you already get one?"

"No, but I'll grab one after you."

"Great." Aisha smiles and heads upstairs. She looks into Kim's room and sees that she already has everything packed away in a suitcase except for a few of the necessities. She sighs. Rocky, Adam and her talked about how much they were going to see Kim now that Tommy and her broke up. They decided that if they want to see her, they will have to go down to Florida, because there was too much pain for her in Angel Grove. Aisha didn't want to admit it, but she knows that Adam and Rocky are speaking the truth. 

"You alright Aisha?" Kim asks, startling her.

"Yeah. Fine."

"What's up?"

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"How much we are going to see you now that you two aren't together anymore."

"I didn't come up just to see him…"

"I know that, but he is still here…"

"I'll be around Aisha, as much as I have been… and once the Pan Globals are over…"

"You'll go to the Olympics." Aisha smiles.

"Yeah right." Kim laughs, "I may be good enough for Pan Globals, but come on, the Olympics?"

"If you want them you can have them." Aisha smiles.

"I'll be back, I promise." Kim says.

Aisha nods, "I'm jumping into the shower."

"Alright." Kim smiles and goes into her room to finishing the last bit of packing. This vacation couldn't end as fast as she wanted it too. Sure, she was glad to see her friends, but this Tommy thing really put a damper on her whole vacation.

Kim goes over to the Oliver's and sits with his parents and sister for a while before leaving to meet up with her friends. That night they all go out to dinner and then hang out at the park.

"So, what time does your flight leave tomorrow?" Trini asks.

"1:00pm." Kim says, "But I have to get there by around 12:30."

"I'll go with you." Trini smiles.

"So will I." Aisha says.

"I think we all will." Zack smiles.

"Except for Tommy and I." Hannah says.

"Why?" Jason asks.

"My little sister has a dance recital that afternoon." She says, "Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Tommy sighs, "So I guess we'll say our goodbyes tonight."

Jason looks over at Kim and can clearly see the hurt expression on her face, but she toughens up, "That's fine."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you guys have something else to do, it's not a big deal. I'll see you the next time I come up."

"And when will that be?" Hannah asks.

"I dunno, probably in a few months, maybe around thanksgiving."

"When are the games?"

"The second week in May." Kim replies.

"Well, that sounds wonderful." Hannah says smiling.

"I'm looking forward to it, however, I'm not sure if Christmas will be an option for me to come home. Mom has been hinting around that she wants me in Paris…"

"That sucks." Aisha says frowning.

"There is nothing I can do about it… I was here this Christmas, so next one I guess I'll be in France."

"I guess." She replies.

"But let's not talk about that right now. It's my last night with you guys, let's go do something." She smiles.

"You guys up for volleyball?"

"Sure." They all agree. Kim plays till she tires and then sits out. She was feeling better, but still getting a bit weak on occasion.

The next day, they meet and head to the Airport. Kim was very upset that Tommy wasn't there.

"He had to go to the recital." Jason says to his best friend.

"I don't care." Kim says, "I really don't. He's not my boyfriend anymore, so screw it. I am jut glad that I'm getting away from him for a while."

"Don't be a stranger Kim." Rocky says, hearing the last part, "We are still here."

"I won't. I'll be back when I can, I promise. There is always a place for you down in Florida too if you guys wanna come visit."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Rocky smiles.

"Final Boarding call for Miami Florida, flight 267."

"Well, I guess I'll see you all soon." Kim says, looking at her friends, "I love you all."

They all say goodbye and give Kim a hug, before she hands her boarding pass to the flight attendant.

"Kimberly." Aisha says, causing her to turn around, "Call me when you get there ok?"

She smiles, "I will. Bye guys."

She quickly boards the plane and sits down at the window seat, "My god that was hard." She thought. She was furious at Tommy for not coming, and she didn't want to leave her friends. She was going to take a cab, so she didn't have to see any of them, but they insisted that they would see her off. She left without shedding a tear, but she wanted too. This was the most exhausting three weeks of her life, and she was glad to be leaving. Now she could forget about him, she could forget about the pain.

The flight was long, however, there was no turbulence, which she was grateful for. Cooper would be picking her up from the Airport, meeting her in Terminal B, baggage claim. She steps off the plane and sees him there, "Hey shortie." He says, hugging her.

"Hey Cooper. Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem." He smiles. Cooper was one of her gymnast friends. He was 5'9 with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is supposed to bring gold home to the United States. "Renee told me."

"Of course she did." Kim sighs.

"How are ya doing with that Kim?"

"It's been very hard, especially seeing him with the new girl, but being down here, I am sure will help a lot."

"No worries babe, we'll find you a new guy soon enough…"

"I'm not…"

"Once you are ready." He says, finishing her thought. "Lets get your bag. So how was everything else?"

"My friends were great, Hawaii was alright, and coming back here was wonderful."

"Hawaii was just alright?"

"Yeah, because of him and her, and the fact that I ended up sick coming home… which was awful."

'I could imagine. How are you feeling now?"

"Perfect."

"Ready for practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You been practicing?"

"A little bit, so my ass will probably be at that gym all day tomorrow."

"Mine too shortie." He laughs. They get to their apartment complex and Kimberly grabs her bags, thanking Cooper. He lived on the second floor, Kim on the sixth. They say goodbye, and she goes to her room.

"Renee?" Kim calls.

"Hey Kim! I am so glad to see you! I've missed you!" The enthusiastic girl says, coming into the room. Renee was 5'5 with black hair and bright green eyes.

"I've missed you too."

"How you holding up?"

"It hurts, but I'll be fine." Kim says, sighing.

"Come on, let's get you unpacked." She smiles, "You can tell me all about it if you want too."

"You got about two hours?"

"I got all the time in the world." Renee smiles, as they go into Kim's bedroom and start to unpack her. She explains everything about when she got off the plane, how he wasn't there, then he tells her that he kissed this other girl, and how Hawaii was fun, but a flop. Renee listens to her, not believing her ears. She sat with her friend as she cried, and tried to tell her that it would be fine. "You'll get over him Kim. I promise. He'll be a memory after a few months. You will think, Tommy who!"

"I don't want to though Renee. I loved him. I still love him."

"Don't worry about him right now. All you need to do is concentrate on gymnastics. That's it."

"Yeah, I know. It's just what I want."

"I don't blame you. Are you hungry? Do you wanna go get food with Shawn, Cooper and I?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kim says, forgetting to call Aisha. In the middle of dinner, her cell phone rings, she looks at the number and says, "Shit…" before answering the call, "I am so sorry, I forgot to call you."

"Don't worry about it Kimberly." Aisha says, slightly annoyed, but more relieved that she was ok, "You there ok?"

"Yeah, I'm having some dinner with a couple of my friends."

"Oh, that's nice." She says, "Anyway, Tommy wanted me to tell you how sorry…"

"Please, don't say anything about him right now Aisha." She says, her voice wavering, "I can't talk about him in public." Cooper puts his arm around her offering her comfort.

"Well, ok, but he's sorry."

"Tell him that it's not a problem." She says.

"Ok, well I won't keep you from your dinner, I'll talk to you soon ok?"

"Ok. Tell everyone I said Hi and that I love them." She says.

"Here, you tell them." She says, putting her on speaker.

She hears, "Hi Kimberly." From everyone.

"Hi Guys, I love you, and I'll call everyone soon ok?"

"Yup! No Problem Kim." Rocky's voice flows over the receiver.

"Talk to you all soon. Bye." Kim says, and with a bye from the group, she hangs up.

The next morning at 5:00am, Kimberly's alarm goes off. She gets up and grabs a shower, trying to wake herself up. She has a bit of jet lag, so she didn't sleep as well as she would have. Renee and Kim take turns wakening up at 5:00. Some days Kim would take a shower first and some day's Renee would. Who ever took the shower first, was in charge of making breakfast, so today, Kim made waffles. The girls walked to the gym which was only about five blocks from their apartment, but it was still a good 5 to 10 minute walk. At 5:45, the girls began to stretch, talking to each other as they did so. The coach came out at 6:00, and smiles at his two gymnasts.

"Welcome home girls." He says with his thick accent, "Are you ready to work?"

"You bet Coach." Renee smiles.

"Good." He says, "Kimberly, Beam, Renee Floor."

"Ok." Kim smiles.

"I'll be working with the two of you today on these for the morning. In the afternoon I want Kimberly on Bars and Renee, you will be on Beam." The girls sigh at these. They are their most hated events. "Is there a problem?"

"No Coach Schmidt."

"No." Kim says, as they walk over to their respected areas. Kim couldn't get Tommy out of her head at all this morning. She couldn't get out of her head what happened, so her routines faltered. Her very first mount she slipped off.

"Kimberly! What was that!" The coach boomed.

"Sorry, I slipped."

"You need to concentrate! I don't need you back in the hospital because of your lack of concentrating."

"I'm sorry." She sighs.

"Do it again. I only want your mount. Ten times, before you can move on."

"Right." She says, and completes her ten mounts.

"That's more like it. Now, you may continue." He says, getting his stopwatch. Her routine can only be five minutes, no longer. If it is longer, she will get deducted. Her routine was almost six minutes long, "Awful! Just awful Kimberly! I have NEVER seen you do so horrible. Your routine lasted 5 minutes and 56 seconds! Where is your head today? It is obviously not in your footwork. Your legs were bent, your dismount took you five seconds to complete, not to mention a simple back handspring combination that you have been doing since you were ten! I want you to get your head into your practicing and continue. You are not going to be getting the gold this way. I'd be surprised if you even medalled! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry." She sighs.

"Sorry isn't going to get you the gold Kimberly."

Cooper watches his friend from over at the rings, he shakes his head, "Come on Kim, get your mind into practice."

"Again Cooper." The assistant coach says, as he helps him up onto the rings.

After an hour and a half on the beam, the coach is furious with her, "Get off the beam Kimberly, you are disgusting me. Go take a break and get your head into practice. If you can't you better get out of the gym. You are better than this Kimberly! What ever is bothering you better stop because I am sick of watching you throw away your practice time. You have fifteen minutes, afterwards you better be back on this beam practicing. Renee, let's see it!" The coach calls, as he hears her music start.

Kimberly quickly makes her way into the locker room. She sits down on the floor with her back against her locker and runs a hand through her hair, "Come on Kimberly, snap out of it." She thinks, "Get him out of your mind. He isn't worth you throwing something this important away." Then the tears begin, "Why can't I stop loving him? He threw me away, why can't I do the same to him?"

Lindsey come into the locker room to see how Kimberly is, "Kim?"

"Yeah." She says, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just not into practice today." She says.

"Renee told me…"

"Who hasn't she told."

"Come on Kim, you would have eventually told me." Kim sighs, Lindsey was right. She was almost as close to Lindsey as she was to Renee. "You better get out there Kim, and really work your butt off, because Coach is pissed."

"I know." She sighs, standing up. She heads out and works as hard as she can at her routine. She thought it ended pretty well, but the coach wanted her to run through it again.

"Now that is what you left with. Thank you!" He says to her, when she dismounts, "I can see that your dismount has been worked on."

"Yeah, when I was in Hawaii I took two nights and worked on my routines."

"How bout your bars?"

"I worked on them twice."

"Well, after lunch we'll practice with them."

"Ok." She says.

They all go to lunch and are back at practice by 1:00. The rest of the practice was tiring, and when she gets home all she wants to do is sleep, which is exactly what she does. She has four voice mails on her phone, but ignores them all, "They can wait till later." She concludes.

Around September, Kimberly really has gotten over Tommy. She was doing great, and having a great time. She still thinks about him often, however, she doesn't dwell over him because she knows it will ruin her life. She has to start moving on and she is. Maybe it isn't the fact that she has gotten over him, maybe it is the fact that she doesn't expect anything more to come of it.

"Today was an awesome practice Kim!" Cooper smiles at his friend, "You did great!"

"So did you." Kim smiles. "We only got a couple more months, and then it's Pan Globals time!"

"I know, I'm excited." Cooper smiles, "And it's really good to see you back to your old self."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with Tommy. I'm glad you had closure on him…"

"Oh yeah, that." She sighs.

"Kim…"

"You know what, I'm gonna head home and get some food. I am starving."

"Alright. I'll catch you later."

"Later Coop." Kim says, moving quickly to her apartment. She goes into her room and locks the door, opening a box that's under her bed. She looks at all her old pictures and then puts them back, placing them in her closet, where she can't access them. She has gotten rid of almost everything Tommy gave her, well, meaning, she put it into a box in her closet. All her pictures are without him, except for one. It was the two of them at the park. His arms are wrapped around her waste, and his chin on her shoulder. She can't remember who took this, but she couldn't bear to part with it. She almost cries when she looks at it on her desk. "You're fooling everyone Kimberly, especially yourself."

Tommy was shopping Hannah so she could buy clothes for the new school year. Tommy was glad to be graduating this year, as was Hannah. Somehow, this shopping trip feels like he was missing something, and that something was Kim.

"What do you think Tommy?" She asks, as she displays a black and pink short-sleeved dress.

"I like it." He says, looking her over.

"Thanks." She smiles, kissing him. He sighs as she walks back into the dressing room. Tommy agrees with everything Hannah tries on, and then they go and pay. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I went last week." He smiles, as she takes his hand in hers, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." She smiles.

"What do you feel like eating?"

"Do you want Chinese?"

"Sounds good." Tommy says, as they walk over to the Chinese Restaurant.

"This summer went really fast." Hannah smiles.

"Yeah it did."

"I'm glad that school is finally starting. It will end sooner than we think though."

"I know. It is going to go by really fast." He smiles. "Do you need to get anything else?"

"Just shoes." She smiles.

Tommy hates shoe shopping. Kimberly would always drag him, and he detested it, "ugh."

"Don't you wanna go shoe shopping?"

"I hate shoe shopping."

"Why?"

"Because all you do is sit there, and you girls go through 8000 pairs of shoes." He smiles.

"Well, if you feel that way about it…" She huffs.

"I'm kidding Hannah." He says.

"Doesn't sound like it."

Tommy looks at her, "I don't like shoe shopping, but I don't mind going. I always went…"

"With Kimberly?" She says, "You did everything with Kim didn't you? I thought you were over her Tommy…"

"I am making a reference to my shoe shopping experiences…"

"And that reference happens to be Kimberly. I am sick of hearing all about her. All summer, it was 'I wonder what Kim's doing,' or 'Kimberly called,' or 'When is Kimberly coming home'. I am sick of hearing about her." She sighs, "You don't know what it is like living in the shoes of Kimberly. I hate it."

"No one is expecting you to live in Kim's shoes. She's still around… and if ANYONE knows what it's like to live in the shadow of Kim, it's Kat. She got over it, and you will too."

"But you didn't date Kat."

"Still…" He says, sighing, "Hannah, I really don't want to get into this again."

"I'm sorry." She sighs.

Tommy begins to think about where his relationship is going with Hannah. He likes her, but he doesn't know if it will be permanent. It wasn't the same as his relationship with Kim. He threw away something that he shouldn't have, and he is beginning to realize it.

October comes around, and it has been four months since Tommy and Kim have seen each other. School has been going great, and so has practice for Kimberly. Her head was back into the practice, most days, other days, she couldn't focus. She still misses Tommy, but has herself fooled that if she doesn't see him, she doesn't need him. She made her plans for Christmas in Paris with her mother, and she made plans to spend New Years with her friends.

"Again Kimberly." The coach says. She hates those words. "Stay tight Kimberly. Arms are slightly bent Kim, straighten them out." He calls to his best gymnast. "Excellent!" He calls as she dismounts, "That was your best performance yet!"

Kim smiles, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes, "Thanks." She smiles.

"You look tired Kimberly, take the rest of the afternoon off. Tomorrow, practice starts at noon, after classes."

"Alright, thank you Coach." She replies. She has a ton of things to do before tomorrow, including homework. Physics was killing her, but the good thing is she'll be done in May. She already began applying to colleges, and hopes that she can stay down there and go to the University of Miami on a scholarship. She decided not to go back up to Angel Grove after Pan Globals because she would only be in school for a month, and there was no point of transferring out there for a month.

That night was difficult for her, because every friend down there keeps saying, "Kim, I have this guy…" and she just wasn't ready to begin dating. She was too busy to deal with the emotions of another guy, especially when she knows that they will not ever amount up to what Tommy was. Every guy they said she turned down.

"You have to start dating sometime Kim." Cooper says.

"I'll date when I'm good and ready Cooper." She says, in a very demanding tone of voice.

"I'm just saying…"

"I know what you are saying, and I am not interested, now, please leave because I have a lot of homework to do." She says.

"Fine." He says, going out of her room and over to Renee's. "I don't know what more to do for her…"

"How about leaving her alone, and letting her figure out what the hell she wants."

"She doesn't know what she wants."

"Just let her go Coop." Renee sighs, "She'll come around."

"I guess your right." He sighs.

Back in Angel Grove, Tommy is just fooling himself. He can't go on living a lie that he loves Hannah. It was getting too hard. All he could think about was Kim and how horrible he treated her. He needed to break it off with Hannah and go down to talk to Kim. He needs to tell her how he feels, even if nothing comes out of his trip. Angel Grove High is closed from October 10-October 19 for a long break. It was October 10th today, and he can't take it anymore.

"Hannah." He says suddenly when they were walking down the street, "I can't do this anymore."

She looks at him, "I know." She says.

"I love her too much Hannah."

She smiles at him, "I know you do, and it's ok."

"We're friends right?"

She nods with tears in her eyes, "Friends. I can do friends, because that's all we've been for a month."

He kisses her cheek, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Go tell her, and if nothing happens, I'll still be here."

He smiles, "Thank you so much for understanding." And with that, he runs back to his house, and opens the door, "Mom!"

"What?"

"I'm going to Florida."

"What!"

"I'm flying to Florida. I have to talk to Kimberly." He says, running upstairs and throwing clothes into his suitcase, "I can't do this anymore."

"Tommy…"

"I know, it may not do any good, but I need to tell her. I've been fooling myself for too long."

"Do you have the money?"

"Yes…"

"Here, take your fathers credit card. Put the plane ticket on the card ok?"

"Right."

"Be safe." She says, "And be home before school starts again."

"I will." He smiles, kissing his mother. "Bye."

"Bye." She smiles, as her son jumps into his car and runs out.

He gets the first flight, which will drop him off in Florida around 4:00. He was very excited, and nervous, but he has to tell her. He can't take it anymore.

Hannah goes into the youth center, and sees her friends, "Hey guys."

"Hey Hannah." Aisha says, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where's Tommy?" Rocky asks.

"On his way to Miami…"

"WHAT!" Jason says, "What do you mean on his way to Florida."

"We're going to be friends, he can't lie to himself anymore."

"I'm sorry." Kat says, hugging her friend.

"I'm ok with it. We're friends, and that's all that I need. He hasn't been in the relationship in a month, so I'm not surprised."

"Should we call Kim and let her know?" Adam asks.

"I don't think we could get to her in time. She's at practice now…" Jason sighs. 'God, I hope this works.' He thinks to himself.

Tommy touches down around 4:00 in Miami. He grabs his bags and hails a cab.

"Where you off too?" The cab driver asks.

"The Seaside Apartment A, over on…"

"Sunset Drive?"

"Yes."

"Right. I'll have you there in a minute." He smiles, driving him about twenty minutes. Tommy couldn't wait to see her, even if her reaction to him was negative, he needs to tell her. "Here we are buddy."

"Thanks." He says, grabbing his small suitcase, then pays the cab driver. He takes a deep breath as he looks at Kimberly's apartment. He quickly goes into the apartment complex, grabbing the elevator and takes it up to the sixth floor. He walks down the hallway and knocks on her door, Apartment number 30 A. He knocks again when no one comes to the door, "Come on!" He says, "Dammit!"

"Excuse me." A voice calls from two doors down, "Who are you looking for?"

"Excuse me?" Tommy asks, the voice catching him off guard.

"Who are you looking for, Kim or Renee."

"Kimberly." He says, "Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she's over at the gym. She should be finishing up practice right about now."

"How do I get there?"

"Go out the apartment complex and hang a left. Its approximately three blocks down, you'll see Coach Schmidt's Gymnastics Complex. You can walk there. It's only about a ten minute walk, if that."

"Thanks a lot…"

"Shawn." He smiles.

"Shawn." Tommy smiles back as he turns.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Are you Tommy?"

Tommy swallows hard, "Yeah…"

"I've heard about you."

"Oh…"

"Don't hurt her anymore." He says, with a strong tone of voice.

"I'm trying to fix it." He says, and he picks up his bag and heads quickly out of the apartment and runs down the three blocks to the complex.

Kimberly was coming out of the complex with Cooper and Renee, "You want to go get some food?" Renee asks.

"That sounds good." Cooper replies.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Kim smiles.

"You should be, coach really road you today."

"I was just glad that I wasn't getting yelled at." Kim smiles.

Tommy sees her for the first time in almost three months. He stops as she walks towards him with her friends, "Kimberly." He calls to her.

Her head snaps forward to the familiar voice and she goes white, "Oh my god…" She says stopping dead in her tracks, as her eyes begin to fill with tears behind her sunglasses.

"Kim…"

"Is that Tommy?" Cooper asks, getting a nod from the brunette standing next to him. He was like Jason, and hates seeing anyone hurt his friend. He wants to jump over and punch Tommy in the face for what he has put her through.

"What are you doing here?" She demands, her voice wavering. "What the hell are you doing here?" She says again.

"I…" Tommy starts. "I…." He sees the anger in the eyes of her friends, standing next to her. He begins to wonder if coming here was such a good idea, but he has to tell her.

Cooper walks towards Tommy, "What the hell did you come here for? Haven't you hurt her enough?" He asks.

"Cooper… please, don't." Kimberly calls to him. She knows that Tommy won't fight him, but she is still worried.

"Haven't you put her through enough!"

"This is between Kimberly and me." Tommy says.

"You're wrong."

"Cooper…. Stop it." Kim calls to him, "Please."

"Kim, you deserve…"

"I'm serious Cooper! STOP IT!" She says, as the tears roll down her face. She looks at Tommy through sunglasses, "What are you doing here Tommy?"

"Kimberly…" He says, walking closer to him. He can see her tense up. There is no escaping the truth now, "I want to tell you how sorry I am. I love you Kimberly…"

Kim stands there looking like she has been hit in the face with a ton of bricks. He waits for her answer, which felt like days. He couldn't read her face. She was crying, but her glasses were hiding her eyes.

TBC….

This chapter was long, because I wanted to get through the Hawaiian island trip and into the next section. I felt that having some drama was a good thing during this chapter.

The next chapter will be coming very soon! Let me know what you guys want to happen, and I'll try and incorporate it!

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and Review… they have really been great and I appreciate them greatly!

Check out "The Diary" Too if you get a chance and Review too please! Another T/K in the process.

I'll be posting another chapter very very soon, I promise.

Thanks!

LUNA


	11. I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter of a story that I have neglected unfortunately. It will not be neglected any more! Please R&R!

"I love you Kimberly." He says.

"You came here to tell me that you love me?" Kim says, her voice raised.

"Yes."

"What about Hannah?"

"It's over between us, I was just fooling myself… she wasn't you Kim. I can't live without you. I am so sorry." He says, looking her in the eyes. The tears were poring out of her, staining her cheeks. "I had to tell you this, and if you don't feel the same, well it's something I can live with, but I want you to know that dating Hannah was the worst thing I have ever done. I was fooling myself Kim. I love you, and you're the only one for me…"

"Can I ask you something?" Kim says, taking off her sunglasses, looking him directly into his eyes.

"Anything."

"What took you so long?" She cries. They walk over to eachother and she wraps her arms around him crying against his chest, "What took you so long?"

"I was lost." He says, holding her, as he kisses the top of her head. "I hate myself for putting you through the past four months. I thought that having another girl closer to home would help the hole you caused when you left, but it only made it worse. I love you Kimberly. I'd rather have you here as my girlfriend rather than here with me with another girl closer to home. I'm so sorry it took me this long."

Kim looks up into his eyes, "Please, don't ever leave me again." She begs as he bends down and kisses her lips.

"I promise." He says.

"Don't think that you don't have to make this up to me buster, because you have no idea what you put me through." She says, putting her sunglasses back on.

"Can I start by taking you out to dinner?"

"And then lunch to tomorrow." She says.

"So dinner is off for us." Cooper asks.

"Oh…" Tommy says, "No, you three go ahead, I'll…"

"Nonsense." Renee says, "You two have a lot to catch up on. We'll go grab Shawn and Tara ok?" She says to Cooper.

"Fine." He says.

"I'll see you two tonight." Renee says, "It's nice to finally meet you Tommy."

"You too Renee, I've heard a lot about you."

"All lies." She smiles, "See you tonight Kim."

"Thanks Renee." She smiles, hugging her friend.

"Have fun." She smiles.

"Bye Cooper."

"Bye Kim." He smiles, before looking at Tommy, "I want you to be the first to know, that if you ever hurt Kim again, I'll be at your door."

"Cooper…" Kim warns.

"I'm just saying, but it's nice to meet you." He says, extending his hand to Tommy.

Tommy could tell that Cooper still doesn't like him, but he doesn't care. He has Kimberly, and that is all he needs right now. "Yeah, you too." Tommy replies as they walk away. "So, where too?"

"I need to get changed first so let's go back to my apartment." She says.

"Alright." He says, taking her gym bag and then her hand. "I love you Kim."

"I love you too." She says, as they walk back to her apartment. "Are you hungry yet?"

"I'm getting there." He smiles. "It's only 2:00 back home."

"I keep forgetting that." She smiles.

"But, you know I can eat almost any time." He smiles.

"Yeah, I know." She laughs. "We can wait for a while. I need to get a shower anyway."

"Alright." He laughs.

Kimberly takes her time in the bathroom as he relaxes in their living room. The apartment was small but nice. Each girl has their own room and shared a bathroom. The living room was in the front of the apartment, attached to the kitchen. It was like a college dorm.

Around 6:00, Kimberly and Tommy are on their way out the door to dinner.

"What are you hungry for?" Kim asks.

"I don't know what's around, so how about you pick, and I'll pay."

She laughs, "Alright. There is a place that I like down town, if you wanna try it."

"Sure. I'm up for anything. We need to talk afterwards though." He says.

"Ok." She sighs.

He needs to explain to her exactly what was going on in his mind, so she totally understands where he is coming from.

After dinner, Kimberly and Tommy walk out to the lake that was diagonal to the gymnastics complex. "Sit down." She says, patting the spot next to her on the bench. Her and her friends would always come down here, "It reminds me of home here. A park with a lake in it. We all come down here to relax, and just hang out, just like back at home."

"It's nice to have someplace that reminds you of home when you are on the road." He smiles.

"Yeah, it really does." She says.

"I am really sorry Kim…"

"I know."

"No, I mean, I feel awful about how I treated you in Hawaii. I didn't realize it, well, maybe I did. I couldn't even begin to count how many times I wished it was you who I was taking those rides with, or walking down the beach with, but I was fooling myself." He starts, "I know what I did to you because I saw it in your eyes, but I just couldn't stop. I thought that I like Hannah, but, I didn't. I like the fact that I was with someone all the time again, like it was with you, but she wasn't you."

"I forgive you Tommy, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you forgive me for treating you the way that I did, and the way I treated Hannah."

"Deal." He smiles, "However, when you get back, I would like you to try and get to know her better. She reminds me a lot of both you and Kat."

Kim smiles, "Well, I will probably like her better now that she is not the reasoning for us not being together. I'm not sure if I can totally open up to her or not."

"Just be civil towards her." He laughs.

"I will." She smiles. "I'm not coming back till probably New Years though."

"That long eh?"

"Yeah. Mom wants me out in Paris for Christmas."

"Ugh." He sighs, "Well, that's ok. New Years will be ten times better."

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"We should probably head back to my apartment." She says.

"Alright." He smiles, standing up. "Let's go."

"Right." She smiles as they take their time walking back. When they get into the apartment, Renee was already there.

"How was dinner?" She asks.

"Fine." Kim smiles, "How about you?"

"Fine. I got breakfast tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

All three of them talk in the living room until around 10:00 when Renee says, "I guess we should turn in soon."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Kim replies, "5:00 am comes early, especially with a day full of practice. If you aren't tired, you can chill out here…"

"I'll go to bed too. I don't want to keep you girls up." He says.

"Alright, well, night you two." Renee smiles and heads into her room.

"Where do you wanna sleep?" Kim asks him.

"Where do you want me to sleep?"

"With me." She smiles, innocently.

"Well then, let's go." He says, as they head into her room.

After their nightly rituals, they climb into bed. Tommy wraps his arms around her and kisses the side of her head, "Night." He smiles.

"Night." She replies, however, she can't sleep. She looks at the clock for the hundredth time, and back over to Tommy. It was 1:00am, and he was sleeping. She decides to get out of bed and sit out on the porch for a while. She carefully pulls out from his grip, not to wake him and heads out the door, quietly shutting it. She goes onto the porch and sits in one of their lounge chairs. There was a cool breeze blowing in Miami tonight, which made it easy to sit outside and think, like Kim wants to do. She is glad that Tommy came to his senses, but she is still hurt that for four months she wasn't good enough for him. She knows that that isn't an issue, and she always has been good enough, but how does that make her feel? She sighs and looks up at the stars for a while, before she hears the sliding door open.

"What are you doing out here?" Tommy asks, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I couldn't sleep." She says. "What are you doing awake?"

"I realized that you weren't next to me." He smiles. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighs.

"That doesn't sound convincing." He says, gently coming around and helping her sit up a bit so he can slide in behind her. She lovingly leans back on him, as he wraps his arms around her. She sighs, "What is it?"

"All this is just really taking a toll on my emotions…" She tells him.

"Don't you want to get back together?"

"Of course I do, but it still bothers me that I wasn't good enough for you when I was down here. I'm going to still be down here Tommy and…"

"Kim, you were never not good enough for me. It was me, not you. Don't you ever think anything different. I realized this, and I don't know what I would have done if you said that you weren't interested in coming back to me. I was the idiot, and I don't think I can ever apologize enough to you." He says, kissing her cheek, "I love you beautiful." He says, running his hand down her face.

She smiles and looks up at him, "I love you too." That was the first time he has called her by her nickname and she loves it.

"It's almost two. You have practice at six tomorrow." He says, "You should probably go get some sleep."

"Just stay here with me a little longer." She says, not wanting this feeling to end.

"Alright." He says, wrapping his arms around her tighter. He doesn't want to let go of her tonight, or ever.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"When do you have to fly back?"

He sighs, "Saturday. School starts back up on Monday, and I need to get use to the time change."

"Oh, ok." She says, "At least I have almost a week with you."

"Yeah. Are you happy here Kim?" He asks her point blank.

"Happy?"

"Yeah, do you like it here?"

"Most of the times, when I am not missing you guys back home, or my family. It gets hard around birthdays and holidays, when I know that I can't get home because I have a gymnastic competition or practice."

"But you're happy?"

"Usually." She says.

"I'm glad. Do you think I could come down to the gym and watch you practice?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. People do it all the time."

"Will it distract you?"

"No, but don't come down the first few hours, because I'll be half asleep."

"I plan on sleeping in until almost nine." He laughs.

"So, come down around nine then." She smiles.

"Maybe I will. I haven't seen you in full gymnastics mode in a while."

She laughs, "Well, here is your perfect opportunity."

"Come on, let's go inside. You really need to get some sleep."

She sighs, but agrees, "Ok."

They go back into the apartment and lie down in Kimberly's bed. She curls up to him and lies her head against his chest, feeling his arm wrap around her, like it has so many times before. He kisses the top of her head and they fall asleep until the alarm clock rings at 5:15.

"Ugh." She groans, turning it off, "That came too quickly." She stands up and goes to get a shower, hoping that it would wake her up enough. She gets out ten minutes later and heads into the kitchen, "Morning."

"Morning. You want a cappuccino?"

"Anything with caffeine in it." She says, yawning.

"Long night?" She smiles.

"No, it was nothing like that, I just couldn't sleep."

"I hate when that happens."

"Me too." Kim sighs, "But I'll live. Not the first sleepless night that I've had before practice."

"That's for sure." Renee smiles, "Where's Tommy? Sleeping?"

"Yeah. I didn't bother waking him. He came out last night with me and sat with me. We had a talk."

"Are you two perfectly fine now?"

"Not yet, but after a few days, I think we will be." She smiles, "I'm still hurt, and he knows that. Everything will work out though…"

"It always does." She smiles at her friend, "Eat up and let's run. Can you grab our waters?"

"Yeah, if you grab my Ibuprofen."

"You're ankle bothering you?"

"Since yesterday's practice." She says, "I'm not going to use it unless I have too though."

"Right." Renee replies and the girls head off to the gym after grabbing their respectable items.

"Wait up girls!" They hear calling from behind them.

"Hey Cooper, I didn't think you were early today."

"Well, Coach says that I better get my ass back here early today and work out my horse routine. We can't all be as perfect as you Kim."

"As if." She giggles.

"So, how was your night?"

"Pretty good. We went out to dinner, and then over to the lake, and then back to our place."

"Is he forgiven?"

"For the most part. I am still a bit hurt, but I'll get over that."

"How long is he staying?"

"Till Saturday, and he's taking the 10am flight. He'll get home around noon."

"So I have time to not hate him as much as I do?"

"Yes." She says, slapping him.

"Ok." He smiles.

They stretch out for fifteen minutes before the Coach appears, "Alright. Kimberly, I want you at Vault, Cooper, Horse, Renee, beam, Lindsey, bars, Shawn, bar, Tara, floor, and Devin, Vault. The rest of you will be on what you worked on yesterday.

Jamie was the assistant coach, "How's your ankle doing Kim?"

"It's ok, but a bit sore." She says, looking at the tape job she did before practice.

"Alright, don't force it. If it gets too tough, say too tough."

"I'll be ok. I brought Ibuprofen."

"Alright. Go through some easy vaults first, then we'll move onto your vault you will be competing."

"Right." She smiles. Kimberly was right on today, and it was all because of Tommy. "Excellent Kimberly!" Jamie smiles at her, "I haven't seen you vault like that in almost five months! What's the change?" She sees Tommy walk into the complex and smiles, causing Jamie to laugh, "Oh, him?"

She smiles, "Yeah."

"Was that your ex?"

"Was." She smiles back at Jamie. It was only 8:30, but he came and sat down to watch her. "And he's early for a change."

"Well that's good. Alright, two more vaults of your choice, and then, we'll work on your competitive vault again."

"Right." She smiles. Her next two were almost flawless.

"You're legs came apart a bit Kim…"

"Yeah, I felt that."

"You won't get your vault around right if they don't stay together."

"Ok." She smiles.

"Alright, let's see the gold medallist vault." She smiles.

"You got it."

Kim does five in a row that are flawless, before she hears her coach's voice, "Kimberly!" He calls to her, coming over, "That was incredible! I am so proud of you! If you keep up this work and skill that you are doing now, you will bring the gold home to America!"

"Thanks." She smiles.

"I want to work with you on your bar routine, will you come over with me?"

"Yes." She smiles. She glances up at Tommy who is watching her with great interest. He smiles down at her, and she nods and smiles back.

"Alright, let's see how you do with this ok?"

Kim lets out a deep breath, "Ok." She chalks up her hands and looks at the bars.

"Concentrate Kim." He says to his gymnast. He watches her complete all of her passages with ease. "Excellent!" he says, and then when her dismount came, he was thrilled, "I am very pleased with how you have been practicing Kimberly. I am thrilled to see your improvement, and you back to your old self."

"Thank you coach." Kim smiles brightly.

"I want to see this one more time, and then you are to work on your beam routine before Lunch."

"Right." She says still smiling.

Kim finishes up her routine and then heads over to the beam. Tommy always loves to watch her on the beam because she seems at ease. That was her routine, and she had it down pat. He smiles as he watches her. He hears a door open behind him and he turns to the sound. He watches two people walking over towards him. They smile at him and he returns it.

"Hi!" The girl smiles at him.

"Hey." Tommy replies.

"You here to watch a friend?"

"Girlfriend." Tommy smiles.

"Me too, well boyfriend." She laughs.

"What about you?" Tommy asks the guy with the girl.

"Yeah, my girlfriend too."

"I'm Kiley."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tommy."

"Brian." He says, as they all finish introducing themselves.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Kiley asks, interested.

"She's on the beam," He points, "Kimberly."

"You're with Kim!" Brian asks.

"Yeah." He smiles.

"Lucky guy. She's a doll."

"You've met her?"

"A few times. My girlfriend is Lindsey. She and Kim are good friends. She's over on the bars."

"Which one? The blonde or the brunette?"

"The brunette. The blonde's Tara."

"Who are you dating?" Tommy asks.

"Ryan. He's the blonde on the horse. I drive five hours to see him. We haven't seen each other in about two weeks."

"That's rough. I haven't seen Lindsey in a week and I was going crazy!"

"Do you live around here?" Tommy asks.

"Three hours away. What about you?" Brian questions.

"Six hours away." Tommy smiles.

"Where do you live?" Kiley asks.

"California, so I took me six hours by plane."

"When's the last time you two saw each other?"

"We see each other every few months. I saw her in June, so it's been about four months."

Tommy laughs, "I do, but we talk almost every night."

"Well, that's better than nothing." Kiley says.

Tommy stops and smiles at her, "You know what Kiley? You are absolutely right." He says, and goes back to watching Kimberly. Around 11:00, he turns his phone on to see if anyone called him, and he sees that he has four voice mails. The first one is from Jason, then Aisha, then Rocky, and lastly Jason again. He laughs as he listens to his friends yell at him. At noon, the gymnasts were finished for lunch. Kimberly, Ryan and Lindsey come up to where their significant others are sitting. Tommy smiles as Kim approaches, "Hey babe." He smiles, "Looking good out there."

"Thanks." She smiles. He reaches over to take her hand and sit her down on his lap,

"Tommy, I'm all gross and sweaty." She groans.

"I don't care." He says, kissing her cheek, "I have four voice mails."

"Oh?" She asks, her eyes shinning, "Who from?"

"Jason, Aisha, Rocky, and Jason."

"And why do you have phone calls from them?"

"I regretted to inform them that I was coming down here." He laughs, kissing her shoulder.

Kim laughs, "Oh really now? And, what do they have to say?"

"Why don't you listen." He laughs and passes his phone over to her after punching in his password. Kimberly listens to the voice mail and laughs. "Well?" He asks when she finishes listening.

"I think Rocky is gonna yell at you, Aisha's gonna flip out at you, and Jason's gonna kill you."

"My thoughts exactly." He says, smiling brightly.

"Kim!" Renee shouts across the gym at her.

"Yeah?"

"You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"You guys coming?"

"Sure." Ryan and Lindsey shout back at Renee as they all stand up and head across the gym and out the door.

"You should call Jason."

"You're probably right." He says, dialing Jason, "Do you think he's up? It's only nine."

"Yeah, they are practicing for a competition or something." Kim shrugs.

The gang was all at the youth center when Jason's cell phone starts to ring.

"Jason! Your phone!" Adam yells, grabbing it and running it out to the mats for him.

Jason looks at the number and sighs, "who is it?" Aisha asks, stretching.

"Where the hell are you! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Jason shouts.

"It's Tommy." Zack and Rocky say, laughing.

"Hello to you too Jason." Tommy says, laughing.

"Don't give me that crap. Where are you?"

"Florida."

"Why?"

"You know damn well why."

"Well? How is it?"

"It's alright." He says, smiling down at Kim, taking her hand.

"Did you talk to Kimberly?"

"I did."

"And?"

"Well, here, talk to her." He says, passing the phone down to Kim, "Here, talk to him."

"Hey Jason." She says.

"Don't you hey Jason me Kimberly Ann Hart." Jason says, firmly, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What happened?"

"Well…" She begins, "He came down, apologized…"

"And?"

"And, we've decided to give it another go."

"You're back together!"

"We're back together." She smiles.

"Oh that's great!" He says, looking at his friends, "They're back together."

"It's about time!" Rocky shouts so Kim hears him.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah. Tell Rocky to shut up."

"She says shut up."

"She better call me." Aisha says.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah."

"It was Aisha. And Trini also says you better call her."

"I will. I'll call everyone soon. I'm gonna give you back to Tommy."

"Alright, I love ya Kim."

"Love you too Jase." She smiles, passing the phone back to Tommy.

"Hey."

"You better treat her right."

"I am. I'll give you details later ok?"

"Right, bye."

"Bye." He smiles, hanging up the phone and putting it in his pocket.

"Well?"

"He's mad."

"He'll get over it." She laughs.

"Who will?"

"Jason, you remember him?"

"Yeah, how is he?"

"Mad." Tommy laughs. "Have you met him?"

"Yeah, about four months ago, he came down." Renee smiles.

"How's your ankle shortie?" Cooper asks.

"Sore today, but I'll be ok."

"What did you do to it?" Tommy asks.

"Remember in Hawaii when I turned it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I did it again last week on vault, but this time, I felt it pop."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, it hurts, but it's better."

"Good." He smiles, wrapping his arm around her waste.

"Where do you all feel like eating?" Ryan asks.

"I just want a salad." Kim says.

"So Kim's ok with anywhere." Cooper laughs. "How about we head to the diner? They have almost anything."

"Sounds good." Tommy shrugs.

"I'll pay today." Kim says to Tommy.

"The hell you will. When was the last time I had you pay for me and you when we were together?"

"When I forced you." She giggles.

"I still have a lot to make up to you, and buying a salad is only one way." He laughs.

"Hey, watch it, Kim may really spring and buy a water, in a bottle." Cooper laughs at his friend, "Right squirt?"

"I hate you guys." She says, laughing, brushing a piece of hair away from her eyes. "So I can't eat much…"

"Now that's a lie. I have seen you eat a ton of things." Lindsey smiles.

"Have not."

"Have too." Renee smiles, "Remember our binge fest and we each ate a medium pizzas and candy bars?"

Kim laughs, "And I threw up right after?"

"It was a few hours later." Renee smiles.

"Yeah, I remember that."

"It was fun."

"It was delicious, but I should have stopped after the pizza." She smiles.

"I'm sure it was the candy that pushed you over Kimberly." Lindsey laughs.

"It was! I was fine after eating the pizza." She laughs.

"Yah, ok."

"You actually ate a full pizza?" Tommy says in shock.

"Yeah, all six slices…" Kimberly smiles.

"Big ones too." Renee laughs.

"I can't believe that."

"Believe it." Kimberly laughs, "It happened, and then I had to diet like crazy…"

"No you didn't, you puked it back up." Ryan laughs.

"Way to be so graphic Ryan, just what we needed." Kiley slaps him.

They grab lunch and then head back to the gym. Tommy decides that he has spent enough time there, and goes back to the girls apartment.

Friday night, Kimberly and Tommy spent all the time they could together. It was the last time they would see each other until New Years Eve. Thanksgiving, she was staying down there because they have mandatory practice, and Christmas, she would be in Paris. They go for a walk by the lake and watch the sunset.

"I hate this…" Tommy sighs.

"What?"

"Having to leave already."

"Oh, that. It never seems like we have enough time does it?"

"No, it doesn't. " Tommy replies, "Especially when I haven't had you for four months, I'm really…"

"We've been through this Tommy. It's ok. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be here with you." She says, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He says, kissing the side of her head, "But, I'm going to feel guilty about this for a while."

"That's fine." She giggles.

"Oh is it?" He asks.

"Yup, you can suffer a bit." She jabs him in the ribs.

"Well, fine, if you want to be that way…" He says, walking away from her.

"That doesn't work on me Tommy." She laughs, sitting down, waiting for him to walk back to her.

"Damn." He smiles, walking back to her and sitting next to her.

"You know sympathy never works on me."

"Bull! What about when my ranger candle burned out huh? You came looking for me, and dated me because I wasn't green anymore."

"No, I dated you because you asked. You just figured that was as good of a time as any to do that." She laughs.

"True." He smiles.

"I wish you didn't have to go home yet…"

"Me too, but it's only two months before you are home. It will be fine. We'll do the whole Christmas thing with the group on New Years Eve ok?"

"Alright." She smiles.

"When do you leave for France?"

"December 15 is my flight, I'll get there late at night France Time." She laughs.

"Do you have practice tomorrow morning?"

"No. I have off until that afternoon." She smiles, "So I'll see you off at the airport."

"Great, and we can sleep in a bit."

"Remember Mister, you have a plane to catch at 11:00, and you have to be there by 10:00."

"So we can sleep in till 9:00." He says.

"Yeah, I guess we could." She smiles.

They sit and watch the sunset, and then the stars come out. "You ready to head back?" He asks, watching her yawn, "You look like you are ready to fall asleep."

"I'm awake."

"Yeah." He laughs, "I can tell. Come on, let's head back." He takes her hand and they head back in the direction of Kimberly's apartment.

"Hey Kim!"

"Hey Samantha, where are you off too?"

"Home, I was practicing."

"This late?"

"Coach was annoyed with my vault. I couldn't stick it, so he kept me there until I did."

"Ugh. You've had the late practices all week. I haven't seen much of you."

"I know." She smiles, before looking up at the man standing next to her holding her hand, "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Samantha, this is my boyfriend Tommy, Tommy, this is Sam."

"Did I miss something!"

"What?" Kim asks her confused friend.

"Boyfriend! Hello, last time I saw you, you were single."

"Well, that's changed a bit." Kim smiles up at him.

"So you finally got over that asshole from back home! I am so..."

"Actually," Tommy begins, trying not to laugh, cutting the girl off, "I am that asshole from back home."

Samantha's mouth drops, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. It's just, I heard what…"

Tommy laughs, "Its fine. No hard feelings." He smiles.

'What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Well, I think we're jut hanging out. Tommy has to head back home tomorrow, so we are probably just going to watch a movie or something at home."

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah." Kim smiles, subconsciously sticking a piece of hair that fell into her face behind her ear.

"Well, I gotta get going. I'm meeting Cooper at the diner. You guys hungry?"

"I'm not, but if you are." She says to Tommy.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Alright, it was nice meeting you Tommy. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Kimberly."

"Nice meeting you too." Tommy smiles.

"Bye Sam." Kim says, smiling up at him, "So asshole from back home, shall we go to my place?"

He smiles, "Yeah, let's go."

They get home around 10:00, and put on a movie. Twenty minutes later, Renee walks through the door, "What are you guys watching?"

"A movie." Kim says, smiling.

"What kind of movie?"

"One you watch." She smiles again.

"Funny Kim." She says, rolling her eyes, sitting down on the chair across from the pair. Kim was on her side, lying down across Tommy's lap, "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"Does it look like you did?" Tommy laughs.

"No, what it looks like is that Kimberly is going to fall asleep." She says, noticing her friend's exhausted look.

"I am not" She says, looking over at Renee, "I'm just watching a movie." She sits up and lays her head against Tommy's chest. He wraps his arm around her shoulder, and smiles.

"What time are you out of here tomorrow Tommy?"

"Probably around nine thirty. My flight is at eleven, and I wanna get there by ten."

"Well, if I don't wake up in time to say goodbye, it was nice meeting you."

"You too." He smiles, looking down at Kimberly. She was sleeping like she usually does on him. He brushes a piece of hair out of her face.

"I was so right." Renee laughs, seeing her friend sleeping.

"I'm surprised she lasted this long." Tommy says, "She was pretty tired about an hour ago."

"Listen, I have to tell you this, but I don't want you to take it the wrong way…"

"What's that?"

"Hurt her again, and I will personally see to it that you don't see another day."

"How am I suppose to take that?"

"I like you Tommy, now, but I can't see her go through another breakup with you. You have no idea how much pain she was in. She was so bad that she actually began to not care about gymnastics. The coach was furious."

"Believe me. The only way that we are breaking up is if she breaks up with me."

"I doubt that will happen."

"Me neither." He says, "I should probably get her to go to bed…"

"She won't unless you do, but I think you know that."

He looks at the clock, "It's almost eleven thirty, I think that's late enough to be up." He smiles.

"Well, I know I'm going to bed, because I have practice tomorrow afternoon. Night Tommy." She says.

"Night Renee." He replies before looking down at the girl sleeping on his chest, "Hey beautiful, it's time to wake up." He says, gently shaking her arm.

She looks up at him and then at her watch and yawns, "Alright."

"Why don't you go to bed?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course." He smiles, and follows her into her bedroom. They get into bed and Kimberly resumes her spot on his chest. He wraps his arm around her and closes his eyes. They sleep like that until the alarm rings at 8:30 the next morning. They each get a shower and then head to the airport at around 9:30. Tommy checks his bags at the gate and Kimberly follows him to where he needs to board. They sit down on the chair around 10:30, and wait to be called. When it finally is they stand up, "Two months, I'll see you in two months." He says, looking down into her eyes.

"Yeah." She smiles, her voice wavering.

"It's not that long Kimberly…"

"I know, it's only two months." She sighs, looking down at her feet. He gently cups her chin and raises her head, bringing his lips down to hers, gently.

"I love you." He says, watching the tears come to her eyes, "Don't cy ok?"

"I love you too." She says, "I'm just going to miss you so much. We are back together after like four months, and you have to go after one week…"

"I know, it sucks, but you have gymnastics, I have karate, and we both have classes to keep up with."

"Yeah, you're right." She says, hugging him tight, "I'll see you in two months."

"I'll call you when I get in ok?"

"You better." She smiles.

"I will." He says, kissing her again.

"Last call for flight 234, non stop to Angel Grove California." The announcement calls.

"Well, that's me. I love you Kim."

"I love you too. I'll see you in a couple of months."

"Right." He says, kissing her cheek, before heading onto the plane. He turns around and waves at her one last time before walking in and taking his seat, "God, I don't know what was harder, me coming here, or me leaving here…" He sighs. He knows that she is standing there, watching his plane taking off, which makes it 10 times worse. He couldn't begin to wait for December, when he could see her again.

She wipes a tear away from her eye as she watches his plane take off, "Quit it Kimberly." She tells herself, "You'll see him in two months. That's not that long." She just got him back and now he left. December seems so far away, but it really wasn't, especially with all the days she has practice. Before she knew it, she was on a plane to France. Her mom would be picking her up at the airport.

"Hi baby." Sarah says, as she sees her daughter walking off the plane.

"Hi mom." She smiles, hugging her, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too honey. My gosh, you look prettier than the last time I saw you."

Kim laughs, "You have to say that… you're bias."

Sarah laughs, "Maybe, but I'm allowed to be. Come on, let's get your bag and get home. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little. I have to call Tommy in a little while to tell him I am home, but I'll wait for an hour or so, when it's not when they are at the youth center, teaching."

"Good idea." She smiles. "It's good to have you home again honey."

"Thanks mom, I've missed you."

"We covered that already Kim." She smiles, kissing her daughter.

Christmas Eve, Kimberly was down. All of her stepfather's family was over, but she couldn't celebrate. She says hello to his friends, and then goes back upstairs to her room where she can be alone, that is until she hears a knock. "Yeah?"

"Are you ok Kimberly?" Her mom asks as she comes into her room.

"Fine, why?"

"You just don't seem yourself. What is it honey?"

"Nothing mom." She sighs and turns her head over to a picture of her friends. Sarah follows her glance and sees what's bothering her.

"What did you end up getting Tommy for Christmas?" She asks, trying to put her daughters mind at ease.

"I got him a leather jacket. The one that I got him a few years ago is totally shot. He wore it EVERYWHERE!" She says, "He needed a new one."

"What about the others?"

"We do a gift exchange. I have Aisha this year, and I got her bunch of clothes from Paris and a bottle of perfume."

"Are you getting the Oliver's anything?"

"Yes, I got them something." Kim says.

"Good. Where are you staying when you get home? With your father still?"

"Actually, I am probably going to be staying with the Oliver's. Dad isn't sure where he

is going to be, so I'll either be at the Campbell's or the Oliver's."

"You'll be out of here in three days."

"It's not that I want to be out of here mom. I love being here with you. I just miss my friends and my dad, just like I missed you last year when I didn't think you were coming for Christmas. This is tough for me not spending Christmas with them when I am barely ever home."

"Well, next year, spend Christmas with them and New Years up here."

"We'll see."

"Why don't you come down for some food honey?"

Kim sighs, "Alright." She says, standing up and then following her mother down stairs.

On Christmas day, around 9:00, Kimberly calls her friends and leaves them voice messages. She wishes them all a merry Christmas and hopes that they are all well. They all return her phone call and say the same to her, and they talk about how they can't wait for her to come home.

She has a great Christmas there, but is ready to get home. On the 27th, a snow storm hits Paris, dumping a foot of snow onto the ground. This was the day Kimberly was to leave for home.

"Oh my gosh!" She says, as she hears the airport is closed. She was ready to cry. "Why can't anything ever work out for me!"

"The airports are gonna be closed for a while honey, I think." Sarah says to her daughter, as she walks into her room, "I don't know if you'll be able to get home or not. You may have to just fly right down to Florida."

"Is there any chance the weather will clear tomorrow?"

"I guess there could be, but the snow will still be on the ground. You better just hold tight here. You'll be fine honey."

Kimberly calls Tommy and leaves him a message on his phone, in tears about how she can't get home. He hears the message and immediately calls her back.

"I can't get home I don't think.

"Don't worry about it Kim. There is nothing you can do about this. It's beyond our hands."

"I wish I brought my communicator…"

"What good will that do? Your mother would realize that you were gone, and you'd be in California without having to fly…"

"I hate this."

"We'll figure something out ok?"

"Yeah…"

"I have to go now. Aisha needs a sparing partner. I'll see you soon ok?"

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too."

Kimberly hangs up the phone and sighs, as she looks out the window. Everything was white, which was pretty, but it ruined her plans.

Meanwhile, Tommy was talking and sparing with Aisha about the situation, and the two of them were trying to come up with some alternative.

"I think she needs us there." Tommy says.

"We could always ask Zordon if we could teleport there. I mean it's not totally for personal gain, because Kimberly really needs us."

"I don't think that's an option, and besides, what are we going to tell her mom? That we took a flight into Spain and drove down?"

"We could say something like that…" Aisha says, "But I don't think it will work."

Tommy sighs, "I just wish there was something more I could do. I want to be out there with her, or I want her here."

"The weather there really screwed things up, but it will work out Tommy, it always does."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm a girl." She smiles, throwing a kick at him. "Ok, I'm done sparing, let's go get a drink." She says, as they walk up to the juice bar. Tommy still is trying to think of a way to get to Kim or have her come to him. He needs her just as much as she needs him.

TBC….

I couldn't sleep tonight, so I decided to stay up really late and finis this chapter. If there are small mistakes, I wanna apologize. I am now to the point of exhaustion where I can't sleep. I am probably still really wired from my friends wedding today. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

The next chapter will be coming very soon! Let me know what you guys want to happen, and I'll try and incorporate it!

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and Review… they have really been great and I appreciate them greatly!

Check out "The Diary" Too if you get a chance and Review too please! Another T/K in the process.

I'll be posting another chapter very very soon, I promise.

Thanks!

LUNA


	12. Home and Gone again

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter of a story that I have neglected unfortunately. It will not be neglected any more! Please R&R!

Around 5:00, California time, Kimberly calls Tommy for the second time that day, not that he minds. He called her three hours before to see how everything was fairing. He wasn't doing much today. "This sucks." She says, looking out at the white scenery.

"I know beautiful, but there is nothing anyone can do about it."

"I know." She sighs."

Tommy looks over at his clock and sees that it is almost 6:00 at night, "What time is it there Kimberly?" He asks.

"Um.." She says looking over to the clock on the night stand.

"Three?"

"Almost. It's like two fifty-one."

"You should be sleeping."

"I should be there now…"

"See how it is tomorrow. Maybe they will have the airports open."

"I hope it is open. If it is, can you come pick me up?"

"Of course I can," He says, "I'll cancel anything I have to do so I can."

"If you have something to do let me know, and I'll ask, "She stops in mid sentence to yawn, "Excuse me. I'll ask one of the guys to get me."

"I'll be there on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You get off the phone and get some sleep."

"Tommy…"

"Kim, I can hear how tired you are, so go to sleep and call me in like 16 hours."

She smiles, "My time or your time?" She jokes.

He laughs, "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles, "Good night."

"Night." He says and hangs up his phone.

"Was that Kimberly again?" Jan Oliver asks her son.

"Yeah." He smiles.

"Don't you two ever get sick of talking to each other?" Jim asks.

"No dad." He smiles, "She just wanted to talk. This weather situation has her pretty down."

"It's three in the morning there!" Jan exclaims.

"Mom, she was up, she called me. It was her decision."

"Still, three am!"

"Is she coming home?" Morgan asks.

"Hopefully, once the airport is cleared."

"Good! Is she staying here?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Where is she staying!"

"Guess room!" Both parents exclaim.

Tommy laughs at his parents comment, "I'm heading out for dinner."

"Are you driving?" Jan asks.

"No, Hannah is picking me up."

"Not her again!" Morgan groans.

"It's not like that at all. She's driving like four of us, and Adam has the rest." He laughs, "She's a friend, sort of. We are better off that way."

"Yeah, you are."

"Well, that's her. I'll see you all later." He replies as he walks to the door. To his relief it's Kat standing there, "You ready?" She asks, smiling.

He lets out a silent breath of air, "Yeah, let's go." Over the past few months, Tommy and Hannah have slowly gotten back to being friends as have the rest. The gang hated her for flaunting her relationship with Tommy around, but once they broke up, she changed. She became the girl they knew when they first met her. It was similar to Katherine. When she came, she was all over Tommy, to the point where she would do anything to get him, the spell only went so far, but after she was over Tommy, they were able to start being friends again, and now they are best friends. They may never get as close to Hannah as they are too Kat, but, who knows. Tommy is aware that Kim will never be close to her. She will be nice and deal with her presence, but no one is forcing her to like Hannah. Tommy doesn't blame her, because there are times where he will avoid being alone with Hannah, not because he doesn't trust himself, but because he doesn't trust her.

"Any news on Kim?"

"She's still stuck in France. Hopefully she'll be able to get a flight tomorrow, but it's not looking good."

"I hope she gets in soon. I really miss her." Kat sighs.

"So do I." Tommy says, "She's gonna be calling me tomorrow to let me know what's going on. I talked to her a few minutes ago, and it really wasn't looking too good."

"She's up late."

"Three AM." He laughs, "Do we need to pick anyone else up?"

"Yes. Rocky. His car is in the shop." Hannah replies.

"Cool, well, not for him."

"Definitely not for him." Hannah laughs as they pull onto Rocky's street.

"I'll go grab him." Tommy says, getting out of the car. He walks up to the house and knocks on the door.

One of Rocky's sisters opens the door and smiles when she sees who it is. "Hi Tommy!"

"Hi Jackie." He smiles at the ten year old. Rocky has five siblings, all younger than himself. Three sisters and two brothers so their house was always busy, "Where's your brother?"

"ROCKY!" She shouts down the stairs. "TOMMY'S HERE!"

Rocky pops his head out of the basement, his cell phone glued to his head, and holds up a finger, "Can you have it fixed in a couple days? I really need it soon… no, I understand that, but it seems like a lot of work for… fine… no, I can pick it up on Tuesday. Thank you. Bye." He sighs, "Hey."

"How's the car?"

"It needs a new battery, which should only take a few hours, but the jackasses down at the shop can't find the damn battery, so they have to send out for it."

"OOOO Rocky, you said two bad words." Jackie giggles.

"Goodbye Jaclyn." He says, before calling out to his mother, "I'm out of here mom."

"Bye honey." She calls, as the two guys walk out the door and into the car.

"So anyway, it's gonna cost me at least five hundred dollars to fix… and I haven't got the money." He sighs, getting into the car, "Hi girls."

"Hi Rocky." They reply.

"So, where are we going for dinner?"

"Just downtown to get some pizza I think. Aisha, Adam, and Zack are going to meet us, along with Trini, Jason and Billy. It will be pretty cool." Kat smiles.

"Well, I don't care where we go really, I am starving, but I was curious." He laughs.

"Rocky, you're always hungry." Kat laughs.

"Too true." Hannah smiles.

8:00 in the morning, Kimberly's mom quietly goes into her daughters room and gets her up, "Kim…"

"Hmm." She mumbles.

"Kimberly, wake up." She says, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What time is it?"

"Eight."

"I've only slept like four hours…" She mumbles and turns her head.

"Well, you're flight leaves at eleven, so you better get a move on it."

"The airports open!" She asks, immediately waking up.

"Yup, so you better get up, get a shower, grab your bags and we're out of here."

"Ok!" She smiles.

"Don't forget to call Tommy and have him pick you up…"

"I don't need to. I'm gonna surprise him. I really don't think he expects me to come home. Besides, he has a class to teach at one."

Sarah laughs at her daughter, "Alright then, get moving."

Kimberly quickly gets her shower and by 10:00 she was saying goodbye to her mother and heading through customs. She has been picking up a bit of French since her visits, making it easier to talk to people. Her mother has taken to speaking mostly French around her daughter, helping her develop her French, which frustrates the hell out of Kimberly, but she was learning faster than she would if she didn't.

They board the flight around 10:30, and Kimberly finds her seat easily. It was by the window which she was happy about. She nervously holds onto the armrests as the plane takes off, praying for a smooth ride. Once she felt a bit more comfortable on the flight, she falls asleep. She sleeps almost the entire plane ride, hoping to adapt better to the time change, or at least have a few hours extra that she was awake with her friends. She awakes an hour before they touch down in Angle Grove Airport. She looks at her watch and sees that it is 12:00. At 1:05, they touch down and by 1:30 she has her bags and is heading outside to hail a taxi. She was only about ten minutes away from the youth center. She gets out of the taxi, thanks him, pays him, and smiles at the warm temperature. It was 60 degree's out. She has her black leather jacket on, but it isn't a very heavy material. She sees Rocky walking over to the Youth Center and smiles. She picks her bags up and brings them up closer to the Youth Center. Rocky turns and gets within 15 feet past her, when she makes her move. She runs over to him cautiously and jumps onto his back, scaring him in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He says as he feels the weight of a person jumping on his back.

"My hero." Kim laughs, as she jumps down off him.

"What the hell are you doing here!" He ask, hugging her.

"I got in an hour ago."

"I thought you guys were snowed in."

"We were, but they plowed the airport and I'm back!"

"It's good to see you." He says, hugging her again.

"You too." She smiles, "Where's my boyfriend?"

"In teaching a class."

"How about the others?"

"They'll be here soon."

"Good."

"Tommy's gonna flip when he sees your home."

"I'm just glad I got out."

Rocky laughs, "It sounds like you were in prison."

"A snow prison." She smiles.

"Let's go in." He says, walking back to her suitcases and reaching for them, "Is this all you got?" He asks, lifting the two bags.

"Yes."

"Alright." He smiles and they walk inside.

She sees Tommy focusing on his class and smiles, "I should go over there."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Rocky smiles. Most of the kids in the class were between the ages of 11 and 13. "He only has like ten minutes left.

"Alright." She smiles, taking off her jacket, reviling a long-sleeved lavender shirt, V-necked with quarter length sleeves. Her jeans barely touched her hips, but the shirt covered to her waste. She walks up to the class and smiles at the girl she stands besides. She mimics Tommy's moves along with the rest of the class.

"It doesn't matter how strong or big you are. You can win if you use your head."

"Tommy's right." Kim smiles as she watches him quickly turn towards her with a smile on her face. "See, Tommy has about an eighty pound advantage on me, and is almost a foot taller, but I can match him for a while and even beat him every so often."

Tommy watches his students snicker or comment quietly disagreeing with the comment from Kimberly. "I see some of you are non believers. Come on up here Kim." He says.

"All you need is focus." Kimberly says, bowing to Tommy. They spar for a few minutes before calling it a draw. After they bow to one another, Tommy pulls her close to him and kisses her. "OOOOHHHH." He hears from his class, and he stops, looking back at the smiling kids.

"Class dismissed." He smiles, bowing to them, "What are you doing here?"

"Paris cleared out." She smiles as he hugs her again.

"You should have called me. I would have came and picked you up."

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise."

"Does everyone know you're home?"

"KIMBERLY!" Aisha squeals, running over to her with Trini hot on her tail.

"Does that answer your question?" Kimberly laughs, getting attacked by both Aisha and Trini, "You girls are gonna knock me over." She says hugging them.

"I missed you so much!" Trini smiles.

"That goes for me too." Aisha replies, placing her hand on her chest, like she always does.

"I missed you girls too."

"I didn't think you were gonna make it!" Kat calls seeing her friend.

"The snow let up and they cleared the airport. I took an early flight." She smiles, hugging Katherine.

"Are you tired?"

"No, I slept most of the plane ride."

"Where are you staying?" Aisha asks.

"I figured I'd stay two days at your house and three at Tommy's."

"Cool." Aisha smiles, "Come on, let's go get a smoothie."

"Ok." She smiles.

Zack comes in with Hannah and smiles at Kim, "I missed ya girl." He smiles, hugging her.

"I missed you too." She smiles hugging him back.

"Hey baby." He says, kissing Aisha.

"Hey." Hannah smiles.

"Hey, to the both of you." Aisha says.

"How are you Kim?" Hannah asks.

"I'm good, how about you?" She says, clenching her fists as she speaks.

"I'm ok."

"Wonderful." Kimberly says, a bit too fake. Tommy places his hand on the back of her neck, affectionately rubbing it.

"How's gymnastics going?"

"Alright."

"Alright! When I went down there you were better than alright, you were amazing!" Tommy says, causing her to blush, but smile.

"So tomorrow we're doing our Christmas stuff?" Rocky asks.

"Sounds good." Kim smiles, as the rest agree.

"How about we do it at my house?" Jason asks, "My parent's are out till around ten."

"Sounds good Jase." Billy smiles coming into the room.

Kim smiles, "BILLY!" She runs up to him and hugs him.

He smiles, "You're looking well Kim."

"So are you." She says. They haven't much of seen each other since she left for Florida almost a year ago. They hung out only two days when she was home.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Rocky asks.

"Well, I'm up for shopping." Aisha smiles.

"Oh hell no. Girl, there is no way you are dragging me back to that mall and making me carry all of your bags."

"I'm sure she dragged you kicking and screaming." Adam teases.

Kat smiles, "I heard you wanted to go."

"He didn't mind it, and boy, you will go and you will like it IF I want you too." Aisha teases, jabbing him in the side.

"I'm out for the mall today I think." Kim says.

"WHAT!" The guys say in mock shock, getting a death glance from the girls.

"I just flew like twelve hours, and it is right now, nine at night where I have been living for the past two weeks… I don't think I'll make it if I shop all night." She says, "But tomorrow, I'm all for shopping."

"That's better." Kat says, winking at her fellow pink ranger.

"So, what options do we have tonight?" Billy asks.

"We could just do our usual, renting movies and getting food at my place." Adam suggests.

"That works." Kim nods, "I just have to head over to your place and drop off my bags." She says to Tommy, "But after that, I'm ok."

"Right." He smiles.

"Alright, so around five at my house?"

"Sounds good." Tommy says.

"Hannah, you are more than welcome to come too."

"You know what, I think I'm gonna skip that. I have work tonight till around eleven. Thanks though Adam."

"Aww." Kim says. "That's too bad."

"I can go shopping tomorrow though." She says, shooting a glance at Kimberly. She really doesn't blame Kim, but she didn't like her and she knows that the feeling is mutual with Kimberly.

"We'll let you know what time we are heading out tomorrow." Kat reluctantly says.

"Great!"

"Well, what do you say we split for a bit Kimberly?"

"Ok." She smiles at Tommy.

"We'll see you guys at six."

"FIVE!" The guys shout at him.

Kim laughs, "He'll be on time… he has no choice, I'm home."

"Thank god for small things." Rocky laughs, the pun intentional. Kim throws a bottle of catsup at him and laughs.

"See you later." Kim smiles as they walk out hand in hand.

"Are you going to be too tired to do anything tonight?" He asks, opening the car door for her.

"I dunno…" She sighs, "I'm not tired yet, but who knows when it hits 11:00 my time." She smiles.

"Good point." He smiles as he gets into the car and drives the short distance over to his house. They get to the house and walk through the side door, leading them into the kitchen.

"Hello!" He calls.

"Hi honey." He hears his mom call from the living room. "Did you hear from Kimberly?"

"Yeah." He smiles, looking at the girl next to him. 

"Well what did she say?" She asks, before she gets into the kitchen and smiles, "Hi sweetheart! When did you get in!" She asks, hugging the gymnast.

"Hi Mrs. Oliver. I got in around an hour and a half ago."

"It's so good to see you!" She smiles, before hugging her son, "My son didn't tell me you were coming home."

"Hey, I didn't know she was coming home, so don't blame me." He smiles.

"Well come in, have a seat, and tell me everything that is going on with you Kimberly."

They talk for about a half hour before Morgan comes in, "KIMBERLY!" She smiles, running over to her and hugging her.

"Hey kid, how are you?"

"Good how are you?"

"I'm good." She smiles. "You've gotten taller since the last time I saw you." She tells the fifteen year old.

"Yeah, a few inches." She smiles.

"Dancing going well?"

"Yup! I have a competition in March! Can you come?"

"Let me see what my schedule is like and I'll see."

"Ok." She smiles happily.

"Well, we better get moving soon." Tommy says, looking at his watch.

"Yeah." Kim says.

"Where are you guys off too?"

"Adam's house. We're all getting together." Kim smiles, standing up, "I'm gonna go put my things upstairs, and I'll be right back down."

"Ok." Tommy smiles, as she heads out of the living room and up the stairs.

"So, she looks good."

"She is good."

"Did Hannah and her see each other?"

Tommy sighs, "Briefly, but I really think that it's gonna be bad for a while…"

"I don't blame her." Mrs. Oliver says to her son, "Don't worry about that now though…"

"I'm not."

"You ready?" Kimberly says, coming back into the room.

"Yes." He says, standing up, "We'll see you girls later." He says, kissing his mother.

"Have fun you two."

"Bye." Morgan says as they walk out of the house and get into his car.

"Still awake?"

"Yes." She says, slapping his arm.

"Good." He laughs. They arrive quickly at Adam's house and walk right in. The group knows better than to knock at each others houses, because their parents wouldn't have it any other way. All the kids had to do was walk in and say hello. "Where is everyone?" He calls.

"Downstairs!" He hears Rocky shout up.

The two walk downstairs and smile, "Good lord, Kimmy's still awake!" Jason teases.

"Hey, it's only eleven in France! Give me some credit!" She smiles, sitting on the loveseat, awaiting her boyfriend. "What movie are we watching?"

"You pick Aisha." Adam says, since she was closest to the selection.

"It better not be a cheesy chick flick either." Rocky says in mock disgust sitting on the floor across from Katherine. Jason sat next to her.

"Have you ever known me to pick a chick flick?"

"Yes!" Adam and Rocky shout at her.

"Well I ain't in the mood tonight for a chick flick." She says smiling.

"Good." Zack says.

They put in a movie and eat. By 10:00, Kimberly was exhausted. She was having a tough time staying awake. They chose yet another movie from the massive selection and sat back to watch it and comment on it. The only thing that is keeping her awake is her not leaning against Tommy. 

"You tired?" He asks her.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to head home?"

"No, I'll be ok." She says, smiling warmly at her boyfriend.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She says, not quite sure of herself, but fooling her boyfriend.

"Alright, just let me know when you wanna leave."

"I will." She says, as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her against him. She leans her head on his chest and yawns.

The movie ends at midnight. Kimberly's eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping.

"Kim's out." Kat says, looking up at her friend.

"No she's not." Kimberly replies. "I'm resting my eyes."

"You checked out with no return address." Rocky quips.

"I was awake the whole time."

"Oh yeah?" Rocky challenges, "What happened?"

"Which conversation?" Kim asks, "The one where you made comments of Jason and Kat, or the one about how awful this movie was and we are never allowing the guys to pick one again?"

"Ok, so you were awake." He smiles.

"I can honestly say I am astonished at you staying awake so long." Billy says.

"Me too. I mean it's six AM in France…" Trini smiles.

"I'm surprised too." Kim admits looking up at Tommy.

"You ready to go?"

She bites the inside of her lip… she really doesn't want to make him leave before he is ready, "If you are."

"Come on." He says, standing up, pulling her along with him. "We'll see you all tomorrow."

"Right." Trini smiles.

They all say goodnight and the couple leaves. Kimberly leans back in the seat but doesn't fall asleep. They walk into the house, say goodnight to the parents, and go upstairs. "Do you want to put in a movie and relax for a bit?"

"That's fine, but I'm most likely going to fall asleep."

"Well, we could watch it in your room."

"What ever Tommy." She says, shrugging her shoulders. She goes into her bedroom and changes quickly, pulling on a pink and white tank top with matching shorts. By the time she finishes getting dressed, Tommy comes back. She gets into bed and he sits next to her, pressing play. She lies against his chest and almost instantly falls asleep. Tommy kisses her head and turns his attention back towards the movie. He eventually falls asleep, with his arm wrapped around her. The next thing he hears is Morgan coming into the guest room, "Tommy!" She says firmly yet quietly so she doesn't wake Kimberly.

"Go away Morgan."

"Get up."

"What?" He says, opening his eyes.

"Mom's pissed."

"Don't use that language, and why?"

"Because you and Kimberly slept in the same bedroom."

He looks down and realizes she's right, "Great…"

"Dad's talking to her, but she is really mad."

"It's not like I meant to sleep in here… if I did don't you think we'd have locked the door?"

"Hey, what do I care? You're the one in trouble, not me." She says, as Tommy reaches out to slap her gently, but she dodges it, "I suggest you get up and go downstairs, and act like your dumb self."

"What time is it?"

"Ten." She says.

He groans, and gently moves Kimberly off his chest, she quietly groans but stays asleep. He gets up and stretches, uses the bathroom and heads downstairs. He can already hear his parents from the kitchen, "Morning." He says, walking over to the refrigerator.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Tommy!" His mom says.

"What?"

"You and Kimberly staying in the same room! We have NEVER allowed that here before…"

"Relax mom… nothing went on. We got home, we went upstairs, turned on a movie, and we fell asleep."

"You know the rules Tommy! You are 17 years old for Christ sake."

"Nothing happened!" He says, throwing up his hands in disgust. "Don't you think we would have closed and locked the door if something did happen? And why didn't you wake me up when you came upstairs? You obviously knew I was in there."

"Because your FATHER didn't think it was that big of a deal."

Tommy looks over to his father as he shrugs, "That's because it isn't mom. We were watching a movie, we fell asleep, I don't see why you are getting so bent out of shape about this."

"It better not happen again."

"We've fallen asleep on the couch downstairs together before, what's the difference?"

"The difference Thomas James, is that downstairs I trust you, upstairs in the bedroom is…"

"Not different what so ever?" Jim Oliver smiles at his wife. He knew she was being unreasonable and he was waiting for her to blow it, "Don't worry about it Tommy." He smiles.

Jan looks at her son, "Don't let it happen again."

"I'll try not to." He says smiling.

"Is she still sleeping?" Jan asks.

"As far as I know. I'm suppose to wake her up soon though."

"You better let her sleep."

"If she isn't up by noon, I'll get her up."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'll wait for Kim." He says, grabbing an apple, heading back upstairs. He hears his father laughing as he approaches the top step. He checks on Kim who was still sleeping and goes into his own room, flopping down on the bed. He ends up falling asleep while watching TV until 11:30 when Kimberly walks in and curls up next to him, "I thought you were suppose to wake me, not the opposite." She smiles, kissing his cheek.

He looks at the clock, "I woke up at ten and got yelled at."

"Why!"

"Because I never left your room last night." He smiles.

"Oh." She giggles, "Not like anything went on."

"My dad thought it was funny, my mom wasn't happy."

"So should I apologize?"

"No, she's ok with it now. I think she realized how stupid she sounded." He says, pulling her down next to him, "You still tired?"

"No. I feel quite awake. In fact, I am thinking about heading over to the Youth Center and practicing for a while. Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure." He says, standing up, "I'll give the guys a call and see if they wanna join."

"Sounds good." She smiles. She jumps into the shower and then puts on black shorts and a violet tank top. She ties her hair back into a tight ponytail and calls to Tommy to hurry up. She then proceeds to walk downstairs and sees the Oliver's. "Morning." She smiles.

"Good morning honey." Jan says smiling back at her, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did." She smiles, pulling on her white and blue sweat jacket.

"Where are you off to?" Jim asks the girl.

"I'm dragging your son to the Youth Center to work out with me. I need to practice, and I think the gang is going to meet us there."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'll just grab something there." She smiles.

"So what is the rest of the night going to consist of?"

"Well, we're heading over to I think Jason's tonight for our gift exchange, then I'm going to stay at Aisha's tonight. She wanted me there last night, so I told her I'll stay tonight."

"Ok, so we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah." She smiles. "TOMMY COME ON!" She calls.

"I'm coming." He says, walking down the stairs, his cell phone at his ear, "Yeah, we're going over now. Ok, I'll see you the. Oh, call Adam for me ok? Thanks bye."

"Who was that?" Kim asks.

"Jason, then Rocky. Trini, Aisha and Kat are already over there. Kat is teaching a dance class and Aisha is working out with Trini."

"Cool." She smiles. She was glad that Trini and Aisha got along so well. Aisha calls Trini her 'fellow yellow' all the time. Kimberly replies how cute that is, corny but cute. "We're off." He says, kissing his mother. "See you later."

"Bye guys." Jim calls.

Tommy takes Kimberly's hand and grabs their bags, before walking out of the house.

They get to the Youth Center and see Trini and Aisha sparing a bit. Trini was giving Aisha a run for her money. Finally, in the last second, Aisha throws a combination that Trini has never seen before, and gets caught off guard. 

"That's game!" Aisha smiles, wiping her forehead.

"Where the heck did you learn that move from?"

"From our pink princess." Aisha laughs, pointing back to Kimberly.

"That's a good move."

"That's her only move." Aisha teases her.

"Hey, my moves are always good." Kim laughs.

"Maybe on Tommy." Aisha quips.

"Oh that's it, it's on now." She says, kicking off her shoes and pulling off her sweat jacket, "Let's go bear."

"Oh bring it on crane." She smiles.

Kimberly can match Aisha for a while, but it is rare that she ever beats her. Sparing has become one of Kimberly's favorite things, besides gymnastics. It makes her feel like a ranger still. She misses being taught new moves by the guys, and Aisha, and hates not having anyone to keep up her skills with, so whenever she gets the opportunity to spar she takes it. "Oh that's a good move, but check this out." Kim smiles, doing a terrific series of round house kicks and punches, which was blocked by her.

"Oh please girl, Rocky has tried that on me so many times, it's not even funny." She smiles brightly, "Here, try this move on for size." She smiles, doing a little dance kung fu number, getting knocked down by Kim.

"Girl, leave the dancing to your boy." She giggles, "And don't even try any of Adams moves." She says seeing Adam coming into the youth center.

"Please." Aisha says, smiling, "That boys moves are old and tired. He couldn't even beat a putty with them." She says, giggling.

"Old and tired huh? I could take both you out with my moves, with my eyes closed."

"Oh, as if." Aisha and Kimberly says, as they stop to look at him, and smile.

"Alright, well listen you two, I have to practice." She smiles, "My beam routine is gonna be really bad when I go back if I don't."

"Don't over do it Kim." Kat says, with concern coming over on her five minute break with her girls. She can't memory of her friend lying on the mats, hurt, because of her.

Kim smiles kindly, "I won't."

She stretches and mounts the beam, slipping off the first couple of times, "Damn… if my mount is this bad, what's my dismount gonna look like." She groans. Finally after the fourth time, she stays on the beam. The rest of her routine was almost flawless until the dismount. The twisting double front flip didn't go as well as she had hoped and she fell right on her back, "OOF." She says, getting the air knocked out of her.

"Are you alright?" Aisha asks, running over to her friend.

"Yeh, fine." She says standing up.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Tommy says.

"Don't worry about it. I just wasn't concentrating." Kim says, "I've done it before."

"I'm going to spot you…"

"That's going to make me even more nervous." She says.

"I don't care."

"Tommy…"

"No, I'm spotting you."

She mumbles under her breath but lets him stand by the end of the beam. She completes the dismount and looks at her boyfriend, "See, I didn't need you there."

"Well, I'd rather be there than you land on your back." He groans.

"I'm fine now, I have the rotation down. Go back to working out." She says, standing up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. She gets up and works on the beam for an hour and a half before stopping. She walks up to the juice bar and asks Ernie for a smoothie. He smiles and hands it to her. She relaxes for about fifteen minutes at their usual table and talks to Billy before she heads over to the floor.

Christmas for the gang went very well. They set a $50 limit this year since they all had jobs. Aisha was thrilled with the outfit that Kim got her and the perfume. Rocky had Kimberly and he gave her a mall gift certificate. He knew that would be the one thing that she could use. Aisha had Adam and got him a slue of DVDs that he wanted to add to his collection. Adam had Zack and got him a few CD's that he wanted. Zack had Trini and he gave her a book on the different martial arts along with a yellow workout outfit. Trini had Kat and got her a gift certificates to the mall just like Kim had gotten. Kat had Jason and she got him a new scuba outfit. After their attack with Divatox, Jason always wanted a new outfit. His old one was ripped to shreds. Jason had Tommy, and got him a saber to add to his collection. Tommy had Billy and gave him a gift certificate to a computer store. Billy had Rocky and he gave him cash with a note saying "Spend only on food." They all laughed. At ten, they all said their goodbyes. Tommy was driving Aisha and Kim over to the Campbell's house. Aisha thanks Tommy and walks over to her house, Kimberly kisses him and says she'll see him tomorrow and then he drives away. By 11:30 Kimberly was exhausted again. The girls were laying in Aisha's bedroom, on her bed watching a movie.

"Can I ask you something?" Aisha asks her best friend.

"Sure." She mumbles half asleep.

"Why did you take him back?"

"Huh?" She asks instantly waking up.

"I mean, why did you take him back, no questions asked? He breaks your heart Kim, dates another girl, and then realizes almost five months later that you're the one he wants. He comes down to Florida and you take him back instantly."

"I love him Aisha…"

"Yeah, but Kimberly, even love…"

"I know what you're saying Aisha. I thought about it too. I just can't live without him. You saw how bad I was…"

"But you were getting over him."

"I was fooling myself. I love him so much, there is no one else for me. He made a mistake, and yeah I was really annoyed and hurt and angry at him, but I still loved him. People make mistakes don't they?"

"Yeah."

"And this was his mistake. He deserved a second chance."

"I'd have let the bastard suffer for at least a few days." She says, looking at her best friend.

"AISHA!" Kim laughs.

"What? It's true. Ain't no way he'd have gotten off that easy."

"He didn't in a way. We talked about it for a while, actually we talked about everything the entire time he was down there. It just felt right to forgive him."

"I guess." She sighs, "Well, as long as you two are happy."

"We are." She smiles.

"And as long as he doesn't do it again…"

"He wont." Kim smiles.

"Alright. I guess I understand."

"I knew you would." She says smiling.

'I'm really glad you're home Kim."

"Me too Aisha…"

"It's just not the same around here without you. Our senior year, and the only time I'll probably end up seeing you is for the prom."

"I just don't want to go back to Angel Grove for two weeks, ya know?"

"I understand." She smiles, "And it would be about a month."

"I know, but still, transferring and all that other crap, it's too time consuming. I'll just graduate from Miami High and get it over with, and then…"

"You'll be on your way to the Olympics." She smiles.

"Haha, as if."

"Do you not want it? The games are in two years…"

"Yeah, it would be great, but I also want college…"

"You could do both. You are doing everything with Pan Globals."

"I know. I was thinking about it actually. I mean, I could go to the University of Miami and get what ever degree I want there."

"Think about it Kim." Aisha smiles.

"I am… believe me I am."

"Anyway, lets turn this movie off and go to sleep."

"Good idea." Kim smiles. The girls sleep in the same room tonight. They have a normal slumber party like most girls do. That was the last time Aisha questioned Kimberly's motives with Tommy. She got the answers she needed, whether she agrees with it or not.

The next night Kimberly was back at the Oliver's. Her cell phone was in Tommy's room and went off at 10:00 in the morning to his annoyance, "Hello?" He asks.

"Tommy?" Aisha questions.

"Yeah."

"Why are you answering her phone?"

"Because she left it in my room and she's in her room." He grumbles, "What do you want?"

"I want Kimberly." She laughs.

"She's still sleeping."

"Well, let her know we're going to the mall at noon, if she wants to come, meet us by our usual entrance."

"Alright Aisha, will do." He yawns. "Talk to you soon."

"Right, bye." She says hanging up.

Ten minutes later, his phone goes on, "What is this!" He groans, answering the annoying ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Tommy."

"Hey Zack. What's up?"

"The girls are all going shopping, the guys are gonna go to the park and shoot some hoops. You interested?"

"What time?"

"Noon."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Oh and tonight I think Aisha and I are gonna go out to dinner, you wanna make it a double date?"

"Sure, sounds good." 

"It may be a triple."

"Oh? Who else?"

"Jason and Kat."

"Really!" Tommy asks almost shocked."

"Yeah, he's gonna ask her I think."

"Well, that will be an interesting couple." He laughs.

"Nawh, they are crazy about each other… they just don't realize it." Zack smiles.

"Still interesting." He smiles.

"So you're in?"

"Yeah, count me in."

"Cool, see you at noon."

"You got it Zack." He says. By this time it was almost eleven so he jumps into the shower, and gets dressed before he wakes Kimberly up at 11:30, "Hey beautiful, time to get up." He says kissing her forehead gently.

"I don't wanna." She says, smiling slightly.

"Well I don't care. Aisha called you today, you left your phone in my room, and she wants you dressed by noon and at the mall. I am going to head over to the park to shoot some hoops with the guys."

'What time is it now?"

"Eleven thirty."

She groans, "Alright." She jumps into the shower and quickly dresses. "How am I going to get down there if you have to be at another place around noon?"

He thinks for a second, "You take my jeep. I'll have Jason pick me up on the way, and then you can pick me up when you and the girls are done your girl things."

"You sure?" She asks him, shocked that he is going to let her drive his precious car.

"I'm sure." He smiles throwing her the keys.

"Thanks baby." She smiles.

"No problem. You better hurry up."

"Ok." She says, giving him a long kiss, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Right." He says, calling Jason as she runs out of the house. Within two minutes, he is on the road with his best friend.

Friday was the last time they saw Kimberly until after the games. It was crunch time and she barely got a chance to call everyone once a week, let alone have the time to talk to Tommy more than three times a week. When the games came on everyone was nervous. They watched from the Youth Center as they had a Good Luck Kimberly party. None of them could get down to the games because school was packed. They watched her warm up and she looks good from the beginning. Her first even was the vault and the group watched nervously as she completed her two vaults. They cheered when she stuck it and were even more thrilled when she got a 9.8 on it.

"That's it Kim!" Rocky shouts, smiling widely.

"She'll be fine for the next rotation." Aisha smiles, "Its beam."

"Yeah, she's a shoe in for that one." Tommy says, "I'm just worried about bars for her."

"She never did like them." Trini says, "Even when she was younger."

"I know." Jason and Zack said.

As they watch her on the beam she looks like she was at ease. This was her event and she was not nervous about it at all. From start to finish, through every mount, jump, flip, pose, and dismount she was flawless. She earned a 9.9 on the beam.

"What's up with her not getting a 10 on that!" Aisha says.

Kat replies, "She had to have done something to get that .1 deduction."

"I didn't see anything." Rocky replies.

"It doesn't matter. She looks happy with it." Tommy smiles at his girlfriend.

"Kimberly Hart is having an excellent day so far! She leads the pack with her score! If she keeps up this pace with her last two events, she's a shoe in for first place." The commentator says.

"Yes, this beautiful high school senior from Angel Grove looks like she is going to win it so far. She has the personality and attitude of a gold metals. Her teammate Renee Weaver seems to be holding on strongly to second place.

After a perfect rotation in her floor routine, Kimberly advances to the bars. 

"She looks nervous."

"She is…" Tommy replies, looking at the tension in his girlfriends back.

"This is Kimberly's least favorite event tonight, and it is her final event. She slipped off the bars once during a tricky combination." The first commentator replies.

"Her second time though she held on, so hopefully it was just a fluke. Kimberly is one routine away from winning gold in this even, as well as her teammate for winning silver."

"I pretty much say that Kimberly is a shoe in for at least one metal, but you can tell she wants gold."

"Oh definitely."

"God I hate commentators." Adam groans.

"They are definitely irritating." Billy replies.

The routine on the bars seems to go on forever as the friends watch on the TV set. They hold their breath with every release there is, but by the end of the routine, when she sticks the landing, all the friends cheer. They knew that she had won first place. She had truly brought the gold back to the United States, and in a matter of moments it was official.

"ALRIGHT KIM!" Aisha squeals hugging Tommy.

"She did it!" Kat replies.

"Of course she did!" Jason smiles, high fiving Zack.

"SHH GUYS!" Ernie says, "She's coming on."

"Kimberly, how does it feel to bring the gold back to the United States?"

"I'm amazed. I mean I just into the games about nine months before, but I've been training with a great coach, and a great group of gymnasts. My roommate Renee and I were competing against each other but we were able to bring back the gold and have another year of the silver. It's an amazing feeling. I don't think I could have done it without the support of my friends, family and teammates back home either." She says winking to them. "They have been my support line all the way from Angel Grove, and I love them all. Tommy, Jason, Trini, Aisha, Zack, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Kat, I love you all, thank you all so much for getting me to follow my dreams. I'll see you all soon!"

"Thank you so much Kimberly, and congratulations."

Kimberly and Renee hug, "We did it Renee!"

"Yeah we did!" Renee says, hugging her again. "Yeah we did."

The celebration was cut short however. Everyone was watching ESPN on coverage of the Pan Globals when the news hit. It was One AM in Angel Grove. They were all at their respective homes. They saw the headlines at the same time and went white. "Pan Global Gymnasts Kimberly Hart and Renee Weaver were involved in a horrific car crash approximately 11:00 when a drunk driver plowed into the Pontiac Grand Prix, holding the gold and silver medallist. The driver blew through a red light and hit the passenger side of the car. Both gymnasts were unconscious when the ambulance arrived, but Ms. Weaver was waking up. Ms. Hart remains in critical condition. NO further information has been given out. Once again, Kimberly Hart and Renee Weaver were involved in a car crash, when a drunk driver plowed into the passenger side of the car.

Zack and Aisha stare at the TV, "No…" Aisha says, "It's not true.. It' can't be. I didn't just see that. Zack! Tell me I didn't see that."

"WE gotta call Jason." He says, standing up, as his girlfriend breaks down in tears. Jason already heard the news as well as the others. 

"Mrs. Oliver, is Tommy there?" Jason asks, when he calls his best friends house after he doesn't answer his cell phone.

"He's already on the way to the airport." Jan says, her voice cracking.

"Does he know anything?"

"She's in critical condition at Miami General. It doesn't look good."

"Thank you." HE says, as he hangs up the phone and rushes into his mother and fathers room. He tells them what happened, packs a bag, and picks up everyone he could in his car, which was Adam, Rocky, and Kat. Zack picked up the others. They catch up with Tommy and get plane tickets to Miami. Aisha and Trini were crying. Jason sits next to Tommy staring. "This plane better be on time." He grumbles.

"She'll be ok." Adam says, trying to be positive, "She's a fighter… she'll be ok."

The entire plane ride was full of tears and fear that they would never see their friend alive again. Tommy stays silent for the entire plane ride, sitting next to Jason. As they get off the plane he says, "I'm not going to lose her again… I can't. We aren't over, I can't be over with her." And they get a taxi to the hospital. She was in surgery when they got there and she would be for a while longer. No one knew anything. Cooper was there, as was a few of the other gymnasts and they all said what they heard is it's not good. They sit in silence for three hours before they hear news on her. It was the longest three hours of their lives, but they had to wait. The rangers sat around, grouped together, like they had so many times, feeding off each other. They sit and wait and hope and pray for their friend to come out alive. When the doctors come, out to talk to them he has a look of fear on his face.

"Is she dead?" Aisha blurts out.

"She is in critical condition. I don't know if she is going to make it till tomorrow… she had several broken bones, a lot of internal bleeding. We had to remove her spleen and patch up her liver. Her ankle was broke in two different places. Her cheek was also broke and is lacerated. The bleeding is what is worrying me. She was bleeding everywhere. We did all we could, now only time can tell. If we have to go back in, which is very likely, then, we will, but right now, she's in ICU hooked up on a lot of machines. I'm very sorry."

"How's Renee?" Cooper asks

"She'll be ok. She needs surgery on her legs, and has a few concussions and broken bones, but other than that, she came out clean. Kimberly was hit directly by the other driver. Her side took all impact. The only reason she is still alive is because she was wearing her seatbelt."

"Was he drunk." Tommy asks.

"Yes he was."

Aisha falls back into her seat, crying. Trini grabs onto Billy for support. He pulls her into a hug and she clings to him. Jason wraps his arm around Kat and kisses her cheek, crying himself.

"Can I see her?"

"Not yet." The doctor says, "We still need to do some things before we allow visitors. Maybe in an hour."

Tommy sits back down in his chair, looking down at the ground, before he succumbs to tears. He was furious at the driver who would walk out of here, leaving his girlfriend in the ICU. He didn't know if he'd ever see her awake again, and it was too much. He covers his eyes as the tears flow out. Aisha sees him and walks over to him, pulling him into a hug. They all cry for their friend who was hurt in a senseless accident, "Is this going to be it? Are we over?" Tommy asks, "I can't lose her again… I can't." Then an hour later, he could go in and see her. What would he see? He didn't know, but he has to see her, even if it is one last time. No one could give him the final answer, and he was scared for the life of the woman he loves. He slowly opens the door and looks in on her. It was a site that he wishes he never has to see…

TBC….

I'm so sorry for this being so late… yeah, another sad moment in my favorite TV couples lives, and who knows what's gonna happen :-) Anyway, forgive the mistake in this, I have been sick for the past week, and I tried my best to correct any grammar mistakes I have.

The last chapter may have been far fetched, but I wasn't sure exactly how else to get them back together, hopefully Kimberly's explanation to Aisha cleared it up!.

The next chapter will be coming very soon!

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and Review… they have really been great and I appreciate them greatly!

Check out "The Diary" Too if you get a chance and Review too please! Another T/K in the process.

I'll be posting another chapter very very soon, I promise.

Thanks!

LUNA


	13. Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter of a story that I have neglected unfortunately. It will not be neglected any more! Please R&R!

Out in the waiting room, the rest sat and waited. The girls were all sleeping. Aisha was laying against Zack's chest. Kat had her head against Jason's shoulder. Trini was leaning against Billy. They were all in a restless sleep however; any movement would cause them to wake up. Rocky was pacing the hospital floor. He'd sit for a while and then start walking around again. He took over Jason's position before he became a pillow to Katherine. Adam can't stand being in the hospital, waiting for one of his best friends to either live or die, and could tell that his best friend was about to crack. He stands up and walks over to Rocky, placing his hand on his shoulders, "Come on." He says, standing up from the seat next to Aisha.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"To get some coffee."

"Ok." He says, wanting to get out of the hospital.

"Bring me back one please." Jason says.

"Me too." Zack replies, yawning.

"Me too if you wouldn't mind." Billy replies.

"Right." Adam says, "There's a Starbucks across the street."

"Alright." Rocky replies.

"We'll get all of you a regular ok?"

"Sounds good." Jason says, "Do you need any money?"

"No, I have this round." Adam says shaking his head.

"Thanks." They all reply.

Rocky and Adam walk out of the hospital in silence. After a few minutes, the former Red and Blue ranger breaks the silence, "How do you think she is?"

"I don't know Rocco, I don't know."

"She has to pull through… Adam, she just has to."

"I hope she does too Rocky." Adam sighs. They cross the street and order eight cups of coffee, pay, and quickly make their way back to the hospital. Adam gets a chill that runs through his entire body as he opens the hospital doors.

"You ok?" Rocky asks.

"Yeah, it's just… what if…"

"I know." Rocky says, walking through the door.

When they get back up to the ICU floor, Tommy was sitting in the waiting room and all the girls were awake.

"What happened?" Rocky asks.

"She… went back into surgery." He begins.

"Why! What happened!" Adam asks with concern.

"She wasn't getting enough air, and the blood…" He says, hanging his head.

"Internal bleeding." Billy finishes, "Something wasn't fixed and she was loosing a lot of blood."

Adam and Rocky pass out the coffee to the rest of the group.

"Thanks." Tommy says, as his friend hands him the drink. After about fifteen minutes of pacing the floor, he heads to the door.

"Tommy?" Kat calls.

"I just need some air." He says, walking out of the room.

Tommy walks a few feet till he reaches a tree. He walks over to the shade of the tree and wipes a tear from his eye. After a few minutes alone, Jason comes out and sits next to his friend, silently. "I can't deal with this Jason… I can't."

"She'll be ok."

"You don't know that…"

"Don't give up hope Tommy. She needs you to be strong."

"Is her mom on her way?" He asks, changing the subject.

"No, I just got through to her. France to America is booked solid for a few days."

"That must be awful."

"It is."

"Kat awake still?" He asked. The girls had repositioned themselves back on their boyfriends' right before Tommy left.

"When I moved she was, but Adam took my spot. I figured she would be fine if I left for a bit."

"The girls are beat."

"So am I. Rocky and Kat were planning on going to find a hotel for a few days."

"Good."

"I am so glad we don't have school for a few days…"

"Me too. I don't wanna leave her." Tommy sighs, closing his eyes, willing away the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Neither do I." Jason sighs, "How did she look?"

"Like nothing I have ever seen before. God Jason, she was so pale. She was bruised and bloody. She looked dead. She had a tube going down her throat to help her breat, and there were wires all over her… I feel so sick."

"She's a fighter."

"I know." He sighs, but that doesn't make it any easier.

"I know."

"How's Aisha and Trini doing?"

"Awful, like all of us. Aisha looks like she is ready to break down or throw up, and Trini, well, you know her, she is trying to be positive, but she's breaking."

Tommy sighs for the millionth time and stands up, "I'm gonna go back in."

"Me too." Jason says, patting his friend on the back, "Don't give up man. Kimberly needs you…"

"She needs us." Tommy says, walking back up to the hospital.

Once inside, they see Cooper talking to the Doctor, "How much longer will she be in there anyway?"

"A while longer, no less than an hour."

"Ok…" He groans, "How's Renee?"

"She's awake, but in pain. Her surgery will be tomorrow morning."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure. Follow me."

The Doctor leads him back into the room holding the silver medallist, "Hey." He says, sitting next to her, gently touching her arm.

"Hi." She says, opening her eyes.

"How ya feeling?"

"I hurt really bad." She sighs, "How's Kim?"

Cooper tries to change the subject, "The Doctors say that after surgery you'll be as good as new and…"

"Cooper…" Renee says, stopping him, "How is she?"

He sighs, knowing there is no way to get away from this conversation, "Not too good Renee. She took most of the crash. She is in surgery right now for the second time, and she'll need more… they are not even sure if she's gonna make it…"

"Oh my god." She says, tears of pain and sadness flowing from her eyes, "Have you seen her?"

"No. The only person who has seen her is Tommy."

"Tommy's here?"

"All her friends are, Jason, Kat, Trini… all of them."

"How are they?"

"Scared to death, like all of us." Lindsey says, coming into the room. "Hey Nee."

"Hey Linds." She says, looking at her friend.

"You hanging?"

"Yeah." She says, wiping the tears away.

"How are they legs?"

"Need to be reconstructed." She sighs, "But I'm worried about Kimberly…"

"We all are."

"What happened? I mean, I heard Kim scream, turned my head and that was the last thing I remember."

"Car accident. The guy who hit you girls had been drinking and blew through a red light, plowing into the passenger side of the car. Kimberly hasn't been awake since, but you were awake when they pulled you out of the car."

"It's all like a dream." She says, "It's all hazy."

"Don't worry about that now."

"Was the guy hurt?"

"Yeah, but not nearly as bad as Kimberly. He needed minor surgery, but I am sure that he will be going to jail for a long time."

"Good." She says, closing her eyes. "So what was wrong with Kimberly?"

Lindsey looks at her, "Well, she had a lot of internal bleeding, she needs help to breath on her own, her legs are broken, her wrist, her cheek. She's a mess right now. She is very bruised, and she went back into surgery because they missed some holes in her…. And…" Lindsey stops when she sees her friend's torn up face.

"Don't stop… I wanna hear it." Renee says.

"They don't know if she's going to make it. Every hour that she doesn't wake up is not good."

"God. So much for winning eh? I mean we only had our medals for a few hours. All her friends are here thought?"

"Yeah, they flew in yesterday. I think they are going to be staying for a while." Cooper replies.

"She'll need them… if she…"

"Don't Renee. She'll be fine. Just…"

"I know, I know." She says, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, we can tell you're tired, so we'll leave…"

"Don't leave Cooper, please? I hate being in the hospital…" She says.

"Alright Nee, I'll stay."

"Me too Nee." Lindsey says.

"If Kim needs you though, go to her, please."

"Ok." Cooper agrees, "You rest. It's been a hell of a night for you."

"Ok." She smiles, slightly closing her eyes.

"If you want to go check on Kim, Coop…"

"Her friend's are here, she'll be ok… besides, she's still in surgery."

"Ok, well, when you want too…"

"I will."

Two hours later, the Doctor comes back out, "She's out of surgery."

"How is she?" Aisha asks, yawning.

"Not much change. She is still unconscious, but I am almost positive that we have all the holes that were in her fixed. When she wakes up, she'll be in a lot of pain. We will give her any medication she needs. We will also need to fix her ankle as soon as she is strong enough, otherwise, it will be useless to her."

"Alright." Adam says, "Can we see her?"

"I don't see why not. Only a few at a time though ok?"

"Alright." Jason says.

"Tommy, you go back first…" Jason says.

"Why don't you, Tommy, Aisha and Trini head back?" Rocky suggests, "Kat and I are going to head out and grab us a couple of hotel rooms."

"Ok." Tommy says, walking back to Kim's room.

Zack looks annoyed that he can't go back to see her too, as well as the others, and Aisha sees this, "We'll switch soon." She says, kissing his cheek.

He sighs, and sits down. Tommy was already back in the room and sitting by her bed when Aisha enters. She gasps a bit at her friends complexion and walks over to Tommy, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I know." Tommy replies.

"Do you know how pissed she's gonna be when she wakes up?" Aisha says, quietly.

"Huh!" Trini asks.

"Seriously, look at her hair. She's gonna flip."

They laugh a bit, and keep a close vigil over her.

It was two days before she showed any improvement. Tommy was sitting by her bedside, his eyes closed, leaning back in his chair when he feels something very gently brush against him. He looks over and sees Kimberly looking up at him with heavy eyes, "Hey you." He smiles, brightly, "Welcome back to the land of the living." She looks at him and realizes she can't talk because the tube is down her throat. "You had us pretty scared there for a while Kimberly… no, don't try and talk, you can't. Let me go get a nurse and I'll be right back," He says, as she grabs his arm with all the strength she has, "I'll be right back, I promise."

A single tear falls down from her eye as he leaves, but like he promises, he is back very quickly, with a doctor and nurse.

"Ok Kimberly, let's take this tube out of your throat. When I say to, I want you to blow as hard as you can, like you are blowing out birthday candles ok?" She nods. "One, two, Three, BLOW." He says, as she takes a deep breath and blows out the tube. She ends up in a coughing fit as the tube is excavated from her throat. She takes a few deep breaths and holds her torso in pain. "Are you ok?"

"What happened?" Kim asks, looking at her boyfriend. Her voice was very raspy and just above a whisper.

"You had us scared Kimberly. You were in a really bad accident. The driver was drunk and hit your side of the car as he blew through a stop light. We were scared there for a while. You had two surgeries in a matter of hours, and you still need one more on your ankle."

"My ankle!" She says, fearful, "Gymnastics…"

"You'll be good as new we hope."

She nods. She doesn't know if she wants to try for the Olympics, but not having that option was scary for her. Tommy looks down at her and smiles. She reaches over gently to take his hand.

"If you need anything you let us know. You just had medication so you shouldn't be in pain for a bit. Get some rest and I'll check on you in a bit."

"Ok." She says as the doctor walks out the door, "Tommy…"

"Shh, you'll be fine."

"I'm scared."

"Kimberly, you'll be fine." He reassures her.

"Thank you for being here." She whispers.

"I wouldn't have not been here Beautiful. Everyone's here… Jason, Aisha, Trini, Kat, Zack, Adam, Billy, and Rocky. Cooper is here and…"

"Renee! What happened to Renee!" She asks, fear in her eyes.

"She's doing alright. She is going to need surgery on her knees, but she'll be fine."

"Thank god." She says, yawning.

"You should try and get some sleep."

"Please don't leave me."

"You couldn't pay me enough to go." He reassures his girlfriend. He kisses her on the forehead and she closes her eyes, taking his hand. He sighs a breath of relief and smiles at her sleeping form. No sooner than she falls asleep, Zack, Aisha, Adam, Jason, Trini, and Billy walk into the room.

"She's awake!" Aisha asks

"Not right now, but yeah she is."

"How is she?" Adam asks.

"She's doing alright." Tommy says.

"Any pain?" Billy asks.

"Not right now, but when she wakes up, that may be another story."

"I fear she'll be in extreme pain for a while." Billy replies sadly.

"I'm just glad she's awake." Trini smiles.

"She's doing pretty well… all things considering." Tommy replies, "But it's gonna be a long recovery for her."

"I hope she comes back to Angel Grove then. I mean, she can stay with me." Aisha says.

"Let's get her through the next week." Jason says, sitting across from Tommy at her bedside.

"Kat and Rocky still looking for hotels?"

"They found one, right down the road. They got us three rooms and took all of our bags down there." Jason says. They decided to finally get a hotel for a few days. The one they had the night before was a hole, and no one used it anyway, so it was a waste of money. They decided that tonight they all needed some type of rest.

"Good." Tommy says.

"You should go get some sleep soon Tommy…"

"Not until she tells me that it's ok for me to leave Zack. I can't leave her."

"Well, ok… but one of us would stay with her if you do want to get some sleep."

"Maybe tonight… I just feel like I'll be abandoning her."

"She'll understand."

"I can't yet." He says, looking back down at her.

Aisha sits next to Tommy in the chair, looking at her friend, "She looks awful…"

"She's been through a lot." Billy replies.

"This should have never happened." Trini says, shaking her head, "Not to Kimberly… not because of a drunk driver."

Jason wraps his arm around his best friend. "She'll be alright Trin."

"She's not out of the woods yet…" She sighs.

"She will be. Just give her a few days."

Trini sighs, and they all watch their friend, laying down in bed with machines beeping in the background.

"At least she's awake." Adam sighs.

"Yeah, there is that." Zack replies to his fellow black.

Another half hour goes by before Rocky and Kat get back, "Hey, we have two hotels at the Holiday Inn down the road." Kat replies, "How is she?"

"She was awake for about fifteen minutes, but fell back asleep." Tommy replies, not taking his eyes off of his girlfriend. 

"Well, the room's there, if you guys wanna go and crash."

"I think I'll take you up on that." Adam replies to Katherine, "I need some type of sleep after not having it in almost three days."

"Me too." Billy sighs.

"What about you girls?" Rocky asks.

"No." Both say at the same time.

"I want to be here when she wakes up again." Aisha declares.

"The doctors say that may not be for a while."

"I don't care. I still want to be here."

Rocky nods, and knows better than to ask Tommy. Adam, Billy, Rocky, Zack and Kat all head back to the hotel for a bit of shuteye, leaving Jason, Tommy and Aisha to watch over their friend.

Kimberly wakes up at around 9:30 again, and looks at the four in her room. She was beginning to feel the pain of a post-operation. Aisha and Trini had their eyes closed as they sat next to the former leaders of the rangers. Tommy was leaning against his fist with his eyes closed. Jason however was awake, staring at the wall. He looks down and sees his 'little sister' looking up at him, "Hey."

"Hey." She says.

"You ok?"

"I kind of hurt."

"Do you want anything for the pain?"

"Not yet." She says, looking at her friends.

"No one has really slept in almost three days, so they are pretty exhausted."

"Oh." She says, "Thanks Jase."

"For what?"

"Being here."

He kisses her forehead, "you'll be ok Kimberly."

"I know…" She sighs. "Some grand finale eh?"

He smiles, "You always did like to make a grand exit."

She looks over at Tommy and watches him for a few seconds, "I feel so sick Jase."

"The Doctor said that you probably would…" He sighs, "It's a mixture of the surgeries, medication, and pain your body is going through."

She takes a deep breath, "Oh."

"Just relax."

She looks over at Jason and just watches him for a few minutes, before she feels a hand on her hair, "Good morning." Tommy says.

"I thought you were sleeping." Kim sighs.

"Nothing too deep." He says.

"You should get some sleep. All of you should."

"We don't wanna leave you." Aisha says, rubbing her eyes as she sits up in her chair,

"God Kim are you ok?"

"I guess."

"We were worried about you Kimberly." Trini says, yawning.

"Really guys, I'll be ok."

"I'm just so glad you're up." Aisha smiles, looking at her friends tired face.

"Me too." Trini agrees with her fellow yellow.

"You guys should go get some sleep." Kim says, not really wanting them to leave.

"We will. The others went back to their rooms for the night."

"I'll stay tonight." Tommy says, looking at his friends, "You guys can go and get some rest when you are ready. I'll get some tomorrow morning when you come back."

"That sounds like a plan bro." Jason replies, knowing that he won't leave her alone at night… none of them would, "I think I'm gonna go call your mom and tell her that you're awake."

"Ok." She says wincing a bit when she moves her body.

"Then the three of us will get a move on." Trini says.

"Alright…"

By 10:00, they were ready to leave and said goodbye to the pair in the room and leave. Tommy couldn't leave her yet. He just couldn't. That night was very rough for her. She was in a lot of pain by one in the morning and sick to her stomach. She had a fever of 101 and was not able to sleep. She wakes up in tears, "Hey, what's wrong?" Tommy asks, as he turns on a light.

"It hurts so bad." She says, the tears pouring from her face.

"Let me go get a nurse so she can give you something, ok?"

"Ok." She says as he quickly exits, and returns just as fast.

"Ok Kimberly, I'm going to give you something for the pain in your IV… it will take a few minutes to work, but you'll be able to sleep. How are you other than that?"

"Really nauseous." She says, taking a deep breath as the woman pours something into her IV.

"I can't give you anything for that right now honey." She says, placing a bedpan by Kim's head, "That's the best I can do."

Tommy looks at her with concern, "Do you have a fever?" He asks, placing a hand on her forehead. Sure enough it was very warm.

"Let me take your temperature Kimberly." She says, and frowns when it comes out 101.3, "This isn't uncommon for the surgery she just underwent a few days ago, but I am going to have to keep a check on it and make sure she isn't getting a virus."

"Right." Tommy says. He watches her face twist up in pain and feels his heart drop. She was hurting and he couldn't fix it. He takes her hand gently and rubs his thumb over it. That was the best he could do under these circumstances.

"I'll check back on you two in about thirty minutes."

"Thank you." He says, not taking his eyes off his girlfriend.

"I hurt so bad." She says, squeezing his hand with all her might.

"It will stop hurting soon. The medicine will help Kimberly…"

The tears continue to flow for another ten minutes, before she begins to feel some relief. She looks at her boyfriend with glassy brown eyes, "I hate this… I really do."

"We all hate it beautiful." He says kissing her forehead.

At two, Tommy wakes up to the sound of her retching. He takes out his own hair tie and ties her hair back away from her face, rubbing her neck. She blushes a bright red after she was done being sick, "I'm so embarrassed." She groans.

"Why? Because you got sick?"

She nods and turns her head away from him, tears filling her eyes, threatening to overflow down her pale cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed Kimberly. It's the first time, but it probably won't be the last." He says, kissing her good cheek.

He stays up with her all night, holding her hair as she throws up, and getting her medicine when she needs it. She is in and out of consciousness the entire night, which the Doctor said she would be, but he says with her. He doesn't care how many times she gets sick because he will not leave her side. It was killing him to see her so sick and in so much pain, but he was still there for her.

Rocky comes in around 8:00 the next morning and forces Tommy to go to the hotel and sleep. Tommy gave him the report on what was going on with her and he told him not to worry. Tommy stands up, kissing Kim on the forehead and heads out the door. Rocky sits down in the chair next to her and stares at her. He hates hospitals almost as much as he hates snakes, but Kimberly needs someone sitting next to her, and he would do anything he could to make her more comfortable.

She wakes up around 8;30 and looks at Rocky in confusion, "Tommy went back to the hotel for a bit." He tells her, "He was exhausted. He didn't want to, but we forced him."

"Oh." She says.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still really sick." She says, looking away from him, "If I get sick I'm sorry…"

"I don't wanna hear 'I'm sorry' Kimberly, especially if it is because you get sick… remember the bike ride to the airport?" She blushes, "Did I care then?"

"No, but still." She says, her pale cheeks flushed.

"Relax. You'll be fine."

She closes her eyes again and within an hour she is practically screaming because she was in so much pain. Rocky ran really fast to get a nurse and they gave her a ton of pain medication to help her out. Rocky sits there, not knowing what to do and holds her hand. He talks calmly to her and tells her that it's going to be ok. He has never seen her in this much pain before and it actually is beginning to scare him. "It hurts Rocky…" She says, squeezing her eyes shut, "It hurts so bad."

"I know Kim, I know.' He says. Much to his surprise, he feels the hot stinging of his own tears in his eyes. He doesn't know what to do for her, he can't do anything for her, and it is killing him. He strokes her hair, like Tommy always does to her and hopes that it will relax her, "Take some deep breaths Kim, you'll be ok."

Cooper comes in fifteen minutes after her meds kick in and says, "How you doing kid?"

"Get out Cooper!" Kimberly shouts at him.

He is taken back a bit and looks at her, "What?"

"Get out! I don't want to be seen like this." She says, turning her head.

Cooper looks at Rocky and walks out the door, "Cooper…" Rocky calls after him, "Wait up."

"Don't leave me Rocky, please!" Kimberly begs him.

"I'll be right back Kimberly."

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She says, the pain medication talking, "YOU ALL LEAVE ME! Why are you doing this! Tommy leaves, you leave! Why!"

"Kimberly…" He says, standing up and going to the door.

"I hate you Rocky!" She screams at him, "I hate you!"

He sighs and goes to Cooper, "Hey man, it's the medication…"

"I know, it's just…"

"I know." Rocky says, understanding how he is feeling. Rocky talks to Cooper for a bit longer and then heads back into Kimberly's room.

"You always leave me." She mumbles half asleep.

"No I don't Kim…"

"Yes you do, all of you do." She cries, turning her head away from him, "You always do."

She wasn't making any sense, but it still pained him to think that he brought on his outburst. He sits down next to her getting a few 'go away(s)' before she finally settles and goes to sleep. Her medicine and the fact that she has a rather high fever doesn't help the matters any.

"I wish I could make it go away Kimberly…. My god I wish I could." He says, kissing her cheek. He sits back and watches TV for a while before the rest of the rangers come. She only got sick once while Rocky was there, and he literally had to hold the basin in front of her face. She was not quite conscious enough to realize that she was getting sick. Kat was the first one to come to the room, besides Cooper and sits next to Rocky, "How is she?"

"Not too good. She is really drugged up and threw up about an hour ago." He sighs.

"Pain?"

"Not right now." He sighs, "Do you mind sitting with her while I go grab a cup of coffee?"

"No, of course not." She says.

"Are you the only one here?"

"For now. Adam was just waking up when I left, so he should be here within the hour, and Billy I think was awake too. Zack spent the night with Aisha… she's a wreck."

"I can imagine."

"I don't know how long Tommy will stay away, but when I talked to Adam, he said that both Jason and him were sleeping."

"I doubt he will stay asleep very long."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Go on and get your coffee. I'll stay." Kat says. Rocky nods and stands up, stretching,

and then heads out of the hospital room. Normally, Kat was very squeamish around people who are vomiting, but not this time. She needs to be there for Kimberly and could deal with whatever was thrown out at her, no pun intended, "You've had a hell of a ride Kim." She says, watching her friend sleep.

Rocky just got to the waiting room when he saw a man signing out with cops around him. The guy was talking about how he wasn't that drunk and the car crash wasn't just his fault. "Excuse me." Rocky says, walking up to him, "Were you in a car accident about four days ago?"

"What's it too you?" The younger man says. He was probably in his mid 20's.

"Well, while you were out partying and getting drunk, you managed to HIT my friend and almost kill her. You say that you weren't that drunk! Well then, why did you blow through the traffic light and hit into the passenger side of a grand prix!" His voice was calm but pissed.

"You don't even know me…"

"And you don't know the girl that you hurt…. Neither one of them. They are laying in hospital beds waiting for surgery on their legs. You hit gymnasts bro, 18 year olds. Did you know that! My best friend was in surgery twice and is sick and in a ton of pain because of you. I should hit your car and see how much pain you could be in."

"Son…" The officer warns.

Rocky scowls at the boy, "I have never hated someone so much in my life before, but you sir, take the cake. What's stopping me from decking you right now? Our boys in blue. I'm just glad that you are going to jail for a long time."

"I didn't kill anyone." He says, a bit upset by the ex-rangers actions.

"You just don't get it do you. You almost did."

"I'm sorry, I really am…"

"Did you have fun ruining your life, because you sure as hell turned our lives upside down." Rocky shouts, turning on his heels and walking out the door to get his coffee. He decides to grab Katherine one as well as himself. He figured the others would be on their own.

Kat keeps a close vigil on her friend. One of the nurses comes in and checks Kim's vitals, "Has she been awake at all?"

"I'm not sure." Kat replies, "I just got here. My friend who left said that she got sick and fell back asleep maybe an hour ago."

The nurse sighs, "Ok."

"Is it normal for her to be throwing up so much?"

"Some people don't take too kindly to the morphine. It is an unfortunate side affect, and right now, until the doctor gives us the OK, we can't give her anything to stop the nausea."

"Why can't you?"

"The concussions that she has, I think." The nurse shrugs, "She should get use to the morphine soon, at least, I hope she does."

"Me too." Kat replies, watching her friend. She hears someone coming in as the nurse exits and just figures it's Rocky, but she was wrong.

"How is she?"

Kat looks at the gymnast, "She's ok right now Cooper. How's Renee?"

"She came out of surgery fine. She should be out of the hospital in a few days."

"Great."

"Any news on releasing Kim?"

"God no. I don't even think they know."

"How was she through the night?"

"I just know what Rocky told me who heard from Tommy, but she's in a lot of pain, obviously, and really can't keep anything down."

"Ah." Cooper sighs, running his hand through his hair, "Do you mind some company?"

"No, not at all." The Aussie smiles.

"So is Rocky here?"

"Yeah, but he went to get some coffee. He'll be back in a bit."

"Ok, and I am assuming that the others went to the hotel?"

"Yeah. They all needed sleep."

"I can imagine. I am in need of a good night's sleep too, but I just can't. Not with both girls in the hospital."

"I know what you mean…" Kat sighs.

"I'm surprised that you got Tommy out of the room."

"Me too. I'm not exactly sure how Rocky did it."

"How Rocky did what?" He asks as he comes into the room.

"Got Tommy out."

"Oh, that, yeah, me neither." Rocky smiles at Cooper, "She doing alright?"

"Renee?"

"Yeah."

"She came out of surgery fine and should be home in a week."

"Great." He smiles, "Here Kat."

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver." She smiles, taking the coffee from him.

"How is she doing?"

"She hasn't woken up yet." Kat says, "I don't know if that's good or bad."

"Good, definitely good." Rocky says, "She needs her rest…"

"And if she was awake she'd probably throw me out." Cooper laughs.

"How long do they expect her in pain like this?"

"No one knows…" Rocky sighs, "And I am worried about her next surgery. I don't know when they are going to do it."

"She has a fever now, so I am assuming after it breaks." Cooper replies.

"Maybe when she's a bit stronger?" Kat shrugs.

"Soon, I hope."

"It's going to be a long recovery for her." Rocky sighs, "And it's just starting now."

The three of them sit until she wakes up. She was very groggy and not too talkative. She was in a zombie-like state as she tries to converse with her friends.

"Kat." She says as her eyes open to her form first.

"Hey Kimberly." She smiles sadly at the girl.

"Hi."

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She says, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She smiles.

"Don't worry about us Kim, only worry about you for now." Cooper smiles.

"I can't… you know me." She says.

He puts a hand on her forehead, "You have a fever there squirt. A pretty good one at that."

"I feel like I'm dying." She says.

"Don't say that." Rocky practically shouts at her, startling the girl, "I mean, you'll be fine."

"Easy Rocky." Kim mumbles, "I know. Where's Tommy?"

"Still at the hotel, do you want me to call him?" Cooper asks.

"No…" She sighs, "It's ok."

"Alright." He smiles.

"Is Renee ok?"

"Renee is fine. She wants to come see you in a day or so, after you are really starting to feel better."

"Kay."

"You look tired Kimberly, why don't you sleep some?"

"No, I don't wanna sleep anymore."

"You need to." Rocky replies, agreeing with Kat.

"No."

"Ok, stubborn, you win." He laughs.

An hour later the pain comes back. Each time it seems worse than better. She tries to hide it infront of her friends, but can't and once again, Rocky goes to get her some relief. He knows that she needs it. He wants her to be comfortable.

"You doing alright Kim?" The nurse asks.

"In a lot of pain." She says, trying to will off the pain.

'on a scale of 1-10…"

"20." She says, half jokingly, half seriously.

"Alright, I'll give you another shot, but we are going to try and get this to last another six hours, ok?"

"Ok.' She agrees.

The thinks that Kimberly is saying while under the influence of morphine are phenomenal. Rocky and Kat are silently praying that she doesn't spill any information about being a ranger. They know that she will regret it in the morning. Any time she even sounds like she is going to speak about being a ranger they change the subject, which was a lot in the past twenty minutes. She was finally getting drowsy again and falls back asleep. Rocky, Kat, and Cooper sit by her bed, praying and waiting. When Tommy comes in, he brings Jason, Aisha and Zack. They trade places with the three in the room and sit and watch over her. She needs all the friends in the world and by them just being there, she was feeling better. Sure, they have a long way to go, but its' better.

Tommy, before Rocky leaves looks at him and says, "So I hear you talked to drunky."

"Yeah."

"I would have belted him."

"I almost did."

"Pity you stopped." He says, then taking the time to thank him and takes his girlfriend's hand. The four replacements sit in the room in silence, focusing between the TV and Kim. It was spooky how quiet it was in room 201, but they really didn't have anything to talk about at this moment. She was sleeping, but no one wanted to disturb her, and they were doing a fantastic job doing just that.

TBC….

I'm so sorry for this being so late… yeah, another sad moment in my favorite TV couples lives, and who knows what's gonna happen.)

The next chapter will be coming very soon!

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and Review… they have really been great and I appreciate them greatly!

Check out "The Diary" Too if you get a chance and Review too please! Another T/K in the process.

I'll be posting another chapter very very soon, I promise.

Thanks!

LUNA


	14. A Long Road to Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter of a story that I have neglected unfortunately. It will not be neglected any more! Please R&R!

Tommy comes back to the hospital around 1:00. He was glad to have gotten sleep, but was anxious to be with his girlfriend again. He felt like he was abandoning her, but he knew he needed sleep. He goes right to her room and sees his friends sitting around her,

"How's she doing?"

"A bit better, I think." Rocky says.

"She been getting sick?"

"Not as much." Jason replies.

"Good."

"She just fell asleep."

"That's fine, she needs to sleep." He says, kissing her forehead. She stirs, but does not wake up.

"Her mom will be here in two days. Kim's surgery for her ankle is tomorrow morning." Jason says, catching him up on information he missed while he was sleeping.

"Ok. Does she know?"

"Yeah, but she's a bit worried about it."

"So am I." Both Rocky and Tommy reply.

"Is she in much pain?"

"Not for about three hours. She has been doing pretty well with the pain." Aisha sighs.

"Good." Tommy smiles, "Have you guys eaten?"

"No." Rocky replies.

"If you want to go grab something, go ahead."

"Alright." Jason smiles, knowing his best friend wants some time alone with his girlfriend.

"Ok, I'm in, but we'll come back right after." Aisha sighs.

'Let's move out." Rocky smiles.

Tommy sits by Kim and watches her as she sleeps. When she wakes up and sees Tommy she smiles, "Hey Beautiful." He smiles at her.

"Hi." She says.

"How are you?"

"Ok. Did you get some sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Good." She smiles.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Not too much." She sighs, "I mean, I'm always in pain, but right now I can tolerate it."

"Have you eaten anything yet?"

"No. They are going to make me eat something soon."

"Good, you need to eat."

"I need to stop throwing up."

"You have."

"Until I eat."

"You'll be fine."

"My ankle's getting fixed tomorrow."

"I heard, are you ok with that?"

"What if it's not perfect?"

"It will be fine Kimberly."

"But what if it isn't? Everything I have worked and trained for is gonna be going right down the drain."

"You'll get the surgery, go through the therapy, and be back on the beam by the trials in January."

'I hope you're right." She sighs.

"You'll see." He smiles, kissing her cheek. He gently and affectionately rubs her forehead, causing her to smile a bit. Her cheek is turning a mean purple color, almost black and her lips crack constantly. A while later, the nurse comes in with a tray of food.

"Alright Kimberly, we need you to eat honey." She says. She was an older nurse, about 45 years old. Kimberly turns her head away from the smell of food. It was already beginning to make her sick, how did they expect her to eat?

"I can't…" She says.

"You need something in you." The nurse says with a stern kindness in her voice.

She uses the controls to sit up in bed, wincing as she does that. She looks at the food and closes her eyes, "How much do I have to eat?"

"I want you to eat at least half."

"Ok." She sighs.

"How's the pain?"

"I'm doing alright." She sighs, wincing as she turns her body again.

"Good. After you eat, we'll give you something if you need it."

"Ok." She says, looking over at Tommy. "Do you want to eat?"

"I'll let you have this fine cuisine." He laughs.

"You're too kind."

"This is all you have to eat today." He smiles.

"How do you know?"

"Because, it's almost four, and you have surgery tomorrow morning. I doubt they will make you eat again before surgery."

"Don't remind me." She groans, picking at her food. After her first bite she grimaces, "This is disgusting."

"Do you want me to order you a pizza? Remember the nurse says you have to eat at least half your food." He smiles.

"No, that's ok." She groans, frowning at him, "You think you're funny don't you?"

Tommy shrugs, and turns his head toward the TV. She manages to eat half her food within an hour, and pushes the rest of it away from her, "Happy?"

"Yes." He says, "You need to start eating again."

"I am." She groans, "See?" She points to her half eaten tray.

The nurse comes in and takes the tray away, "How was it?"

"Awful." Kim says, groaning.

"Well, I'm glad you followed instructions."

"I didn't have a choice." She says, frowning at Tommy.

"When you want more medicine, just ask ok?"

"Yes." She yawns.

"Get some rest."

Tommy stays by her until the gang goes out to get something to eat. She begins to feel a lot of pain around 6:00, when Cooper gets there, "How you doing squirt?"

"I've been better." She says.

"You're looking better."

"How's Renee?"

"She's doing pretty good. She is going to come see you in a bit. The nurses are gonna wheel her down."

"Wheel?"

"Yeah, she can't be on her knees at all for three days."

"Ugh. Then is she released?"

"Yeah." Cooper sighs, "But don't worry, you'll be out of here in a while."

"Not soon enough."

"You don't know how lucky you are Kimberly…"

"Everyone keeps telling me that." She sighs, wincing every time she moves.

"You in pain?"

"I'm fine." She says.

Cooper sighs, "Where's Tommy?"

"Dinner with the others. I think he left when I was sleeping, but I don't mind. I hate people seeing me like this."

"Do you need anything?"

"No." It was killing Cooper to see his friend in this much pain, this depressed, and this miserable. He has only known Kimberly to be unhappy a handful of times, most of them when Tommy broke up with her. "I just want to get out of here Cooper…"

"I know kid." He sighs, "You will. Oh, by the way, Coach is going to be coming in tonight to see you."

"He was already here."

"That was three days ago." He smiles, "You remember seeing him?"

She points to the flowers on her windowsill, "He brought those, or so I'm told."

"Yeah, but you were pretty out of it…"

"Yeah." She sighs. They sit in silence for a while, before a tear trickles down her face.

"Are you ok?"

"I can't take it anymore…" She says, crying.

"The pain?" He asks, getting a nod from his friend, "Let me go get someone to give you something."

"Please hurry." She says, trying not to move.

He goes quickly and gets a nurse, "Alright Kimberly, on a scale of one to ten…"

"Ten." She says.

"Where does it hurt?" 

"All over… my ankle, my stomach, my chest, my head… you name it."

The nurse puts a drip into her IV, "Ok honey, you'll be ok in a bit. Let me just take your blood pressure." She says. She frowns when she sees it so high, "You need to relax Kimberly."

"I can't." She groans, practically gasping for air. Every time she breaths it shoots a sharp pain down her entire body.

"You'll feel the medicine working soon."

To Kim, the medicine never works quick enough, she grabs for Coopers hand and squeezes it, tears pouring down her face, "Take it easy squirt." He says, using his thumb to gently rub her hand.

Adam comes into the room, right after the nurse leaves and is concerned when he sees her face, "Kim?"

She looks at Adam, "It hurts." She says. He takes the seat next to her, and gently rubs her arm. He just doesn't know what else to do for her.

"You'll be ok Kimberly." He says, looking at Cooper, "Did you get anything for it?"

"About ten seconds ago." Cooper replies for his hurt friend.

"I can't do this." She says.

"Give it a few more minutes squirt."

The two sit next to their friend, trying to do what ever they can to help her, but feeling completely helpless. After fifteen minutes, she was beginning to relax and starts to fall asleep, "Please" She mumbles.

"What Kim?" Adam asks.

"Make it stop Adam…" She sobs, "Make the pain stop Adam."

"I wish I could…" He says, completely helpless.

"I don't want to hurt anymore." She mumbles, "I don't want to hurt."

Adam brushes a piece of sweat soaked hair away from her face, "This isn't gonna last forever."

"Make it stop." She says one last time, with a pleading look towards the former black ranger, before the medicine takes full affect and she passes out.

Cooper and Adam look at each other for a little while, before Cooper speaks, "If I had seen that son of a bitch, I would have killed him. I don't know how Rocky didn't belt him."

Adam sighs, "Because he wouldn't have been able to stop."

"So? That asshole deserved to feel the pain both girls are going through, especially Kimberly's."

"Violence isn't the answer…"

"The hell it isn't. He would deserve it."

Adam sighs, but deep inside he agrees with Cooper, "Kimberly wouldn't have wanted that."

Cooper looks at the boy clad in black and nods, "You're right. Are you the only one back?"

He nods, "I didn't want Kim to be alone, and I was the first one done eating, so I figured I'd head back here."

"Where did you guys go?"

"Down the road to an Italian joint."

"I'm surprised Tommy didn't come back with you."

"Honestly, so am I." Adam muses.

About fifteen minutes later, Kimberly opens her eyes slightly, "Adam…" She mumbles.

"I'm right here Kim." He says, gently touching her arm.

"Don't leave." She mumbles, "Don't leave me."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He sighs.

She takes his hand in hers and looks at him, "Thank you."

He smiles, "Go back to sleep." She closes her eyes, not releasing his hand. He sighs, "I hate seeing her like this."

"Same here." Cooper mutters. He felt a bit of jealousy towards Adam, just like he did with Rocky. It was amazing the bond that the nine friends have. Cooper can't get over it. "You guys are really close aren't you?"

"Kim and I?"

"And the rest of the group."

"Yeah, we are." He smiles, "We have been through a lot together, more than anyone can ever imagine."

After a few more minutes Cooper says, "I should probably head back up to see how Renee's doing. Coach Schmidt will probably be coming in to see her soon."

"Alright, I'll catch you later Coop."

"Yup, see ya Adam." He says, leaving the two in the room together.

Thirty minutes later the coach does come in, "Hello."

"Hi." Adam says, not moving from Kimberly's side.

"I am Kimberly's coach…"

"I know, I met you before in Angel Grove." Adam smiles, "I'm Adam, a friend of Kimberly's."

"Nice to see you again." He replies, looking at his fallen gymnast, "How is she fairing?"

"She's doing alright I guess. Surgery for her ankle is tomorrow, and she's a bit worried about that, however, she should be ok."

"Excellent. Much pain?"

"Yeah, well, she is ok now because she took something, but she's in quite a bit of pain. She should be able to sleep for a while."

"Good, that is what she needs." Coach replies.

"Yeah, she does."

"I'm glad they are both ok."

"Same here." Adam says.

The coach stays for a bit longer before leaving. Finally, around 7:00, the rest of the gang comes back. They all head back to her room and see Adam sitting there holding her hand while she sleeps, "How was the rest of dinner?"

"Good." Aisha says, sitting on the chair next to Adam. "How is she?"

"She's ok now. She was having a really rough time about an hour ago with the pain."

"Ugh." Billy sighs, shaking his head, "That's awful."

"You weren't the one who had to sit and watch it." Adam shakes his head.

Once again, Tommy takes the night shift. He stays through her surgery which ends up being longer than expected. Instead of two hours it was almost four. Tommy was pacing the floor by the time the doctor came out to talk to them.

"Is she ok?"

"She is now." The doctor tells Tommy. "We ran into some unforeseen problems. Her blood pressure was dropping very quickly, and we had to stabilizer her before we could continue."

"Her blood pressure!" Rocky says, eyes wide.

"Yes. She is ok now though. The surgery was just a bit too much for her body to handle, but she pulled through it."

"Where is she now?" Trini asks.

"In recovery. She'll be going back up to her room very soon."

"Ok." Tommy says, "Is her ankle ok?"

"The surgery went really well after she was stabilized. She should be up and moving on it in about a month. Gymnastics in about three months."

"Great." Jason smiles. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." The doctor says, winking at Jason. "You can see her in a bit, but her temperament is going to be a bit lower than what it usually is. She is on a lot of medication right now." The doctor warns the eight friends. They nod and wait to see their friend.

As soon as they are able to, they are in her room, making sure she is ok. She of course was very groggy when they come in, but they don't care. All they care about is that she is ok. 

"The doctor says that you are going to be fine." Kat smiles.

"So I hear." Kim mumbles. She hates people seeing her like this, and having all eight of her friends in the room was beginning to get to her.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Billy asks.

"Not now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Aisha."

"Ok, but if you need anything…"

"I know, I know, I know!" She says, practically shouting at her friends, "I will be fine if everyone just leaves me alone!" The group is taken back a bit by their friends tone, but they understand. "Will you quit staring at me! I'm not going anywhere. I'm still here. You don't have to constantly keep checking on me!" She was extremely tired, drugged up, and frustrated with her friends. Trini puts a hand on her shoulder, "Don't touch me." She says, shrugging off her best friend. She doesn't care what she says to her friends, and they doubt she will remember it later.

"Can we get you anything?" Zack asks innocently.

"You can leave me alone." She screams at them, closing her eyes. Tommy shakes his head at his girlfriend. The medication she was on is not becoming. Trini shoots a glance at Aisha and Kat, which does not go unnoticed by their friend, "What was that about?"

"What?" The girls ask.

"That look Trini gave you. I'm not blind! I'm not stupid."

"There was no look Kim." Aisha says.

"I know what I saw."

"Don't worry about it Kimberly." Kat replies.

"Don't worry about a look that one of my so called friends is shooting at my other friends?"

"You got it."

"Why can't you tell me huh?"

"That's enough Kim." Tommy says.

"I don't think this is asking too much." She says, losing the fight against sleep, "My friends telling me what the look is."

"It's nothing, honestly Kim." Trini says, placing her hand on the fading girl's arm. 

Kimberly quickly jerks her arm away from her, "Some friends."

"Let it go Kimberly." Zack replies, sighing, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. 

"Get out of here." She says, "All of you! GET OUT! I don't want people in here who keep secrets from me! Leave! Get out!" She says, as they stay by her bed, she finally screams, "LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Fine." Aisha says, standing up, practically storming out. The rest follow her.

Tommy looks at Kim, "Kim…"

"Just leave me alone." She says, tears falling onto her cheeks.

Tommy sighs and stands up, "If you need us…"

"I don't need anyone." She cries, turning her head away from her boyfriend, "I can do it myself."

Tommy shakes his head, but respects her decisions, even if it wasn't by her own will. He turns and walks out of her hospital door, leaving her to sleep off some of the medication, hoping that will change her behavior. She cries as they leave, and finally falls asleep.

"Aisha, it wasn't her talking…" Rocky says to his best friend.

"Oh yea?" She says, obviously upset at her friend's behavior, "Well it sure as hell seemed like Kimberly."

"It's all the meds she is on right now…" Adam says, trying to defend his friend.

"That doesn't make this any easier." Trini replies, sighing.

"Let her sleep some of the meds off, and then see how she is. Chances are, she won't remember her actions or what happened before she was rendered into an unconscious state." Billy replies.

"It doesn't matter." Aisha says, standing up, "It still bothers me. I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel for a while and sleep."

"I'll go with you." Zack replies.

"I'm gonna go too I think." Trini sighs.

Kat nods, "Me too."

"Three beautiful women all to myself." Zack teases.

"Any other takers?" Kat asks.

"I think I'm gonna cramp your style a bit Zack." Billy says, grinning.

"Thanks a lot little boy blue." Zack teases.

"I'm gonna stay here." Tommy says.

"Me too." The rest agree.

"Let us know if anything happens ok?" Aisha replies.

"Ok." Jason smiles.

After the others leave, Jason looks at Tommy, "You gonna go back in there?"

"Not for a while…"

"That was completely uncharacteristic of Kimberly…" Rocky sighs.

"She's on a lot of medication. The Doctor told us what to expect…"

"That was way harsh though."

"I agree." Adam says, "But, she'll be ok."

"We just have to be there for her." Jason says.

For two hours, they sit in the hospital. Jason and Tommy get a hold of her mother, and give her an update. They couldn't get a hold of her father, because he was on some sort of business trip. Her mom would be here early tomorrow morning, around six AM. She was taking the over night to get there sooner. Jason offered to pick her up at the airport, but she declined. She would catch a cab and go right to the hospital.

By two in the afternoon, Kimberly had spiked a high fever and was in a lot of pain. The nurses were in and out of her room, taking her blood pressure, her temperature, and giving her something to relax the pain. She looked up at the nurse, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing honey, it's just a post operation fever. You'll be alright."

"It hurts so bad."

"It's gonna hurt for a while." The nurse says, smiling kindly at the girl.

Every time she moved, fire shot up her leg, and she wanted to scream. It felt like her leg was being ripped in two. "Where's Tommy." She questions, loosing her battle with talking coherently.

"Tommy?"

"Tommy." She replies again.

"Your boyfriend?" She asks.

Kimberly mumbles something as the tears pour down her cheeks. "Please get him." She practically begs the nurse.

She smiles at the girl and heads out. She grabs the girls boyfriend and brings him back. She was shivering and sweating all at the same time, "What's wrong with her?" Tommy asks.

"It's a mixture between the surgery, medication, and pain. She has a fever that is fairly high, but we have it under control."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"She will be fine. We just need to get this fever down."

He sits by her and takes her hand, brushing a piece of hair away from her eyes. She moans and looks up at him, "Hey Kimberly."

"Tommy…" She says, looking up at him with glassy doe brown eyes.

"How you doing?"

"Awful." She replies, "It hurts so bad. Feels like fire is burning my ankle."

"You'll be ok. This isn't gonna last forever." He smiles at her.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles.

"For what?"

"Yelling."

"That's ok. They understand."

"Aisha's mad…"

"No, Aisha's concerned about you, but don't worry about that now ok? You need to rest."

"Ok." She says, "Don't leave me… please."

"I'm not going to. You're mom will be here tomorrow morning."

"Good. I wanna go home. I don't wanna be here anymore."

"About a week, and then you can head home."

She nods and closes her eyes, feeling her boyfriend's cool hand on her hot forehead. She falls asleep and stays that way for a few hours.

"This has been one hell of a ride Kimberly." He sighs, watching her sleep for a while, "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get off."

Getting her to eat that night was awful. She wanted nothing to do with food, and Tommy couldn't blame her. She was sick, she was miserable, and in too much pain to even think about eating. Every time she moves a pain shoots up her leg and practically takes her breath away. Every five hours, like clockwork, she would be practically screaming in agony until they gave her the medication, and none of her friends could do anything to help her. She ate three bites and was sick. All afternoon into the late evening she was throwing up, or having dry heaves and her friends stay right by her. She kicked them out a few times through the night, but they never totally left. Tommy stayed for the fourth night by her side, until her mother came in the morning. She arrives around 6:30 to the hospital and sees her daughter and her daughters boyfriend in the room. Tommy was half awake, half sleeping. When ever someone comes in, he was instantly awake. He smiles when he sees her walk in.

"Hi Tommy." Caroline smiles.

"Hi Mrs. Dumas." He smiles back at her. "How was your flight?"

"My flight was extremely long, but not as long as the past three days have been. How's she doing?"

"Better than earlier. They fixed her ankle, but she's been extremely sick with post-surgical things."

"Like what?"

"The medicine's been making her sick, she's in a lot of pain, and she had a pretty high fever yesterday."

"I wish I could have gotten here sooner." She replies, sitting next to her daughter. "Have you gotten any sleep?"

"A little."

"Where are you staying?"

"The hotel down the road."

"Well, why don't you go on back and get some sleep honey."

"Ok." Tommy says, reluctant to leave his girlfriend.

"Thank you for staying with her."

"When she wakes up tell her I'll be back in a while."

"I will Tommy." Caroline says, as Tommy walks out of the room and down to the hotel. She watches her daughter and looks her over, shaking her head, "My god." She replies sadly at her daughters' condition.

At seven, Kimberly wakes up and sees her mom there, "Mom?"

"Hey baby." She says.

"When did you get here?"

"At six. I didn't want to wake you." She smiles, "How are you sweetie?"

"Been better." She sighs.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm ok mom, really."

"You had me worried there for a while Kimberly Ann…"

"Sorry." She mumbles.

"Are you in much pain?"

"Not right now. I'm just sick of being in here."

"You are VERY luck Kimberly, a few more days won't kill you."

Kimberly sighs, "Did Peter come?"

"No, he stayed in France. Do you know when you are out of here?"

"In like seven days. They need to make sure that everything is healing and that I am in less pain."

"Has it been awful?"

"I have never felt so much pain in my life mom. It feels like my entire body is being ripped apart, or like I am on fire."

Her mother shudders, "I'm sorry I couldn't get here quicker."

"It's ok mom, honestly. I had everyone here. I understand."

"You look tired."

"I am."

"Why don't you rest some more, and we'll talk later."

"Ok." She says, closing her eyes, "Where's Tommy?"

"I sent him home to get some rest. He'll be back soon."

"Kay."

Around noon, Aisha pokes her head into the room. She hasn't seen Kimberly since she was screamed at the other night. "How is she?" She asks Kimberly's mother.

"She's doing ok. A bit of pain, but she seems to be dealing with it pretty good."

"That's good." Aisha smiles.

"I haven't see you yet Aisha, how have you been?"

"Alright, how about you?"

"Good, except for now."

"Yeah."

"Did you just get in here? I have seen everyone else…"

"No, I'm trying to stay away from Kimberly for a bit…"

"Why?"

"She and I had an unpleasant encounter yesterday. She screamed, and I stormed out."

"Ah, well, I'm sure she's over it now."

"We'll see." She sighs.

Kimberly wakes up a short time later and sees her best friend sitting, talking with her mother, "Hey." She says, quietly.

"Hey." Aisha smiles at her, "How are you?"

"Ok." She replies, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't mention it Kim." She smiles. "Your mom and I were just catching up."

Kimberly smiles at her friend and listens to her talk with her mother. She knows that her friends have to leave soon. Graduation was coming up. She would be in the hospital for a week after they were gone, maybe longer.

On Saturday, they head home. They took an afternoon so they could spend the day with their friend, "You guys should get going." Kim says, looking at the time.

None of them really wanted to leave, "In a bit." Rocky replies.

"I'll be fine. I'm out of here in a week, I hope, and then I can start planning on coming back to Angle Grove for the summer."

"Do you think you can fly?" Adam asks.

"I don't see why not, but I'll find all of that out later." Kim replies. She was exhausted and hated feeling this weak. She couldn't do much on her own, and she was still in a ton of pain, but she didn't want her friends to worry about her while they were graduating.

At 1:00 they really had to get going. Everyone gave her a hug, a kiss, or both, said their goodbyes and left. Tommy hung back for a few seconds, "Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be ok. My mom's here, so I'm fine."

"Ok." He sighs, not wanting to leave her, "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles, kissing him. She winces as she pulls away, feeling the incision, "Stupid thing." She mumbles.

"Well, I'll call you tonight ok?"

"Alright."

"If you need anything, I can be down here right away." He says.

"I'll be fine." She says, "Really."

"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye." She says.

"Bye beautiful."

She was extremely upset when they left, but she knew it was coming. She has her mom here, but between them leaving and the pain she was in, her mom was not helping much. She just wants to get out of the hospital, and until she wasn't throwing up, having the fevers, or having the extreme pain she was in, she was stuck there.

Two days, before Kimberly was discharged from the hospital, her mother and the doctors were discussing where she would be starting her rehab. She was still extremely tired from all the trauma her body went through, so walking on crutches for a long period of time was out of the question.

"What choices does Kimberly have to do her rehab?" Her mother asks the doctor.

"Well, where do you live Mrs. Dumas?"

"I live in Paris. Kimberly has been staying with friends in Angel Grove, before living in Miami to train for the Pan Globals."

"I just then the question is where do you want her to be?"

Caroline thinks for a while, "Probably in France."

"Well then, we'll arrange for her to be transferred to France then."

"Excellent." She smiles as she walks into her daughter's room to tell her their decision.

"What!" Kimberly says, "NO!" She was furious at the thought of having to do her rehab in France, "You can't do this! I am NOT going to France."

"Kimberly…"

"This is NOT your decision mother! I am 18 years old, and you can't tell me what to do anymore."

"I think it's the best. France has some great Doctors."

"What about Angel Grove? They have great doctors too."

"I don't know honey…"

"Why not!"

"Who are you going to be staying with?"

"I can stay with Aisha, or Tommy, or even Jason, or Trini! They will all allow me to stay there."

"I don't know how good the Rehab doctors are though…"

"They are actually quite good." The doctor smiles, "I am good friends with one of them, and he is one of the best PT's in the country. I'm sure he'll be willing to work on a gymnast."

"Well…" She says, looking at her daughters face, "Let me call Mrs. Campbell and see if it's ok… and if it can't…"

"I'll stay with someone else."

"Alright."

"Mom, I just can't leave…"

"I understand honey. I do."

"Ok." She says, yawning.

"Get some rest." Her mother says, standing up to make the phone call.

Two days go by and Kimberly had a fever. They refused to release her until it had cleared up, especially when she had a long flight ahead of her. It turned out to only last another two days. She was released and stayed with her mother in her apartment for another four days until she was ready to go home.

"How are you Renee?" Kim asks, sitting down on the couch, propping her ankle up.

"Ok, how are you?"

"I hurt like a bitch, but I'll be fine." She smiles.

"I'm glad. You had me worried sick."

"Likewise." She smiles.

"The pain ok?"

"Not really, but I'll live through it. I have a lot of pain meds to take if it gets too bad. The only problem is, they make me sick…"

"That sucks." She says, propping up her legs on the coffee table, "Are we a sight or what…"

Kim giggles, "Yeah, we are, but look on the bright side, no practice for a while."

"Yeah. When are you leaving for Angel Grove?"

"Tuesday."

"I'll miss ya. Are you gonna come back?"

"I'll be back for college in the winter, well, once all of this shit is over and done with, and then we're going to the trials." She smiles.

Renee looks doubtful at her legs, "I don't know if…"

"We're gonna do it Renee, and we'll be on the Olympics. Come on, you only live once."

"Yeah, you're right, may as well try for it…"

"Go for the gold." Kim winks.

After fifteen more minutes, Kimberly heads into her room and takes some medication before falling asleep. The pain was coming back and she didn't wanna deal with it so she slept instead. She was ready to go home, and couldn't wait.

On Tuesday, Kimberly and her mother head to the airport. They would be leaving at almost the same time on different flights. Tommy or Jason is going to be at the airport in Angel Grove to pick her up and take her over to Aisha's.

"Honey, be safe ok? Let me know how you are making out."

"I will mom." Kim smiles, "I promise."

"And, I expect you to come out to France sometime during the summer, before I see you to move you into college."

"I will mom, I promise." She smiles, hugging her, "I love you."

"Love you too honey. Don't over to it Kimberly."

"I already have." She sighs, exhausted from walking the length of the airport. They call her flight, "Well mom, that's me…"

"Alright, call me." She says, kissing her daughter.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye Kim. I love ya."

"You too."

Kim struggles to get on the flight and it was even worse squeezing into the small seats. She only hits her ankle twice, tears springing to her eyes as she does though. She sits down and sleeps for most of the flight.

When they land, she waits till the last moment possible to get off. She has a small backpack that is killing her back at the moment. As soon as most people exit she stands up and hobbles off the plane into the terminal. She is greeted by her boyfriend and smiles.

"Hey there hop-a-long, how are you?" He asks, kissing her cheek.

"Haha, you are SOOOOOOOO funny Tommy Oliver." She quips.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. I'm absolutely exhausted though." She sighs.

"Pain?"

"Yeah, but not bad. The worst is if I move my ankle. This brace helps it though."

"Good." He smiles. "Oh, Aisha called me, you're gonna stay with me for a couple days."

"Why?" She asks, curious.

"Her entire family has the flu. She just got it, and she doesn't want you to get it."

"Oh, ok." She smiles.

"Why! You should say, 'I'd love to stay with you Tommy!'" He smiles.

"Oh come on, you know I love staying with you." She smiles, "I just thought I was going with Aisha."

"Give her a few days recovery, and you'll be over there. When's your first PT?"

"Thursday. Aisha was gonna take me…"

"I can take you."

"It's during your karate class…"

"I can skip it."

"No you cant, but it's sweet."

"Kim, I can get Jase to cover for me."

"I can get Jase to take me." She smiles at him, "You can come to one when you aren't busy."

He smiles and nods, "How many bags did you bring home?"

"Two, and my carry on."

"Lets make our way over to the carousel." He says, walking slow with her. He could see in her face how much pain she was in and how tired she was. It kills him to see her this sore.

"How was graduation?"

"Fine, long, boring, the usual."

"Well that's good."

"How was yours?"

"It was alright, so Renee tells me." She smiles, "I was still in the hospital for it."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not like I knew many people. I knew the gymnasts and that's about it."

"When are you heading down for college?"

"They start late, in September, so I figured I'd head down around the end of August. Renee and I are roommates, so that's nice. I have to really start training again once my ankle is strong."

"Olympics?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go for it. Being hurt really made me want the Olympics."

"Cool." He smiles.

"They are mine." She says, pointing to her bags. He grabs them and they slowly make their way out of the airport. She has to stop several times to rest or stop the pain, but once they were in the car she was ok. They head right to his house, talking the entire way. He helps her with everything he can. 

"Where's your family?"

"Mom and Morgan are here, dad's at work.'

"IT just seems so quiet."

He laughs, "Morgan is downstairs I think, and mom is probably in the den doing work."

"I should say hello…"

"You will. Let's get your sit in first."

"Ok." She smiles, as she heads upstairs with him. She hates steps, it pulls on every cut she has going up them. Coming down is easier on her upper body but hell on her ankle. "I can't wait till this ankle is healed."

"I don't blame you." He smiles as they head downstairs to the den, "Mom?"

"In here honey." The muffled voice comes. "Hi honey." She says, kissing her son's cheek, "How are you doing Kimberly?"

"Been better." She shrugs, giving Mrs. Oliver a hug.

"Are you doing any better?"

"Yeah, a lot, but this ankle is awful." She sighs.

"Well, you'll get through physical therapy and be good as new." She smiles.

"I hope so."

"Are you two hungry or are you going out?"

Kim and Tommy look at each other, "I'm fine right now." Kim shrugs.

"Me too, but we'll eat here."

"Alright, well, how long are you here for Kim?"

"Till school starts, but I'm gonna head over to Aisha's in a few days after the plague leaves their house." She grins.

"Are they sick?"

"Yeah." Tommy replies, "I saw Aisha two days ago and she looked like death, so Kim's gonna stay here for a bit. She said her entire family had the flu."

"Well yes, we don't want you getting sick."

"I'd appreciate not getting sick either." She smiles.

"Where's Morgan?"

"Downstairs on the phone talking to Jake."

"Who's Jake!" Tommy asks, suddenly taking on the big brother role.

"An eleventh grader. She has a date with him this weekend."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Where are they going?"

"The movies on Saturday."

"Uh-huh." He says, looking at his girlfriend, "Kimberly, do you want to go to the movies on Saturday?"

"Oh Tommy, get out of here." She smiles, swatting his chest, "We were in tenth grade when we started dating…"

"Yeah, so? This is my little sister…"

"And I was the same age as her when we dated. Stop it." She smiles.

"How long has she been downstairs?"

"About two hours, one hour talking to him." She smiles.

Kimberly crutches over to the phone picking it up, getting a, "HANG UP!" from Morgan.

"Is that any way to talk to me?" She laughs at the teen, "I suggest you get your butt up here and say hello to me."

"KIMBERLY!" Morgan smiles, "I'll be right up."

"Ok." She chuckles.

"I gotta go Jake, my brother's girlfriend's here and I haven't seen her in forever! I'll call you back in a bit." Morgan says as Kimberly hangs up the phone.

"She'll be up. She's saying goodbye to Jake." She says, getting a groan out of Tommy. "Oh stop it…"

"No one could or can be as bad as you two." Mrs. Oliver teases.

"Thanks a lot." Tommy says, mock hurt.

"Kimberly!" Morgan smiles running up to her, giving her a gentle hug. Kimberly winces as the pressure hits her incision.

"Morgan! Not so rough." Tommy says, seeing his girlfriends face.

"Sorry Kim." She says, jumping back.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. How are you?"

"Great! Are you doing better?"

"I am." She smiles, "I just have to get my ankle working again and I'll be good to go."

"Great!"

"So what's this I hear about you having a date this weekend hmm?"

"He's REALLY cute Kim."

"Would I approve?"

"Yup!"

"And would your brother?"

"He won't approve anyone." She grins.

"And don't you forget it either." Tommy says.

"Are you staying at our house?"

"For a few days, until Aisha gets over what ever sickness she has."

"Good. Will you be here till Saturday?"

"Probably until Monday."

"Well then you can meet him." She grins.

"Oh does he drive?"

"Yup!"

"Awesome kid." She winks at her. "I think your brother is about to have a heart attack."

"Well Thomas, now you know how your father and I felt when you first started dating Kimberly… don't get me wrong we love her to death, but it was hard at first."

"She's too young."

"Tommy." Kim warns him playfully. "I think I'm gonna go call Aisha and see how she's feeling before we eat."

"Ok." Mrs. Oliver smiles at the girl. Kim stands up and hobbles up the stairs and lies on the bed. She was exhausted, and her ankle ached. She picks up the phone and calls her best friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aisha."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, the question is how are you?" Kim asks.

"Awful. I feel like I'm dying."

"I know how that feels." Kim jokes, "You don't sound too well."

"Believe me, you don't want this. My entire body aches."

"We could be twins." She giggles.

"Are you at Tommy's?"

"Yes. I'm gonna stay here until you feel better."

"You may be there a while."

"That's fine. I feel bad you're sick."

"I'll be fine. When's your first physical therapy?"

"Thursday. Its gonna be awful."

"You're tough, you can handle it."

"I have to do it…"

"Yeah." Aisha says coughing

"Well, I'm gonna let you get some rest. Call me later if you feel up to it."

"Alright Kim, glad you're home."

"Feel better."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye." And with that she hangs up. Tommy comes up and into the guest bedroom, laying down next to his girlfriend.

'How's she feeling?"

"She's been better, but I think she'll live."

"Good."

"How are you?"

"I'm alright. My ankle is really beginning to hurt though."

"So take something…"

"Yah, right, and be puking my guts up for the rest of the night? I don't think so." She smiles.

"Well then, deal with it." He shrugs, kissing her forehead.

"I am."

Thursday, Kimberly has her first day of PT. She was worried about it, but Jason talked her through it.

"I don't even know what they are going to do."

"They are going to give you exercises to do until your ankle hurts so bad it may fall off."

"Thanks a lot." Kim smiles, rolling her eyes.

"Any time." He smiles at his 'little sister'.

Kimberly has a difficult time with PT, but sticks with it. They put her through a series of bending exercises to tighten up the muscles and ligaments that split. Tears were flowing through the exercises and the doctor just told her to keep at it, even if it does hurt. By the end she was sick and wanted to go home. Her ankle hurt more than it did after surgery. This was going to occur every week for about three weeks, then every other week until she was fine again.

"How did it go?" Jason asks.

"It hurts really bad Jase." She says, exhausted. "Hold on, I've gotta stop."

He stands next to her, "Just take it easy Kim."

"I am just so tired."

"So relax for a second. Do you wanna sit down?"

"No, I just wanna get the hell out of here." She says, struggling with her ankle and crutches. 

Jason pulls the car up and she gets in, cursing as she hits her ankle into something. They drive over to Tommy's house and head inside.

"Thanks a lot Jase."

"No problem Kim." He smiles, kissing her cheek, "Do you need help with anything?"

"No. I'm just gonna go upstairs and sleep." She says, looking at the clock. It was almost 8:00.

"Alright, well if you need anything…"

"Thanks Jase."

"Get some rest." He smiles, kissing her cheek, "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." He says and heads out.

She goes upstairs and lies on her bed. Her ankle was not getting better, it was getting worse. She has medicine, but she doesn't want to take it because of the unpleasant side affects. Tommy comes home at almost 9:00 and comes upstairs. He sees her laying on the bed and walks in, "How are you?"

"I hurt so bad." She replies, turning to face him, tears in her eyes.

He sits next to her, "Just relax."

"I can't. The exercises they made me do hurt so bad. I felt like I was going to pass out, then I get through them and have to walk and ugh, it was awful."

He kisses her cheek, "You feel a bit warm."

"I'm fine." She groans, "It's probably from the pain, don't worry about it."

He wraps his arms around her, "Just relax."

She sighs, but the pain keeps building, around 10 it's getting to be too bad for her, "I can't take this."

"Take your medicine then." Tommy says.

"I hate how sick it makes me."

"It's better than having to deal with the pain, and maybe you'll just pass out." He says, rubbing her arm in circles.

"Can you get it for me?"

"Where is it?"

"In my suitcase, the small pocket."

"Right." He says, standing up and pulling out a pain pill before handing it to her.

She takes it and lies back against the pillows. He watches her face gradually go from pain to relaxation. She closes her eyes and hopes to fall asleep before she starts to feel sick, and it works. She falls asleep next to Tommy without saying another word to him. He gets up and heads downstairs to grab a drink.

"How's Kim?"

"She's in a lot of pain." He sighs, "I hate seeing her like this mom."

"It will get worse before it gets better, but it will get better honey."

"I know, but I still hate it." Tommy replies.

"Did she take anything for it?"

"Yes, but she hates taking the medication because it makes her sick. She ends up throwing up. I think she'll be ok though for tonight because she fell asleep almost immediately."

"She should be. Could they give her anything else for the pain?"

"Nothing seemed to work as well, but this unfortunate side affect is really taking toll on her. I think I'm gonna head back upstairs and stay with her for a bit."

"Alright." She says, "I'm going to go to bed, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right mom." He smiles and heads back upstairs. He stays with her, watching over her as she sleeps. "I hope this pain stops soon Beautiful, I really do." He whispers to her.

After almost a whole summer of physical therapy, she is finally able to walk without much of a limp. Her ankle wasn't hurting as bad as it did before, and she even started doing simple gymnastics, even though she was told not too until at least September. She was up on the beam, working out some of her foot placement, but would not mount or dismount yet. Everything was easy. On the floor it was simple moves that she has been doing for years. The summer went by quickly, and finally, it was time for everyone to go off to college. They spend a week at the shore the week before they all head off to school. For the most part, they were all going to the same college, except for Kim, Trini, and Billy. Kimberly was down in Miami, Trini went to Yale, and Billy to Harvard. Kimberly was the first to leave. Miami University began sooner than the others. 

"I'll be home whenever I get the chance." Kim assures her boyfriend with a smile, as she awaits her flight.

"I'll come down too. I'm not going to lose you again." He smiles, kissing her. They stand there, hand in hand for a while, before her flight is called.

"I love you." She smiles.

"I love you too." He replies, kissing her yet again, "Call me when you get there ok?"

"Yeah." She smiles, "I will."

"See ya soon Beautiful."

"You bet Handsome." She grins, kissing him one last time. He watches her get on the plane for Florida. She would be training fairly hard during her time in college so she could make it to the Olympics, and there wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind that she would not succeed. It was her dream, and when it comes to dreams, Kimberly will shoot for the stars.

She sighs as she gets onto the plane, but was excited to get back to school. She misses her friends down in Florida, but not as much as she is going to miss her best friends.

As usual, when she gets off the plane, Cooper and Renee were there. They hugged each other and headed off to the University of Miami. Most of Kimberly's things were already moved in. She was excited to be starting college, as was the rest of the gang. She couldn't wait till gymnastics started again. It is a whole new chapter in her life, and she can't wait till it begins.

TBC….

The next chapter will be coming very soon!

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and Review… they have really been great and I appreciate them greatly!

Check out "The Diary" Too if you get a chance and Review too please! Another T/K in the process.

I'll be posting another chapter very very soon, I promise.

Thanks!

LUNA


	15. The College Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter of a story that I have neglected unfortunately. It will not be neglected any more! Please R&R! I'm hoping for 100!

The First of Two New Chapters!

As usual, when she gets off the plane, Cooper and Renee were there. They hugged each other and headed off to the University of Miami. Most of Kimberly's things were already moved in. She was excited to be starting college, as was the rest of the gang. She couldn't wait till gymnastics started again. It is a whole new chapter in her life, and she can't wait till it begins.

"KIMBERLY!" Lindsey shouts, running up to her friend, "How are you! How have you been?"

"Good Linds, how are you?" She smiles hugging her friend.

"Good. When are you starting up at the complex again?"

"Tomorrow. The doctors gave me the OK as long as I don't push my ankle too hard. He told me to listen to my body, and I'm gonna do just that."

"Have you worked at all on routines?"

"My beam, mainly just the foot work, but when I do it, the dismounts still hurt a bit."

"I bet. My god, I am so glad you are ok."

"Me too." She laughs, "Are you in the dorms?"

"Yeah, two floors above you." She grins.

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" Kim smiles.

"What major are you choosing?"

"I'm in-between physical education and elementary education. What about you?"

"Athletic Training." 

"Neat!"

"Yeah, it's gonna be a blast."

"Well, I have to make a quick phone call to Tommy, so I'll see you in a bit ok?"

"Sure Kim." She smiles, heading back up to her room. Kim dials the familiar number of his cell phone and he answers, "Hey handsome."

"Hey beautiful, how are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Great. How was your flight?"

"Boring, long, but otherwise ok. I miss you so much though."

"I miss you too." He sighs, "How's your dorm room?"

"Not bad. Renee and I will be fine. Lindsey is living a few floors above us which is gonna be nice. I am looking forward to classes on Monday."

"Excellent! What about gymnastics?"

"Tomorrow I start back."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, a little bit, because my dismounts are gonna take forever to get back to the skill I had before the accident."

"I don't think it will be as bad as you are making it Kim. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Tommy." She says, sighing.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Don't nothing me Kimberly Ann Hart."

"I just miss you already. I saw you, what seven hours ago, and I miss you."  
He smiles, "I know the feeling. I miss you too."

"I'm scared too…"

"Scared?"

"Yeah, the last time I left, we didn't stay together…"

"That's not the case this time. We know what we have to do to work out."

"Yeah, you're right… I still miss you."

"We'll be too busy to miss each other too much soon." He jokes, "Between school and sports, it's gonna be crazy."

Kim laughs, "I guess you're right. You move in Sunday, don't you?"

"Yeah." He laughs, "Jason and I are rooming together…"

"That will be crazy." She grins, "What about Aisha, who's she living with?"

"She has a roommate coming in. She doesn't know her, but she seems eager to meet her."

"Cool." Kim smiles.

"And of course, Rocky and Adam are living together too. Zack's another one who decided to get a totally new roommate, instead of triple up with one of us. I expected him to dorm with one of us…"

"Zack! Nah, he would want to meet some new and unsuspecting person." She laughs. Kim hears a knock on her and Renee's door, "Come in!" She calls. She sees a girl standing at the door, smiling.

"I just wanted to say Hi. I'm Kelsey, I live across the hall from you."

"Hi." Kim smiles, "Hang on for one second." She tells the girl before turning her attention back to her boyfriend, "Tommy, can I call you back later?"

He smiles, "Go have fun tonight, I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Alright." She smiles.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." She says, hanging up the phone.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Have a seat. I hope you don't mind me unpacking some things while you are here."

"Not at all."

"I'm Kimberly by the way."

"Nice to meet you." The girl says, shaking her hand.

"Renee lives here too. She's a friend of mine."

"Oh, you live with someone you already knew?"

"Yeah. We were on the Pan Global Team together for Gymnastics."

"OH! You're Kimberly Hart, the girl who was in the car accident…"

"Yah, me and Renee."

"Well it's awesome to meet you." She smiles, "Where are you from?"

"California. A little town called Angel Grove."

"I know right where that is. I use to live out in California YEARS ago, before I moved to Devon Pennsylvania."

"Where did you live?"

"I lived in Stone Canyon till I was in seventh grade."

"Stone Canyon! No kidding, I have three great friends who lived there, before moving to Angel Grove."

"Who are they? Maybe I know them."

"Maybe." Kim smiles, pulling out a picture of the six friends, "Aisha Campbell, Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos, do you know them?"

"Oh my god, I was good friends with them before I moved, and dated Rocky for like six months." She laughs, "How are they?"

"Great, here's a picture of us." She smiles.

"Wow. They've changed since I saw them last." She giggles.

"I bet."

"Is Adam still shy?"

"For the most part, but he is a total smart ass."

"As bad as Rocky?"

Kimberly laughs, "Sometimes."

"Does Rocky still eat?"

"Everything."

"And how's Aisha? She was having a rough time when I moved."

"A rough time?" Kim asks.

"Yeah. Her parents were fighting and talking about divorcing."

"Her parents are fine now. I lived with them for about four months before I moved to Florida."

"Counseling must have worked then." She smiles. "She's pretty perky."

"She's my best friend… they all are."

"Which one's your boyfriend?" She asks.

"That one, standing in-between my one friend Billy and Rocky." She smiles.

"Cool. How long have you two been dating?"

"TOO LONG!" Renee laughs, walking through the door."

"Thanks a lot Renee." She grins, 'Guess what!"

"What Kim?"

"Kelsey here knows Adam, Aisha, and Rocky. They grew up together."

"Awesome."

"Do you know them?" Kelsey asks.

"Yeah, I mean, I've met them a few times." Renee smiles, sitting down next to Kim on the bed pulling out the pictures she brought down, "I'm Renee by the way."

"Kelsey. I live across the hall from you two."

"Cool." Renee smiles, "Kim, show her the picture that your friend took of you and Tommy. She'll be able to see him in that one better."

Kim looks through her box and finds a picture of them holding hands, walking through the park, "Adam took this." She smiles.

"He's cute."

"He's very cute." Renee laughs, "But, unfortunately since these two have been dating what, Two years?"

"Three." Kim blushes, "Four come November."

"He's officially off the market." Renee teases, winking at her friend.

"Wow. Long time." She says, handing Kim back her picture.

Kim smiles, "Yeah, it is."

"Are you two hungry?" Renee asks, "Lindsey and her roommate are heading to the Cafeteria for dinner."

"I'm up for it." Kim smiles, "Kels?"

"Yeah, sure." She grins, standing up.

"God, I hope this food is better than last time." Renee sighs.

"Me too." Kimberly replies. "Hurry up Linds!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She smiles, bringing Tracy, her roommate, "This is Tracy. Tracy, that is Kimberly Hart and Renee Weaver, my teammates, and I don't know you."

"I'm Kelsey White. I live across the hall from Kim and Renee."

"Cool, nice to meet you, I'm Lindsey."

"Nice to meet you too Lindsey and Tracy." Kelsey smiles, before spotting her roommate, "Melanie!"

"Hi Kelsey." She smiles.

"You want to get some food with us?"

"Sure!" Mel smiles. They go through the introduction yet again. The girls have a great time hanging out and become almost instant friends.

When they were walking back to their dorm, Kim's cell phone rings, "Hey girl." She picks up.

"Hey Kim, how are you?" Aisha smiles.

"Good, what about you?"

"Great." She smiles, "Tommy told me you called him and I figured I'd call you too."

"Hey, guess what."

"What?"

"I met someone up here who knows you three."

"What three?" Aisha asks.

"Adam, Rocky and You."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Someone you haven't talked to in ages."

"That can be anyone." Aisha laughs.

"Hold on I'll let you talk to her." She smiles, passing her phone to Kelsey, "It's Aisha."

Kelsey smiles, "Hi Aisha."

Aisha immediately recognizes her voice, "KELSEY!"

"Yeah." She laughs, "How are you?"

"Oh my god, I'm fine. I haven't talked to you in like four years!"

"I know. Kimberly lives across from me." She laughs.

"Awesome! You are gonna LOVE Kimberly." Aisha replies.

A very amused Kimberly smiles as she hears the two friends talk. They must have talked on the phone because four years ago was ninth grade, not seventh when she says she moved. After about five minutes, Aisha gets back on the phone with Kim, and they talk before hanging up for the night.

"Are you two going to be around tomorrow for breakfast?" Melanie asks.

"No. I have practice tomorrow." Kim replies, "Do you Renee?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of work to do. My routines are awful. Lindsey?"

"Yeah, but I'm not till that afternoon." She smiles.

"You are SOOOOO lucky!"

"Where do you guys practice?"

"Well, we split up our time between the complex and the university's gymnastics gym." Kim responds, "I have to be there at 6:00 so I can be stretched out and on the apparatus by 6:30. I think he wants to have Jill check out my ankle."

"Who's Jill?" Mel asks.

"Our trainer. Since the accident, Kim and I are constantly checked. Are you gonna try for the Olympics Lindsey?"

"I don't know. I didn't even metal in Pan Globals…"

"Girl, fourth place is nothing to cry about, they could use someone like you on the team. You are AMAZING at Bars." Kim says.

"I'll have to see. I gotta make sure my routine is suitable and perfect, because I'm not making an ass out of myself."

"Too late." Both girls giggle.

"Thanks a lot!" Lindsey giggles, slapping their arms.

"I need to work out my ankle the most." Kim replies.

"I'm the same with my knees. They are not quite perfect yet… and it's been, what four months almost?"

"They'll get there." Kim assures her friend. "Same with my ankle. I have to decide on what music I'll be doing my floor routine to. I mean, I think I'm gonna use my Pan Global's routine, just alter it with a couple harder moves and different music, but for the most part, I may just stay with that."

"That's a good idea. You're routine kicked all ass." Lindsey smiles, "You deserved that score."

Kim grins, "Hey, I wish we took all three of the medals."

"Well, maybe we'll get medals in the Olympics." Renee laughs.

"Jumping the gun a bit aren't you?" Kim winks at her friend, "We have a ton of people to beat out, then a ton of countries."

"And you girls will!" Cooper calls out to them.

"COOPER!" The three laugh, running over to him, "How are you?" Renee asks.

"Great. Just got back from the gym. Coach is pretty ticked that you girls haven't come over and seen him yet."

"Tomorrow." Renee and Kim smile.

"What time do you practice tomorrow?" Lindsey asks.

"Six, you?"

"Six too." The girls reply.

"I'm not till noon." Lindsey brags.

"I envy you." Cooper laughs, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure." He says, turning to the three other girls.

"Oh, Cooper, these are Kelsey, Tracy, and Melanie." Kim says, "Kelsey and Melanie live across from us, and Tracy is roommates with Linds."

"Nice to meet you girls." He smiles.

"You too." The girls grin.

"Anyway, Coop, can you help us in our room? We were gonna see if Jack or Shawn could do it, but you're here."

"Yeah sure."

"What Dorm are you in?" Mel asks.

"Same as you, Stanford." He smiles, "They try to keep all of Schmidt's gymnasts in the same place."

"That's nice of them." Kelsey smiles.

"Yeah, basically, Coach would have a fit if we weren't." Renee laughs.

"Plus, we are close to the training center, so he tells us we have no reason to be late." Kim laughs.

"Did you talk to Tommy?" Cooper asks.

"Yeah, earlier. I had to get food, so he's gonna call me tomorrow."

"Cool. Tell him I said hello when you talk to him."

"I will."

5:00 Am the alarm clock rings the girls groan as Kimberly gets up and shuts it off, "Morning Renee."

"Morning Kim." She replies, sitting up. 

"I'm gonna grab a shower."

"Wait for me, I'm coming too." Renee says, as they grab their things and head to the common bathroom. No one was awake at this time. They did what they had to do and got ready for the day. It was nice being the only two people up. They head out the doors and stop at the local coffee shop where they order their usual coffee's and make their way down to the compound. Classes start on Monday, and they have gymnastics scheduled around them.

Kim and Renee talk about what they were going to be doing today as they pushed open the large gymnastic complex doors open. They go into the locker room, put their things away, and fill up their water bottles. Then, they head back out to the floor and stretch.

"Kim, come push my back down a bit." Renee says, "I'm really tight. I can't lay as flat."

Kim comes up from behind her friend and presses her shoulders down to the floor, "That good?"

"Yeah, stay there for like ten seconds." She smiles.

Kim counts to ten and then lets her friend back up. Renee stands up and Kimberly places her leg on her friends shoulder. This was the usual stretching routine for the girls. At 6:15, Jill comes out from the training room.

"Welcome back girls."

"Thanks!" They smile.

"How's the legs?"

"Ok." Kim says, "My ankle has been really tight the past couple days."

"Same with my one knee." Renee says.

"Alright, come on back and we'll properly stretch it out." Jill smiles. The girls follow her back and go through a series of somewhat painful exercises to loosen up their former injuries. Once 6:45 comes, they are ready to go.

"Welcome back Kimberly and Renee." Coach Schmidt smiles at his two medallists.

"Thanks Coach." Kim smiles.

"Yeah, thanks."

"How are you?" He asks Renee first.

"Fine. Jill stretched my knees out so I should be good to do."

He nods, "And you?" He turns to Kim.

"Dismounts are the big killers. I'm ok with footwork on the beam though and the bars as long as I don't have to dismount."

"We'll work up to them. How's your floor?"

"Coming along." Kim shrugs, "The pressure on my ankle gets to be too much if I constantly work on mats."

"And you?"

"Same as Kim, only it's my knee." Renee smiles.

"Ok, well, we will work mainly on the bars for Renee and Beam for Kimberly. If it gets too tough, tell me. I also have some notes on what I'd like to see you girls do for the trials. They are simple and difficult at the same time, but nothing you haven't done before."

"Awesome." The girls smile.

Four weeks go by and the girls legs continue to strengthen. Their routines are almost perfect. The coach is thrilled with his three girls who would be battling for a placement on the Olympic team, as well as his two men battling for a placement.

Kimberly is having a ball living it up as a college student. She has been able to manage her time between school, gymnastics, and her social life. She and Tommy talk a few times a week on the phone, and instant message as well as e-mail. They are going strong, and Kimberly is thrilled about that. She gets razzed a bit by her friends, and knows Tommy gets the same, but who cares? They are happy and that's all that matters.

Kim call's Tommy at 10:00 Florida time, and he was walking back from class. He smiles and picks up his phone, "Hey."

"Hey you, how are you?"

"Fine you?" He smiles.

"Fine. What are you doing?"

"Heading home from class."

"Who's that Oliver? Your mother?" One of his friends asks.

"No." He laughs, "Kimberly."

"Hello Kimberly." They call.

"Um, hi." She replies laughing.

"So anyway." Tommy says, before getting his cell phone taken from him, "HEY! What the hell man!"

"Hello Kimberly, this is Drew."

"Hi Drew." She says, laughing.

"Yeah, I had to steal the phone away from Tommy, because we were beginning to think he was talking to himself on the phone."

She laughs, "No, it's me."

"Well, we decided that until you come up or we talk to you, you are imaginary, but now we hear your voice and wonder, when are we going to see you?"

"We? Are you talking in third person?"

"Come on man, give it back." Tommy says, smiling.

"WE are Me, Jake, Dominic and Tim. Say hello to Kimberly." He says, holding the phone out.

"Hello Kimberly."

"Hi." Kim calls back to them.

"So, Kim, when are you going to grace us with your presence?"

"When ever I get time off from the gym."

"The gym?"

"Yeah." She says, "I'm a gymnast and I only get so much time off."

"Hey, she truly is a gymnast." He snickers, getting rolling of his eyes from Tommy.

"Well, we'd love to meet you."

"I'm sure it would be quite an interesting experience." Kim giggles. She hears a familiar hey in the background, "Is that Jason?"

"It is Jason." Drew laughs, "Here Jason, talk to Kimberly. Tommy really has a girlfriend."

"I know he does." Jason says, taking the phone, "Hey Kimmy."

"Hey Jason. They are an interesting group."

"Yes they definitely are." He laughs.

"How's Tommy during this?"

"He's being a good sport, but I think he wants to talk to you. You gonna be up for a while?"

"Probably not, but if you call I'll wake up."

"Alright, I'll give you a call tonight or tomorrow."

"Alright, bro, night."

"I love ya!" Jason says.

"DUDE! Jason's hittin on your girl Tom, you gonna take that."

Kim was in stitches, "I love you too, bye."

"Bye." Jason says, handing the phone to Tommy.

"Hey."

"Hey." She says, giggling.

"Don't humor them Kim." Tommy smiles.

"Oh come on Tommy."

"I'm not mad." He laughs, "They are interesting."

"They are your friends." She smiles, "Listen, I should have a few days off come October. Would you like some company?"

"In October! Sure!" He smiles, a bit to anxious.

"Ok, I'll let you know exactly when honey." She smiles.

"Good. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Who do we miss?" Rocky asks, walking up to them with Aisha, "Kimberly?"

"Yeah." Jason laughs.

"I MISS YOU TOO KIMBERLY!"

"ME TOO!" Aisha agrees with him.

"Tell Rocko and Aisha ditto."

"Rocko, Aisha, Ditto." Tommy replies.

"I can see I caught you at a good time." Kim laughs.

"We are just heading to dinner."

"I'll let you go then handsome."

"Alright. I love you beautiful."

"I love you too." She smiles. She loves the fact that he still tells her he loves her even in front of the guys.

"TOMMY LET ME TALK TO HER!" Aisha says really fast.

"Alright, I'm gonna go but Aisha wants you for a second."

"Alright. Bye honey."

"Bye." Tommy smiles, passing the phone to his friend.

"Girl, I just talked to Kat."

"Oh! How is she?"

"YOU JUST TALKED TO HER!" Jason says, "I haven't even talked to her today."

"Boy, bro's before bitches." Aisha says, holding her hand up in his face to silence him,

"Anyway, she says that if we want, we can come on up for a week, JUST THE GIRLS and hang out."

"That's not fair." Rocky pouts, "I wanna go to London too."

"Boy, we are going to shop, you'll go with us another time."

"Cool, if I ever get a break, I'll be sure to plan a trip." Kim laughs. "I gotta talk to her sometime soon."

"Yeah, she was asking about you. Now, when are you coming up?"

"October sometime."

"Awesome, you gotta meet my roommate. She's awesome, you'll love her." Aisha grins,

"I'm looking forward to it." Kim laughs, "What's her name?"

"Desiree."

"Cool, well listen, it's almost eleven, and I need to get some homework done before bed. Tell everyone I said hello and goodbye, and I'll call you soon ok?"

"Right girl, see you and talk to you soon." Aisha smiles, "Kim says bye."

"BYE KIM!"

"Bye guys." She laughs, "Tell Tommy I love him and I'll talk to you later."

"Kim loves you." Aisha says, getting an 'love her too' back from him, "Bye."

"Bye." And she hangs up, laughing.

"Hey Rock, where's your roommate?" Dominick asks.

"He and Zack are coming over soon. They were trying to fix Lance's computer."

"Ah." Dominick laughs, "Leave it to Lance to have a shit ass computer."

"Adam will fix it pretty quick." Aisha smiles, "He's good at that type of stuff."

"Where's Des?"

"She's gonna meet us at the caf too." Aisha laughs, playfully putting her arms around Rocky's and Tommy's wastes as they walk.

"Cheer up Flacon." Rocky says, winking at him, "She'll be up before you know it."  
"I know, I just miss her…"

"And you don't think I miss Kat?" Jason says, "Dude, at least your girlfriend is in the same country!"

"True, but you haven't been with Katherine as long as I have with Kimberly."

"Technicalities." Jason laughs.

"Let's go eat guys, I'm starving." Aisha laughs.

"Now you sound like Rocky." Jason teases.

When October comes, Kim and Renee are back at almost full strength. They are not as sore or dependant on the medications they receive after their practices. They are off from school for a week, and off from practice for about six days. Kimberly decides that this is the best time to head up to see the guys at UCLA. She makes her flight plans and decides that Saturday at six, she'll head out of Florida. She hates the time changes, but she misses her friends like crazy, especially Tommy. She calls him and tells him what time she needs to be picked up, which would be about nine California time. He gladly accepts and says he'll meet her there.

Her last practice was incredible. She was getting all sorts of positives from the Coach.

"Kimberly, Renee, and Lindsey, come over here for a second." The Coach calls to them. Kimberly jumps off the beam, Renee runs over from the Vault, and Lindsey quickly dismounts from bars and walks over to her coach and teammates. "I know that you all have been working very hard, and no three girls deserve this break more than you. If I could have the trials tomorrow I would, because you girls will easily get one of the five places on Team USA. It is now, 2:30. What I want from each of you is rotate for the next half hour, till about 5:00, each of the apparatuses. I will come around to each of you and work with you. Kim, I want you to start on bars, Lindsey Vault, and Renee Beam. We may spend a bit more time on these than usual, but we are working for perfection. I'm going to work with Kimberly on the bar's first. I will spend about 12 minutes with each of you on each event ok?"

"You got it." The girls smile brightly.

"Go on." Coach Schmidt smiles.

Kimberly makes her way over to the bars and chalks up her hands, securely fastening her gloves. She looks at the bar and back at her coach, "Any final words?" She jokes.

Schmidt looks at her, "Stay tight. I don't want to see any arms bent nor feet apart. You have been doing great, so keep it up." He smiles.

Kim nods, and mounts. Her entire performance was practically flawless. Coach spotted her when she needed it, which was usual, and she dismounted. He smiled and clapped his hands. "EXCELLENT! I see you have been working hard on this Kim. I am VERY proud of you."

Kim smiles, "Thanks."

"Now, again." He says, watching one more take of her routine, "Danielle, come here and work with Kimberly." He calls to his assistant coach.

She nods and walks over.

At 5:00, the girls regroup in the center of the gym, "I now have five gymnast that could be going to the Olympics." He smiles, "You three, Cooper, and Shawn. I have all the faith in the world. Now, it's a bit early, but I think you girls should head back and get some rest. Be safe traveling and I will see you three at noon Next Monday." He smiles.

"YES!" The girls smile.

TBC….

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and Review… they have really been great and I appreciate them greatly! I'm hoping to get 100 reviews this time!

The next chapter will be coming very soon!

Check out "The Diary" Too if you get a chance and Review too please! Another T/K in the process.

I'll be posting another chapter very very soon, I promise.

Thanks!

LUNA


	16. Visits and Special Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter of a story that I have neglected unfortunately. It will not be neglected any more! Please R&R! I'm hoping for 100 or more!

The Second of Two New Chapters! It's a long one!

The three girls walk back to their rooms and have a bit of a movie night, before heading back to their rooms and going to sleep. Kim had to be at the airport at about 4:30, and Cooper was going to drive her, because he was leaving at the same time. He knocks quietly on her door as she grabs her bags and heads out the door, locking it behind her. Renee wouldn't be up for a few hours still. 

"Morning." Cooper says, handing her a cappuccino.

"You are my new best friend." She smiles, taking it.

"You ready to head home?"

"Well, not home, to UCLA."

"You ready for that?"

"God yes. I miss my friends so much. How about you, you ready to head home for a while?"

"Yeah. I need a break from school." He grins. They drive to the airport and go through baggage check and the security check together.

"Thanks for taking me." Kim smiles, hugging him. His gate was two gates down so they hung out. When they heard Kim's flight called, he stands up.

"No problem, be safe and I'll be here to pick you up."

"Alright." She smiles. "See ya soon."

"Yup." He says, as he watches her get on the plane. He then heads to his own gate as Kimberly finds her seat. She was exhausted, but hopefully will be able to sleep on the six hour plane ride. She closes her shade and closes her eyes. The next thing she knew, they were over Texas. It was about four hours into the flight . "Two more to go." She smiles. She couldn't sleep anymore, so she takes out her CD Player and a book, reading and listening to music the rest of the way. At 9:15, California time, she was off the plane and looking for Tommy.

She smiles as she sees her boyfriend and runs up to him, "I missed you." He says, pulling her into his arms.

"I missed you too." She says, smiling. He leans down and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. "You don't look too tired."

"I'm not." He laughs, "Its 9:15, I'm usually awake by now."

"Good." She smiles.

"Let's go get your bag." He smiles, taking her hand. "Are you staying with Jason and I, or with Aisha?"

"Probably both. Aisha will kill me if I don't spend a couple nights with her."

Tommy laughs, "Yeah, she would." They get to his white jeep and put her things into the back, they then make the fifteen minute drive from the airport to the campus.

"So you gonna show me around campus?"

"Yup." He laughs, "You've been around campus before."

"I know, but I don't remember it as much. It's been a few years." She smiles.

"You just want me alone." He teases her.

Kim laughs, but doesn't deny it.

"Are you hungry?"

"Nah, not right now. "

"Ok." He says as they pull into a parking space and head up to the dorm. "I think Jason is still sleeping."

"Good, I'll wake him up." She laughs.

"I'm sure he'll love that."

"Of course he will, it's me." She grins.

Tommy quietly lets them into the room and she immediately runs over and jumps full force on her best friend, "WHAT THE HELL!" Jason asks, sitting up quickly, coming face to face with his best friend, "KIM!" He smiles, hugging her.

"Good morning sunshine. Might I ask what the heck you are doing sleeping while I am here?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Oh god… for a while." She laughs, "At least fifteen seconds."

"Smart ass. Well, welcome to our humble abode." He says sitting up, yawning.

"Thanks." She says, standing up and heading over to Tommy's bed, sitting down.

"You staying with us?"

"Yeah, well, probably between you and Aisha."

"Ok." Jason smiles. "You should probably go wake Aisha up. She's been bouncing off the walls to see you."

"I don't know what room is hers." Kim sighs, shrugging.

"I'll show you." Tommy smiles, taking her hand, "Come on."

"Don't rush back." Jason teases, "I need to get a shower and then get dressed before I'm halfway human."

"Oh honey, I've seen you worse." Kim teases, "In fact, I don't know how Tommy deals with you every morning."

"That hurts Kim." Jason laughs. "See you two in a bit."

"Bye." Tommy says, closing the door behind them. "She lives on the sixth floor." Tommy says, as they walk up the four flights of stairs to her room.

"Hi Tommy." A very attractive girl calls to him.

"Hi Jenny." He says, smiling at her.

"Who's your friend?" She asks, motioning to Kimberly.

"This is my girlfriend Kimberly."

"Oh! I've heard a lot about you." She smiles.

Kim smiles back, "It's nice to meet you."

"Where are you heading Tommy?"

"Aisha's. Do you know if they are up yet?"

"I don't think so." Jenny says, "I didn't hear any noise yet."

"Ok, well, I'll talk to you later then." Tommy says.

"Bye!"

"Bye." Kimberly replies, looking up at Tommy.

"She lives next to Aisha." He smiles, kissing her cheek.

"Which room is Aisha's?"

"639, down at the end, by the bathroom." He says, as they continue walking. "This one."

Kim looks at the name signs and they say Desiree and Aisha. Kim knocks fairly loud on the door and hears, "Who the hell is that."

The door opens and Kim smiles at the girl there, "Hi. You must be Desiree."

"What can I do for you?" She yawns.

"Is Aisha here?"

"She's sleeping."

Kim laughs, "She won't mind me waking her up."

"Oh I bet she will."

"Watch, Aisha Lauren Campbell! Get your ass out of that bed and come say hi to your best friend!"

Aisha turns and sees Kim sitting up very quickly, "HEY!" She smiles, yawning, "Girl, get in here and give me a hug! I haven't seen you in months!"

She goes over to her friend and hugs her, "I've missed you so much!"

"You too girl. You look great! How's the ankle?"

"It's doing a lot better."

"Do you think you can show me your routines?"

"If I can get access to the gym. By the way, I'm Kimberly." She smiles at Desiree.

"So I figured. So this is the infamous girlfriend huh Tommy?"

"Yeah." He smiles proudly.

"Was our fearless leader on time today?" Aisha quips.

"Yeah, surprisingly." She giggles.

"Well done Tommy." Aisha laughs. "Where are you staying?"

"Probably Tommy's tonight, but I'll stay with you for a night or two also."

"Make it two and you have a deal." She smiles, "I've missed ya so much Kimberly."

"You too Aisha. Now, go get a shower and get dressed and meet me back down in Tommy and Jason's room. I have a few more wake up calls to do."

"Oh?" Aisha smiles.

"Yeah. I figured Adam and Rocky would still be sleeping, as well as Zack."

"Rocky and Adam usually have their doors open around this time. One of them has been up already. Zack, I dunno, he may be out for a run." Aisha says, looking at the clock.

"I'll try them anyway."

"Ok, I'll se you guys in like 20 minutes."

"Bye!" Kim says, "Bye Desiree."

"Bye." She says.

"What room's Adam and Rocky's?"

"Two floors down 408."

"Ok." She grins widely. She missed everyone so much. They quickly make their way downstairs and open the door into a dark room. She sees forms under the covers and decides to go for Adam first. She jumps on him getting and "OOF" and then quickly runs and does the same to Rocky, getting a "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Ya know, that must be a red thing, because I did the same to Jason and got the same response." Kim giggles.

"Kim! You're here already!"

"Course I am, it's almost 10:00. Now, get up, get dressed, get a shower and get your asses down to Jason and Tommy's." She smiles, hugging the two.

"It's good to see you." Adam smiles.

"You guys too. Now hurry up, or I'll bring Aisha in next time."

"We're up." Rocky groans.

"Good." She laughs, turning the light on and closing the door. "If they aren't down to your room in twenty minutes, I'm going back after them."

"You may get an unwelcome surprise." He laughs.

Kim laughs, and takes his hand, "I've missed you."

"You too."

"So, this is your dorm."

"Good observation Kim." He laughs, "Yeah, this is home for the time being. Next year we are probably all gonna get a place off campus, well, Aisha may not, but the guys are."

They walk down stairs and run smack dab into Zack, "KIM!" He laughs, picking her up, spinning her around in a tight embrace, "It's good to see you girl!"

"Hey Zack." She laughs.

"How are ya?"

"Great, you?"

"Great. I was heading up to see if my girl was awake."

"She is, but I think she's jumping into the shower now."

"Hmm, I'll do the same. We meeting in your room?"

"Yeah." Tommy says, "Then who the hell knows what."

"Solid. I'll catch you two in twenty."

"See ya then."

Kim and Tommy head back down to his room and await everyone. Kim lies to Tommy's bed as he fools around with his computer for a bit. She watches the TV, occasionally glancing over at him, "Whatcha doin?"

"E-mailing this assignment to my professor. It's due by noon, and I forgot to e-mail him with it last night like I planned."

"Ah." She smiles, turning onto her stomach to watch him.

She looks over at him again, "What?" He asks.

"I haven't seen you in ages." She laughs.

He smiles, "Yeah, its weird not seeing your screen name on." After a few more key strokes he's finished and lies behind Kimberly, wrapping his arms around her waste, "Is this better?"

"Much." She laughs, kissing his cheek.

"What are we watching?"

"What ever Jason had on before he left."

"So nothing?"

"Basically." She smiles.

They lie together until Jason comes back in, "What ever you two are doing stop, I'm coming in." He calls with a smile. 

"What would we be doing?" Kim laughs.

"Yeah, especially with a roommate that won't stay out for more than fifteen minutes." He winks at Jase, getting elbowed by Kim. She tries to sit up, but is pulled back down by her boyfriend.

"We are gonna have visitors a bit later." Jason smiles, "The guys were asking about Kimberly when I was heading to the shower."

"Ah."

"The guys I talked to when they took your cell phone?" Kim questions Tommy.

"I guess so." He shrugs.

"Yeah, Drew, Dominick, Tim and Jake." Jason snickers, "They wanna make sure Kim is real."

Kim rolls her eyes, "Ugh."

"They are really good guys. I think you'll like them." Jason says.

"Probably." Kim agrees.

At 10:00 everyone gathers in Tommy and Jason's room.

"What do you say, breakfast?" Adam suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Rocky agrees.

"I am always up for food." Aisha laughs, looking at Kim.

"I'm in. I just wanna be anywhere with you six." She smiles.

"Alright, food it is." Rocky says, as they all walk out the door.

"Where you guys off to?" They hear a voice call.

"Breakfast, you wanna come?" Rocky calls back.

"Yeah sure, give me a few seconds."

"Is Des coming?" Adam asks Aisha.

"Yeah, she'll meet us downstairs. I'm also assuming since Jake is coming so is Drew."

"Probably." Jason replies, "You get to meet the dynamic duo Kim."

She smiles, "Can't wait."

"Where's this girlfriend of yours Tom?" A loud voice calls down the hall.

Kim laughs, "Hi, I'm Kimberly, you are?"

"Your voice of reason on the other end of the stolen cell phone." Drew says, smiling at the short girl, "What is a gorgeous girl like you doing with a weak long-haired punk like him?" He teases.

Kim laughs, "I wonder that myself sometimes."

"HEY!" Tommy says in mock hurt, getting a wink and a kiss from Kimberly. "I'll show you weak boy. Today, on the mats."

"That's ok, you already showed me." Drew laughs. "So Breakfast?"

"Yeah, up to the caf." Rocky says.

"Aisha, you and Desiree aren't gonna be the only girls this time."

Aisha laughs, "Trust me, growing up with these two, I am use to being the only girl in the group." She says, pointing to Rocky and Adam. "There was for a while only two girls at a time in our group of friends."

"Then we caught up a bit and had four of us." Kim giggles.

"Who knows what we will end up with if these characters ever get a girl."

Rocky gets her into a headlock, "Aisha, you are the only girl for me and I will not REST until you are mine. I envy Zack for having a babe who is a pain in the ass from the time she wakes up to the time she OUCH!" He jumps and let's go of her head, rubbing his sore shin.

"Serves you right." Kimberly laughs.

"Rocko when are you ever gonna learn?" Aisha laughs.

"I think he's beyond hope." Kim replies giggling, getting elbowed by her friend. 

Tommy takes her hand in his and says, "What do you say we head downstairs, pick up Desiree and head up to eat?"

"Sounds good oh fearless leader." Zack says teasingly.

"Keep it up." Tommy says, rolling his eyes.

They head up to the cafeteria, and Aisha starts pressing Kim to show her all of her routines, "Aisha, I don't even know if I can get access to the gym. I am NOT a student here, and the gymnasts may have practice."

"They practice from like 6-10 at night." Desiree informs her.

"They do?"

"Yeah, my sister Callie is a gymnast on the UCLA team. I can talk to her about getting you practice time. I'm sure they wouldn't mind a medallist coming in." She laughs.

Kim blushes, "That would be great."

"I'll ask her when I see her, or Aisha, you can if you see her before me."

"I'll keep my eye out for her."

"When are Trials Kim?" Adam asks.

"January 10th."

"Nervous?" Drew asks.

"Not as much as I will be, but I have four teammates competing with me, so it won't be so bad."

"Who?" Aisha asks.

"Renee, Lindsey, Cooper, and Shawn."

"Cool!"

"I know I'm definitely gonna try and get there." Tommy smiles.

"I think that goes for all of us." Jason grins.

"Thanks guys." Kim grins, "That means a lot."

"Where are they?"

"Atlanta."

"Well I'll try and be there with a big old sign and a megaphone cheering you on." Aisha smiles.

"You break my concentration I'll kill ya." Kim winks.

"No one can when you are in the zone girl."

"True." She laughs.

They all hang out as a group till around 3:00, when Tommy and Kim head out by themselves. Even though they didn't have classes for the next few days, they still had some work to do. Aisha had a study group meeting; Jason had a group project meeting with Adam, Rocky and a few others; Zack had to go tutor someone in history. Tommy and Kim decided that was a chance to get out of the room and go walk around for a while. Tommy and Kim jump into his jeep and drive the short 3 minutes to the beach. It was a nice and warm sunny day, perfect to just walk around. Kim takes off her sandals and keeps them in his jeep, Tommy doing the same. They walk down to the waters edge and just talk, with the water lapping at their ankles.

"So, everything down in Florida is going well?" Tommy asks, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walk.

"Everything is going perfectly. I love school. I'm going for physical education, so I can coach if I choose after I retire from gymnastics, or I can work in the schools, which would be just as cool."

"How's gymnastics?"

"Amazing. My routines are really coming together. My ankle doesn't hurt any more, which I am thrilled about, and I am back to my normal abilities. There is just one thing wrong with being down in Florida." She sighs.

"What's that?" Tommy asks, looking down at her.

"I'm not with you."

He smiles, kissing the side of her head, "It's only a few years, and besides we have all summer, all breaks, and all the times when we just fly in for a few days."

"I know, but it's not the same." She sighs, "I miss just being with you."

"I miss it too."

"I miss being with everyone else also."

"Kim, it's your dream. I mean, you have the chance to become an USA Olympic Team Gymnast!"

She smiles, "I know, and I can't wait till Trials, but it's still nerve-wracking being away from the people you love so much."

"Hey, it's only a few more years, and then we'll be together. I love you more than anything in the world Kimberly, and in a few years, we can be together forever."

Kimberly smiles, "Yeah."

"I want to marry you." He says to her.

Kimberly looks up at him, eyes wide, "What?"

"I want to marry you one day. I want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Is this a proposal?"

He smiles, "No, more like a promise. When I propose, it's gonna be done right."

"Oh? And when do you think you are going to propose?"

"Well, if I told you that, I'd have to kill ya." He winks at her. "What would you say if I did?"

"Well, I'd probably have to see exactly how big the ring is, because you know that is all I ever look at, and then I'd have to think about it, look around, make sure there aren't any different guys for me, because YOU had your fun with another. I never did." She teases him, "Maybe I need to look around a bit." She quips.

"Oh, I'll help you look around." He says, picking her up, wading deeper into the water.

"TOMMY! Don't You DARE!" She squeals.

"How's this for looking around?"

"Don't you dare." She says, clinging to his neck. "If you drop me, so help me god, I will get you back Tommy Oliver."

"Why Miss Kimmy, I believe you are actually enjoying this." He laughs, watching her smile.

"I won't if I'm all wet." She groans. He walks back to the shore and puts her down, "You are SUCH A JERK!" She smiles, kicking water up at him.

"You play with fire Kim, you're gonna get burned." He grins, kicking water back at her.

"Yeah, ok Adam." She grins remembering his famous line against Ivan.

After a few minutes of water fight, they call truce and are once again joined at the hip.

"So, do you have any work to do tonight?"

"Yeah, I have a meeting with a friend at like 9:00 to study for a bit, but I can change it."

"No you can't!" Kim says, forcefully, "You are gonna go, because I don't want you failing because I am here."

"Yes Ma'am." He snickers at his girlfriend.

"Who are you studying with?"

"Her name's Hayley."

"Hayley? Ugh, another "H"." She laughs.

"It's not like that." He smiles. "She's good at the whole paleontology thing."

"Well, good thing she's in the major then." Kim grins.

Tommy stops her, and sits in the sand. They had walked quite far, so he decides it's time for a break. He pulls her onto his lap, "Dolphins usually are swimming out there around this time." He says, kissing the nape of her neck.

"You know what I've missed the most?" Kim asks.

"What?"

"This." She sighs, leaning back on him, feeling his arms wrap around her waste, "Just sitting with you."

"I've missed it too." He says, running his fingers over her soft hair. She looks up at him, and Tommy takes this opportunity to give her a soft kiss on the lips, which she gratefully returned. "I'm gonna marry you one of these days." He smiles down.

"You better." She says, smiling up at him.

They sit in the sand together talking and just keeping each other company, until Tommy's cell phone rings. He looks at the number, "Hello?"

"Where you two at?" Rocky asks.

"The beach."

"Who is it?" Kim asks.

"Rocky." He smiles, causing Kim to shake her head and smile, "What's up?"

"It's almost five thirty, and we are wondering if you guys wanna go get food?"

"You hungry Kim?"

"Yeah." She smiles.

"Sure, where we meeting?"

"We figured we'd grab something from the grill down the road."

"Alright, we'll be back up to campus in a bit. Tell everyone six ok?"

"Six, so I'll tell them six thirty." He laughs.

"Yeah, keep it up Rocko." Tommy laughs. "See ya all soon."

"Yup, see ya soon."

"Come on, we've gotta head back." He smiles, standing up.

"I have to get changed anyway. Too much sand."

"You'll probably have enough time to get a shower too if ya wanted to."

"I may just have too." She smiles, "I'll run up to Aisha's floor as soon as I get in. I don't need my hair washed, so it won't take me forever."

"Alright. Do you wanna call her?"

"Nah, I'll just run up." Kim smiles.

"Ok."

They get back to his car and then head up to campus. Kim grabs clothes and bath stuff from her suitcase in the guys room and runs upstairs. She opens up Aisha's door and says, "I'm gonna grab a shower ok?"

"Yeah sure." Aisha smiles at her best friend, "Do you need shampoo or anything?"

"No." Kim smiles, placing her stuff down on Aisha's bed. "Just to change in your room."

"You got it. Why the hell are you so sandy?"

"Tommy and I went down to the beach for a while. We took a walk."

"That explains it." Aisha grins, "Hurry up!"

"I am. I have till six anyway, which gives me a half an hour." She laughs, closing the door behind her.

Desiree looks up at her roommate, "Where are you guys going?"

"Out to dinner." She smiles.

"Oh, where?"

"The Grill downtown, at least that's what Rocky tells me."

"Oh."

"Do you want to come?" Aisha asks, sensing that's what Des was getting at.

"No, I don't want to be a third wheel."

"Third wheel? There are seven of us going." Aisha laughs.

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not, if you don't mind us talking about things you have no clue about." She smiles.

"Ok, I'll go."

"Damn girl!" Aisha says looking at her friend who walked in, "That shower was a record for you!"

Kimberly laughs, "Hey, I can take quick showers, and this one was about seven minutes."

"What are you wearing?"

"This." She says, holding up her outfit, "My turquoise floor length skirt with my matching shirt.

"Tommy's favorite." Aisha laughs.

"No it's not. He likes the shirt I wore to Phad… Philadelphia." Kim covers fairly quick when she sees Desiree in the room. "What about you?"

"Oh yeah, that shirt was way cute. Do you have that yellow skirt, one of the ones I borrowed down in Hawaii?" Aisha says, giving her a look for the almost Phados comment, and mouthing 'good save'.

"Yeah, it's down in the guy's room though."

"Can I borrow it?"

"Of course you can." Kim smiles, "Go get it."

"Cool." Aisha says, running out. 

Kim and Desiree barely talk. Kimberly was getting some bad vibes from her, but decided it was nothing, "Where you from?" She asks Desiree, as she pulls on her outfit.

"Seattle."

"Awesome." Kim says, looking down for her sandals. "Shoot." She says jumping onto Aisha's computer.

"She doesn't like other people messing with her computer." Desiree says to the girl.

"I'm just messaging either Jason or Tommy so they can ship my sandals up with her. She won't mind."

Desiree looks at her, "I bet she will."

Kim looks back at Desiree briefly before messaging her best friend. He was the first one she found. She then proceeds to check her e-mail as Aisha comes back up to the room, "Here. Are these the ones you wanted?" She asks, handing her a pair of white sandals with a three inch heel.

"Perfect, thanks." She smiles, continuing to check her e-mail.

"Anyone interesting?" Aisha asks.

"Renee. She was worried that I didn't get down there because she hasn't talked to me at all."

Aisha laughs, "Tell her I said hi."

"You don't mind me using this do you?" Kim asks her best friend.

"God no, I don't care what you use in this your. What on earth would have given you that idea?" Aisha asks, shocked that she would even ask.

"Desiree told me that you hate people using your computer without permission."

"Yeah, well, you aren't just anyone, you're my sister." Aisha smiles, "I don't mind the guys getting on my pc either."

Desiree looks up, "I didn't mean anything by it Kimberly, I just didn't think Aisha would appreciate someone going on her computer without her okay."

"Anything of mine is Kim's Des, ok?" Aisha smiles.

"Sure." Desiree sighs.

"How does this look?" Aisha asks.

"Great!" Kimberly smiles, standing up, "Are you wearing your yellow sandals?"

"Of COURSE!"

"Good."

"What do you think Desiree?"

"I like it." She smiles at her friend.

"Ladies Ladies Ladies." Zack calls, knocking on the door.

"Come on in Zack." Kim laughs, getting a glance shot from Desiree.

"How are my favorite girls doing?" He asks, hugging both ex-rangers.

"Great. You ready for something to eat?" Aisha asks.

"Babe, you know it. Let's bounce." He smiles, "You coming Desiree?"

"Yeah. Aisha invited me."

"Cool." Zack smiles.

"Aisha, what color?" Kim asks, holding up two shades of lipstick.

"The pinkish one." She says, studying the shades, "What about me?"

"How about the mocha? I like that color on you." Desiree says.

"Not with what she's wearing." Kim says, "I say go for the honey color. It will bring out the color in the outfit."

"Honey it is." Aisha smiles.

"Alright ladies, lets move it out, because it is 5:55, and I am not being like your boyfriend here, always late." Zack smiles, wrapping his arms around both Aisha's and Kimberly's shoulder.

They get into the stairwell and hear the very familiar voice coming from above them, "YO ROCKY MAN!"

"What?"

"Hurry up." Zack finishes, "You too Adam."

"We're coming." They say, quickening their pace as they reach the gang.

"You're going too Desiree?" Rocky says.

"Um, yeah, that a problem?"

"Of course not." Adam says, smiling.

"The more the merrier." Rocky smiles.

They head down the hallway to Tommy's room and Rocky Bursts in, "I found a beautiful brunette in the hallway, and was wondering if I could have her?" He laughs.

"Sure, I don't want her anymore." Tommy smiles.

"Yeah, ok." Kim replies, "I'll go with Rocky then. Rocky, you have room in that car of yours don't you?"

"Of course."

"Save it Rocko." Tommy laughs, kissing his girlfriend, "You look great."

"Thanks." She smiles.

"Let's go, I'm starving." Adam laughs.

"Yeah ok Rocko… I mean Adam." Jason teases, getting elbowed.

"I have never heard you called Rocko so frequently." Desiree says.

"Rocko? I'm always called that by these jokers." Rocky says, "Almost as frequent as Rocky."

"I guess you don't listen closely." Kim laughs.

"I listen." Desiree says in defense, causing Kimberly to look back at her in question.

"She's kidding Des." Zack says, "Chill."

"Whatever." Desiree sighs.

"Alright, who's going in what car? Who's driving?"

"We can fit six in my car." Rocky smiles.

"Ok, so Tommy will have to drive alone." Kimberly snickers.

"I can hold five." Tommy smiles, "So I'll take Kim…"

"Maybe I wanna go with Rocky." She smiles innocently at her boyfriend. He taps her on the nose.

"Ok, how about this. We can always switch later. Jason, Adam, Kim, and Tommy go in one, Aisha, Zack, Des and I will go in my car. Sound good?"

"Sounds fine." Adam says, as they load up in the car. 

"Who wants front?" Kim asks.

"Why don't you take it?" Adam says.

"Oh come on, I am so much shorter than you two. Jase, you are the tallest of us, you want shotgun?"

"Yeah sure." He says. Kim climbs in behind Tommy and Adam behind Jason as they start off to the grill.

In Rocky's car, Desiree had some concerns about the new girl. "I don't know about her Aisha."

"Who?"

"Kim."

"KIM! What don't you know about her?"

"She comes in and all of the sudden, everyone is all into her."

"We haven't seen her in ages." Rocky says. 

"Yeah, but come on, I mean, it was her choice to go down to Florida. She walks into our room without knocking, she uses our things, your computer, takes over our room."

"Hold up. I told Kim to just walk in, I don't care if she uses MY things, because most of the thins in our room are mine, and you were FINE with her coming up when I told you about this three weeks ago."

"Maybe I just don't see what the big deal is about her." Desiree shrugs.

"The big deal is she is our best friend. She is MY sister. What did she do to you?"

"Nothing."

"You're right, nothing. She has tried to be nice to you…"

"Too nice." Desiree shrugs, "I mean, we haven't hung out a second since Kim has been here."

"It's only been a day. You are hanging out with us now too. Desiree, I haven't seen Kimberly since August, I see you every day and night."

"I just don't know…"

"Well, you don't have to know, but she IS my friend, and she WILL be up in our room occasionally."

"Kim's really a great person if you get to know her." Rocky says.

"Yeah, she is." Zack replies.

"Well…" Desiree sighs.

"Try and get to know her, because I know you'll love her." Aisha says, smiling.

Desiree sighs, "Alright."

They get to the grill and talk about anything and everything. Desiree was warned by Aisha that she wouldn't know half the things they were talking about, nor half the people, but she insisted on going anyway.

"Has anyone talked to Trini?" Aisha asks.

"I talked to her the other day." Kimberly smiles.

"Trini?" Desiree asks.

"Trini's another one of our group. She has been my friend since sixth grade."

"Mine since second." Jason teases.

"Mine since first." Zack grins.

"Oh yeah? Mine since eleventh grade, and I only knew her about a year total." Rocky laughs, "I win."

"Ok, I get the picture." Desiree says.

"Well, she is over in Yale."

"YALE! Smart girl eh?"

"Very, along with Billy, our other friend who is in Harvard."

"Don't forget Kat in England, dancing." Jason smiles.

"Who could forget Kat?" Adam laughs.

"Kat?"

"Katherine Hillard, Kat, amazing dancer, great person, my girlfriend." Jason laughs.

"He's a bit bias." Zack laughs, getting punched in the arm.

"So, now that we had a very boring glimpse into our social lives, lets get back to food." Rocky smiles. 

They order their food, and are served quite quickly, "Here, Rocky, you wanna try this?" Aisha asks him.

"Yeah sure." He smiles, grabbing a piece of fish off her plate, "Not bad. I like mine better."

Aisha tries his, "Nah, I am not a fan of red meat."

Desiree looks at them like they are crazy, "What?" Rocky laughs.

"Aren't you afraid of germs?"

Kim starts to laugh, "When you are this close, sharing every waking moment together, you don't care. When one of us gets something, we all get it. Hell, there was one time I got the flu down Florida, right after three of my friends got it up here. Explain that one to me."

"You must have seen them…"

"Three months before." She laughs.

"Yeah, we don't mind sharing." Rocky smiles.

"Ok…" Desiree says, smiling a bit.

They finish eating and head back to the dorm. They stay in the lobby for a bit, "What are you guys doing?"

"I have to meet Hayley to work on a project at nine, so I'm out for anything tonight." Tommy says.

"Did you hear that Kim?" Zack teases, getting a slap from Aisha.

"What do you feel like doing Kimberly?" Adam asks.

"I am actually exhausted." She says, yawning. "It's midnight back home, so I think I'm gonna crash."

"You coming up to my room?" Aisha asks.

"Nah, I'll stay with the guys tonight."

"Sounds good. I think I'm gonna go up and study a bit. I have a killer midterm on Monday."

"What subject?" Adam asks.

"Same as yours, philosophy."

"I'll study with you."

"Great!" She smiles. "Meet me in the study lounge in ten ok?"

"You got it."

"I hate having to do work when I am suppose to be on vacation." Aisha sighs, "Good night everyone."

"Night Aisha." Jason smiles.

"Night Sha. I'll stay with you when I am more awake, like tomorrow." Kim smiles at her best friend.

"You got it. You coming up Des?"

"Yeah, nice meeting you Kim, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too." Kim smiles.

The rest go their separate way, most studying or just resting. Kimberly, Jason, and Tommy head to the guys room. Kim runs upstairs and does her nightly routine, before coming back down and laying in Tommy's bed.

"You wanna put in a movie?" Jason asks.

"Go for it." Kim smiles, "Anything works for me."

"Ok." He says, "Where are you doing your project at?"

"Our floor's study lounge. I shouldn't be too long." He says smiling at his girlfriend.

"No problem, I'm really tired anyway." She says.

"Alright, that makes me feel a bit better." He says, hearing the knock on his door. He opens the door and smiles at his friend, "Hey Hayley."

"Hi Tommy, hi Jason." She smiles, turning her attention to the girl sitting on Tommy's bed, "I don't think I've had the pleasure."

"Oh, hi I'm Kimberly."

"So you are the famous Kimberly, the one who has taken Tommy permanently off the market?" She laughs, "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a TON about you."

"All lies." She smiles, shaking the girls extended hand.

"You ready Tom?"

"Yeah, lets go."

"Alright."

"I'll be back." He says, kissing Kim softly.

"I'll be here."

"SO will I." Jason laughs.

"Night." Hayley says, as they walk out and down to the lounge.

"I don't want this to take forever, so let's get cracking and finish it up." Tommy says.

"So I figured. You know, we could have put this off another couple of days, if you would rather spend the time Kimberly has here with her."

"Don't worry about it. I wanna get it over with and sent to Professor Davis. This project has been on my mind for a while."

"Me too. Ok, so we know that this is the Jurassic period…" Hayley begins.

By twelve, they finished their entire project and Tommy heads back to his room. Kimberly was sound asleep on his bed as was Jason on his. He turns off the TV and light then changes and crawls into bed next to Kim. She immediately curls up against him, laying her head on his chest. He kisses the top of her head and takes a deep breath. He missed this so much and quickly falls asleep with her in his arms the entire night. They all sleep in a bit the next morning. It was ten before anyone wakes up. Kim was the first one to open her eyes. She smiles when she looks up at her sleeping boyfriend. She didn't even remember him coming in last night. She gently squirms out of his grasp, trying not to wake him and head's up to see if Aisha is awake yet, so she could get her shower stuff from their room. She knocks quietly on the door and opens it.

"Hey girl." Aisha says, smiling at her best friend.

"Hey. I need my shower stuff." Kim smiles.

"I'm on my way there too." Aisha laughs, "The boys still sleeping?"

"Yeah. Where's Desiree?"

"Breakfast with her sister."

"Cool" Kim smiles.

"Oh, Callie says that the coach will be fine with you coming down and working out a bit. He knows Coach Schmidt very well and says you are more than welcome."

"Really! Awesome!" She smiles.

"Yeah, so I expect us to be heading down to the gym in the next couple of hours."

"You got it." She smiles.

Before too long, it was time for Kim to head home. Tommy drops her back off at the airport and gives her a kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you Christmas ok?"

Kim smiles, "Yeah, Christmas."

"What about Thanksgiving?"

"I'm in France." She sighs, "That is, if I can even get a break."

"So Christmas." He smiles.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Final Boarding Call for flight 341 to Orlando." The announcement calls.

"I guess that's me." She smiles up at him.

"Yeah." He says, tilting her chin to give her a kiss, "I love you Kimberly."

"I love you too Tommy."

"Call me to let me know you got down there ok."

"I will." She says, kissing him quick. "Bye."

"Bye beautiful." He says, as she picks up her carry on bag and heads towards the plane. She turns around one more time and waves at him, smiles and goes to her seat. She waves borderline tears the entire day, but managed to keep them at bay.

He turns and heads out of the airport once they close the gate, sighing. He touches the small jewelry box in his back pocket, which he had planned on giving her today, however, he couldn't find the time to ask her. 

"So!" Jason says, as he walks into their room. "Did she say yes?"

"No."

"WHAT!"

"She didn't say anything because I didn't ask her."

"What do you mean you didn't ask her! You have got to be kidding me." He says, smiling.

"It just didn't seem like the right time, her leaving, ya know? I don't want her memory of me proposing when she is leaving on a plane for Florida. It just seems so, desperate… like I am trying to keep her here or something."

"You chickened out." Jason says.

"I DID NOT!"

"You did to." He smiles.

"I didn't think it was the right time. I've got the ring, I'm gonna do it. I just have to pick the right time."

"And the four days she was here wasn't good?" He laughs, "I can't believe you." 

"Who can't we believe?" Rocky asks, walking through their open door.

"Tommy."

"Why?"

"He didn't ask Kim to marry him."

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" Rocky says.

"Hey, I don't see you asking Kat to marry you." Tommy directs at Jason.

"We haven't even talked about that." He laughs.

"I suggest you fly down there and ask her." Rocky says.

"When will I have time to do that?"

"Two Friday's from now we don't have classes, you could go then."

Tommy thinks hard, "We'll see."

"I don't think I've seen the ring yet." Rocky says.

"You haven't!" Jason says, a bit shocked.

"No, I don't think so, let me see it Tommy."

"I don't know how you haven't seen it yet. He's had it since like two or three months before Renee and her got into that accident." Jason continues.

Tommy pulls it out of his pocket and tosses it to Rocky. He looks over the ring, seeing that it has a large diamond in the center and two smaller ones on each side. The one in the center is a teardrop shaped stone with rectangular shaped stones on each side. "Not too bad." He smiles, "She would have loved this... if you actually had the balls to ask her."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." He smiles.

"WELL!" Aisha says, coming into the room with Adam, "Did you ask her!"

"NO!" he says getting irritated.

"Why the hell not!"

"He didn't feel it was the right time." Jason says.

"I can see that."

"YOU CAN!" The guys say at once.

"Yeah. If I were Kim, I would think it was an attempt to keep her around."

"EXACTLY!" Tommy replies, "See!"

"Ok, you're off the hook, for now." Rocky smiles, handing him the ring back.

"So when then, Christmas?" Aisha questions him.

"Nah. I don't like the whole 'holiday proposal' thing. I'll probably head down there and visit her sometime sooner than Christmas and ask her."

"That would be totally cool." She smiles.

"ANYWAY." Tommy says, changing the subject, "I am gonna go and work out for a while, any takers?"

"I'll go." Rocky says, "Just give me a few minutes to change."

"Yeah same here." Adam says.

"I'll go too." Aisha grins.

"We may as well all go." Zack laughs.

Three weeks later was when Tommy decided to head down to Florida and see Kimberly. She had no idea he was coming down. He knew she would be busy with the gym and school work, but he figured he'd surprise her anyway. Two days ago, they talked on the phone and she sounded exhausted. She told him that she is stressed to the max, and can't wait till Christmas when she could get home and see him and the rest of the gang.

"Don't chicken out." Was Jason's good bye to him.

"I won't." Tommy laughs, "See ya in a few days."

His flight left in the early afternoon, 12:00 to be exact, so he could make his last Thursday class. He has his bag and everything in his car so he can leave directly from class. He has a small duffle bag and his book bag with homework as his carry on. What else would he have to do on a six hour plane ride?

He arrives at Kimberly's dorm at 9:00 and walks up the steps to their room number. He knocks on the door and Renee opens it, "What the hell are you doing here!" She asks, smiling at her roommate's boyfriend.

"I came down to see you girls." He smiles.

"Well it's great to see you!" Renee says, hugging Tommy. "It's about time you got down here Tommy Oliver. I haven't seen you since the hospital." She laughs. "Come in!"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you not in any pain."

"Kim didn't tell me you were coming down."

"That's because Kim doesn't know." He says slyly.

"She is gonna FLIP." Renee smiles, "She has been counting down the days till winter break."

"Where is she?"

"She's late tonight at the gym, till 10:00."

"And you're not?"

"Obviously." Renee laughs, "I was in at six in the morning. Kim had class at eight, so that screwed that plan."

"Is she at the complex or the university gym?"

"Um… I think down to the complex. Hang on, Kelsey had dinner with her, let me ask her." She says, walking across the hall. "Kels?"

"Yeah Nee?" She says, coming to the door, seeing the tall boy in her room.

"Where is Kim practicing at?"

"Down with Coach Schmidt." She smiles, "Who's that?"

"Tommy." Renee says. "Tommy, this is Kelsey, Kelsey White, Tommy Oliver."

"Tommy Oliver, Kim's Tommy?"

Renee and Tommy laugh, "Is that what I am called now a days?" He asks.

"You gotta understand, no one up here has ever met you… besides the gymnasts."

"Ok then, yeah I'm Tommy, Kimberly's boyfriend."

"Nice to finally meet you." She smiles.

"You too." He smiles. "So Kimberly's off at ten?"

"Yeah, you hungry or anything?"

"Nah, I ate already." He smiles.

"Well, you can hang here, unless you want to go down to the gym and watch Kimberly practice a bit."

"I think I'll do that, watch her that is."

"Well, I'll walk with you. I wanna see Kim's face when you walk in."

"Me too!" Kelsey smiles, "Do you mind if I come along?"

"Nah." Renee smiles at her friend. "Let's go."

They get down to the gym within ten minutes, and Renee spots Kim right away, with Danielle, the assistant coach, "She's over on the beam." Renee says.

Danielle waves to Renee and then turns her attention back to Kimberly, "Good Kim, watch your footing." Kim was oblivious to the world when she was on an apparatus. It wasn't until the end when she would be aware of who was around them. "Perfect! Don't hold back on this dismount."

Kim waits and gets her bearings for a second before beginning her dismount. She completes her entire routine perfectly. She hears clapping coming from behind her and turns, seeing her boyfriend. Her mouth drops open and she blinks to see if he's really there, "Oh my gosh!" She says, running over to him, full force. He braces himself for the 5'2, 110 pound ball of energy running at him and picks her up in a tight embrace. He puts her down and kisses her softly, "What… what are you doing here!" She asks him.

"To see you." He smiles, brushing a tear away from her cheek.

"I can't believe you're here." She says, hugging him again, before slapping him.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He asks, laughing.

"For being such a JERK and not telling me you were coming!" She says.

"Kimberly!" Danielle calls, "Come on, social hour can be later."

"Coming!" She calls, turning to her boyfriend, "I'll be done in like 40 minutes, you guys gonna hang here?"

"Yeah." Renee says, answering for them.

"Ok." She smiles, running back to the beam.

Coach Schmidt comes out of his office and sees Tommy, "Tommy, how are you?" He asks, shaking his hand.

"I'm good Coach, how are you?"

"Well. I was not aware that you were coming for a visit."

"It was spur of the moment, but I will not interfere with her practice schedule."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm not worried about her at all, nor any of the other gymnasts trying for the trials." The coach says, watching Tommy's line of vision, "She's outstanding isn't she?"

"She's better than I have ever seen her." He smiles.

"Well, I expect to see you tomorrow also, but I'll be sure to give her some time off." Schmidt says.

Tommy smiles, 'I'd appreciate that, and I am sure she would too.'

"She deserves it. They all do." He smiles.

Tommy, Renee, and Kelsey continue watching the gymnasts until 9:50, when they were released. 

"You are amazing out there." He says, smiling at her.

Kim blushes, "Thanks. I'm feeling really good about my routines. You'll get to see them all tomorrow, if you come down to the gym." She smiles.

"I'll be here."

"I have to go grab my things, I'll be out in a few minutes."

He smile and nods, hearing Renee says, "I'm going with you."

Kelsey and Tommy stay outside as the girls run to get their things.

"I can't believe he came!" Kim says, shocked.

"I know! I was so surprised when he knocked on the door. I had to come and see your face."

"I'm so glad to see him. God Renee, I've missed him so much."

"I know." She winks, "Hurry up, don't leave your man waiting."

"You don't mind him being here, do you? I mean, we could get a hotel…"

"I don't care that he's here. If I did, I wouldn't have brought him down to see you, I would have let him go himself."

"Thanks Renee." Kim says, hugging her best friend.

" No problem, let's go."

The girls grab what they need and head out of the locker room."

"Renee and Kimberly." The coach calls.

"Yeah?" They say.

"I will see you both from six until nine."

"That's it!" Kim says, a bit shocked.

"Yes." He smiles, "You two deserve a bit of a break."

"Thanks!" Renee smiles.

He nods, "Have a good night." He smiles, walking out of the complex, and locking it behind them.

Tommy takes her bag from her, and her hand as they walk back to the dorm. She smiles up at him, "You sir, shocked the hell out of me."

"Yeah? Would you like me to go home now?"

"Don't you dare." She smiles, "You're missing school though…"

"No I'm not. We don't have it until Tuesday."

"So you're staying how long?"

He smiles, "Monday at six is my flight home."

"In the morning?"

"Yes."

"Ok." She says.

They head up to the dorm room and Kim jumps into the shower quickly. When she comes back Tommy was on his phone talking to Jason. "No, I haven't. She was at practice."

"Who are you talking too?" She asks.

"Jason."

"Hi Jason." She smiles, sitting on her bed, next to Tommy.

"He says hi." He smiles, "Hey Jase, I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later ok? Yeah, I will. Bye." And he hangs up.

"You wanna go for a walk?" She asks, looking at him.

"Yeah sure."

"We'll be back." Kim smiles at Renee.

"Have fun." She smiles, waving.

They head out the doors and see Cooper, "Hey Kim… Tommy! What the hell are you doing here!"

Tommy laughs, "that's the question of the night."

"How are ya?" He asks, shaking his hand.

"Good, how about you?"

"Fine. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see Kimberly." He laughs.

"No one wants to see her, OUCH!" He says, rubbing his arm, as Kim slaps him.

"Thanks a lot Cooper."

"Where are you two off too?"

"Just for a walk." Kim says all smiles.

"Alright, I'll see you at practice tomorrow?"

"If you are there from six till nine."

"I am."

"See ya then."

"Night guys."

"Night Cooper." Tommy says, wrapping his arm around Kim's shoulders, as she links her arm around his waste, "Where too?"

"Let's head down town and just walk for a bit."

"Ok." He smiles, kissing the top of her head.

"I am so glad to see you."

"You too beautiful. I've missed you."

"Missed you too." She says.

"So, what time are your classes tomorrow?"

"I have a 9:00, 10:00 and 11:00. Then I am done for the day."

"What classes?"

"Teaching gymnastics 1, English Literature, and Calculus ."

"Sounds like an easy day, especially with Teaching Gymnastics." He laughs, "You've done that since you were thirteen."

"Fifteen." She giggles. "It's fun though, it's pretty much practice, and an easy A."

"That's great."

"Yeah. I have a calc test next week, Friday, which sucks, but I'll live. I hated Calc when I took it in High School, College, it is just worse."

"So are you happy with your major decision?"

"Yeah, I think I'll like Phys Ed. I mean, I can teach any grade or coach any level. It will be fine."

"You'll have fun."

"So how's your classes going?"

"Great. I think what I'll end up doing is go in for a paleontology doctorate. I think I wanna teach it."

"So, no more Karate Studio?"

"Who says that? Adam, Jason, Rocky and I still plan on opening the studio. Hell, if you are serious about coaching, you can open a gymnastic studio in there."

"What are we gonna call it, Secret Ninja Gym!" She laughs.

"That's pretty good actually, I'll run it by the guys." He winks.

She giggles, "You hungry?"

"I can always eat."

"Let's go grab ice cream. I know a really good place."

"Alright. My treat."

"I'm not arguing that." She laughs. "Come on."

By eleven thirty, they are heading back to the dorm. They decided that tomorrow, he would hang out in the dorm until she was done her classes. Renee was done around 11:00, so he would have some company at that time.

"You'll be sleeping anyway." Kim says, laughing.

"Probably." He winks.

They would spend the afternoon together and at six, she would have practice.

The next morning, Kimberly's alarm goes off at eight. She hits the snooze once and then uncoils herself from her boyfriend's grips. She gets dressed and heads out for the start of her class. She was on cloud nine the entire morning. Having her boyfriend surprise her was the best thing ever. When she gets back from classes, Tommy, Renee and Kim go and get lunch. Then, Kim and Tommy spend the afternoon just spending the time they have together.

When 4:45 comes, Kimberly and Tommy head out to eat. They go to the local diner.

"What are you getting Kim?"

"Just a salad."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Have you ever tried to do gymnastics after eating anything more? I've been living on salads and yogurt." She laughs. "I mean, I eat breakfast and a healthy dinner, usually, but when I have practice at six, it's a light meal."

They eat and head right over to the complex. She gives Tommy a quick kiss and heads to stretch. The complex was full. There were a ton of gymnasts working out, some younger than others.

"Hey Squirt." Cooper smiles at his friend.

"Hey."

"How's your day been?"

"Wonderful." She beams.

"Good. Your head better be in practice now."

"Believe me Cooper, it is. Having Tommy here is an added bonus. I am use to having him at one end of the beam watching me."

"Alright, get on the bars." He teases her.

"I'm going, get on the rings." She says to her friend.

They split up and each have a coach at their section. Tommy watches his girlfriend with extreme interest. When she has a fifteen minute break, she goes over and talks to him until she is called back to the floor. 

When nine hits, they are dismissed. Kim runs to get her things and comes out.

"So, what do you think about your girlfriend?" Cooper smiles.

"She is absolutely amazing." Tommy smiles, causing her to blush. He loves to make her blush.

"She'll be the talk of trials." Renee laughs.

"Along with all of us of course." Cooper smiles, "You gonna be there cheering her on?" He asks Tommy.

"Yeah, I definitely will, but" He starts taking a deep breath, "I hope I won't be cheering on a girlfriend."

"What?" Kim says, looking at him with the utmost confusion.

"I hope that I would be cheering on my fiancée." Tommy smiles, watching his girlfriend and her roommates eyes widen, "There is a reason I came to see you this weekend." He begins, pulling out the small box from his jacket pocket, watching her gasp a bit, he smiles and continues, "We've been through a lot together the past three years, probably more than anyone could ever imagine. I love you Kimberly, more than I have ever loved anyone before. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asks, holding the ring out to her.

Kim looks at him and the ring, completely unaware of the other gymnasts standing around waiting for her answer, "Yes, oh my god yes." She smiles, as he slips the ring on her left hand. She pulls him up off his knee and kisses him, getting a round of applause from the gymnasts and coaches standing around them. "I can't believe you." She says, smiling.

"What!" He says, laughing.

"You had this planned all a long?"

"Actually, I was gonna ask you before the accident, and then in October, but I didn't think it was the right time. Jason and Rocky were…"

"They all knew?"

"Yeah, they knew." He laughs.

She admires the ring, "I love my ring." She smiles, "It's perfect. Did you pick it out?"

"I had two picked out. I had a little trouble deciding which one to pick, so I brought in the reinforcements." He grins.

"Aisha?"

"Aisha." He smiles, "This was the ring I was gonna get, but I wanted a second opinion."

"It's perfect." She beams.

"Let me see it!" Renee says, inspecting the ring, "Wow, it's gorgeous."

"It's amazing." Lindsey smiles.

"Your boyfr… fiancée has impeccable taste!" Shauna smiles.

"Congratulations Kimberly and Tommy." The coach says, smiling. "I'm happy for you both."

Cooper smiles, "Tommy, bro, now, what would have happened if she said no?"

"Well then, I would have made a fool out of myself in front of all the people in the gym." He laughs, "I knew she would, especially after the hard time she gave me when I first asked her out."

Kimberly laughs, "You so deserved it."

"What did you do Kimberly?" Renee says, in mock horror.

"He kissed me, told me the next part would be easy and asked me out. I proceeded to turn my back on him and make him wonder if I really liked him. After getting my name called a few times, I gladly consented to go to the dance with him. I just didn't want to make it too easy for him." She winks.

"Too cruel." Renee laughs.

"You sure you want this girls!" Cooper says in mock disgust.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He says, smiling down at her. "

"I had no idea a macho guy like Tommy has such a soft side." Lindsey teases.

"Why do you think I love him so much?" She asks, taking his hand.

"Well, I'm ready to get out of sight for the night, now that the excitement is over." Renee smiles, "Are you coming right back to the room?"

"Um, I don't know, are we?" Kim asks.

"I think we'll go for a walk, let this sink in." He smiles.

"Alright, I'll take your stuff back…"

"No, I'll just lock it in my locker." She smiles.

They walk to the nearby park, which was extremely well lit. There were running tracks, and runners were on them all times of the day. Tommy and Kimberly walk hand in hand around the lake before sitting in the cool Miami night air. 

"I don't believe this." Kim smiles, looking at the ring shinning in the light.

"Are you surprised?"

"Oh my god, more than you can ever imagine. I mean, we have talked about it briefly, and now we're engaged."

"Yeah and we'll be married one day."

"After college?" Kim asks him.

"That sounds good." He smiles, kissing her.

"I'm gonna kill Aisha."

"Why?"

"She tells me EVERYTHING!"

He laughs, "Well, not anymore."

Kim smiles, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." He smiles back at her, kissing her yet again, softly, "I'm gonna have a few phone calls to make when we get back to the dorm."

"To who?"

"My mother, because she has been bugging me for the past few months, and of course the gang."

"I guess so. We can head back now, if you want."

"No. You are fine right where you are." He smiles, as she leans against his chest, sighing.

"The ring is perfect."

"I'm so glad you like it."

"I didn't need a ring."

"Yes, you did. You deserve the best, and I wanted to give you everything you could possibly want, which is why I drug Aisha with me to purchase it."

"It's just what I want. This is the best night, the best visit. Now, how am I suppose to top this the next time I visit!"

"Just by being you." He says, "I can't tell you enough, how much I love you Beautiful."

"I love you too Handsome." She says as they share another kiss.

Tommy calls who he needs to once they get home, and they are all thrilled to hear the announcement. Kim and Tommy spend the next two days together, before he heads back to college.

"I'll see you in a month ok?" He smiles, kissing her.

"Yup, I'll see you for Christmas. I can't wait. Call me when you get there ok?"

"I will." He says, kissing her lips softly, "I love you Kimberly.

"I love you too Tommy. I'll see you in a month."

He smiles, kisses her again and then heads onto the plane. With a final wave, they are split up again by 3,000 miles. She sighs, and heads back to the campus. She was still on cloud nine. She couldn't stop staring at the ring on her finger, "I'm engaged." She smiles.

Kimberly was busy with final exams and trials coming up. Christmas seems so close, which she was glad about, but also nervous because Trials were right after the break. This was her big chance, and she still felt rusty, even though she was perfect. She couldn't wait to go home for a while, and that would be happening in a little under three weeks. She misses her friends, and her fiancée, but she just keeps telling herself, "Two and a half more weeks." Tommy was counting down the days too. Talking on the phone and on the computer really helped ease his anxiousness, but he wants her home. He is sick of being away from her for months at a time, and can't wait till she is home even if it is only for a few weeks.

Their lives were changing rapidly, this time together instead of apart, like what happened a year and a half ago. They were changing with each other, at the same pace, and no one felt rushed or left out. This is how the group always was and always will be. Christmas, they will all be together, the first time in almost five months. It will be a wonderful holiday, they all just knew it.

TBC….

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and Review… they have really been great and I appreciate them greatly! I'm hoping to get 100 reviews this time!

The next chapter will be coming very soon!

Check out "The Diary" Too if you get a chance and Review too please! Another T/K in the process.

I'll be posting another chapter very very soon, I promise.

Thanks!

LUNA


	17. Practice, Silence, Trials

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter of a story that I have neglected unfortunately. It will not be neglected any more! Please R&R! I'm hoping for 100 or more!

About four days before Thanksgiving, Kimberly flew to France to be with her mother and stepfather. She was looking forward to having a nice dinner, even though it wouldn't be the same as back home with all her cousins and family around. Katherine calls her as she steps off the plane in Paris.

"Hello?" Kimberly says when she hears the ringing of her cell.

"Hey Kimberly."

"Hey Kat! What's up?"

"Not much here, how about there?"

"Not much, I just got of the plane. What are you doing for thanksgiving?"

"I guess just staying here. I have a recital coming up in three months, so I am not going to go home. I need to practice."

"You can't be alone on a holiday."

Kat laughs, "It's not even my holiday. I adopted it when I moved to the States."

Kim smiles, "You're right, but still."

"I'm use to it Kimberly. I'm not even sure if I can get home for Christmas or not, and I don't think I can get to the Trials."

"Don't worry about it Kat. I know how hard it is to get home from England, well, not from England, but from France."

"I know, but I wish I could get there for ya."

"Just cheer for me at your dormitory."

"You bet." She smiles.

"I miss ya Kat."

"I miss you too. How's everyone back home?"

"They're fine."

"Good. Tell them all I said hi, and the offer still stands for the girls coming up for a week of shopping."

"We'll definitely be taking you up on that, but maybe after the holiday ok?'

"You bet."

"Alright, well, I have to get going. I need to grab my luggage and head off to find my mother. I'll see you soon ok?"

"Yeah. See ya soon." Kat says as the girls hang up.

Kim feels bad that Katherine is alone, and wants to do something about it. She doesn't know what, but something.

"Hi Kimberly!" She hears as she turns to the voice.

"Hi mom." She smiles, hugging her.

"It is so good to see you!"

"You too. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Honey. Come on, let's get home."

"Ok." She smiles.

"You ready for the Trials?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, I need more work, and I'm heading right to Atlanta after New Years, plus I'm working on my routines my entire stay in Angel Grove, but I think I'll make it."

"I'm sure you will. You've come so far, and I think you'll make it to the Olympics." She smiles.

"Thanks mom, but you are a bit bias." She smiles.

"I'm allowed to be."

"I feel confident too, but I am really gonna have to wait and see."

"Just have fun, like I have always told you, since you were six and just starting gymnastics."

"I plan on it." She smiles, "Hey mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering. Do we have enough food for one more person at dinner on Thursday?"

"Who were you thinking of?"

"Katherine. I figured I'd fly out, surprise her, grab her and bring her back for a few days. She seems kind of homesick."

"That sounds fine." Caroline smiles.

"Good."

"I figured I'd pick her up on Tuesday. That's when her school closes. I just don't want her to be alone, especially when I'm only like 400 miles or so away."

"I don't blame you. That's fine honey."

"Ok cool." She smiles.

"What's Tommy doing for Thanksgiving?"

"He's heading to San Diego with family."

"It's a shame he couldn't come here."

"Yeah, I know." She sighs.

"OH, let me see your ring honey. I forgot all about it." Kim holds out her left hand to show her, "I love it! It's gorgeous."

"Yeah, I like it too." Kim smiles.

"Have you set a date?"

"Oh god mom, no." She laughs, "I am not planning on getting married until after college. It's just a long engagement."

"I always knew if you stayed with him you'd be engaged early." She says.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah." She smiles at her daughter. They pull to the Dumas estate and head in, "Go ahead and throw your stuff in your room."

"Ok." Kim says, smiling.

"Hello Kimberly." Peter calls to her.

"Hi Peter." She smiles, passing him on the stairs. She goes into her room and sets everything down. She unpacks a bit and heads back downstairs to hear her stepfather and mother talking in French. The only word she got out was Kimberly and Katherine.

"Um, yeah." Kim says, "I heard my name and Katherine's."

"I'm just telling Peter about Thanksgiving."

"Can you stick to conversation in English while I'm here? Please?" Kim practically begs.

"I'll try and remember that." Caroline smiles at her daughter.

"Thank you."

"So, your friend will be joining us?"

"Mmm, yeah." Kim says, smiling, "If that's ok. I am flying out to see if she can come, and then I'm kidnapping her."

"That is perfectly fine." Peter smiles at her.

"Awesome." She says, hearing her cell phone ring, "Excuse me." She says, running to her bag to grab it. She looks at the number and smiles, "Hey Tommy, what are you still doing up?"

"Talking to you." He smiles, looking at the clock.

"You should be sleeping at 3:00 in the morning."

"I would if someone would have called me earlier instead of talking to Kat."

"I'm sorry. She called me on the way out and…"

"Hey, I'm kidding." He says, laughing, "I'm really not that tired anyway."

"Ok, good."

"Was your flight good?"

"Very, well it was long, but it was fine. I'm gonna go pick Kat up on Tuesday and force her to spend Thanksgiving with me."

"It isn't even her holiday."

"That's what she said, but I insist. She doesn't know I'm doing it, so don't tell her."

"Kidnapping?"

"Yeah."

"I won't say a word."

"I miss you." She sighs.

"I miss you too Kim." He says.

"I know you have to be tired, so I'll let you go ok?"

"You don't have…"

"Tommy. Go to sleep." She laughs, "Give me a call when you and I are both awake."

He laughs, "Alright. Tell Kat I said hello."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too beautiful. Talk to you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye." He says, and they hang up.

Tuesday comes and Kimberly is back on the plane, on her way to pick Katherine up. It was a short flight, only an hour and a half. She lands and hails a cab and is over at Kat's dorm within twenty minutes. She pays the cab driver with the money her mother gave her and heads inside. She walks up the three flights to room 345 and knocks on the door.

A girl with brown hair and green eyes answers, "May I help you?" She asks. She was American, probably from New York, Kim thinks.

"Yes, I'm looking for Katherine."

"She should be back soon. She's at the studio right now practicing."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Thirty minutes." The girl says, looking at the stranger at her door, "Do I know you?"

"Um, no, I don't think so.'

"I swear I've seen a picture of you before."

"Probably, I'm Kimberly. Kat's one of my best friends."

"You're the gymnast?"

"Yeah." Kimberly smiles.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cheyenne."

"So is Kat in class, because I though…"

"No, she's just working on her dance a bit. I can take you, or I can tell you how to get there."

"Um, sure, either one would be fine." Kim says.

"I better show you. If Madame is there, she may be annoyed that someone is seeing her precious dancers before paying for the show."

"Thanks a lot Cheyenne."

"No problem. So, what are you doing in our neck of the woods?"

"I'm actually in Paris, visiting my mother and stepfather. I figured I'd come up and surprise and hijack Kat from here for Thanksgiving."

"Well that's nice of you, I'm sure Katherine will be thrilled." Cheyenne smiles.

"I hope so."

"All I hear about is you guys From California." Cheyenne says as they walk to the practice hall, "I feel like I know you all already."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She smiles. "So is Kat happy?"

Cheyenne smiles, "Its odd hearing you call her Kat."

"Why?"

"I don't know, we all usually call her Katherine. I guess because that's what our professors call her. She's happy. I mean, we all go through our spurts of homesickness, but it's easy having two people from the states living together, because we get through it."

"Yeah, I guess that would help."

They walk into the Practice Hall and through the doors. There are floor length mirrors set up. Kat was talking to her teacher before she began her piece again.

"I have never actually seen her dance." Kim says to the girl.

"Really! She's amazing."

"Yeah, so I heard." Kim smiles.

"Here, let me go get Katherine."

"No, I can wait…"

"She's done." She says, watching the final passage, "You want it to be a surprise, wait in the entrance. You'll surprise her out there." Kim nods and heads out as she walks up to the stage, "Hello Madame."

"Hello Cheyenne, what brings you here? I didn't think you were practicing until tomorrow."

"I'm not. I came here to get Katherine actually. Someone is here to see her."

"To see me?" Kat asks.

"Yes. Are you finished?"

"Yes." She smiles, grabbing her bag.

"Good work today Katherine, I'll see you girls next week. Have a happy holiday."

"Thank you Madame, you too." She smiles, slightly as they head off the stage and towards the exit, "So, who's here?"

"You'll see." She smiles.

"Oh come on Chey."

"You'll see Kat." She smiles.

"Ok." She laughs, heading out the doors.

"Hi Kat! You have exactly two hours to get packed and come with me for a few days to Paris." Kimberly says, as her friend comes through the door with a shocked expression as she sees her best friend standing in the hallway.

"Kimberly!" She says, smiling, as the two girls hug, "What are you doing here!"

"I was in the neighborhood…"

"You are in France."

"Hey, it's closer than me being in Florida."

"True." She smiles, "It is so good to see you."

"You too Katherine, but now, you are coming home with me to France, because I am not having you all alone on Thanksgiving. I don't care if it is your holiday or not."

"Kim… I don't want to impose."

"I won't take no for an answer Kat. My mother and stepfather know you are coming and already have a room for you to stay in. You just need to bring your bags a cell phone and yourself to the airport with me and get on the plane. I need someone to go sightseeing with anyway." She smiles.

"Alright." She smiles, "Let's go."

The three girls head back up to the dorm and Katherine starts packing for a few days. She would be staying until Friday. Kimberly would be flying back Friday also.

"OH!" Kat says suddenly, "Let me see your ring!" Kim laughs, holding out her hand. "That's really pretty. I haven't seen it, but Aisha told me all about it."

"I like it." Kim says smiling.

"Are you engaged?" Cheyenne asks.

"Yeah." Kim smiles.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"So have you been dating your boyfriend long?"

"Yeah." Kim says, "Since we were in tenth grade."

"Wow, not much for looking around."

Kat smiles, "They were meant for each other."

Kimberly smiles at her friend, "Thanks Kat. Now, get your ass moving."

"I'm ready when you are."

"Do you have your cell phone, because Jason will most likely be calling you."

"Yes I have it mother. Chey, I'll see you soon ok?"

"See you Friday. Have fun Kat."

"Thanks." She smiles.

"That was only an hour, now we'll be waiting at the airport for a while."

"No we won't. It's difficult to get a cab sometimes. Come on." Kat smiles.

They finally hail a cab after about ten minutes and head to the airport gabbing the entire time.

"What's the flight? Two hours?"

"Yeah, it seems like this entire week I am on the plane all the time, I mean I came up yesterday for a 6 hr flight, and I'm going home on a six hour flight."

"It could be worse, it could be all the way to Angel Grove."

"True." Kim smiles.

The girls head to Paris for a few days. They get into the airport and Kim picks up the car she borrowed and left there for this occasion. Once the girls get to Kim's parent's house, they walk right in, "We're home!" Kimberly calls.

"Hi girls." Caroline says, smiling, "It's good to see you Katherine." She says, giving the girls a hug.

"You too. You have a lovely home." She smiles.

"Thank you dear. How was your flight?"

"Great mom."

"Good. Go ahead up and get settled in, and make yourself at home." She smiles at Katherine.

"Thanks a lot."

"Not a problem honey."

"Come on Kat, I'll show you where you can throw your bag down." Kim smiles, as they head up the stairs to the spare bedroom next to Kimberly's. "The bathroom is connected with our rooms."

"I love this house… it's massive." Kat says.

"Yeah, it takes some getting use too, but it works. It's fun to come visit, but I get really annoyed at everyone speaking French around me."

Kat laughs, and throws her bag down on the floor next to the bed. "I'm really glad to see you. It's nice to see a familiar face."

"Yeah, I hear that. It's a good thing that you live so close." Kim grins.

"Close!"

"Yeah, well a two hour plane ride isn't really far, you know?"

"Yeah, I hear you."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine for now." She smiles, hearing her cell ring.

"Jason?"

Kat smiles and nods, "Hey."

"I hear you are in France."

"How did you hear?"

"Tommy."

"Tommy told you!"

"Yeah."

"At least he didn't tell you." Kim says, smiling, walking through the bathroom, to her room to let them talk in peace. She sits down and works on some homework that was due when she gets back. She was frustrated with the calculus homework and decides to give Billy a call about it while Kat was talking to Jason. She scrolls through her phone and finds his number and dials. After the familiar hello she continues to speak, "Hey Billy."

"Kimberly, it is great to hear from you, how are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Great. What's going on?"

"Not much." She smiles, "What about you?"

"Nothing. I saw Trini this past week. She is doing well. She misses you."

"I miss her too. I'll have to give her a call one of these days."

"You really should." He says, smiling.

After they talk for a bit she says, "I have a homework question for you."

Billy chuckles, "We're in college and you still ask for my assistance on your homework."

Kim laughs, "Yeah, well, it's calculus. You know how great I am in math."

"You're fine… but what's the question?"

"Ok…" She says, and begins to explain the one problem to him. He thinks about it for a few seconds and gives her the reasoning and explanation for how to do the problem, "That's it?"

"That's the simplistic way of calculating such a lengthy problem, yes."

"You are a lifesaver Billy!"

"Any time Kimberly." He says, smiling. "Will you be home for Christmas?"

"Yes, but not for too long. I have to head right back to Georgia after New Years to practice for the Trials. Will you be coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it." He says, "Trini and I will be driving down for it. We'll be out East by the time they arrive."

"GREAT! Kat isn't sure if she can come, but I told her not to worry about it. I mean, it's in the middle of a semester for her…"

"Yes, I know. How is she? Jason tells me she is there for the holiday?"

"She's good. She's on the phone with him right now."

"Tell her I said hello."

"I will Billy. Well, I better get going. Thanks for your help. I owe ya one."

"Any time Kim. It was a pleasure talking to you. Have a good Thanksgiving."

"You too Billy, bye."

"Bye."

She hangs up her cell phone and finishes up the rest of the calculus problems using Billy's examples. She smiles and closes her book, listening to Kat talk to Jason. She wishes she could call Tommy, but she knows that he is teaching a Karate class. He still does that at the Youth Center during breaks and when he is home for the weekend. She sighs, and opens her teaching gymnastics book. She reads through almost the entire chapter before Kat comes into her room and sits on her bed.

"Homework?" She asks.

"More like review." Kim says smiling, "It's for my class called Teaching Gymnastics 1. It is mostly practice for me."

"I would say so." Kat says, laughing, "An easy A."

"Defiantly." Kim smiles closing the book, "Well, it's now 9:00. What do you way we go out on the town? I know a great café that we could grab something to drink… if you'd like."

"Sure, that sounds great." Kat smiles. She has never been to Paris and wants to make the best of it.

"Ok, let's get ready and head out." She smiles. Kim looks through her clothes she brought and pulls on a turquoise sweater and a pair of black pants with her black boots. Kat pulls on a pink sweater with jeans and her brown boots and they head downstairs.

"Mom!"

"Yes?"

"We're heading out. I need some of the French money, I love so much. Can you give us some?"

"How much do you girls need?"

Kim thinks, "Probably about forty dollars, so what ever that equals out too."

"Ok, here you girls go. Where are you heading?"

"To the café by the tower."

"Have fun." Caroline says, "Do you need a ride?"

"No, we'll walk." Kim says. It was only about a ten minute walk down a well lit area, so Kim wasn't too worried.

"Be careful."

"We will, thanks mom." Kim smiles as she pulls on her leather jacket, hat and gloves, Katherine doing the same.

"Yes, thanks Mrs. Dumas."

"No problem girls. Enjoy your night."

"We will." Kat smiles, as the two walk out of the Dumas Estate. "Gosh, it's getting cold."

"Yeah." Kim says, zipping up her jacket. "It's not a far walk, ten minutes tops. You'll be able to see the Eiffel Tower too. It's all lit up at night and gorgeous."

"I can't wait." Kat says, smiling. "We may have to go shopping tomorrow."

"Oh girl, you read my mind. Thankfully, I have plastic for my trips out here." Kim giggles, "I would never bring a ton of money here, because I'd spend it all."

"Right, so you just put it on the card and forget about it for a month."

"Exactly." Kim says, laughing.

"That sounds practical enough." Kat says, nudging her friend.

"Oh come on, you know you aren't paying in cash tomorrow while shopping."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She smiles.

"Of course I am." She laughs. The girls head into the shop and order a cup of coffee.

They sit and talk, looking out at the Tower. There were a few American people in the area, but not many. Kimberly knows the French normally don't take too kindly to Americans, but she has picked up enough French to get her by during ordering a meal.

The girls walk around the city for a little while before heading back around 12:30. They walk into the house laughing and head upstairs. "Movie, or bed?"

"Um, let's do a movie. I'm not too tired yet."

"Me neither. I just have to tell my mom that we're in."

"Ok."

"Pick what ever. I have a handful of DVD's in my room."

"Right." She smiles.

Kim walks into her mothers master bedroom and says, "We're back."

"You guys were out a bit late don't you think?"

"It's only 12:30ish. It's not late."

"It is when you don't know the area very well."

"Mom…" Kim says, shaking her head. "Good night."

"Night." She smiles, as her daughter leaves her side."

Kim heads back in her room and the two of them watch TV, and then head to bed.

Friday came, and Kimberly and Katherine head to the airport. Kim's mom drops them off. They were more upset about having to leave each other than having to head back to classes and colleges.

"Ok, are you girls good to get to the gate?"

"We're fine mom." Kim says, kissing her.

"Thanks for everything Mrs. Dumas."

"Any time honey. You girls fly safe, and let me know when you are home."

"Yeah, Kat, just leave a message on my phone. I'll get it sometime during the long flight." She sighs.

"I will."

"Ok, mom, I'll call you when I land. I love you."

"I love you too honey. I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok." Kim smiles, hugging her one last time. "Ready Kat?"

"Yeah." Kat smiles.

"Bye Girls."

"Bye." They say with a final wave. The girls head through customs and to their gates. They have an hour to kill before Kim's flight and an hour and a half before Kats, so they hang in Kimberly's loading area. Kat's was only a few gates away from hers.

"Well…" Kim says, as she hears her flight loading, "That's me."

"Yeah. Listen, thanks for coming to see me, I really miss you."

"I miss you too Kat, we all do. We'll probably see you Christmas right?"

"Possibly, but doubtful, unfortunately. I think I'll be either here or in Australia."

"Ok, well, let us know and we'll mail your Pollyanna to you, and vice versa."

"You don't have to include me this…"

"The hell we don't. Anyway, I'll see you soon regardless. We'll plan a trip to England soon."

"Ok." She says, hugging her friend, "Say hi to everyone for me."

"Will do. Bye Katherine."

"Bye Kimberly." She smiles.

Kim loads the plane, waves to Kat one final time before descending down the tunnel to find her seat. Kat heads over to her area and awaits her plane. Two hours later she was home and leaves a message on Kim's cell. Kim, of course was still in the air, and would be for another four or five hours.

The next few weeks were extremely busy for Kimberly. She was getting extremely frustrated with the gym and with her classes. She was stressing out over the trials that were coming up in less than a month, and because of that she spend most of her days in the gym practicing. She would go to class, do her work, and then be at the gym till almost midnight, every day. She put her personal life on hold and it was annoying her boyfriend a lot. He was in his dorm and figured Kim would be back to her room by now, he speed dials number two and frowns when he immediately hears "Hi, it's Kimberly! I can't get to my phone right now, probably because I'm at class or at the complex, but I'll get back to you as soon as I get a second to breath!"

He waits for the beep, "Kimberly, it's Tommy again. This is like the fifth message in two days I have left you, and your phone has been off. Call me ok? I miss you. Love you, bye." He hangs up and throws his phone against the bed, groaning. "It's midnight there, why the hell isn't she answering?" He grabs his phone again and calls their dorm room.

After it rang for about five times the answering machine came on, "Hi, this is Renee and Kimberly. We aren't in our room right now, so try our cells if you need us, otherwise leave a message and we'll get back to you later!"

"Hey girls it's Tommy, Kim I tried your cell so I figured I'd leave a message here. Give me a call ok? Love you, bye. By Renee too." Once again he hags up the phone and chucks it against the pillows.

He goes over to his computer and sees Kimberly's screen name with her away message up. IT reads, "Only five more weeks till Trials, so where am I? At the complex of course. Leave me a message, and I'll get back to you later. Love you Tommy! Love Kimberly." He groans at that too.

"Tommy, let's go bro." Rocky says, opening the door, "Dinner."

"Alright, I'm coming." He says, standing up, grabbing his phone, "I don't know why the hell I am bringing this…"

"She still hasn't called you?"

"No." He frowns, "I don't know what is taking her so long to get back to me. It's been three days. And when she did get back to me three days ago it was a three minute phone conversation."

"Tommy," Jason says, coming up behind him, "She's trying to get all her work done and she is training for trials. That's a big deal for her right now."

"You don't think I know this! I'm not asking for an hour long conversation just, "Hi Tommy, I'm fine, Everything's going great, just busy, I'll talk to you soon. BUT NO. She can't even give me THAT. I can't believe her!"

Aisha walks behind them and whispers to Rocky, "Kim hasn't called?"

"No." He says.

"Tommy, she hasn't called me either." Aisha says, trying to make her friend feel better.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore." He says.

"Whoa, someone's in a bad move." Drew says, punching Tommy in the arm lightly.

"Knock it off Drew." He mumbles.

"Wrong side of the bed today Tom?"

"Drop it."

"You'll see her in a couple week's Tommy." Adam says.

"I should be talking to her every week."

"She needs to get her shit together." Rocky says. "This isn't just any competition."

"I KNOW ROCKY!" He shouts at him.

"Hey, don't get all bitchy with me Tom." Rocky says, holding his hands up, "I'm just telling you the truth. She's busy. She has finals coming up and a major competition that is going to mean the world to her. Even when she is home, she'll be practicing."

"I know." He says, shaking his head.

"Just give her a bit of space Tommy. She'll come around." Aisha says, smiling. "Trini came down to surprise her and she barely had a second to talk to her. She was upset, and Kim felt absolutely awful, but they spent what time she had with her and that was it. It's just gymnastics. She needs to get through this and then she'll be back to normal. The Olympics are in two years, and everything will be back to normal."

"Let's just go eat." He says, as they head into the dining hall.

Kimberly and Renee get back to their dorm room, absolutely exhausted. "Tommy called." Renee says, listening to their voice mails.

"Thanks." She says, looking at her watch. "He called my cell too. Ugh, I wish I wasn't so busy… it seems that he always calls when I don't have time to talk or I'm not around."

"Such is the life of a gymnast." Renee smiles.

"I guess I'll call him and see if he's around." She sighs, almost too tired to respond to his message.

Speed dial two was his number and she presses it. After six rings his voice mail comes up, "This is Tommy, you know what to do."

At the beep Kimberly starts to talk, "Hey Tommy, it's me. I just got your messages, and I am sorry for not getting back to you sooner. Seems we are always playing phone tag. Anyway, I miss you. I'm going to bed now, but I'll leave my phone on. Call me if you wanna talk. I love you. Bye."

"That was so heartfelt Kim." Renee snickers, turning off her desk lamp.

"Give me a break, I'm exhausted." She sighs, "Good night."

"Night." Renee says, as the room goes dark.

"Dammit!" Tommy says, looking at his missed call, "I don't believe this. The one time I don't bring my phone with me to the gym, she calls."

"Call her back." Jason says.

It was 11:00 in Angel Grove, "I shouldn't. She's probably sleeping…"

"You two haven't talked in a while, you may as well try." He replies as he heads out the door to grab a shower.

"Yeah." He says, speed dialing her number, letting out a breath he was not obvious of holding when he hears someone on the other end.

"Hello?" Kimberly says, exhausted. Her voice screamed that she had been sleeping for quite some time.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey Tommy." She says, trying to wake herself up enough to talk to him.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah. I'm normally sleeping at 2:00 in the morning." She jokes.

"I shouldn't have called you this late…"

"No, no, Tommy, I wanted to talk to you." She says, yawning. "Everything good out there?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"School is going great and gymnastics has taken over my life." She laughs, "I can't wait till Trials are over. The Olympics are gonna be tough, but I'll survive. I think that I'm working harder now than ever."

"You're good at that." He smiles, "God, I miss you."

"I miss you too Tommy." She says, yawning again.

"Listen, go back to sleep ok?"

"But…"

"We'll talk soon ok? I can hear how tired you are."

"I'm sorry Tommy… that I can't call as often as I want. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night beautiful."

"Night Handsome. Tell everyone I said hello."

"I will." And with a final I love you, they hang up.

Kimberly puts her cell back on the desk and immediately falls back asleep.

Two weeks go by before Kimberly and Tommy talk again. It was one week before she comes home for the holiday. They keep missing one another, and Tommy is furious. Kimberly has been too busy to be mad, but it was wearing on her again too. Every single time they called they would be talking to their answering machine. Finally, Tommy left her a message in pure anger. "You know Kimberly, I'm getting pretty pissed off not hearing from you in two weeks. Your phone is never on, or when it is YOU DON"T ANSWER. Then, on top of this, you haven't even left me a message in about three days, nor called me. This is fucking ridicules Kimberly. All I want to do is talk to my Fiancé, just once, even if it was for a few minutes, but NO! You know what, whatever, I'm not calling you back. You call me if you have time for me ok? Bye." And with that he hangs up, without even an 'I Love You'.

"She doesn't keep her phone on, I'm not keeping mine on." He says to himself, turning the phone off.

Kimberly turns on her cell phone and sees one unanswered message. She hopes it's Tommy. She was going to try and get a hold of him again, but it was becoming difficult. She puts her password in and listens to the phone message. "WHAT!" She says aloud getting Cooper's attention.

"What's up squirt?"

"OOOOOHHHHH that boy!" She says, listening to the message again.

"Tommy?"

"Yes, Tommy. He calls me and leaves me a very awful message and expects me to call him back!"

"What did he say?"

"Well, it's been two weeks since we've had a phone conversation. I mean, we've left each other voice mail, and instant messages, but this is getting ridiculous."

"What did he say?"

"It's fucking ridiculous, I haven't even left a message in three days, he's not calling back, and if I have time I'm to call him. That's basically it."

"Kim… it's frustrating."

"YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE!"

"Come on, my girlfriend gets the same way." He says sighing.

"YEAH, but I never get him when I'm home either, and I'm not leaving him a voice mail." She says, dialing his number, "HIS PHONES OFF!" She shouts, before leaving him a rather lengthy message, "I don't know what the hells gotten into you Tommy, but this isn't ALL my fault! When ever I call you, you aren't around, and vice versa. Do you want me to quit gymnastics? Come home so you can keep tabs on me? What do you want me to do! You tell me to call you and then turn your phone off, well that's just bullshit. How about you call me when you get some sense in that thick skull ok? I'll IM you later." And with that she hangs up. "I gotta go talk to an ass Cooper, I'll see you later."

"Bye Kim." He says smiling.

She sits down at her computer and types to his screen name.

"Yo Tommy?" John says, when an instant message pops up during the time they were working on a project.

"Yeah?"

"You got an IM."

"From who John?"

"PinkCrane1."

"Well, what's it say?" He says, shaking his head.

"Um, it says, 'What the hell was that all about? You call me, yell at me, and then turn your phone off? That's really nice Thomas.' Ouch, Thomas… never heard you called that before."

"Just tell her that you aren't me. I'm not in the mood to deal with her anger right now."

"Who is it?"

"My fiancé." He groans.

"She sounds pretty pissed off."

"I'll talk to her later, just not right now."

"Alright…"He says, typing quickly to her, "How's this, it's not Tommy, its John, we are working on a project right now, he'll IM you when we are done?"

"Fine." He growls.

John hits enter and a few minutes later another message is sent, 'You tell Tommy don't worry about it because I'm tired tonight and going to bed. He can call me when he has time. I won't turn my phone off.'

"Ouch…" Tommy says, sighing, "Let's get this done."

"Where did she come up with pink crane?"

"It's a long story." He says. "Let's get to work."

"So you can call her?"

"No. I'm not calling her tonight. She has to get up early tomorrow."

"For what?"

"Gymnastics practice. She's training for the trials in January. I'm sure I told you that."

"Not that I recall, but let's get back to paleontology ok?"

"Sounds good." Tommy smiles.

Kimberly walks to the bathroom mumbling to herself, "What's going on Kim?" Renee asks.

"My stupid fiancé. He has the nerve to call me and yell at me for not calling him enough, then when I do call him after he yelled at me, his phone is off. So, I IM'd him and he was too busy to talk to me. I don't believe him."

Renee laughs, "You two get mad at each other every couple of months."

"He just doesn't understand how tough it is for me too, not being able to talk to him. I'll be home in a matter of a week, and I probably won't even talk to him before hand."

"Relax, I'm sure you will." Renee laughs.

"Ugh, I'm too tired to deal with him tonight."

"SO don't. We have a hell of a practice tomorrow. We're coming down to the final stop."

"Yeah we are. Alright, I'm going back and going to sleep."

"Me too."

Kimberly checks her computer and sees a flashing message from 1WhiteFalcon1. "Shit." She curses, clicking on the message, 'I know you are probably sleeping, but I wanna talk to you. Call me tomorrow, I don't care what time it is, even if it is at 2:30 in the morning here. Night Beautiful.' Damn him!"

"What's wrong?"

"I still want to be mad at him. Why did he have to call me 'Beautiful'?"

"He loves you."

"Good night."

"Night."

Kimberly was right, it wasn't until she got home when her and Tommy finally connected. She was exhausted. She had to take the latest flight from Miami because of gymnastics.

When she got to Angel Grove, it was 12:00 in the morning there, but 3:00 in the morning where she was. Tommy picked her up like he promised. She would be going back to his house for the night.

"Hey." He says as she comes over to him.

"Hey." She smiles, as he pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head.

"How are you?"

"Considering I've been up for almost 24 hours straight, pretty good." She sighs, "How are you?"

"Good, now that you're home for a little while. Come on, let's go get your bags." He replies as they head over to baggage claim.

"I'm sorry." She says, "I tried to call you… but, every time I did, we missed each other."

"Me too. I know how important these trials are to you. I could have been more understanding, but, you're home now, and we'll spend a few weeks together until you get to go to Georgia."

Kim smiles, "Yeah. There." She points to her luggage, and Tommy grabs it off the carousel. "Thanks."

"No problem. Come on, let's head home."

"Ok." She yawns. They get into his jeep and Kimberly does everything she can to will herself not to fall asleep in the car. If she did, she probably wouldn't wake up. They get to the Oliver household and head in.

"Everyone sleeping?"

"Yeah, probably." Tommy says as he locks the door behind them.

"I think I'm going right to bed." Kimberly says, yawning.

"So I figured." He smiles.

"Sorry…"

"I'm kidding. It's 3:30 where you are." He smiles, "I'd be tired too."

"You could come in and lay with me for a while."

"And get the wrath of mom again if I fall asleep with you? No thanks." He laughs, dropping her suitcases in the spare bedroom.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah."

"Wake me up if I am not up when you are."

" I will." He says, kissing her, "Night."

"Night." She says, as she walks into her room and closes the door. She quickly brushes her teeth and changes, before sleeping.

Around 3:30, she wakes up with a jolt. She looks at her watch which says 6:30, "You have got to be kidding me." She sighs. She didn't change her watch to California time yet. Her body was still set on East coast time, which she was not happy about. After about 45 minutes of tossing and turning she gets up and quietly heads down to Tommy's room. She pushes open the door and leaves it open half way, crawling into bed with him. The TV was on so he hasn't been sleeping for too long, considering the movie he was watching was still playing, and the sleep timer hadn't gone off yet. She lays her head against his chest and he wakes up, "What time is it?"

"4:00." She says.

"What the hell are you doing awake at 4:00?"

"It's 7:00 in Florida." She sighs. "I've been up since around 3:30."

"And you are wide awake? After getting only three hours of sleep?"

"Not quite. I'm just use to being up at this time."

He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head, "Do you wanna stay here for a bit?"

"Yeah." She says, smiling. "I really just wanna go back to sleep."

"So go back to sleep."

"I hope I can."

He smiles, rubbing her back in circles, but says nothing. Sometime within the next hour they are both sleeping again.

Around 10:00 the next morning, Mrs. Oliver was downstairs, "Jim. Go see if the kids are up yet." She says.

"If they were up, they'd be down here." He replies.

"I didn't even hear them come in last night."

"It was probably close to one before they did."

"Go check anyway." She says, as her husband reluctantly heads upstairs.

He checks in the guest bedroom and sees it's empty with a bed that had obviously been used, so he heads over to his son's room and looks into the room finding the pair comfortably sleeping on the bed. He laughs and pulls the door closed heading back downstairs. "They are still asleep."

"In separate rooms, I would assume."

"They are in Tommy's, BUT Kimberly's bed was slept in for at least a while." He says, watching his wife's expression turn to annoyance, "Hey, they are engaged, and do you honestly think that they would do anything with us right down the hall, and Morgan next to them?"

"I don't care, they know the rules." She frowns.

"It's not a big deal Jan. You need to trust them, and I really don't think they meant for it to happen."

"Humph." She says.

"They still have their clothes on."

"JAMES!" Jan says, blushing red. "I don't believe you."

He laughs at his wife's expression as Morgan comes into the living room.

"Are they up yet?" She asks, anxious to see her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Not yet, and don't you go waking them." Jan says.

"I wasn't planning on it mom." Morgan says, annoyed that her mother would even think she would do that. She turns and heads upstairs to watch some TV until they wake up.

At 10:30, the sun pours through Tommy's window, hitting the sleeping pair in the face. Kimberly stirs and opens her eyes. It takes her a second to realize where she is. She smiles when she sees Tommy next to her. She kisses him and he opens his eyes, "Good morning."

"Morning." She smiles, "You are so dead if your mom looked in here."

"Hey, you are a bad influence on me. I've never had girls sleeping in my bed before you."

"What am I thinking?" She giggles, "I should be smart like the others and leave your ass."

He smiles, holding her left hand up to her, "You said yes."

She laughs as she gets out of bed, "I'm gonna go grab a shower."

"Ok." He says, sitting up.

She walks out of his bedroom and sees Morgan, "Morning Morgan."

"Hi Kim!" She says, hugging her. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too." She laughs.

"Will you come watch my dance practice today?"

"What time is it at?"

"1:30."

"I don't see why not. I don't' have anywhere to be until 3:00." She smiles, "I need to get a shower quick though. I'll talk to you in a few minutes."

"Ok!" She says, running into her brothers room, "Guess what?"

"What?" He says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes."

"Kimberly's coming to my dance practice."

"We are!" He says.

"Well, YOU don't have to go but she is."

He groans, "Wonderful. We do have to meet up with our friends at…"

"3:00. You are going." She says in a matter of fact way.

"Fine." He says, "Get out."

"I'm going Mr. Grumpy pants."

As soon as Kimberly gets out of the shower Tommy goes in. She gets dressed and the two head down to the living room where his parent's are sitting.

"Good morning." Jan says, getting up to hug Kimberly and Tommy.

"Morning." Kim and Tommy reply.

"It's about time you two get up." Jim says, looking at the clock, "It's almost 11:30."

"Hey, we've been up." Tommy says in playful defense.

"Sure." Jim says, smiling at his son.

"How's your training going Kimberly?"

"Very well Mrs. Oliver. I mean, it consists of long hours, and then I have school on top of it, but I am really enjoying myself."

"Nervous about January?"

"I'm trying not to be." She smiles, "I know I'm ready, I just have to show it."

"I'm sure you'll do wonderful. How was France?"

"Great." She smiles, "I grabbed Kat from England and forced her to come down with me for Thanksgiving."

"That was nice of you." She smiles.

"It was good to see her."

"Is she coming home for the holidays?"

"I don't know… do you?"

"Jason told me that she was going to Australia, so I doubt she'll be home." Tommy explains.

"She told me when we were in France she wasn't sure what she would be doing." She smiles, "Anyway, we better get a move on, because WE are going to watch your sister's practice."

Tommy groans, "Fine. MORGAN! ARE YOU READY!" He calls up the stairs.

"ALMOST!" Was her reply.

"I don't know how you talk me into these things."

"You don't have to go. I'll just take your jeep and go with her."

"No, I'll go."

"Good." She smiles, looking up at him.

"Ok, let's go." Morgan smiles.

"See you kids later." Mr. Oliver calls.

Christmas quickly passed, as did New Years. Kim spent the majority of her time hanging out with her friends and practicing. She went to the gym every day for a few hours to practice her routines. Everyone came to watch her and keep her company. They were thrilled to see how much she has improved over the past few weeks. Most of her friends thought she couldn't get any better. Kimberly would be heading back to the East Coast on January second. They all drop her off at the airport and say their goodbyes.

"We'll see you at the Trials Kim." Rocky smiles, hugging his best friend.

"You bet you will." She grins.

"We'll be down on the 9th." Adam replies.

"Call me when you guys get there. I mean, I don't know if I'll be able to talk to you all too often during the next couple of days, so…"

"We understand." Tommy smiles.

"Good luck if we don't talk to you before." Trini smiles.

"The girl doesn't need luck." Aisha says, "She's got it all locked up."

"Don't jinx me." Kim says, smiling. "See you all in Georgia."

They hug and kiss her before she gets on the plane. She flies directly to Atlanta and was greeted by her teammates.

"Bout time you showed up!" Shawn shouts at the girl clad in pink as she comes off the plane.

"Hey, I had a 6 hour flight, don't give me that." She smiles.

"How was your holiday squirt?"

"Fine thanks, how about yours?"

"Great." They all say.

"Where are we heading."

"To the complex to meet up with Coach Schmidt. He's been here for two days."

"Cool. We practicing tonight?"

"Our routines, once through perfectly, then we are done for the night. He'll tell us when we are practicing through the week." Renee smiles.

"Awesome." Kim says, "Let's go."

They grab all of their bags and head out the door into the warm Atlanta air. It is 7:00 by the time they get into the complex where they would be competing for a spot on Team USA.

"Wonderful! You are all hear." The Coach's thick accent flows through the arena. "We have the gym for two hours. Let's get stretched and to work."

"You got it!" Lindsey smiles as they head into the locker rooms to change. "God this is so exciting!"

"I know, can you believe we are actually standing just a mere 8 days from the Trials?" Kim smiles.

"Yeah, it's scary." Renee laughs. They pull their hair back and head out to the floor. "Coach, where do you want us?"

"Kimberly, you are on the bars, Lindsey the vault, and Renee the beam. Shawn, you are on the bars and Cooper the vault. We have just enough time to run through each routine." He says, looking to the four assistant coaches he brought with him, Danielle, Monica, Samantha, Paul, and Steve. Jill was there too, checking on the health of the gymnasts while they practiced.

"Where do you want us to go Gunthar?" Paul asks.

"Paul you stick with Cooper, Monica with Lindsey, Steve with Shawn, Danielle with Renee, and Samantha with Kimberly. I'll be milling around giving pointers. You five are my eyes. If you see ANYTHING wrong with the routines, they are to stop and fix them. I don't care what it is, even if it is as small as toes not pointed or as big as falling off. Let's go." He claps, as he walks over to Kim first. He watches her routine and stops her after her dismount, "Your legs came apart twice. Did you feel it?"

"Yes." She says.

"Again." He replies, watching her, spotting her when he needs to on difficult releases, "EXCELLENT! That's a world class gymnast's performance! Outstanding Kimberly. Now, again. Remember, tight legs, pointed toes and legs together."

"You got it Coach." She says, as she sprays water on her hands before chalking them up. She tightens her bar gloves and mounts on the springboard.

Two days later, they were finished practicing around 5:00. They all head back to the hotel. Shawn suddenly stops and pulls the girls ahead of the boys back.

"What?" Kim says.

"Look at that." He says pointing to the wide mirror in the hallway.

"Look at what?" Renee says.

"The mirror. Look at the mirror, what do you see?"

"I see us." Lindsey says.

"You know what I see?"

"What?" Cooper asks.

He puts his arms around the girls in front of him, "I see, Renee, Kimberly, Lindsey, Cooper and Shawn, the new Team USA Gymnasts."

"That's right." Cooper smiles, "We are gonna win. We are gonna dominate. And in two years when the Olympics occur, we are gonna win that too!"

"Three spots on each team. We got five of them locked away." Renee smiles.

"That's right." Kim and Lindsey smile.

"Come on, let's go get some dinner." Kim says, "I'm actually starving."

"So you'll be getting the large salad tonight!" Cooper says, getting punched in the chest by her. He laughs, "Is that a no?"

"Shut up." She giggles.

January 9 was their final day of practice. Kimberly was having a rough time on the bars. She fell off twice, fell on her butt after she dismounted once, and took a major step. She was close to tears as she over rotated on her dismount, "DAMMIT!"

"Kimberly." Samantha says, "Relax. You are trying too hard."

"I need to get away from bars for now. I'll do it at the end of practice." She says, looking over to her coach, "COACH SCHMIDT?"

"Yes?"

"Can I move on to the vault please!"

"Fine, but you ARE going back onto the bars as your last rotation."

"I promise I will." She sighs. Her vault, beam, and floor were perfect, but her bars were still shaky, until the last time she does the routine.

"That's more like it Kimberly. You need to do it again, just like you did. Don't think about the motions, just do them."

Kim nods at her coach, mounting, completing another flawless routine. She smiles, "That's more like it!" She says.

"Alright, everyone over here!" Coach calls to the gymnasts as they run over to the Coach, "Tomorrow is a big day. There are three places on each team. I have all the faith in the world that you five will be getting a place on the team. Do your best, don't worry, and have fun. You all know your routines. You are by far the finest gymnasts I have ever coached. I have not had US Olympians on my team in about six years, and even then it was one. It will be an honor to watch you and coach you as Olympians. I want all of you to get a good night sleep tonight, and we'll see you here at 10:00 tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Coach." Renee says, as they change and go back to their hotel.

"So who's coming for you Renee?" Shawn asks.

"My brother, sister, boyfriend, and a couple friends from school and home, what about you guys?"

"Same, but replace girlfriend with boyfriend." Cooper smiles. "Is Tara coming Shawn?"

"Yeah, she'll be here."

"What about you Lindsey?"

"Family and friends." She smiles.

"How about you Kimberly?"

"Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Jason, Zack, Billy, Aisha, Trini, friends from school, and my father and his wife."

"Awesome!" Cooper says.

"Kat's not coming?" Lindsey asks.

"I'm not too sure. She's in England, so I'm really not holding my breath. It's ok though, she'll cheer me on in England." Kim smiles.

"And watch you win… watch all of us win." Cooper smiles.

"That's right!" Shawn grins.

The girls and guys retired to their rooms at 11:00 and went right to sleep. They were exhausted. Kim was a little bummed because she hasn't heard from Tommy all day, and she knows that everyone would be there by now. She pushes that out of her mind telling herself she'll see him tomorrow.

At the Atlanta Hilton Hotel, the Angel Grove gang was sitting in their rooms, anxiously awaiting the trials tomorrow.

"You gonna call Kimberly?" Jason asks his best friend.

"Not tonight. If I do, she'd want to stay up with all of us, and she really doesn't need to see us before the trials."

"I think she'll be pissed that you didn't even call her and say you got down." Rocky smiles.

"Well, tomorrow she'll be so anxious she won't even realize we're here." Tommy laughs.

"Yes she will." Jason smiles.

The next morning the gymnasts are up and eating a light breakfast at 8:00. Then it's over to the complex with their uniforms in tact. The girls head into the locker room and see 12 more girls in the locker room. There were fifteen girls competing in the morning and in the evening 12 guys. The guys are seated behind the girls in the stands. Kimberly, Renee, and Lindsey all wear the same uniform in different colors. Kimberly's was pink and white, Renee's was blue and white, and Lindsey's was purple and white. The top of each uniform in a diagonal to the middle of the chest was white while the other color cascaded down the rest of the outfit.

"Renee, I need my hair braided TIGHT." Kim says, "To the point where it's ripping my hair out."

"You got it. You need to do mine though."

"Sure. Linds, do you need your hair braided?"

"Yeah." She says, sitting in front of Kimberly.

The locker room was full of chatter, the girls smile at one another, but don't say much. There was discussion from the other girls about the three competing when they were in Pan Globals, most winning a medal. The girls do a once over in the mirrors and Kimberly looks over her shoulder, "Good luck girls." She says, smiling, hearing a couple 'You girls too' back from the girls.

Out in the stands, everyone takes their seats. They were thrilled. Tommy sees a couple of friends sitting a few rows behind them and he smiles, "Hey." He calls as they smile back at him.

"Hey Tommy." Kelsey says, coming down. She stops when she sees Rocky, Adam and Aisha, "Oh my gosh. How are you three!" She asks, hugging them.

"Girl, you look awesome." Aisha grins ear to ear. "It is so good to see you!"

"I haven't seen you guys in ages! Rocky, Adam, you got taller." She laughs, hugging them.

"Yeah that tends to happen in High School." Rocky smiles, "You look good."

"So do you." She smiles, calling up to her friends, "Guys come on down closer. That's Melanie, David, Kayla, Tracy, and Derek. Guys, these are Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tommy, and I don't know the rest of you." She says.

Tommy smiles, "That's Billy, Trini, Zack, and Jason."

"I didn't miss the introductions did I?" An accented voice calls as they turn quickly.

"Katherine!" Aisha smiles, as Jason does everything to get to her except run over to her.

He kisses her, "What are you doing here!"

"I was able to take a slight holiday from school and head home for a bit." She smiles, "I couldn't miss my friend's trials."

"Dude, don't hog her!" Rocky says, hugging the Aussie. "It's great to have you back."

"I've missed you too Rocky. I've missed everyone." She smiles, hugging the rest of the former rangers. "Have you seen Kim! Is she nervous!"

"No, we haven't seen her." Tommy sighs.

"Well, I'm nervous enough for all of us, so she doesn't have to be." Trini smiles.

"There she is!" Aisha says, practically jumping out of her seat. "when does this start!"

"Noon." Tommy says, looking at his watch it was 11:00. He catches her surveying the stands and finally makes eye contact with the group. She smiles and waves.

"Make it happen Kimberly!" Rocky smiles.

She says something to the coach and he nods. She heads over to the bars and works on a few passages. They all take turns on the apparatuses until 11:40, when they are all back at their seats.

"Alright girls, now, this is it. You have all practiced so hard. It is your turn now, your time. There are three of you and three spots open. Just do your best, have fun, and relax. I have all the faith in the world for you. Now, go out there and show them what you've got! The order is Bars, Vault, Floor, and finally Beam for us. All eyes are on you three. You three were our Pan Global girls, and they are watching for you."

Kimberly smiles, she loves being last, "Let's do it girls." She smiles.

"That's right, three spots, three of us." Renee says.

"We got it locked away." Lindsey grins.

"Kimberly's up!" Aisha says, pointing to the bars.

"Next up on bars, Kimberly Hart." The announcer says.

"Shit, the bars." Jason sighs.

"Nawh bro, you gotta see her on them. She's pretty good at them now." Tommy replies as he watches his fiancée chalk her hands and address the judges. They all watch her eye up the bar and go for it.

"Oh come on Kim…." Aisha says, watching her friend.

"She can do it." Rocky says.

They watch her as she easily swings from top to bottom bar. Every move calculated to the point, then she starts for her dismount. The entire group holds their breath as she dismounts with a double flip with a twist and sticks it.

"YES!" They all shout as they jump up.

"ALL RIGHT KIM! THAT'S THE WAY BABE!" Rocky shouts.

She was obviously pleased as she runs over to her coach and hugs him and her teammates.

"Now for Kimberly Harts Score… 9.78."

She smiles and pulls on her warm-up outfit.

"Not bad!" Kat smiles.

"NOT BAD! That's awesome!" Rocky says, "Puts her in first place."

"She's going to the Olympics." Tommy smiles.

"That's right she's going. I mean, she's done her hardest event, the rest is cake." Trini smiles.

"Vault is tough on her sometimes." Adam points out.

"She'll do it. Shh, Rene's up." Tommy says, watching the roommate.

"Renee Weaver, gets a score of 9.70"

"So we have, 9.78, 9.70 and 9.65… not bad for the first rotation." Jason says.

"Since when do you know so much about gymnastics?" Kat asks, poking him in the sides.

"Are you kidding me! I've been going to these things since 6th grade. I know about gymnastics." He grins.

"ok, Kimberly, Vault is next." Coach says, smiling, "Stay tight, count, and don't rush. Hit the spring board hard and point your toes. The same goes for you three."

"Right Coach." Kimberly says, as she chalks her hands. She looks up in the stands and sees her friends smiling down at her. She looks at them, smiles and gets a nod from Tommy.

"Next up, Kimberly Hart on Vault."

Kimberly looks at the vault, "Focus." She tells herself, "Don't rush. Keep your goal in mind. Now, address the judges." She smiles at them and with a quick pose, heads over, her head held high as she eyes up the vault, "Ten steps, then begin the handspring. I got this. I'm fine." She stats running down the runway, counting her steps before going into her vault, and landing with a slight hop, throwing her arms up in success. She addresses the judges again and quickly heads back to her team to await the scores.

"Kimberly Hart's score is 9.71"

She looks at her score totals and sees she needs a 9.4 to obtain first place again. She could do it, especially with her beam and floor routine still up.

The music she chose was very upbeat and fast moving. It was very high in degree of difficulty, but Kimberly does it with ease. She doesn't fumble at all when she was on the floor, even with her friends cheering wildly for her and she finishes with a score of 9.89.

"Girls, we are one beam routine away from going to the OLYMPICS! We can do this!" Renee says excitedly. "We can win! Come on, three places, three of us. It is meant for us to all be on that team together. Keep your heads in the game!"

"that's right! We can do this." Lindsey smiles.

"It isn't over till it's over. Keep your eye on the ball." Kim smiles. "Renee, you're up. Do it!"

Kimberly watches her two teammates get a score of 9.8 and 9.7. Now it was up to her. She knows this routine. She was sure that she could win. She mounts the beam and flawlessly completes her routine. She watches the judges talk back and forth about the routine and in the end, she gets a perfect score. 10.0 "OH MY GOD!" She squeals, hugging her teammates and coach. The await their final totals. They were close. Kimberly didn't know what she would do if she got on the team and the others didn't, or if two did and one didn't. It was hard enough with Pan Globals when Lindsey didn't win a medal. Finally the scores came up.

"The three who will be going to the Olympics are Kimberly Hart, Renee Weaver, and Lindsey King." The announcer says as their scores come up onto the big screen.

"OH MY GOD!" The three of them say, and hug each other.

"WOO HOO!" Rocky shouts down to them, "Way Ta Go Girls!"

"You Three Are Awesome!" Aisha calls, as they practically hang over the bars.

Kimberly smiles as they all flood the arena hugging her, "that's my girl!" Tommy smiles, kissing her.

"This is unbelievable! OH MY GOSH! KAT!" She says, realizing her friend was there, hugging her. "What are you doing here!"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world Kimberly. Congratulations." She smiles.

"I am very proud of you three girls." Cooper says.

"Now it's your turn." Kimberly smiles at the two. "We can't do this without you."

"Hey, if you can do it, we can." Shawn smiles. "Congratulations girls."

"Well done girls, I am so proud of you." The coach smiles.

"We couldn't have done it without you Coach." Kimberly smiles, as he hugs the girls.

"Gentlemen, you have three hours till you start off. I want you back here in two hours, dressed and out."

"You got it coach, and then tonight, we are celebrating." Cooper smiles.

The girls stayed with their friends while the guys compete. Kimberly sits next to Tommy, with some part of her body touching his. She misses being with him so much. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek. She smiles up at him, "I knew you could do it."

"I'm so excited." She says.

"You've worked hard, you've earned it." He says.

"Don't forget us little people Kim." Zack laughs.

"Who are you again!"

"Smart ass." Zack laughs.

"This is unbelievable. The three of us are going to the Olympics!"

"You bet we are Kim." Lindsey says, "Taking those Olympics by storm!"

"That's right." Renee says, grinning.

They cheer on the boys and they do fantastic. The coach was extremely happy with his group. He never expected all of them to make it, but they did. Finally, the scores came up for the guys and the announcer comes on, "Going to the Olympics are Cooper Shield, James Cook, and Shawn Willis."

"WOO HOO!" The girls squeal, running down to their teammates, hugging them.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE OLYMPICS!" The five smile.

The pictures were taken and then they all went out to dinner. They were on cloud nine.

That night, Kimberly stayed with the guys and crashed in bed with Tommy. She was too excited to sleep on her own, but with him, sleep just came naturally. She was nervous about how the training would affect her school and her relationships with friends, but she pushed that out of her mind for now, "I'm going to the Olympics!" She says to herself, smiling, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

For the next two years she'd be eating drinking and sleeping gymnastics, and that was fine with her, but school and her friends still would be a priority. They didn't have to leave Miami unless it was touring with the team. The gymnasts could not wait to meet and hang out with the gymnasts. They were keeping Coach Schmidt as their coach and he would work with them and go with them all the way to the Olympics.

Kim said, "He started our career, he may as well stick with us."

Renee replied, "You're stuck with us Coach, no matter how much you don't want us."

"I'd be honored to follow you all the way to the Olympics." Schmidt smiles.

It was going to be a long, but exciting ride, and they could not wait to start their new chapter in their gymnastics life.

TBC...

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and Review… they have really been great and I appreciate them greatly! I'm hoping to get 100 reviews this time!

The next chapter will be coming very soon!

Check out "The Diary" Too if you get a chance and Review too please! Another T/K in the process.

I'll be posting another chapter very very soon, I promise.

Thanks!

LUNA


	18. The end of a dream?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: Car accident caused me to not post for a while. Here's a new chapter! Hope you all like it! Read and Review please!

February, down in Florida, Kimberly, Renee, and Lindsey head to meet the rest of the USA Girls Gymnastic Team at the USA Training Complex in Palm Springs. They would continue training with Coach Schmidt Monday through Thursday, which meant they could have all their classes on those days if they choose. Friday through Sunday, they would be at Palm Springs. They have six competitions all over the world during the next two years before the Olympics are to be held in Australia. The girls would all be 21 by then, and were extremely excited to compete with the team. School and gymnastics were the Pan Global Champion's lives now. They barely had any social life, which was fine with them for now. Sure, they still had nights off where they could see their friends, but it wasn't that often. The first competition this year would be August in Japan. The five new members of Team USA were excited to travel.

The girls walk into the gym with Coach Schmidt and are welcomed with open arms. "Hi, I'm Lana." One of the girls says smiling, "You must be our new teammates."

"Yup!" Renee smiles, "I'm Renee."

"Lindsey."

"Hi, I'm Kimberly." They introduce themselves.

David Jones comes over to the three girls and smiles, "Welcome to the gym girls. I'm David. Gunthar, how are you?"

"I'm well David, how are you?"

"Well, also." He smiles. "Now, girls, I understand that you will still train with Coach Schmidt while in Miami, coming here on the weekends right?"

"That's right." Kimberly says, smiling.

"Excellent. I was very pleased to see your routines at the Trials and can't wait to see what more you have for me. Kimberly, I hear Beam is your event?"

"That's probably my best." She smiles.

"Kimberly is splendid at all the events. She will do anything you tell her to try. She is one of a kind. The other two girls here are just as good." Coach smiles.

"Well, we need two girls to compete in all the events, and at least one for the all around. The first weeks will be training and getting your routines down. We will be looking at footwork and grace. Take Shannon for example." He says, pointing to her on the beam, "She is very graceful, but on the beam she is nervous. We are trying to get her out of the fear of the beam. You should be one with the beam as well as the other apparatuses." Let's get you three introduced to the team, GIRLS! Front and Center!" He calls as they all head over to the center of the gym where the new girls are. "Ladies, I'd like you all to meet our three new girls. Kimberly Hart, Renee Weaver, and Lindsey White. Girls, these are Tara Montana, Shannon Leonard, Lana Willis, Jennifer Granger, and Hillary Frost. You all will become extremely close in the next two years. All the girls are here during the weekends, most of the week they are working with their own coaches at their local gym's. It's February now, and your to choose a routine to change and make new for our competition in May. We have one in August we have a competition in Tokyo, October we have one in London, and November in Maui. We will also have shows throughout the year at different locations in the state. We have been asked to go to schools and competitions to talk with other young gymnasts who dream of getting to the degree of your stature. Australia will come faster than you think it will. It's going to be fun and hard work at the same time. We practice here, the men in the gym next to us. I am aware that you three know two of the new gymnasts?"

"Yeah Coach, Cooper and Shawn." Kimberly smiles.

"Excellent. Anyway, while you are here, you will have an apartment. This apartment will be completely furnished, and Shannon and Lindsey will share a room, as will you and Renee."

"Awesome." The girls smile.

"Alright, well, get changed, and let's see what you got for us." He smiles, "Coach, you are more than welcome to stay around."

"I planned on it." He smiles.

"Shannon, go show the girls where their lockers are."

"Right, come on girls." She smiles as they follow her to the locker room, "Each of us has a locker and a combination. Our Trainer Jess has the combination. She's located in the office back there."

"Thanks." Kim says as they head to the Trainer. They introduce themselves, get their lockers, get changed, and are back on the floor.

"Alright, Kimberly, let's see your beam routine, the one you competed the other month with."

"Ok." She smiles.

Over the next month the girls and guys gym team become very close. They all hang out together when they are around each other and call each other when they aren't. They are practically best friend because they all know what it means to eat, sleep and drink gymnastics. 

Kimberly was on the phone with Tommy when Tara and Hillary come in to Renee and her apartment.

"Kim! Let's go!" Tara says, impatiently. The girls were all heading to the gym so people could take photos of their practices. They were being interviewed for the first time that night, and they were all excited.

"Hang on." She says continuing her conversation with Tommy. "I have to get going in a few seconds baby."

"No problem, I understand."

"KIM!" Tara says, walking into the room realizing she was on the phone, "Oh, sorry. Who you talking too?"

"Tommy." She says, before getting the phone taken out of her hand, "HEY!"

"Tommy?"

"Um, yeah?" He says on the other end.

"Listen, I'm going to have to steal your beautiful and athletic girlfriend away from you for a while." Tara teases, "We have to go doll her up for her interview and cameo, since she is the star of the team. Ever since we got her here the public can't take their eyes off her." She laughs, "So… HEY!" Tara snickers as Kimberly steals the phone back.

"Serves you right." Kimberly laughs, "Sorry Tommy."

He laughs, "Who was that?"

"Tara."

"I guess we're even now. My friends stole my phone to talk to you and now yours stole your phone to talk to me."

"Yeah, we're even. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I LOVE YOU TOMMY!" Hillary and Tara call to him, giggling.

"Yeah, tell them I love them too."

"He loves you too." She laughs.

"At least someone does." Hill smiles.

"Anyway I'll call you tomorrow."

"Right beautiful. Talk to you tomorrow." And with that they hang up.

"God! You girls are such jerks!" Kimberly laughs, throwing pillows at their heads.

"Hey, you wanted to join my team." Tara smiles, dodging the pillow.

"Hey, it may have been your team, but you didn't win gold." Kim teases, "You need me for that."

"Uh huh, enjoy the glow of fame now girlie, because it only lasts so long. Then a new person comes who has the talent of ten gymnasts and blows the press off you."

"Can I help it I'm good?" Kim smiles as the girls head down the hallway and begin the walk to the gym. Kimberly was happy there now. She misses her friends, but she has her gymnast friends. They were quickly turning into best friends, and Kimberly couldn't be happier.

February passes just as quickly as March and April. Kimberly was exhausted, and stressed to the max. She is working on the vault. "Ok, Kimberly, straight, tight legs."

"Ok." She says, wiping her forehead. She counts to herself, ten steps and then vaults, feeling a slight twinge in her ankle. "Weird." She says, rolling her ankle in a circle.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so, my ankle feels weird." She says.

"Let me see it. It's not swelling or anything, I think you're fine." She smiles, "Back to the vault. Just a simple handspring."

Kimberly nods, "Ok." She says vaulting, not feeling the twinge anymore.

"How's it feel?"

"Not bad." She says, "Actually, it feels just fine." She shrugs, "I guess it was just a one time thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, last vault Kimberly. You need to HIT the springboard hard and keep tight. Don't think too long or you won't complete the rotation."

"Ok." She says, as she chalks her hands up. She hadn't been doing this vault long, only about a month, but she hits it all the time. She begins her run down the pass hitting the vault she gasps as she feels a bit of pressure on her ankle. She flips and twists through the air gracefully, but when she lands that's a different story. Fire shoots up her right ankle and she cries out in pain before falling to the ground, grabbing her ankle.

"Kimberly!" Tina calls out to her running over, "What happened?"

"I don't know." She says, her tears pouring down, "My ankle just…"

David runs over to his fallin gymnast as well as Renee, "Are you ok Kimberly?" He asks.

"Kim!" Renee says, kneeling down next to her.

"My ankle just… it's burning." She says, as David kneels next to her.

"Tell me if this hurts." He says, pushing on her bone.

"No." She says, "It bottomed out. The floor bottomed out."

"Bottomed out!" David says, looking concerned. He bends her ankle forward and she screams out, "Ok, we need to get you to the hospital. You had surgery before right?"

"Yes." She says.

"Ok."

"I'm going with her." Renee says.

"No…"

"YES!" she says, "Lindsey, run over and tell Cooper she's going to the hospital." 

Lindsey runs over to the door that lets you into the guys gym. The next thing they see is Cooper running through the gym doors over to his friend, "What happened squirt?"

"It bottomed out…. Oh my god, it bottomed out. The floor felt like it wasn't there anymore."

David helps her up, "See if you can put any weight on it?"

Kimberly places her foot on to the ground and winces, "I don't think I can walk on it."

Cooper picks her up, "Let's go."

"Hang on." Renee runs really quick to get their pocketbooks from their lockers and runs back.

As David, Renee, Kim, Cooper, and Tina all head out the door with a final, "Miranda, you're in charge." The gym was abuzz.

"God I hope she's ok." Shannon says.

"Me too." Lindsey says, shaking her head, "God, I hope this isn't the end of her career."

"Why would it be?"

"She had surgery on her ankle after the car crash last year. They told her she'd make a full recovery, and now this."

"She'll be fine." Shannon says, sighing.

"Ok girls, back to work. We'll hear about Kimberly later."

At the hospital, they took her right away, "Ok, x-rays and an MRI." The Doctor says.

The radiologist takes her away, and the Doctor talks to David, "Listen, Dave. I think she tore her ligaments again. I won't know until the MRI, but it's not good. She's gonna be out of commission for a bit."

"How long?"

"That depends on her. She'll be off her ankle for at least two weeks, then we'll start PT, and when she finishes that, she'll be allowed back to gymnastics, IF she is in no pain."

"Is there a chance she won't do gymnastics again?"

"Yes, there is always a chance, but, she came through it before, her old medical charts say, she could be fine. The second injury is usually worse than the first. More scar tissue. We won't know anything until surgery."

"So Tokyo's probably out." He says, shaking his head. "It's in August."

"Yeah, probably."

Renee fishes through Kimberly's pocketbook, "What are you doing?" Cooper asks her.

"Finding her cell phone."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna call Tommy."

"Wait until we know anything." Cooper says, "No sense worrying him if she doesn't need surgery. You know how he is."

She sighs, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Just wait and see. It's 10:00 at night, it's only 7:00 in California, he'll be able to get a flight out here easy enough, won't he?"

"I don't know." She sighs.

By 11:00, her MRI and X-Ray's were complete. Dr. Andrews looks over the results and shakes his head, "Kimberly, you are definitely going to need surgery. You see, right here, "He says, circling with a penlight, "is where the tear occurred. Your ligaments completely snapped, which is why you felt as if there was no floor under you. We have to scrape the ankle and flatten it, before attaching the ligaments. Now, there is a possibility since this is your second tear that your ankle will not be as flexible or able to support you as much as the first time."

"What's the chance?"

"I'm gonna say, right now 50/50, but we'll get you fixed up. I'm going to do my best to reconstruct your ankle as good as it was before."

"When's surgery?"

"I have an opening tomorrow. You'll have to stay over a few nights to make sure no infections are going to be occurring. I'm worried about tonight though, your blood pressure is sky high."

"Don't say that." Kim says groaning. "The last time I was in for surgery it rocketed and then dropped and I almost died."

"Well, we want to keep you over tonight, especially with the history of pain killers you are sensitive to. Is that alright?"

"Do I have to?"

"We'd like you to." He replies.

She groans, "Alright."

"I'll stay with you kid." Cooper replies.

"Yeah, me too."

"No, you guys have practice tomorrow…"

"Coach, we won't be at practice tomorrow." Cooper says.

"I won't either." Coach David replies, with a faint smile, "Will you be alright tonight?"

"Fine." Kimberly says, sighing, "I just want to get this over with."

"Ok, so tomorrow at six, we'll be prepping you. I'm going to give you something to ease the pain, if you need it."

"Oh, I need it." Kim replies, wanting to scream at the slightest movement of her ankle.

"Alright, lets get you all signed in."

When Renee and Cooper were left at the hospital, Kimberly sighs, "So, looks like the Olympics are down the drain."

"Don't say that Kim, it's a 50/50 chance. You'll be fine." Cooper replies.

"I don't think I can be lucky twice on the same surgery." She says, her eyes filling up with tears. She takes her cell phone and dials Tommy's number. She wanted to... no she needed to talk to him, but all she got was his voice mail, on both his cell phone and in his room. She hangs up without leaving a message and the tears of pain and grief pour down her face.

"You'll be fine." Renee says, hugging her friend.

"My blood pressure is already up…"

"You're scared." Cooper says.

"This is the end of my career…"

"You'll get through it. I promise Squirt."

She feels the pain meds take affect and closes her eyes.

Renee picks up Kimberly's cell phone and finds Tommy's cell phone number. She dials it, hoping that she'll get him. It rings about three times before he picks up the line, "Hey Kim, what are you doing up so late?"

"Tommy, it's Renee."

"Renee?" He says, fear suddenly taking over his entire body as Jason turns in his chair to hear what his best friend's roommate needs. "What's wrong?"

"Listen, today at practice, Kimberly tore her ankle again. She's ok, but she needs surgery. Her ligaments completely tore away from the bone. They aren't sure if she can compete anymore."

"Oh my god." He says, looking at Jason, "Kimberly needs surgery on her ankle, they aren't sure if she'll be able to compete."

"She tried calling you earlier, but you weren't there." Renee says.

"Yeah, I know, I was working out. Ok, I'm gonna get the first flight out of here and I'll meet you at the hospital…"

"We're at the one in Palm Springs. Just get a taxi and head down."

"Right, I'll be there as soon as I can." He says, hanging up. He throws some things into a suitcase.

"I'm guessing you aren't coming home for break now." Jason smiles.

"No." he says, calling his mother and then the airport. He gets the last flight out of California which was at midnight, "I'll let you know how she is."

"Give her a kiss for me." Jason replies.

"Right." He says. He leaves at 10:30 and gets to the airport 30 minutes later. He grabs his ticket from the front desk and hops on the long, six hour flight to Florida. He sleeps during the flight, but was extremely worried about Kimberly. He didn't care that he wasn't going home. His life was with her, and he wasn't going to leave her when she was having surgery. He was getting fed up with being so far away from her when big things, both good and bad occur. It wasn't anyone's fault, but he was getting tired of it.

6:00 am, Kimberly was being prepped for surgery. "The surgery will take about two and a half hours Kimberly." Dr. Andrews says, "We'll keep you in for a couple days just to check that everything is healing. Do you have any questions?"

"No." She says.

"Are you allergic to any medications?"

"Not that I know of, no." She sighs.

"Ok, we'll get you under and work on you."

"Please, do everything you can. I don't wanna have to quit the team." She says, practically in tears.

"I promise." The Doctor says, smiling at her, "Take deep breaths and count backwards from 100."

Kimberly did what she was told, number 90 was the last number she remembers.

Around 8:00, Tommy gets to the hospital, and sees Cooper and Renee sitting there, with another man, he assumes is the coach, "Hey guys."

"Tommy, hi." Renee says, hugging him.

Cooper smiles, shaking his hand, "Hey bro."

"Hey, any news on her?"

"No, she's in surgery. They took her in around 6:00, and then I'm guessing it took close to a half hour to prep her. We should hear in another hour how she is." Renee explains.

"Ok. Does she know I'm here?"

"No. She was a bit out of it with the medication they gave her." Cooper says, watching David give them an odd look, "Tommy, this is David, our coach, David, this is Tommy, Kimberly's fiancé."

"Nice to meet you." David says, shaking Tommy's hand.

"You too." He says, returning the shake. "Does her mom know?"

"We didn't call her."

"I'll give her a call now then." He says, picking up his cell phone and dialing the Dumas house number. He talks briefly with her mother and lets her know what is going on, and that she'll be fine. She tells him to call her soon and let her know what was going on which he agrees to. They hang up and wait for news.

At 9:00, the doctor comes out to talk to Dave and the other two gymnasts. "Dave, her surgery went very well. We fixed the ligaments, scraped the bone and scar tissue, and I am hoping that she'll make a full recovery."

"When can we see her?" Tommy asks.

"I'm sorry, you are?" He asks.

"Her fiancé." Tommy replies.

"She's in recovery right now, if you'd like to come back now that's perfectly fine."

"Go on Tommy." Cooper says.

He nods and follows the doctor back to the room Kimberly would be occupying for the next few days, "Did you give her the shot to bring her back?"

"Yes Doctor." The nurse says, "Kimberly, wake up." She says, as she sees her starting to stir.

"You can talk to her. If she hears a familiar voice she is more likely to wake up faster." The second nurse in the room says.

"Kim…" He says, brushing a piece of hair out of her face, "Kimberly, wake up. Come on sleeping beauty, time to wake up."

She opens her eyes slowly, trying to focus on the people around her, "Tommy?" She asks, as her eyes focus on his face. 

"Yeah, it's me." He smiles at her, kissing her forehead.

"What are you doing here!" She says, groggy from the anesthesia.

"I was in the area." He laughs, "No, I was at school and Renee called me. She told me you needed surgery and, well, here I am." He smiles.

"School…"

"Is off for Spring Break." He smiles, "You have pretty good timing with these surgeries and accidents, but let's not make a habit of it ok?"

She smiles, "Thanks for being here Tommy."

He smiles back at her, "You couldn't have paid me enough to stay away. So what's the big idea huh?"

"What?"

"I mean, you make it to the Olympics and then decide to tear your ankle?" he smiles softly at her.

"You know me. Always the drama queen." She smiles.

"Well, a bit more PT, then you'll be able to get back on the mats, beams, vaults and bars."

"I hope so."

"Don't talk like that. You WILL."

She smiles, "I will."

"You know, I'm really getting sick and tired of you being in the hospital. I mean, first it was falling off the balance beam, then it was for the car accident, and now for gymnastics again."

"But, this time wasn't as serious in a way." She sighs.

"You'll be fine. The next time you are in the hospital, I'm staying home."

"Yeah, right." She smiles.

This surgery was no where near as bad as her last one. She actually felt rather good this time, with the exception of one night where she felt awful. She was in the hospital for two days before released. She was sent back to her apartment and would be starting PT almost right away. Tommy arranged it so he would stay with her for the week and fly back Sunday before his classes started up again. Kimberly was glad he came. She misses him so much when he is gone, but knows that it won't last forever. They would be married in a few years, after college and start their lives.

Saturday afternoon, they are sitting in the sitting area of the apartment watching a movie. Tommy sighs, looking down at Kimberly.

"What?" She says, looking up at him.

"I hate always leaving you." He says honestly, "It seems like the second I get here, I'm gone just as fast."

"I know what you mean." She sighs too, "It won't be forever."

"Then you are going to be traveling and school and practice. I'm barely going to see you this summer…"

"We'll see each other Tommy. We didn't see each other much while I was training for the Pan Globals, but we made it work."

"Except for the whole Hannah thing." He reminds her, causing her to frown.

"Not my fault buster." She says, poking him in the chest.

He smiles, "I know… but it doesn't have to be this way."

"Yes it does for now."

"No it doesn't." He says, "I could move down here, we could see each other more often."

"You are NOT dropping out of school."

"I'm not saying dropping out of, I'm saying transfer. I could transfer down here."

"No you can't." She says, sitting up, "Tommy, we don't have your major down here…"

"I don't have to do paleontology… I could do something else."

"Like what? What interests you that much?"

"I don't know I'd find something…"

"What about on the weekends when I am at Palm Springs, and you can barely see me? What about when I travel? What about…"

"I don't care, at least I am closer to you."

"What about the others? Tommy, you CAN'T give up something in a major you love so much. It isn't fair. We need to get through school, and then everything will be fine. You and I will be together. There is plenty of time for us to live together."

"We were always together in high school, and then our lives took us on different paths." He sighs.

"Not different, just longer. I'm in Florida, you're in California. I miss California, but I'm not willing to give up my dreams here. I need to do this and you need to become a doctor of paleontology so you can teach. That's all there is too it. We're in our second year of college almost. It went by quick and it worked out."

"Don't you want to be closer"

"I do, but it's completely obscured for you to move all the way out here and pick a major you don't even like."

"I'd be willing to do it for you Kimberly…"

"I don't want you to do that. I don't want to be the reason you left UCLA and chose a major you don't like. We'll get through this. You'll leave, we'll talk, I'll strengthen my ankle, hopefully to a point where I can compete again, and we'll see each other soon. "

"I just wanna be with you Kim."

"I know, but we need to finish up some other things before that totally happens." She says, kissing his cheek, "I love you Tommy. I'm not going anywhere down here, and you aren't going anywhere up there. We have a few more years and then we are done school and other things. Let's not mess this up now ok?"

He smiles, nodding his head, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." She says, smiling.

"So, are you ready to start PT next week?"

"Ugh." She says, "It's going to be like ten times worse than before." She sighs.

"No it won't. You know what to expect. You'll be fine, and in a few months, you'll be back to gymnastics."

"God, I hope so Tommy."

"You will be, don't worry."

Sunday, Kimberly says goodbye to him as he heads to the airport. Kimberly was going to go with him, but he didn't want her to be in more pain then she has to be. Any pressure on her ankle hurt, and he didn't want her walking around the airport on crutches.

"I'll call you when I get home."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles and kisses her, "I'll see you in a month or so."

"Ok." She smiles up at him. With one last kiss he heads out to meet his cab.

On Monday, Kimberly heads to the Doctors for her first day of Physical Therapy. Cooper takes her and will stay. He didn't have practice tonight, so he didn't have to worry about what time she would be finished. It was an hour long, so he brought his text book that needed to be read for the next class. 

"Thanks Cooper." Kimberly says as he holds the door open for her as they head into the Hospital.

"No problem Squirt. You ready for this?"

"I'm ready to do what ever the hell I have to do so I can compete again." She sighs.

"You'll be fine." He says. Kim smiles at him and signs in, awaiting her turn with the therapist. Their were two working with her, a woman on Monday and every other Wednesday, and a man on Friday and every other Wednesday the woman wasn't helping her. Dr. Lawson and Dr. Reynolds were the names of the doctors. She hears her name called and heads back with Dr. Lawson.

"Kimberly, it's nice to meet you. I heard you had a bit of an accident on the vault?"

"Well, I didn't really have an accident, my ankle just kind of gave way."

"Yes, Dave told me. HE and I go way back." She says, "Old friends in High School. Now, I'd like to go over what is going to occur during your time here. We are going to do everything in our power to strengthen your ankle. We're going to be working on walking first with partial use of crutches. Weights are going to be our main tool of strengthening. You'll be fine, but you have to work through this. Even if it gets to be too hard, you have to do it if you want to ever have a chance of competing again."

"I'm pretty stubborn." Kim laughs, "You don't have to worry about me."

"Alright, let's get started."

"Ok." She says. 

"Don't over work yourself though. Small steps at first. You're still not fully healed."

"Don't I know it." Kim sighs.

After two months of Physical Therapy, she was able to return to gymnastics, however, to her dismay, she couldn't participate in the Tokyo competition. She was not at all ready to compete against the best in the world, which was extremely upsetting to herself and her team. Kimberly, however, always wanting to seem 'ok' worked her hardest and was ready to go cheer on her team as they prepared for the competition. The week before the competition, she was pushing herself extremely hard. David was getting worried about her and pulls her into his office during practice.

"Have a seat Kimberly." He says, smiling at her. "I wanna talk to you about Tokyo."

"What about?"

"You have been pushing yourself hard, too hard I am worried about…"

"I just wanna get strong for the competition… I mean, I want to get to the point that I can compete."

"Yeah, but you aren't doing yourself any good by over working and hurting yourself again. You're not strong enough yet to compete, and I think you know this too."

Kimberly sighs, but agrees, "You're right David. I just want to get back out there."

"So, let's work towards the next competition then. Forget about Tokyo, that's done for you. Let's just work on your routines and getting you strong for London in October. You'll sit this round out, and we'll show them in October."

"What if I'm not ready by October?" She asks, "I'm so scared that if I don't push myself I'll never be strong enough to compete in October."

"Well, if you keep going at the rate you are, you won't be competing in October, or November, or in Australia because you are going to cause so much damage that your talent and hard work will go down the drain. You don't want that do you?"

"Of course not."

"So, tone it down a bit Kim. You'll be ready for October, but there is no way you'll be ready in a week for August. It's not your fault…"

"I know. I just wish…"

"You'll be there with us, on the side lines, keeping the team upbeat." He smiles, "And giving them advice. You just worry about getting strong on your own time, because I think you have a chance of winning gold in the all around." He winks at her.

She smiles brightly, "Does that mean I am one of the two who will be competing that?"

"You are the first… I'm in between three for the second spot. You are very talented Kim, and you know that. I can't wait till you show me the new routine you are going to be working on once you are COMPLETELY healed." He says, "Now, get back out there, and take it easy."

"I will." She smiles, and with a slight limp she heads out. She works on her footwork on the beam, but no dismounts or mounts. She doesn't want to over strain her ankle.

August 29, Team USA arrives in Tokyo's gymnastics' complex. The team, clad in their warm-ups walk into the gym and stretch out. Kimberly was right there to talk to them and stretch out with them. She longed to be out there on the mats, but knows it is not an option, so she decides to make the best of it and help out where she can. Megan was an alternate, and would be competing in Kimberly's spot. Kim go along with her, but she was not good enough for the team. She was only 14, and not ready for a global competition, but she was the best replacement they could find. 

"Kimberly!" Renee calls to her.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to fix this braid. It isn't gonna hold for the competition." She says.

"Ok, let me just go get gel and hairspray from my bag. I'll be right back." Kimberly walks over to the locker room and grabs her bag. She drags it back out to the gym floor and sits on the chair while Renee sits on the floor in front of her.

"Thanks girl."

"What would you do without me?"

"I have no idea." Renee laughs, "Probably lose my sanity."

"Cover your face, I'm gonna spray." She says, as she completely covers her teammates hair with hairspray. "Ok, I think you're good. Niagara Falls couldn't mess up your hair."

"Thanks." She smiles, "I wish you were out there with us."

"Hey, I'm on the side lines, it's almost as good." She smiles.

"October."

"I'll be there." She smiles. "Show them what team USA is made of, ok?"

"You got it." Renee says.

"RENEE! OVER HERE!" Hillary and Jen call.

She runs over as Kim gives them a small smile.

Kim sighs, but smiles through her disappointment. She wants nothing more than to be out there with her team, but because of her ankle, that wouldn't happen this time.

The announcer really depressed Kimberly, as she constantly heard about her not being able to compete, "The USA Gymnastics team had a huge loss for this competition. Kimberly Hart, the gold medalist of Pan Globals, and the one that is said to help them bring gold to the US in Sydney is on the injured list. She had an unfortunate accident while practicing when she split the ligaments and tendons, causing her to have immediate surgery. It is not certain when she will be back competition again, but for right now, she is being replaced by the newcomer who is quite young, 14 years old to be exact, Megan Sheldon. We'll have to see how she does in the footsteps of Kimberly."

Kim bites her lip every time she hears the replacement word. It was just like Katherine with her powers, and then Hannah with her boyfriend, now it is Megan with her team. She shakes that out of her head when David comes over and talks to Kimberly about what he needs from her. She was acting as assistant coach and needs her help keeping the girls calm and prepping them for their events. Kim agreed to do it, because she felt so bad about not being out there. She would do everything in her power to make sure everyone was as energetic and relaxed as possible.

The meet couldn't have gone worse. The girls just weren't on today. Russia was beating the pants off of USA, along with China. Kimberly sat there with eyes wide when three of her teammates fell off the bars, beam, and botched a vault. Megan was one of them. She actually fell off the beam once, getting a 8.7 and off the bars giving her a 9.0. David and Kimberly exchanged several glances during the routines. Lindsey, Renee, Tara, and Hillary were what's keeping the girls out of fifth place. They were in Fourth as of now.

The first time Megan fell off she was very upset about it. She came off the apparatus frowning, but Kimberly couldn't blame her. She goes up to the young gymnast and puts an arm around her, "What happened out there?"

"I don't know." Megan sighs.

"Didcha loose your concentration? I've seen you do the back handspring, back flip combination perfectly hundreds of times."

"I guess so." She sighs, still frowning, with her hands crossed.

"Well, push it out of your mind, because we need you."

"yeah right."

"Megan, we do need you. One fall isn't the end of the world. Now, if it was in the Olympics you should be devastated." Kim teases, "I've fallen before in events. I didn't even think I was going to be able to go to Pan Globals because I ended up in the hospital a week before tryouts."

"Doing what? A dismount?"

"I wish… that would have been a good way to fall, no a back handspring. I fell doing a back handspring. My friend Kat found me unconscious. But that's not the point right now. Everyone falls, you did it in a competition. Learn from your mistakes. You got bars next, followed by floor. We are still in this." Kim smiles.

"Thanks Kimberly."

"Anytime. Go get ready." She says, as the girl stands up and heads to David talking about what to change for the next routine.

"They're killing us Kimberly." Renee says, pulling on her warm-ups.

"We are still in it."

"We are doing awful. This isn't the team we were in practice."

"I am aware of that. I could probably score better than some with a lower degree of difficulty. I hate sitting back and watching this."

"We need you."

"I don't agree. If our team competed like we did at practice we would have won, with or without me. This is just…"

"Nerves." Tara sighs. "Well, I for one am not giving up."

"Me neither." Renee says.

"Good, and I wont' either. I'll be back and better than ever for October, just wait and see." Kim smiles.

"Good." Renee says.

Kimberly stands up and walks over to David, "This isn't our team…" He says.

"Nerves got the best of them." Kimberly shrugs. 

"Well, I hope they change their attitude and fear because, we don't have a chance without the whole team doing well, even with you, Renee, Tara, Hillary, and Lindsey."  
Kimberly sighs, "Coach, there is no reason to brand us after one bad competition. Keep your hopes up. They could pull it off to medal."

"I hope you're right Kim." He says, "RENEE! WATCH THE BOUNDS!" He calls to the co-captain of the team. She nods and starts her first pose. Dave bites his knuckle, "Come on Renee, we need this."

Kimberly sits down and patiently watches her roommate complete her routine to almost perfection, "THAT'S IT RENEE! WAY TA GO!" Kimberly screams, jumping out of her seat. 

"I hope that was good enough to tie us." Renee says, out of breath.

"Amazing job!" Dave smiles, hugging the girl.

Her score was 9.8, they were tied for third.

After all the little problems and mistakes, the US placed third. Kimberly was happy that they medaled, but was upset still that she wasn't out there suffering with them. It was easy to be on the sidelines, but knowing that you were not the best team at the competition because of your routines was different.

The girls all celebrated afterward, and two days later they were on a plane back to Florida. Kimberly couldn't wait to work her ankle more. There is just a short two months until the next competition and she was going to be a part of it no matter what.

All summer, the USA Gymnasts were practicing for the Olympics. It was now only a year away, and the gang's Junior year of College. It was September, and the group were busy discussing what to do for Tommy's 21st. Only three were 21 already, but they were thinking about dinner and the club. Tommy really didn't care because the one person who would matter couldn't be there. She was studying and training in Florida. He was a bit depressed, but was getting over it. September 21 fell on a Saturday this year, so everyone would be back together at UCLA, everyone except for Trini, Kat, Billy and Kimberly.

"So Tommy, here's the itinerary." Rocky says, throwing his arm around his friends shoulder. "Friday night, we go out to the bar and get smashed. Well it will be more like midnight Saturday morning. I'm not talking about a little smashed I'm talking about falling over, don't even remember what we drank, smashed. That's with you, me, and Jason. We hit a few bars…"

"Rocky…"

"Oh and if you want, a couple other of our outside group can come. Then, Aisha decided that dinner and the club sounds good. More drinking, more partying, more forgetting. The best part of all of this is that we have a ton of DD's." He smiles.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh, "We didn't do all of this last month for your birthday."

"I know, and I have a lot to make up." He smiles, "Besides, what else are you going to be doing? I mean, honestly, you don't have Kimberly here, so she's out of the question." He laughs, "No pun intended."

"With you? Why would I ever think that?" He smiles.

"Now, afterwards, we are going to be coming back here and chillin. It'll be a blast." Rocky smiles.

"I don't know Rocky…"

"We have to do SOMETHING for your birthday and this is what it is going to be."

"We'll see." He says again, "I'll go to the club, and dinner, but the bar that morning is iffy."

"You're going." Jason says, coming up behind his friend.

Tommy smiles, "Alright, alright."

"Adam's already willing to be DD."

Meanwhile, Aisha was on the phone with Kimberly, "So, I got off practice for a few days. I was able to take Saturday-Wednesday off, since it was our schools fall break."

"That's great Kim! Tommy will be so surprised."

"Come on now, I couldn't miss his 21st."

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm gonna come home to the LA Airport, and taxi over to your place, get dressed and then we'll go to the restaurant and the club."

"Right, it sounds good, but girl, what time are you arriving?"

"I should be there by noon. I can't wait to get home. I miss you guys so much."

"We miss you too. So, my Fellow yellow says she stopped by."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it! She showed up to practice… but… Aisha hold on for a second," Kimberly says turning her attention to her teammate, "Yeah Tara?"

"We need to get to the gym."

"Now!"

"Yeah, David needs to time our routines, and Renee's."

"Ugh, ok," She says, turning back to the phone, "Aisha, I need to go. We're getting timed. I'll see you Friday and will call you if anything else changes."

"Alright girl, I'll talk to you later."

"Right."

"Bye!"

"Bye." Kim says, as she hangs up the phone and heads down to the gym with Tara.

Friday, Kimberly was on the plane at 5:00 in the morning. She was flying to Texas and then hopping the plane up to LA. She was so excited to go home that she could almost not sleep, however, she managed to catch a few Z's on the plane. When they landed in Texas, Kimberly found that her plane was delayed for at least two hours. She called Aisha and told her to expect her in about four hours, but by the time she was ready to take off, it was almost 7:00 in Texas. There was a storm and Kimberly was very upset. She wanted nothing more than to drive home, but decided she was thinking crazy thoughts.

"Aisha."

"Hey. Where are you?"

"Still in Texas, but the rain is just starting to let up, so they think we'll be taking off very soon."

"But you won't get here in time for dinner." Aisha sighs.

"I know, and you won't be able to pick me up because you have to give some horrid excuse."

"Yeah… well, I could pick you up."

"Aisha, I'll just get a taxi to the club."

"I feel bad, you won't be able to change or anything."

"I will. I'll go to the Oliver's. I'll get dressed and then come right over to the club."

"Ok." Aisha sighs, "But, how about you just take my car to the club? I mean, my parents can leave it at Tommy's house and you can drive it down, then I can keep it here…."

"Listen, I'll get to the club one way or another, don't' worry about that. If you want me to drive your car I will, and if not then I'll take a taxi. No big deal Sha."

"Ok, as long as you get here. You know where it is don't you?"

"Yeah, it's the Lagoon right?"

"Yeah, on the main drag."

"Ok, I'll be there, and if I'm not, I'll be at your dorms tonight. I'll let you know though."

"Ok Kim, fly safe."

"Like I have a choice." She giggles. "Talk to you soon Sha."

"Bye Kim."

Tommy was sitting in his dorm room on the computer, e-mailing Kimberly, when his phone rings, "Hello?"

"Hey handsome."

"Hey beautiful." He smiles, brightly. "I was just e-mailing you."

"Really? Why?"

"I missed ya."

"I missed and still miss ya." She sighs, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Kim."

"How was your night of drinking with Jase and Rocco?"

"Pretty fun. I didn't get too drunk. Tonight will be more fun. I mean, we'll be going to dinner then clubbing."

"I wish I could do that. My clubbing is at the gym we all belong too and my dinner will be a salad and soup."

"That will be part of mine."

"You deserve it. I wish I was there Tommy, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault. You have gymnastics, and you really can't get out of that." He says, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. The truth is, he really would have rather spent the night in with her on his birthday rather than out with all his friends… however, the ultimate birthday would be all his friends back home and his girlfriend there too, but that too will not happen just yet.

"I know, but I still feel bad." She says, smiling on the other end.

"Kim, we'll celebrate when you come home for Thanksgiving."

"I'll hold you to that. You and I are going to go out to dinner, my treat."

"I'll hold you to that." He smiles.

"Well, I better go." She says, as they call her flight.

"Where are you?"

"At the gym. David's calling for us over the loud speaker. I love you."

"I love you too Kimberly."

"Happy birthday Tommy, and I'll call you later."

"Ok, thanks honey. Bye."

"Bye." She smiles and finally loads the plane.

The flight had turbulence from the storm but it was an ok flight. Kimberly was sick and tired of being stuck in an airport or on a plane. She hailed a taxi at 8:00 when she arrived at the airport and drove the short distance to Angel Grove. She walked up to her future in-law's house and knocked on the door once, before opening it up, "Hello?" She calls, which was surprisingly quiet. She looks around and hears the TV on in the den, so she walks over, and knocks, "Morgan?"

A guy was sitting on the couch obviously waiting for Morgan to come back, "Um, who are you?" The teen asks.

"Who are you?" Kimberly asks.

"Jake."

"Oh, you're Jake." She smiles.

"Yeah."

"Where's Morgan?"

"She went to the basement to get some soda's."

"Ok." Kimberly says.

"So, who are you?"

"I'm Kimberly." She says.

"I didn't think Morgan had a sister."

"Not yet." She smiles, as she turns around as she hears a noise coming up the stairs.

"KIMBERLY!" Morgan says, running over to her.

"Hey girl." She smiles, hugging her fiancé's sister.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Where's mom and dad?"

"They are out to dinner."

"Darn, when are they coming home?"

"Soon. Why are you so late?"

"My plane got delayed. How's your brother today?"

"Haven't you talked to him?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask how YOU thought he was."

"He misses ya."

"Well, I miss him."

"You're missing dinner."

"I missed dinner. They are probably finishing up and heading to the club. I am gonna get dressed, hopefully see your parents, and then head over to the club."

"Are you coming back?"

"I don't see why not. I'll drag your brother with me."

"Good." She smiles.

"Well, if you two don't mind, I'm gonna go get a shower and get ready to go see my fiancé." Kimberly heads upstairs to her usual room and pulls out her outfit for the night. She would be wearing a pair of tight black pants, an aqua halter top that ties around her neck, and a pair of black and aqua platform sandals.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"So, what do you think about Jake?"

"He's cute. Is he older than you?"

"Yeah, but we're in the same grade."

"Well that's good. I can't believe you are a junior!"

"So are you." Morgan laughs.

"I know." She smiles.

"When are you leaving?"

"In about an hour. I need to get ready, like I told you downstairs." She teases Morgan.

"Ok cool."

"So I'll talk to you in a bit." Kim says as she heads into the bathroom and grabs a quick shower before wrapping a towel around her and heading back out the bathroom to the bedroom. She searches though her bags she brought and realized, "Damn, I forgot my hairdryer." She calls downstairs, "Hey Morgan!"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your hairdryer?"

"In the hall closet, and if it's not in there check Tommy's room."

"Why Tommy's?"

"He has a bigger room, and when he isn't here, it's my changing room." She laughs.

Kim rolls her eyes, but smiles, "Thanks." As she goes in search of the hairdryer. She does her hair and makeup. Her hair is tied back out of her face in a pile of curls, her makeup is done to perfection as she gives herself a once over in the full length mirror before heading downstairs. "Morg! Where did mom put the keys to Aisha's car?"

"I put them on the kitchen table." Mrs. Oliver says, causing Kimberly to jump a bit.

"I didn't know you were home yet."

"We just got in." She smiles, hugging her. "How are you honey?"

"Good, you?"

"Good. How's the ankle?"

"Not bad. It's getting stronger every day."

"Well that's good. Does my son know you are here yet?"

"No. He'll know in a few minutes though. They are all at the club."

"Ah, well get going, and have fun. I better see you here soon, before you leave again."

"You will, maybe Sunday or Monday. I'll be here till Wednesday and drag your son home with me."

"Ok, have fun honey."

"Thanks Mom." She smiles and heads out the door to Aisha's yellow car. She jumps in and starts to drive to the club in LA. Kimberly smiles as she drives down the familiar streets, and through the city. She parks her car right next to Rocky's jeep and heads into the club. The cover charge was 10 dollars which Kim gladly paid. She spotted Adam first and quickly made his way over to him. She taps him on the shoulder and he whips around. "KIM!"

"Hey Adam." She says, hugging him, "What's up?

"It's a good thing you are here. Tommy's been trying to fend off this girl from the beginning of the night… actually he's been trying to fend off a couple of them."

"So I better rescue them?"

"Yeah." He smiles.

"And why aren't you dancing?"

"I was, but I wanted to grab a drink."

"Where are the others?"

"Aisha, and Zack are on the dance floor. Jason ran out to talk to Kat. Rocky is over by Tommy hitting on a few girls. Tommy is…" He scouts the club, "Ah, there, trying to fight off the girls, and the rest are all around, probably dancing."

"Sound's like a good night."

"So far. Go surprise Tommy."

"I'll try to get through the group without being stopped." She smiles, as she makes her way over to her fiancé. She waves to her friends, who eagerly await Tommy's surprise. 

"Nah, I'm gonna just stay here." She hears him say to the girls. "I have a fiancé. I'm not really looking to be with anyone else."

Kimberly was now standing behind him, directly and taps him on the shoulder, "What would you say about a dance if I buy you a drink?" She says as he turns around.

"Kimberly!" He says, picking her up into a hug, before kissing her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Happy birthday Tommy."

"This couldn't have been a better birthday gift." He smiles. "I can't believe you are here."

"Well believe it handsome. I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I'm just glad I made it. I had a long layover in Texas. It was awful. I'm sorry I missed dinner."

"I don't care." He smiles…"Wait, how did you get here?"

"Aisha's car. Honey, we've all had this planned for weeks." She laughs.

"Come on, let's go dance, and see the rest." He smiles, leading her over, their fingers entwined. "I hate you all."

"We know." Aisha says, hugging her best friend. "How's my car?"

"Fine." She winks, "Thanks."

"Let's dance." Zack says.

Tommy will always remember this birthday because Kimberly was there. She flew all the way from Florida, taking days away from practicing to spend it with him. It was the best birthday ever, and he didn't want to see it end. Kimberly didn't either, and had to make a decision… one that could make or break her gymnastics career. She knew she could get her degree at UCLA, but gymnastics would go no farther than college, and she needed to figure some things out. As she dances with Tommy her mind wanders, "Do I want to stay here? Do I want to leave? What is going to happen… What should I do?"

Kimberly sighs and Tommy looks down at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She says, dancing with him.

"Nothing?"

"It's really nothing Tommy…."

"Do you promise?"

"It's just me. Don't worry about it."

"Come on, let's go out on the patio, and you can talk to me." She reluctantly allows herself to be drug to the patio. He sits down next to her and smiles, "So, shoot."

"We only have till Wednesday." She sighs.

"I'm glad to have that time with you."

"No, we only have to Wednesday."

"Kim…"

"The last time you came down, we talked about transferring, and I think I am going too."

"What about gymnastics?"

"My ankle is shot, I mean, it works, but who knows if it will blow out again… it's not worth not having you."

"It's the OLYMPICS Kimberly. You have been training for years for this. This is your dream."

"Just like the Junior Olympics, Pan Globals, becoming a teacher, staying with you…" She sighs, "I seem to have a lot of dreams, and you are getting stuck in the middle of them."

"no I'm not. We are going through this together. What ever you do, I am right there with you. I can't let you throw this away Kim, just like you couldn't let me throw away my paleontology degree."

"I just hate leaving." He laughs, "What are you laughing at?"

"You."

"Me? Why?" She asks, her eyes wide.

"You sound just like I did, so I am going to take the role of Kimberly Hart, ok? You can't throw your dream away. Your ankle has healed very nicely, and it is continuing to do so every day. You are going to the Olympics in less than a year. We are graduating in a year, hopefully. We have our whole lives to be together. I'm not going anywhere Kimberly, I can promise you that."

Kimberly smiles, with tears in her eyes, "I'm not either…"

"Yes you are." Tommy says, "You're going to be traveling back to Florida and all over the place for the Olympics."

Kim nods, "I just get so worried…"

"We love each other. We are going to be married. We've been through too much to let another year go by and one of us lose our dreams. I won't let that happen."

"I just love you so much, and miss you."

"Ditto, but it's gonna be ok. You're gonna bring home a medal and a degree, and I'm gonna bring home a doctorate one of these days. It will all fall in place, I promise."

Kim wraps her arms around him, as he holds her close. "I love you Kim."

"I love you too." She says, as he kisses the top of her head.

"Now, let's go back inside and have fun. Lets make the most of these days."

"Definitely. Oh, and we're going to your parents either tomorrow or Monday."

"Already making a schedule for me eh?"

"Always." She smiles, as he takes her hand and leads them both to the group on the dance floor.

Both had their fears, but in the end, they know they will be ok. Kimberly would be so busy practicing and studying, and Tommy studying that the year would go fast. It was always hard leaving them, but coming back was always 100 times better. 1999 was quickly ending, and the Millennium was upon them. They would be together for the end of 1900's and the beginning of the 2000's. As long as they were together, everything was wonderful, and they would get through what ever is thrown at them.

Sorry this took so long, I was in a serious car accident New Years Eve day, around 10:00, so I'm trying to recover and all.

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and Review… they have really been great and I appreciate them greatly!

The next chapter will be coming very soon!

Check out "The Diary" Too if you get a chance and Review too please! Another T/K in the process.

I'll be posting another chapter very very soon, I promise.

Thanks!

LUNA


	19. Dejavu

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or the settings where they have taken place. They are owned by Saban. I don't wish to get sued.

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. Writers block and lack of time. Here's a new chapter! Its a long one! Hope you all like it! Read and Review please!

* * *

November 20 Renee and Kimberly were packing for their week and a half away. They had to pack a lot of stuff, including their homework and class work they would be missing during this time. The girls look through their closets and pack everything they can think of that will be needed.

"Kim!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you bringing your hair dryer or should I bring mine?"

"Yours is smaller. You bring that, and I'll bring the shampoo, conditioner, gel, and hairspray."

"Sounds like a plan. What about a curling iron?"

"Um, I have one still at the Oliver's. I'll just grab mine when we get to Angel Grove."

"Ok, what about a hand mirror."

"Same place as my curling iron. I have a ton of stuff there, that I'll just ship back with Tommy when we leave Maui."

Renee smiles, "Alright."

"And, if we forget anything, I'll borrow it off of Tommy's sister."

"He has a sister?"

"Yeah, Morgan, she's 16."

"Ah."

"Yeah, and she won't mind."

"That works then."

They finish packing and get a cab to catch their 12:00pm flight from Miami to LA. It was a long flight, but the girls had plenty to do. All of the gymnasts were going home or to a friend's place to relax and practice on their "home turf" before the competition. It was thanksgiving week, so they were all excited to spend a few days before the holiday with their friends. The gymnasts would be in Maui for the actual holiday, which wasn't a big deal. Kim sat by the window, reading her Educational Psychology book, as Renee read her science book. "Ugh, this biology book is awful." Renee groans, "I am falling asleep just reading it."

"Ed. Psych is no better. If I have to read one more thing about cognitive development, I'm liable to puke."

"Ok, so I feel really guilty not practicing today." Renee says.

"So do I. It's weird."

"Yeah. I really need to work on my beam routine still, my dismount is not as solid as I need it to be."

"We'll go either tonight or bright and early tomorrow. I need to work on the vault."

"We need to work on everything." Renee says.

"Yeah we do. Dave and Schmidt will kill us if we falter."

"We have a lot to live up to, getting first in London."

"Yes, yes we do. I can't believe how much homework I have though. This is gonna be difficult to get done."

"Mine too. Hopefully we'll get half done on the plane."

"Hopefully." Kim says, turning her attention back to her book.

The girls work until they were landing. "Who's picking us up?"

"Tommy, I'm guessing. If not him then someone." Kim laughs, "I assure you we will be picked up by someone."

"That's so comforting." Renee smiles.

"I've gotten use to it." Kim laughs, "Who ever is there, is who I get picked up by."

They feel the bump of the landing and watch the world outside as the plane taxies into the gate. "Do we have everything Kimberly?" Renee asks, as they slide out of their seats.

"Yeah." She says looking under and above their seats, "Let's go."

"Ok." Renee says as they walk out of the plane. They look over the crowed and don't see their ride, "Do you see… anyone?"

"No, but Tommy's a bit notorious for being late." Kimberly shrugs, "Let's get our luggage, and someone should be here."

"Kay." Renee says, smiling. They make their way over to the carousel and await their luggage. They pull it off the conveyer belt and head back to the gate. Ten minutes later, Kimberly hears her name. She turns around and smiles at her fiancée walking very quickly to the pair.

"Hey Tommy." She says, as he hugs her and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I am SO sorry girls." He says.

Kim smiles, "Don't worry about it."

"No, really, I had to pick up Morgan and drop her off at practice because my parents couldn't do it… How's it going Renee?" He asks, hugging Renee.

"Good, how about you?"

"Good."

"Do you have to pick Morgan up?"

"No, dad's gonna do it. Mom should be getting home soon… probably when we get home she'll be there."

"Cool." Kimberly grins. Tommy takes her hand and the three make their way out of the airport. They head to Tommy's car and hop into the jeep. They drive the thirty minutes to Angel Grove as the three talk about gymnastics and what the group has planned for the few days the girls are around.

"Well Renee, welcome to Angel Grove." Tommy says, as she smiles.

"Thanks."

"That's the park." Kim smiles, "We ALWAYS hang out there. The lake is on the other side… awesome place to relax and swim." Tommy smiles at Kim as she goes on her Angel Grove speel. He knows how much she misses being home, and just let her go.

"That's the Youth Center. Any time, we can practice there…"

"And if it's after hours, I'll be there." Tommy says, looking at Kim.

"Ok…." Renee says, with a raised eyebrow.

"I fell and hit my head off the beam one night, and he's a bit protective since that night."

"God… obviously you were ok."

"Yeah, Kat actually found me, I spent the night in the hospital."

"Jeeze."

"She was over working herself." Tommy says, smiling.

Kim shrugs, "I had a lot on my plate." She grins. She tells Renee all about the streets and who lives on what street until they pull into the Oliver's driveway. Tommy grabs both girls suitcases from the backseat and they walk into the house, "We're home!" Tommy calls.

"Hi kids." Mrs. Oliver calls from the kitchen. They walk into the kitchen and she comes over, hugging Kimberly, "How are you sweetie?"

"Great, how are you?"

"Wonderful. Staying safe with the ankle?"

"Yes MOTHER." She says playfully. "Mrs. Oliver, this is my roommate Renee. She's my sanity down in Florida."

"It's nice to meet you Renee." She says.

"You too Mrs. Oliver." Renee smiles.

"Where's Dad?" Tommy asks.

"Picking up your sister. Renee we have the guest room all set up for you, Kimberly, you can stay in Tommy's room, and Tommy, you're on the couch."

"Mom…"Tommy begins.

"Renee and I can stay in the same room." Kim says, "We live together all the time."

"Nonsense. Tommy can stay in the basement, no problem. He doesn't mind."

"Mrs. Oliver, I really don't care if I stay with Kim." Renee smiles.

"Or, I can be down in the basement, it's not a big deal."

"You are in Tommy's room, and Renee is in the guest room, and my son is down in the basement or on the couch."

"Or in my own room with my fiancée." He says, quietly.

"Don't push it Thomas." Mrs. Oliver says firmly, "Not until you two are married, college is one place, here is another."

"Mo…"

"That's final." She says, "Now, let's get you two settled in."

"Come on." Tommy says, picking their bags up. Kim and Renee start smiling, followed by giggles, "What?" Tommy asks.

"Your mom is something." Renee says.

"You have no idea." Tommy rolls his eyes.

"I feel asleep on his bed one night and she nearly had a stroke." Kim laughs.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I was with her." Tommy smiles.

"Oh…" She laughs, "What did your dad do?"

"Nothing. He saw nothing wrong with it." Kim says as they go into the guest room.

"There wasn't anything wrong with it. It wasn't like we were going to Do anything with my sister in the next room and my parents down the hall."

"TMI there Tommy." Renee says, laughing.

"Oh, I'm sure you hear lots worse things living with Kim here." He grins.

"That is true…" Renee says, smiling.

"Well, I am going to make YOUR room mine." Kim says flipping her hair at Tommy.

"Enjoy it while it last Kim." Tommy groans, but he follows her down the hall. Kimberly pulls out her hair brush and sits it on his nightstand, and smiles at him, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"What big deal?" Kim asks.

"With you and me staying together. Hell, we are together every time we visit one another. We're engaged for god's sake."

Kim smiles, "And we are twenty, you are living under your parent's roof, and we need to respect your mother's decision on keeping us apart. At least I get a bed, and I am quite fond of your bed." She smiles, getting a scowl from him. She goes over and wraps her arms around his neck, "Don't worry about it. I'm only here for a few days, and then I'll be in Maui and then back down to Florida, and you can have your bed back."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want. My fiancé to be away from me for months at a time." He says, leaning down to kiss her. She leans into his kiss and lets him linger a bit before pushing him away.

"Alright Romeo, remember, we're still in your parents house, your sister is due home any second and my roommate is in the other room unpacking." She says. He groans and flops down on his bed, watching her put what she needs out around his room. Kim giggles, until he pulls her down next to him, tickling her unmercifully. "Tommy!" She says, trying to get away from him, "Stop, I can't breath!" She says laughing, "Tommy please stop!"

Tommy smiles and lets her up, she hits him with her fist, right in his chest, "Yeah, that hurt." Tommy laughs.

"Watch it bub." Kim says, standing up smiling at him.

"So, what are we doing this afternoon?"

"Well, I think that I am going to call the girls and see if they want to go to the mall." She says, watching Tommy's face fall, "You can come!"

"Yeah… just want I want to do is carry your bags all afternoon." HE laughs, "What do you say about meeting up for dinner. I have to work out with the guys, but after we can do dinner, and maybe we can all catch one of the movies too."

"I might be too tired. By the time we go to see a movie it will be 9:00 here, and It will be midnight in my brain."

"So you'll fall asleep, it won't be the end of the world."

"I don't know if Renee will want to do that either… but I'll ask her."

"Dinner is a definite?"

"Yes, dinner is a definite. I have to go call Aisha and Trini and see what's up with them."

"Sounds good." Tommy smiles, as she heads back into the guest room.

"Are you up for shopping today?" Kimberly asks her roommate.

"Hell yeah! I'm always up for shopping." Renee grins.

"Alright, I'm gonna call the girls and see if they wanna go."

"Sounds good." Renee smiles and sits down on the bed next to her friend.

Kim dials and smiles as her best friend picks up, "Hey Aisha…. Yeah I'm home. You up for some shopping? Awesome, I'm gonna call Trini, can you call Kat? Ok, see you in twenty. Bye." Kim says and hangs up the phone. "All set!"

"Awesome. Then what are we doing?"

"Tommy wants to do dinner and a movie with all of us, but I'm not so sure about the movie."

"Yeah, that may be a bit too late. It will feel like three by the time we get out of the theater…"

"Yeah, but they understand either way."

"Who understands?" Tommy asks, coming in.

"You guys, if we don't do a movie as well."

"Yeah, we understand."

"Can you call the guys? Aisha's picking us up in like twenty minutes."

"Yeah, I'll tell Jason when I see him, and the rest of the guys."

"Alright, I gotta call Trini." She says, turning her attention back to the phone. Within a few seconds she is off the phone. "Ok, I'm gonna go change real quick, and I'll be back."

Renee says, "I'm gonna do the same."

Kim nods and heads back into Tommy's room, closing the door. She pulls out a lavender quarter length sleeved shirt that sits right at her navel. She then pulls on a pair of black pants that sit at her hips and a pair of black boots. She opens up the bedroom door once she is changed and then goes to Tommy's mirror and quickly touches up her makeup and runs a brush through her hair. She was greeted during this time by her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Kimberly!"

"Hey Morgan." Kim smiles, hugging the sixteen year old, "You've grown again kid."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, stop that please. I don't need anyone else taller than me... but it's too late for that."

Morgan laughs, "So, how's Florida?"

"It's good. Gymnastics is going great, but I'm glad to be home for a bit. How's school for you?"

"Great! Junior year is going well."

"I'm so glad. You driving yet?"

"No. I haven't gone for my drivers permit yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know… I guess I'm nervous."

"You'll do fine Morg."

"Yeah… I guess." She shrugs.

"You better go for it soon."

"I am. Tommy said he'd take me when ever I want to go."

"So, go for it."

"I will." She smiles.

Kim finishes up doing her makeup and Renee walks in, "You ready to go Kimberly?"

"Almost. Renee, this is Morgan, Tommy's sister, Morgan, this is Renee, my roommate."

"Hi." The girls say.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asks.

"We're hitting the mall with Aisha, Kat, and Trini."

"Oh." Morgan says, "That sounds like fun."

"Yeah." Kim smiles, "I haven't seen them in a while."

"How long are you here for?"

"Renee and I have to get to Maui on Wednesday. Our competition is on Saturday, so we have a bit of practicing to get in, but I'll be here on Monday night, and the I go home on Tuesday morning."

"Is Tommy going to Maui with you?"

"Yeah, all of the group is."

"Cool."

"Yeah. So do you have any practices I can see?"

"Um… tomorrow morning."

"I can't make it… I need to work out that morning. Ernie is turning the entire juice bar into a gymnastics gym."

"I have a competition around Christmas time."

"Well, if I'm home I'll be there. Morgan's a dancer… a darn good one at that." Kim tells Renee.

"Really? What do you do?"

"Tap is my favorite, but I do ballet and jazz as well."

"That's cool."

"Yeah."

"Well, we gotta get going. I'll see you tonight ok Morgan?"

"Alright." She smiles.

Kim and Renee head downstairs with Tommy to wait for Aisha. A few minutes later, Aisha is at the door. Tommy lets her in, and after a quick hi from Tommy she runs over to her best friend and hugs her. "How are you!"

"Great Aisha, how are you?"

"Great." Aisha smiles, "Hey Renee." She says, hugging Kim's roommate.

"Hey Aisha."

"You two look cute." Aisha smiles, looking at their outfits.

"Thanks so do you." Kim replies.

"So dinner, what time?" Aisha asks Tommy.

"We'll meet you girls at six thirty in the mall."

"Sounds like a plan." Kim smiles, kissing him, "See you later."

"Have fun girls."

"You too." Aisha grins. "Come on Renee. We're gonna show you how to roll in Angel Grove. Right Kimberly?"

"Right." Kimberly smiles, jumping into the front of Aisha's car. Trini and Kat were going to meet the girls at the mall.

They talk the entire way to the Mall, park and head to the entrance. Kat and Trini were waiting inside.

"Kimberly!" Trini smiles, hugging her best friend.

"Hey Trini." Kim says, smiling, then moves on to Kat for hugs, "Hey Kat. I've missed you girls so much!"

"We've missed you too." Kat smiles, "How are you Renee?"

"I'm great Katherine, how are you?"

"Good." She says, hugging Renee.

Trini hugs the girl as well, "I guess we have a lot of shopping to do then."

"Damn, I've taught you well." Aisha says.

Kim laughs, "She's come a long way… but I take most of the credit."

"You can have most of the credit for me, but I take all the credit for Aisha." Trini smiles.

"That's fine. You take her, I have Kat." Kim grins, smiling at her pink friend.

Renee shakes her head at the girls, "I don't even wanna know."

"No, you don't." Aisha smiles, "Alright, so there are three sales in the mall today. One is in the boutique, one is in the sporting goods place, and one is in the books, movies, and music store. Which do we hit first?"

"I need a new leotard. We should probably stop in the sports store first." Kimberly says.

"Yeah, I need one too." Renee says.

"Alright. Let's go." Trini smiles, "Are you girls ready for Maui?"

"Yeah, definitely." Renee smiles, "Though, I feel a bit guilty not working out today."

"Yeah, me too. I mean, it's weird having a day off. It's rare." Kim replies.

"So I figured just as much." Kat smiles, "And I thought training for Pan Globals was hard enough."

Renee looks at Kat, "You went?"

"No. I never got there."

"Didn't make the cut?" Renee asks with sympathy.

"I just didn't make the end of the board."

"What do you mean?"

"I hit my head on the diving board on my final dive. I missed Pan Globals by one point."

"Ouch… that has to stink."

"Yeah, it did, I mean, one point. After that, I was scared to go on the boards or even near the water, but when Kimberly hit her head and was borderline quitting gymnastics, I figured I could fix my fear and she could fix hers… and obviously she did."

"And so did you." Kimberly smiles at her friend.

"Do you still dive Katherine?"

"Um, yeah, I mess around with it, but I'm really about ballet now. It just is my second nature."

"Cool." Renee smiles.

"Yeah."

"So, when are you practicing?" Aisha asks.

"I think we're gonna hit the youth center early tomorrow. Ernie says that he would have it set up for us tomorrow around nine, so I figured we'd head there then." Kim replies.

"Cool, I'll have to come and watch." Trini smiles.

"All are welcome." Renee smiles, "It'll get us use to having people around us again. It's been a few months."

"Yeah it has."

"So Katherine, you're from Australia right?"

Kat smiles, "Yeah, formerly."

"Are you gonna be visiting us for the Olympics?"

"I was planning on it. Actually I believe we all are. I figured we'd stay at my families place to save some money and they head over to Sydney for the Olympics. I doubt we could even find a hotel now for them."

"Do you live by Sydney?"

"It's right there. I live about a five to ten minute car ride away from Sydney."

"Cool."

"Yeah, cool for us that we really don't have to spend ANY money down there." Aisha smiles, "Remember when we went there for the school trip?"

Kim smiles, "Oh yeah I do. It was a pretty good time."

"Yeah, I enjoyed the little vacation."

"I wish I could have gone." Trini says.

"Hey, you got to move to Switzerland for a year. Give us our two week trip to Sydney."

Trini laughs, "Ok, I'll give you that."

"Did you like Switzerland Trini?"

"Oh, I absolutely LOVED it. I'd go back again if I could."

"Well I wanna go there sometime too." Kimberly says.

"Me too." Kat responds, with a nod from Aisha.

"We should all go sometime. I'm sure Jason and Zack wanna get back too."

"Cool." Kat smiles.

"What time are we meeting the guys?" Aisha asks.

"Tommy says 6:30 by our normal meeting place, then I guess we'll be grabbing some food, and possibly a movie, but I don't know if we'll be doing the movie thing."

"Why?"

"Because it's gonna be a late one, and by 6:30, it's 9:30 where we are, so by the time we go to the movies it will probably be around 9:00 and midnight where we are use to being."

"Very in-depth thinking there Kimberly." Trini smiles.

"I try." Kim grins.

The girls walk around the mall, shopping and buying a ton of things before returning it to their cars and heading back to await the guys. "Ok, where should we eat?" Trini asks.

"I really don't care. Somewhere that isn't chosen by Rocky or fast food." Aisha smiles.

"They are both the same aren't they?" Kim smiles.

Aisha smiles, "Yeah."

They sit around at the café until they see Adam and Rocky walk through the door, "Hey guys."

"Hey ladies." Rocky smiles, as he hugs Kim and Renee, "How are you two?"

"Good you?" Renee asks.

"Great."

Kimberly hugs Adam tightly and smiles, "Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you cut your hair." She smiles.

Adam blushes scarlet, and Aisha says, "Leave the boy alone. We are all allowed one bad hair year… but he was pushing it."

"I hear that." Rocky smiles.

"No, really though, your hair looks good Adam."

"Thanks… I guess." He shrugs, smiling, self-consciously running his hands over his now short locks, "I guess I should have left the long hair for Tommy." He grins.

Kimberly laughs, and they await the other three.

"Oh my gosh!" A voice calls to them and the group turns to the sound, "I haven't seen you guys in a while."

"Hannah." Kat says, looking at the others, "How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you guys."

"Great."

"College going good for you guys?"

"Really well." Rocky smiles, at the blonde standing before them, "I thought you weren't ever coming back here." He jokes.

"Well, you can only stay away from home for so long, ya know? And this place is definitely home."

"I bet." Kim smiles.

"So Kimberly, the Olympics are right around the corner."

"Yeah, and this is my teammate and roommate Renee Weaver."

"Nice to meet you." Hannah smiles, shaking her hand.

"You too."

"How long are you home for Kimberly?"

"A few days, then we are all heading to Maui for our competition and then I'm home for a day and back in Florida till winter break."

"Sounds like fun." She smiles.

"It is." Kim responds. It's been a few years since she's seen Hannah, but she still gets under her skin. Kimberly continues to hold a grudge against her, and no one can blame her.

"How's the others?"

"Great." Aisha smiles, "Kim, show her your ring."

Kimberly smiles and holds out her left hand, "So, Tommy finally popped the question. Congratulations."

"Thanks Hannah."

"No problem. Gosh, the last time I was in Hawaii was when we all went. What was that, a year and a half ago?"

Adam looks at her, "Something like that."

"It seems like ages."

"Not so long ago." Kimberly replies.

"Anyway, I better get going. I have to meet my cousins for dinner. It was good seeing you all again, and nice meeting you."

"You too Hannah." Rocky says.

"We'll see you around." Aisha smiles.

"Bye." Trini and Kimberly reply as the girl walks away.

Aisha looks at Kimberly who says, "Nope, still can't stand the bitch."

They laugh and Renee gives them a strange look, "That was the girl that Tommy cheated on me with." She replies bitterly.

"Really!" Renee asks, shocked, "She's not that pretty."

"I still don't know what the boy saw in her." Rocky replies, "I mean she's cute, but she's not THAT cute. She's a bit of an airhead. I mean, you know she's a TRUE blonde."

"And what the hell does that mean?" Katherine asks.

"I mean… no, not you, you aren't…"

"Rocky, open mouth, insert foot." Adam says, punching his friend in the arm, as the girls giggle.

"There's Tommy!' He says, sighing a breath of relief, "Hey guys! Guess who we just saw?"

"Who?" Jason asks.

"Hannah."

"What! You're kidding." Tommy says.

"Nope." Kimberly replies, "And she says congratulations to us."

Tommy laughs, "I can't believe this. I haven't seen her since we all left for college."

"None of us have." Zack replies, "Anyway, I'm starving. Where do you wanna eat?"

"Kat's not choosing…" Rocky replies.

"Why is that because I'm too blonde?" She asks, playfully angry at him, "Because typical blondes can't choose where to eat?"

"No! I'm not gonna live this down am I?" Rocky groans.

"No." Kat grins.

"I'm not letting YOU pick this time because YOU picked the last time… and took us for Sushi."

"I like Sushi." Renee says, shrugging her shoulders.

"So do I." Adam smiles.

"And I do too." Kat grins.

"Ok, you three go ahead and eat your raw fish and the rest of us 'normal' people will go eat somewhere else."

"I don't care where we eat, as long as we eat." Tommy says, "So, someone choose, and we'll go there. We have like fifteen choices around this mall to eat at, and no, sushi is out this time. I like it, but I don't want it."

"Yes Fearless Leader." Zack says, rolling his eyes.

Kim giggles, but pats Tommy's arm, "Come on gang, let's just go for pizza. It's quick and easy."

"Pizza's good." Renee smiles.

"I thought gymnasts aren't suppose to eat that kind of food." Jason grins.

"Nope, but I know that Renee and I are gonna have a hell of a practice session tomorrow morning, so we can afford the few extra calories."

"What about Dancers?" Rocky smiles.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be going on a five mile run tomorrow morning." Kat says smiling at Jason.

"I'm guessing we both will?" He groans.

"You bet." Katherine says, as Jason wraps his arm around her waste.

"The things love does to you." Adam smiles.

Trini laughs, "I know. It was like pulling teeth, trying to get Jason out for a run with us. I think he MAYBE ran a total of ten times in all the years I have been friends with him."

Kim nods, "That's alright, because Martial Artist's don't run. Right Jason?" Kim teases.

"I do now." He groans as Kat kisses his cheek.

They make their way to the pizza shop and sit down. They eat and laugh and decide what to do next.

"Let's go see a movie." Rocky suggests.

"I don't know if I'm gonna make it through a movie." Kimberly says, looking at Renee.

"I don't think I can either. I'm beat."

"Traveling and the time zone change are totally kicking my butt."

"Oh come on girls, it starts at nine." Zack says.

"Yeah, and that means midnight where we are." Kim explains, "Then the movie won't be over until two thirty where we are."

"You'll live." Rocky shrugs.

Kim and Renee look dubiously at each other. Tommy says, "We can do something else tonight. It's not that big of a deal."

Adam nods, "I don't care what we do."

Rocky smiles, "Like what?"

"Something that won't require Renee and I being dead tired tomorrow during practice."

"I agree." Renee nods.

"We could hit up the youth center." Adam suggests.

"We'll be there long enough tomorrow." Kimberly replies.

"What do you girls wanna do?" Jason asks.

"I'm really indecisive tonight." Renee says shrugging, "I think it's the whole time zone thing."

"I agree. I'm up for ANYTHING that doesn't require me being out till the wee hours of the night." Kimberly replies, stifling a yawn, "I only have another two hours tops in me."

"Same here." Renee says.

"Alright, so then, let's go get coffee." Kat smiles.

"That sounds good actually." Aisha agrees.

"I could go for that." Renee smiles.

Trini nods and looks to her friend, "Kimberly?"

"Sounds good. Let's go guys."

They head down to the coffee shop at the edge of town. They get a cup of coffee and sit around talking until 9:30, when Kim and Renee had enough, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." Kim says, yawning, "Can you drop us off?"

Tommy nods, "Sure thing."

"Well, I think we are gonna hit up the youth center until it closes, and work some of this coffee off." Rocky says, getting a nod from Adam and Aisha.

"I haven't worked out in what feels like ages."

"Five days ago Aisha."

"Ages Adam." She smiles.

"Can I come?" Kat asks.

"Sure." Aisha smiles. "Any other takes?"

"Well if she's going, I'm going." Jason smiles.

"Whipped." Zack coughs, getting slapped on the back of his head.

"Anyone else? Tommy, you coming over after?"

"I dunno, I'll see." He smiles.

They all go their separate ways and enjoy the rest of their evening.

Kimberly, Renee, and Tommy head back to his house. They pull into the driveway and head inside. "Well, I'm gonna go up and get a shower and then get some sleep." Renee says, smiling.

"There should be a hair dryer under the bathroom sink." Tommy says.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"Night Renee." Kim says.

"Night guys." She goes upstairs and Tommy wraps his arms around Kim's waist, kissing the top of her head, "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too." He says. "You wanna watch a movie?"

"I shouldn't." Kim says. "I really have to get up early tomorrow and I am dead tired."

"At 10:00 at night." He smiles.

"Hey, it's 1:00am where I am."

"I know." He says, kissing the nape of her neck. "So what time are you getting up?"

"I'll probably be at the Youth Center around 8:00 in the morning. I told Ernie I'd be there no later than eight."

"I'll go with you."

"It's your day off. You shouldn't be waking up at the crack ass of dawn."

"I wanna watch you practice."

"I'll be practicing all day. You won't miss much." Kimberly smiles.

"Well, alright, but wake me up when you are leaving ok? I'll go back up to my bed." He smiles.

"Alright. I told you, you can have the bed. I'll take the couch. I'm a lot shorter than you."

"And what, have to deal with my mom? I think not. I wouldn't live it down."

"True. I can hear her now, 'Thomas James… why are you sleeping in your bedroom! Didn't I tell you Kimberly was sleeping upstairs and you were on the couch?' And much more."

Tommy laughs, "I shudder at the thought."

Kimberly and Tommy walk upstairs. Tommy kisses her good night and she goes into Renee's room, "Night 'Nee."

"Night Kim. Wake me up tomorrow if I'm not up ok?"

"You got it."

Kimberly heads back into her room and changes, then gets into bed. The annoying ring of the alarm clock squeals at 7:00 in the morning. She groans, and turns it off, laying there for a few seconds. She gets up and goes into the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

"Hey Kimberly."

"Hey Morgan, you're up early." Kimberly says, turning her head to the girl.

"Yup."

"Any reason?"

"Not really… I just can't sleep."

"You didn't just get in did you?" Kim asks, looking at her.

"No…."

"Don't lie to me."

"Yeah."

"Where were ya?"

"Out." She shrugs.

"With who?"

"Friends." Morgan says.

"Morgan…."

"I was with friends at their house Kim."

"Were you drinking?"

"No."

"Was there?"

"Yes."

"And you?"

"I only had two."

"Morgan, I'm not your mother, and I'm not trying to be, but you are sixteen years old! You are WAY too young to be drinking! It's dumb."

"It's no big deal."

"Yeah, until a party you go to is busted and you are thrown in jail. Who's gonna come get you? Your parents. It's not worth it Morgan."

She shrugs and says, "IT hasn't happened yet."

"You're dumb." Kim replies, before looking at her, "I'm getting a shower. I'll see you in a bit."

"Kim…"

"Don't be dumb Morgan." She says again, going into the bathroom. She grabs a quick shower, dries and ties up her hair into a neat ponytail. She then goes into Tommy's room she was borrowing and changes into her practice leotard and tops them off with a pair of black spandex shorts that matched her pink and black leotard quite nicely. She goes into Renee's room and wakes her up, "Hey. If we're going to be heading to practice together you better get up and get a move on it."

Renee yawns, "What time's it?"

"Eight." She responds, "Come on 'Nee. I'm gonna go make something quick to eat, before we head off. I also have to let Tommy know we're moving out soon."

Renee sits up and swings her feet off the edge of the bed, "Alright. I'm up."

"Good. Hurry up." Kim smiles. She goes downstairs and toast's two bagels. While they were toasting she goes downstairs and walks over to Tommy, "Hey." She says, quietly shaking him. He groans and turns over, "Tommy." She says, sitting down on the pull out sofa, next to him, "Come on." She smiles, kissing him.

"Good morning." He says, turning over to face her.

"Hey. Renee and I are heading to the Youth Center in about twenty minutes. I'm gonna get us something to eat first."

He pulls her next to him, wrapping his arms around her, "Or how about we just stay here?"

Kimberly smiles, "I'd love to, but I have a competition in less than a week that I need to get ready for" she replies as she sits up.

"I'll come." He says.

"And be miserable for the rest of the day because you're 'tired'? I don't think so. Come when you're awake. The juice bar isn't even open yet. It's just nice of Ernie to open up early for us."

"He'd do anything for you." Tommy smiles.

"That's why I love him." Kim smiles, "Anyway, I'm heading upstairs. I'll see you when you get there."

"Do you need my car?"

"No, we'll walk there… or run through the park to warm up. Thanks though."

"No problem." Tommy kisses her before she heads back upstairs. She goes into the refrigerator and smiles when she sees the low fat cream cheese. She pulls it out of the door and puts some on each of the bagels, grabbing two bottles of water when she puts the cheese back in the fridge.

"Did you put cream cheese on mine?" Renee asks.

"Yeah."

"Regular?" She asks a bit skeptical.

"No, low fat. Mrs. Oliver takes care of me when I'm here." Kim smiles.

"Really?"

"Yup, plenty of low fat stuff, soda, cream cheese, and a ton of water."

"That's nice of her."

"Yeah." Kimberly grins. "So, I was thinking of just running to the youth center. It's not that far, but if we take the long way through the park, we could drag it out to almost 30 minutes."

"That sounds good. So we'll get there by around 9:15?"

"It's 8:15 now, so by the time we head out, probably. The youth center opens at 10:30 for everyone, but Ernie will have everything set up for us."

"Cool. I wanna spend a good five hours working out there."

"Sounds good." Kim says. "Watch, coach will show up there today sometime."

"I wouldn't put it past him. He went to Coopers gym yesterday, so if he walks through the youth center doors, I won't be surprised." Renee smiles. They eat and pull on their sneakers and head out the door. They run down through the park and around the lake before coming up onto the youth center. They enter and Ernie smiles at them, "Hey Ladies."

"Hi Ernie." Kimberly smiles, walking up to him, hugging him. "How have you been?"

"Great, how about you?"

"Great. Ernie, this is my roommate and teammate Renee."

"Nice to meet you Renee."

"You too Ernie. Thanks so much for setting this up for us."

"No problem, and you two have a phone message. Your coach will be here in two hours."

Kim and Renee break down into peels of laughter, "I told you."

"You jinxed us Kimberly." Renee smiles.

"Ugh, well we better get to work." Kim says.

"I'm on beam." Renee smiles.

"That's fine because I need to work on the bars."

The girls head over to their least favorite events to work out their routines, Kimberly chalks up her hands. She goes through several quick and easy passages, before working on her dismounts. Kimberly was quite pissed off at herself after her first few tries at her routine. She ended up slipping off twice, and falling on her butt after every dismount, "Jeeze, what is going on with me!" She sighs. "Renee. Come here and watch me please. See what I am doing wrong."

Renee looks over at her friend and dismounts off the beam, "Ok, but only if you watch me."

"Yeah, watch me first." Kim says, as she starts her mount, and slips off the top bar in a matter of minutes, "I can't figure out what's going on."

"You're loosing speed on that one transition. You have to pick up the pace."

"I don't know how to get more speed."

"Kick up harder maybe. That should speed it up."

"Ok… I'll try it. I'm just worried that I'll clip the bar."

"You shouldn't." Renee grins.

Kim nods, and chalks up her hands again. She takes the advice of her friend and succeeds in finishing her routine.

"I told you." Renee grins. "My turn."

Kim works with Renee on the beam for a bit and then gets back on the bars. By the time she finishes, Coach Schmidt is there, standing at the stairs watching his two gymnasts.

Kim smiles as she hears, "Very nicely done Kimberly."

"Thanks Coach. It's a blessing you didn't see my routine around thirty minutes ago." She says, smiling.

"Ok, now what I want to see is your vault. Warm up and I'll watch Renee's routine on the beam."

Kimberly nods, and walks over to the runway of the vault. She warms up with some simple moves and then runs a few of her more difficult vaults, "Which two are you going to do Kimberly?"

"I dunno… I have to see which ones feel better. Either my vault with a flip from a round-off onto the springboard, or the one with the ½ twist onto the springboard."

"Alright… show me." Schmidt says, as he gets Kimberly's approach, followed by a quick vault. She sticks the landing, and gets a nod from her coach, "What about the one we were working on a few weeks ago? Are you ready to compete it?"

Kim sighs, "I don't know Coach… I really don't know if my ankle is ready for that much force of a landing…"

He thinks for a second, "Can we try it?"

Kimberly bites her lip, but nods, "Yeah, we can try it."

"I'm just thinking, if it was ok during practice a few weeks ago, you should be alright with it now."

It was a vault in pike position. Kimberly needed to be completely focused on this vault to compete it. It was a double flip in pike, and anything short of a perfect start would land her flat on her butt or back. She completes the double rotation and sticks the landing.

"How did that feel?"

"Not bad."

"Let's see if you can stick it every time. Try it another three times."

Kim smiles, and sticks all her landings, "I think I can do this in Maui Coach."

"Alright! Sounds good!" He smiles. "How is your floor routine going?"

"I've been stepping out of bounds on my second passage… but I just feel like if I don't get that extra step, I won't make it."

"Ok, let me see it." Schmidt says.

"Do you want the whole routine, or just the passage?"

"Just the passage. I want to see what is going on."

Kimberly nods, and stands on the far left corner of the mats. She judges her distance between the two ends of the floor and takes off, flipping and stepping out of bounds yet again. She sighs, and looks at her coach.

He stands there thinking for a moment, before speaking, "Ok… you need to push harder through this. How you threw the flip, you can't get through it without that extra handspring in it. Do your normal hurdle, and I'll spot you through the rotations. You have to stay tight and fast. "

"Ok." Kim says. She goes to her end and sprints across the floor. He hears the brief call of her coach, and feels his hands on her back as she hits the floor with an "OOF."

"I want to try something. Do this in tuck."

"That's less…"

"Just humor me Kimberly… tuck."

She sighs, "Ok." She completes the rotation no problem.

"Alright, Pike now." She completes the rotation, and ends up on her back again, "Did you feel the difference?"

Kim nods, "Yeah."

"Are you scared of stepping out?"

"I guess I am." She sighs.

"So, what you are going to do is give me the SAME approach with the SAME amount of confidence as you did with your tuck position. You're high enough to complete the double rotation in pike position. Just keep focused." It was six times before Kimberly was consistent with staying in bounds an off her back. She smiled after her third time being consistent. Kimberly looks at her coach who smiles brightly at her, "Now, the entire routine."

Kimberly stands in the middle of the floor and waits for her coach to press the play button. Her face was full of determination. Tommy walks through the door as she begins her routine and sits at the juice bar, watching her. Aisha walks through the door and sits next to Tommy, "She's gotten better." Aisha says.

"Yeah… and I didn't think that was possible." Tommy laughs.

"She's so focused."

"She always is." Tommy grins. They sit and watch Kim finish, and get some pointers from her coach. She nods, and looks over to Tommy and Aisha, smiling. She walks up to them with her bottle of water, "Hey guys."

"Looking good up there Kimberly." Aisha smiles.

"Thanks Aisha!" She says, as Tommy kisses her.

"What's next?" Tommy asks.

"Beam I guess. He has to work with Renee on floor, so I'm on my own for a bit."

"I'm surprised he came." Kimberly smiles, "I though he'd be in Florida till Maui."

She talks with her friends for fifteen minutes, before hearing, "Kimberly! Time to get back to work."

She nods to him and says, "I'll be here most of the day, if you guys don't wanna hang around, I can just see ya when I'm done."

"I wanna watch you practice." Aisha smiles.

"Same here."

Kimberly smiles, "Alright, I'll be done around hopefully 2:00." She heads down to the beam, and jumps up on it, walking across the narrow piece of wood.

Kimberly and Renee work hard during practice, and by the end of their session, they are tired, but agree it was a great work out, "So Coach, are you hanging around Angel Grove, or are you heading to Maui?" Renee asks.

"I leave tomorrow for Maui. I have to meet up with David and make sure everything is in place. We'll be at the Airport to pick you girls up on Wednesday though."

"Alright." They say, smiling.

"I want you two to keep practicing. Not as hard as today, because I don't need you girls burning out, but run your routines a few times each day."

"We will Coach." Kim smiles.

"Good. Very good work today. I am very pleased. If you two keep this up, the USA will be pretty much unbeatable on Saturday."

"Did you see the others?"

"I was with them yesterday and they are doing extremely well. You will be great."

Kim and Renee smile, "Thanks a lot coach. "

"We'll see you on Wednesday." Kim smiles.

"See you girls then."

Kimberly and Renee walk up to the juice bar, and grab another water, "Ernie, thank you SO much for letting us practice."

"Anytime Kim." He smiles.

"So what's up for this afternoon?" Adam asks.

"Well I'm going to head back to Tommy's and change first." Kim says, "And grab a shower."

"Me too." Renee says, smiling.

"Well then, we'll have to go out after and do… something." Adam shrugs.

"Volleyball?" Trini asks.

"That would be a lot of fun." Jason smiles.

"So shall we say, we'll meet about 3:00 at the beach?" Rocky says.

"That could work." Kimberly says, "We better go now if we're gonna make it."

"Ok, see you all there later."

They all head their separate directions. Kimberly, Renee, and Tommy pull up to the Oliver's house, and go inside.

"Tommy!" Morgan says, running down the stairs.

"What?"

"Can you take me to my friend's house tonight?"

Tommy groans, "Can't mom do it?"

"Tommy! Come on! It will only take a few seconds."

"Who's house?" Tommy says.

"Laurel's."

"You can walk there."

"Tommy, come on, I need a ride. I don't wanna get my hair done up and have to walk all the way there." She says, looking at Kimberly's amused expression.

"You are getting way too many cues from Kimberly." Tommy says, getting smacked by his fiancé, "Alright. What time?"

"10:00?"

"Ten! Why so late?" He asks.

"Um… we just wanna hang out."

"Do you need a ride back?"

"Probably not."

"Ok." He says, "Ten it is."

"Thanks Tommy!" She smiles, kissing his cheek. She smiles at Kim, who was giving her a look. "Ok, well I gotta go up and work on my project." She says, averting her eyes from her soon to be sister-in-law and goes upstairs.

Tommy looks at Kim, "What?"

"Nothing. Renee, do you wanna get a shower or should I jump in there first?"

"I'll grab one first." Renee smiles, as they head upstairs. Kimberly and Tommy go into his room and sit on the bed, waiting for Renee to finish. Tommy and Kimberly watch TV.

"Don't forget Tommy!" Morgan says.

"I won't."

"I don't want her going." Kimberly sighs.

"Why? It's just a party."

"And last night she went to a party, didn't get back till around 8am, and was drinking."

"Huh!" Tommy says.

"Yeah. She told me that it was ok because she only had one or two… I just told her not to be dumb."

"She was drinking?"

Kimberly shrugs, "That's what she says."

"I'm gonna go have a talk to her."

"Let me get into the shower first." Kim smiles, hearing Renee's water go off. She grabs her towel and heads into the bathroom.

Tommy sighs and walks over to talk to his sister, "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"About this party tonight…"

"What about it?"

"What's going on there?"

"Just the typical hanging out with friend's thing."

"So what were you doing last night? I didn't hear you come in."

"I was here."

"Oh?"

"You were in the basement."

"Really, what time?" He says, watching her eyes.

"Um, like midnight?"

"Wrong, I was upstairs at that time."

"Doesn't matter Tommy."

"So, you wanna tell me the truth? What time did my sixteen year old sister come in?"

"8am today."

"And what were you doing last night?"

"Hanging out…"

"Drinking?"

"No!"

"I don't believe you. I'm not taking you tonight to your friends house. I don't take my sister to an underage drinking party."

"TOMMY!"

"No. Get mom or dad to take you, but count me out."

"You are RUINING my life!"

"I'm not letting you ruin it." He says, frowning. "You're sixteen. You don't need the drinks."

"Tommy, I swear I won't drink, just please take me to the party."

"No."

"Ugh! You are SO not being fair!"

"I'm not your mother or father Morgan… go cry to them. I don't HAVE to take you anywhere. Now, I am going to go back into my room and getting ready to go out with my friends and my girlfriend. I'll see you when I get home."

"I hate you Tommy."

"That's fine." He says. He groans and watches TV till Kimberly comes out. Then the three of them head to the park.

"Alright" Jason begins, "How are we dividing up the teams?"

Aisha looks around, "How about, Me, Kimberly, Renee, Kat, and Trini and Jason, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Zack?"

"Girls against the guys? Come on?" Zack says.

"What? Scared?" Katherine asks.

"No, I'm just thinking that you have ONE person over five foot five, and its going to be hard to beat us."

"Well, that sounds like a challenge." Kimberly smiles.

"Alright girls, it's your funerals." Rocky smiles, "You girls serve."

"Alright." Kimberly smiles, tossing the ball back to Trini, "Your serve Trin."

"My pleasure. Zero serving Zero." Trini smiles.

The ball voiles for a while, before Katherine spikes it to the ground, with a smile she watches Jason and Zack stand up from their dive at the ball, brushing the sand off their clothes. "Hey guys?" Kimberly teases, "The goal of this game is to hit the ball on OUR side of the net, not let it fall on yours. I believe that's Zero serving one."

After the game is over, the girls come out victoriously. They smile, and look over at the guys, "Not bad for a couple of gals with only one over five foot five." Renee grins.

"Girl, you fit in so well with our group." Aisha laughs.

Renee smiles and looks at Kimberly, who nods, "Come on, let's go get something to eat." Kim says, as they all head out of the park and over to the diner.

Saturday, Kimberly, Renee and the rest of team USA were standing in the arena in their warm-ups. Their trainer pulls Kimberly aside to tape up her ankle. They weren't taking any chances with the young gymnasts ankle, especially with the Olympics months away.

"Ok Kimberly, let's go." Jill says.

Kimberly nods and sits on the bench with her ankle propped up, "Not too tight Jill. I don't need it giving me a blister."

"Let me know how it feels." Jill says, starting at her heel, "Ok so far?"

"Yeah. Fine." She smiles.

"Alright, all finished. Be careful please." Jill says to her.

"Thanks Jill, and I'll try." Kimberly grins.

"Kimberly come here." David calls to his all around gymnast.

"Yeah?" She says, standing next to him. The beam was the third event. Kimberly was fourth in the rotation, "I want you to run your fourth combination on the beam right here. Stand on the line and show me."

Kimberly looks at him, and sighs, that combination has been giving her a bit of trouble in the past few days. She stands on the line and tumbles on the white lines next to the beam. She wobbles, but not much, "Now, if you wobble anymore than what you did there, you're going to fall."

"I know." Kim says.

"You need to steady yourself. Relax, take a breath and just do what you do best."

"I will coach."

"Good. Ok ladies, bars are first. Pay attention to your landings! STICK THEM! Feet stay together. Renee, you're up first."

"Right." She says, chalking her hands.

"Come on Renee!" Kimberly calls to her.

The bars were the girls downfall. Two of them fell off, and three didn't stick their landing. Kimberly and Renee had difficulty holding their landing, and almost fell to their knees. David and Gunthar watched the team with a disappointed look on their faces.

"What was that!" David asks the girls, "Where is the team I had in London? Where's the team I had during practice! The bars girls were the FIRST events today. This sets the tone for the rest! You are in fifth place! This means in order to place you need to have a DAMN good performance in all the rest of the events! Kimberly! That landing… I haven't seen you mess that up in ages."

"I know." She says, her eyes downcast.

"Renee, this is your BEST event!"

"I know Coach."

"What's next, Kim are you going to fall off the beam? Tara, are you going to step out of bounds? What's next? You are Team USA.. Come on! Start showing it!"

Kimberly looks at the girls, "Come on girls, what ever the hell is wrong with us, we need to get it together. Vaults next."

"Kimberly, "Coach Schmidt says, "You MUST nail this vault to get back into the running. You're last two events are your best, but you can not falter."

"I know coach. I won't."

"You have it. You can nail this vault. Caution with your ankle."

"I will." Kimberly says, with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Don't give it much of a thought, just do it."

Kimberly nods, and watches her teammates before her compete. She hears her name, and walks up to the vault, addressing the judge she takes off landing with the slightest hop. She looks up at the judges and frowns at her score of 9.5. "Dammit." She curses, as she heads over to the sides.

"That wasn't bad Kimberly." David says, smiling.

"Yeah but a 9.3 and a 9.5 isn't going to get me up to first."

"Keep working. Your next two events can give you a higher point total. We are only a few points behind. Prepare for your floor routine. Get into the mindset. That goes for you too Renee."

Kimberly sighs and nods, looking up into the stands she sees her friends. Rocky was the only one looking at her and gives her a thumbs up. She smiles at him and nods, "I can do this." She says to herself.

"Next up on the floor, Kimberly Hart." She hears the announcer say. Kimberly smiles and goes to center mat, starting her routine. Her routine was basically flawless, but still earned her a 9.7. She was happy with the score. Her beam was a 9.8. After Team USA Finishes, they win bronze.

"Way ta go Kim!" Aisha says smiling at her friend.

"Third place, I guess it's better than what could have happened." Kimberly sighs.

"Hey, you tried your best. Next time you'll be even better." Tommy smiles, kissing her cheek.

"The Olympics are what matters anyway." Adam smiles.

"You guys are awesome, thanks so much for coming." She smiles.

In March, Kimberly gets a phone call from Tommy. She wasn't in her room so Tommy leaves her a message, "Hey beautiful, it's me. Listen, I'm gonna be away for the next few weeks. My Uncle John called me and needs a racer in two weeks, and I agreed to do it. I haven't done it in a while, so I have to get into the groove again. I'll call you later. I love you."

Kimberly laughs as she hears the message. She knows how much Tommy loved racing. The cars were like a second nature to him. She wasn't too fond of him racing, and he told her about a year ago that he was done racing, however, she knows he can't say no to anyone who needs a favor, especially family. She has a competition in about two weeks and couldn't wait to see her friends in May. She would be home for three weeks, training at Coach Schmidt's facility while they prepare for the Olympics.

New York was where their March competition was held. Team USA was absolutely amazing. They were expected to take gold the rest of the way. Three days before the competition, deja-vu happened for the group.

"Kim! Don't forget to pack your curling iron and our hairspray ok!"

"I've got it Renee, don't worry!" She says.

"You head from Tommy?"

"Nah, the race probably isn't over yet. I hate him racing." She says, sighing, "He told me that this was his last race. I'm definitely glad. I mean, he didn't do it for long, and this one was just a favor for his uncle."

"Yeah." Renee smiles, before hearing the phone ringing, "Hello?" She says, "No this is her roommate… oh, let me get her." Renee says, her face pale, "Kimberly…"

"What's the matter?"

"It's Lehigh Hospital… they need to speak with you."

Kimberly's face drains of color and she takes the phone with shaking hands, "Hello? Yes, this is Kimberly Hart… what! Oh my gosh.. is he… I'll be right up." She says, "I gotta go Renee."

"What happened?"

"A car ran into him, and he was slammed into the wall. They say that it isn't good and I need to get up there. I gotta go."

"Kim, the competition."

"I have to go." She says, calling the airlines for the next available flight. She would be taking off in two hours. "I have to go.. I need my…"

"Kim." Renee says, putting her hand on her best friends shoulder.

Kimberly looks at her, tears flowing down her eyes, "I need to call Dave…"

"He'll be ok."

"I guess I know how he felt when I was hurt." She says, wiping her tears away.

"Kimberly, I'll drive you. We'll call Dave first ok?"

"Ok." She says, as white as a ghost, "I need to get there though Renee… god, this can't be happening. I am going to let the team down… I can't lose him."

"Let's call the Coach." Renee says, picking up the phone and dialing. She hands it to Kimberly who takes it, "Coach? It's Kimberly."

"Hi Kim, what can I do for you?"

"I can't make I to the competition."

"What!" He says, "What do you mean you can't make it!"

"I just got a phone call… my fiancé… he was in a car…" Kimberly couldn't finish the sentence. Her voice got stuck in her throat and the tears came poring down her cheek. She drops the phone to the ground.

Renee picks it up, "Coach, Tom was in a serious car accident today. He was racing. She has to get up to the hospital and visit him. She's leaving on the next flight out…." She listens before saying, "I will. Thanks Coach, bye." And she hangs up, "He understands… let's go."

Kimberly doesn't cry or talk during their drive to the airport, "Do you want me to come with you Kim? I will." She says as she drives up to the entrance of the airport.

"No." Kimberly says, "They need you at the competition… just tell the girls I'm sorry."

"I will Kim. Call me ok?"

"I will. Thanks." She says.

"Anytime." Renee says.

The flight was going to be very long for her. She feels hot tears stinging her eyes as she stares out of the small plane window, wishing she could get there faster, knowing that she couldn't. She had three voice mails on her phone before she left from the airport. One call was from Jason, one from the Oliver's, and one from Aisha. Kimberly would probably end up getting there before everyone. She was only two hours away where everyone else was six. Kimberly feels the plane land and jumps up. She slips past all the people on the plane, and quickly grabs her duffel bag from the baggage claim. Then she heads outside, and hails a taxi. "Where too?" The cab driver asks.

"Lehigh hospital, please." She says, a fresh batch of tears, threatening to fall down her pale cheeks.

In about thirty minutes, she arrived at the hospital. She pays the cab fair, grabs her bag and walks through the hospital doors and up to the admissions desk, "Hi. Could you tell me where I could find Thomas Oliver?"

"I'm sorry, are you a family member?"

"I'm his fiancé."

"I can only release information to his…"

"I was called from here by a nurse letting me know where he is. I am on his emergency contact list, please, tell me what is going on!" She demands.

The nurse looks through papers, "He is in surgery right now. I'll have someone take you up to the surgical floor, and you can wait there."

"Thank you." Kim sighs. She follows the nurse to the upstairs and walks through the O.R. waiting room doors.

"They'll be out to talk to you soon."

"Thanks." She says. Kim looks around and sees Tommy's uncle sitting with a few guys she has never met before.

"Kimberly." John says, standing up and walking over to hug the girl.

"How is he?" She asks, trying to hold herself together.

"We haven't heard anything yet. He has been in surgery for about three hours."

"What happened?"

"The car in front of him lost control, hitting Tom, and causing him to slam into the wall. He flipped and the car basically tore apart. He's in bad shape Kim, I honestly thought he was dead. He needed help breathing when we pulled him out of the car. He had a lot of cuts, and a few ribs were broken, along with his ankle. They brought him here and saw that he had some internal…" John stops, seeing how upset Kimberly was.

"I can't believe this…" She says, softly with a hitch in her throat, but she wasn't crying.

"I'm sorry Kimberly."

"You should be." She says, quietly, but with a strong feeling of hate. "He was finished racing, and you got him back into it. How could you? He was finished and now he's lying in a hospital, fighting for his life, being cut open!" She says, all her anger being directed at her fiancés uncle. "I hate you for doing this to him, "She growls, "I hate you for asking him to race again. I hate you for him needing to be in surgery, because of that death trap." She says, beginning to raise her voice, feeling her strong composure slipping away. She was just about to say something else to him, before the Doctor comes in.

"I'm Dr. Moore." He begins.

"How is he?" Kimberly asks, facing the man.

"Mr. Oliver has made it through surgery."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He is not awake right now, but we are hoping that he will be soon. He shattered his left ankle, but we fixed it. His left wrist is also broke, but we didn't need to do surgery on that. It should heal perfectly. He has stitches in his cheek and forehead and he needed to have his spleen patched up. It is safe to say that his racing career is definitely over."

"Can I see him?" She says, playing with her engagement ring.

"Soon."

"Thank you." John says, "So that's it." He sighs.

"You are lucky for him to be alive! It should have been it a year ago, when he promised me he was done! You did this to him!"

"Kimberly, he didn't have to say yes."

"You don't know him at ALL do you!" She says, her eyes shining with pure sadness, " You knew he'd say yes, and that's why you asked him! You knew it! He raced your fucking car and ended up severely hurt and in the hospital! YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM JOHN! It is ALL your fault and your fucking racing team! Now, I could lose my fiancé because of YOU!" She was borderline hysterics, which was not like Kimberly. She felt like her entire world was collapsing. She was shouting out of sadness, not out of anger, but she directed it to whoever was there, "I…" She says, turning around to go out and get some air, she was ready to hit something, no kill something. "YOU DID THIS!" She shouts behind her and opens the door running straight into her best friend. She looks at him, and it registers that he was there.

"What are you doing here?" She says, feeling her emotions swell up inside her.

"I was in New York watching Kat perform. I was able to get here sooner. How are you?"

"Fine." She says with venom dripping from her voice.

"Kim…"

"I blame them." She says, "I blame them for giving him the chance to race… I hate them Jason! I hate them!"

"Kim, it's not their fault."

Kimberly looks like she was hit by a stick, "Not… ARE YOU CRAZY! OF COURSE IT IS!"

"Calm down."

"No, don't' you DARE tell me to calm down. My fiancé is in that fucking hospital room! He is hurt, he could die, and you are telling me that it is not their fault!"

"It was an accident… and Tommy was just there… you need to calm down, and relax. It wasn't his uncle's fault. He wasn't driving the car." He says, as he feels her slap him in the face.

"DON'T YOU BLAME TOMMY, JASON LEE!"

"I'm not Kimberly." He says, not paying attention to the slap.

"Some friend YOU are!" She says, pushing him, "Get out of my way."

"No." He says.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She says, pushing him again, "Get out!"

Jason watches her facial expressions go from anger to sadness, "I'm not going to Kimberly."

"Leave me alone Jason! Just leave me alone!" She says, pushing him one more time. He finally lets her go, following her out the hospital doors. "Get away from me Jason, how many times do I have to tell you! Just leave me alone!"

"Kimberly…"

"Just…" She says, finally feeling the tears come to her eyes. She looses all control of her emotions, and Jason pulls her into a tight hug. She cries for what seems like an eternity.

"It will be ok Kimberly." He says, stroking her hair, "I promise. He'll be fine."

"I can't handle this Jason, I can't. I can't even think about losing him… but what if I do?"

"Have you seen him yet?"

"No." She sobs, holding onto Jason for dear life, "They said I could soon."

"So let's wait until we see him to make any decisions of his demise ok?"

"I just love him so much!"

"He'll be ok, I know he will be."

"How do you know?"

"Because I feel the same way I did when you were in the car accident."

"Jase…"

"He's just giving you your payback for all the hell you put him through." Jason says, "Payback's a bitch."

He feels her smile against him and she pulls away, "I was horrible to John."

"You were upset."

"That's no reason."

"Kim, it's alright to be upset. Don't push it down, don't keep it in."

"I'm so scared."

"I know." He says, "Me too. I think that I am going to go pick up the Oliver's at the airport."

"Do you know what flight they are on?"

"I figured they'd be on the first flight out. There was one at twelve that left, the next one leaves at eight, so I am guessing they took the noon flight."

"Ok."

"Why don't we go back inside?"

"Ok." Kim says, before asking, "Is Kat here?"

"Yeah. She has the same job she had with you, getting the hotel rooms. The others took the eight o'clock flight."

"Alright." Kimberly says. They walk back into the hospital and head up to the desk, "Do you have any information on Thomas Oliver?"

"He will be brought to his room soon, and they will let you see him then."

"Thank you." She says as the pair walks back into the waiting room. Tommy's Uncle and the others there are watching ESPN. Kim watches with wide eyes as her fiancé's horrific crash.

"That's where he went wrong. He should have hit the gas and then cut left…" The one guy says, "He wouldn't be in this predicament if he has used his head. He…"

"Shut up Shawn." John says, seeing Kim watching the replay in near hysterics.

"Miss Hart?"

"Yes?" She says wiping her eyes.

"You can see him now."

"Thank you." She says. She was grateful to get away from the TV.

"He's not awake yet."

"That's ok I expected that." Kimberly sighs.

"Do you want me to come back with you Kimberly?"

"Um… no, I can do it."

"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes then."

"Alright." She says. She follows the nurse back to his room. Kimberly opens the door and hears the faint beeping of the monitor attached to his left finger. She wipes away a tear as she sees him. She walks over to him and pulls a chair next to the bed, looking over his body, seeing the stitches hidden behind the piece of loosely fitting gauze. He didn't look good, but he looked better than she had expected to see him.

"Hey Tommy." Kimberly says, taking his hand gently, "Can you here me? Open your eyes… please Tommy, open your eyes. God, you are so stupid! I am SO mad at you right now." She says, forcefully, but not letting his hand go. "Come on Tommy, open your eyes. Please…"

For two hours she sits in silence, watching him carefully. She was beginning to have a difficult time staying awake, and began to doze off into an light sleep. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped a mile. "Chill out… I'm just letting you know that I'm going to pick up the Oliver's." He teases.

"Ok." Kimberly says, looking back at Tommy.

"How is he?"

"He hasn't done anything yet."

"Ok." Jason says, squeezing her shoulder, "I'll be back ok?"

"Yeah." She says, not taking her eyes off of Tommy, "I guess I know what he felt like… what you all felt like when I was hurt."

"We were worse. Tommy has a higher chance of living than you did."

"You better go get the Oliver's." Kim says, tears filling her eyes, "Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"If you see Kat?"

"I'll send her back." He says, smiling.

"Thanks." She sighs. She wanted company now, and with her brother leaving, she opted for the next best thing.

He kisses her cheek and walks out to the waiting room, "Hey Kat?"

"Yeah?" She asks, putting her magazine down.

"Why don't you go in and sit with Kimberly for a while? I'm going to pick up the Oliver's and I think she needs you more than I do."

"Alright." Kat says, kissing him, "I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright. Tommy's Uncle has been going in and out, but I think they are eating lunch right now."

"Ok. How is he?"

"He looks better than I expected him to."

"Alright."

"I'll see you in a little bit ok?"

"Alright." She says, "Room number?"

"265."

"Thanks, drive safe."

"Will do, Luv." He says, winking at her.

Kat and Jason head in different directions. Kat quietly enters the room, "Hey."

Kimberly turns her head, "Hey Kat."

Katherine hugs her friend, "How are you holding up?"

"Ok, I guess."

"How's he doing?"

"Bout the same, I guess. I just hate sitting around and waiting."

"I feel like I did when we sat around waiting for you. He'll be ok Kim, just give him some time to come around."

"I am." She sighs. Katherine pulls up a seat next to her and sits, watching TV, "I am so mad at him Katherine."

"Why?"

"Because he told me that he was finished, he promised me he was finished, and then he goes back to racing and ends up in the hospital. I am so mad at him and at John I can barely see straight."

"You're allowed to be."

Kimberly sighs, and stares off into space. She and Kat sit in silence until the Oliver's come in.

"Hey sweetheart." Mrs. Oliver says to Kimberly.

"Hi Mrs. Oliver." She smiles, standing up to hug her, doing the same to Mr. Oliver.

"How is he?" Mr. Oliver asks, looking over his son's condition.

Kimberly shrugs, "I guess Ok. He hasn't been awake. They say that he has a pretty bad concussion, left leg is shattered, and his wrist is broke too. He broke a couple ribs, and his spleen needed patched, but they say he should be ok…"

"He will be." Kat says, smiling at the Oliver's.

"How are you Katherine?"

"I'm fine, how are you both?"

"We're fine." Mrs. Oliver answers for the both of them.

"Where's Morgan?" Kim asks.

"Out in the waiting room with Jason. She wasn't ready to come in yet. I think she's a bit nervous. He doesn't look too well."

"He looks dead." Kimberly sighs.

"This reminds me of when he was five." Mrs. Oliver replies, "Do you remember that James?"

He smiles, "Yeah I do."

"What happened?" Kat asks.

"He was riding his bike down a enormous rocky hill, and we told him to stop, he promised, but the second we turned our backs he was up there again. He ended up hitting a nice sized rock while he was flying down the hill, flipped over the handlebars, and rolled down the hill. He cracked his head right open, blood everywhere, and a concussion that could have taken down any sized man. Jim saw it happen and we took him to the hospital. He looked horrible and ended up having a cast on his right hand. He was unconscious the better part of almost two days. He woke up and the first things out of his mouth were, 'mom, how's my bike?' I was ready to kill him. Then he wanted to know when he could start riding again, and if his karate would have to stop. He was hurt, but that didn't stop him from doing just about everything. He's stubborn. I just remember him laying there when I came in, and there was not a thing I could do about it… nothing anyone could do about it."

Kim sighs, "I feel like I should have… I don't know, thrown a fit or flipped out of him to get him to not race."

"And then what good would that have done? You'd have been miserable and he would have been."

"I just.. feel so helpless."

"Me too." Mrs. Oliver says sighing.

"Kim, why don't you and I go get some coffee, or go and say hello to Morgan."

Kimberly sighs and was very reluctant to leave his side, but agrees. She needed something to wake her up, and coffee was sounding very good now, "Ok… if he wakes up…"

"We'll get you." Mr. Oliver says smiling at the girl he would be calling a daughter in about a year and a half.

Kat and Kim head out the door, closing it and head down to the cafeteria to grab some coffee, "Should we get Jason one?"

"Yeah." Kat says. They order and then head back to the waiting room.

"Kimberly!" Morgan says, running over to her, hugging her tight.

"Hey Morgan." She says, as her eyes begin to fill up at the sight of Morgan crying. "How you holding up?"

"I'm ok." She says, "How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there kid."

"Is he awake?"

"No."

"Will he be?"

"They hope soon." Kim says, "Do you want to come see him with me?"

Morgan thinks for a second, "How does he look?"

"A lot better than you are expecting him to look." She says.

"I'm scared."

Kimberly sighs, "So am I. I'm going to go back in with him in a few minutes, let me know if you are ready or not to go in."

"I'm going to go get something to drink." Morgan says, sighing.

"Come on, let's go to the café. You can get orange juice or something." Kim smiles.

"Kay." Morgan says.

"We'll be back." Kimberly says, as Kat and Jason sit next to each other.

"Ok." Jason smiles.

Kimberly and Morgan walk down to the café in silence, "What do you want?"

"Just orange juice." Morgan says. They order and sit at the table, "Are you still going to compete?"

"Not in this competition." Kimberly sighs, "I told them that I had family problems. Tommy's more important to me than some competition."

"He's gonna be mad when he wakes up and realizes that you missed your competition."

"He stayed with me for a long time when I was in my accident… so I'll just tell him dejavu."

She smiles, "Is he going to be ok Kim?"

"God I hope so Morgan. I'm sure he will be though. Your brother is very stubborn, and a little crash isn't going to take him down."

"I hope you're right." She sighs, "I just feel so horrible about what I said to him a few weeks ago, about the party. Do you remember?"

"I do."

"I never really apologized to him or anything. I haven't really talked to him much either. I was so mad at him."

"He'll understand. Come on, he was a teenager before too. We all were."

"You guys just seem so… perfect." Morgan says, "You guys always had each other and that was all you needed… you and all your friends. You were all popular, and didn't worry about drinking and partying and all. It's almost like you guys never had to face that stuff."

Kimberly looks at her, "We did… we just did it together."

"He's probably still mad at me."

"Not mad, disappointed, but he understands. Don't feel bad because he was in an accident and you didn't even apologize. He knows Morgan. Just tell him what you feel when he wakes up ok?"

"Ok." Morgan sighs.

"You ready to go see him yet?"

"I think so." Morgan says.

"It's Tommy, Morgan. Just keep telling yourself that. I had to. He'll be alright."

"I'll see him." Morgan sighs. They finish up their drinks and head back upstairs. Kimberly and Morgan go into the room. Mr. Oliver puts his hands on his daughter's shoulder, and Kimberly takes the vacant seat next to Mrs. Oliver.

"Has he woken up yet?" Morgan asks.

"No." Mr. Oliver says, "But he will, don't worry."

"You bet he will." Kimberly says, sighing.

Ten O'clock comes and they were all talking about heading back to the hotel, "Kimberly, why don't you go to the hotel and sleep. You must be exhausted." Mrs. Oliver says.

"I can't leave him." Kimberly replies, "Not until he is awake and says that I can."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna stay."

"Well, we'll see you in the morning then." Mr. Oliver says.

"Ok." She says, hugging her soon to be in-laws. "See you tomorrow." And she was left alone with her fiancé, "Come on Tommy, wake up please." She sighs, taking his hand, "I really need you right now. She sits with him the entire night. She closes her eyes and falls asleep for a few hours.

Almost a day went past, and Tommy didn't regain consciousness. The concussion was not allowing him to regain consciousness. "Kimberly, why don't you come to the hotel and get some rest?" Jason asks.

"Don't…" She says, "I'm not leaving him." Jason sighs and heads back out of the room to get some coffee. She looked exhausted and he knew coffee would be something welcomed.

Kimberly sat next to him when she suddenly felt his hand move and she looks at him, watching him begin to stir, "Tommy? Come on babe, open your eyes."

"Kim?" He questions as his eyes begin to focus on her.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"What…" He starts, until he shifts wrong in the bed, groaning at the sudden pain that shot across his stomach, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember getting hit… but."

"You're car tore apart. You crashed and were brought here. God Tommy, you had me so scared."

"Am I ok?"

"Yeah." Kim smiles, "You're racing career is over…"

"Martial arts?"

"I'm not sure. I'll ask. Your ankle was broken badly. They fixed it."

"Ok." He says, extremely groggy.

"God Tommy, I was so scared… I couldn't get here fast enough."

"I'm sorry Kimberly."

"I was so scared I lost you. They called me and told me it wasn't good… and… you didn't wake up right away….. and I just…."

"I'm alright Kimberly. I'm alright." He says, looking up at her.

"Your parents are here, and your sister. They are at the hotel right now, but they will be back."

"Alright." He says, running his thumb over her hand gently.

Kimberly kisses his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too." He says.

She looks at him and smiles, "You should probably rest more. It's been hell."

Tommy nods, and closes his eyes. Kimberly continues to stay by his side during the time he slept. She smiles and her best friend walks through the doors, "He's awake Jase."

"Really!"

"Well, he was."

"How is he?"

"He's doing alright. He is exhausted though."

"Well, at least he was awake." Jason says, handing her the cup of coffee. "Have you thought of what you are going to tell him when he realizes you aren't competing because of him?"

"Ugh, no… but I will." Kimberly says, turning her attention back to Tommy. Jason and her sit down and wait for him to wake up again. The air was less tense than it had been knowing that their friend was on the mend. It would still be a day or two before he gets out of the hospital and back to his daily life, but Kimberly knows she will be with him during the length of time, "I'm going to stay with him Jason."

"I know you are… but you have your gymnastics."

"He's more important then that."

Jason nods, but he hopes that she wont regret missing a competition when Tuesday comes and she isn't competing. He knows that she will have the competition on, watching the entire Team USA compete, and it will be hard to watch if they don't win gold without her. He'll just have to wait and see her reaction then, but right now, she was content with staying by Tommy's side. They'd just have to wait and see on Tuesday.

* * *

Sorry this took so long, I was given a case of writers block, along with lack of time. I'm back! Hopefully a new chapter will be up soon! Thanks for waiting around for it! Forgive the small mistakes!

I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and Review… they have really been great and I appreciate them greatly!

Check out "The Diary" Too if you get a chance and Review too please! Another T/K in the process.

I'll try and post another chapter very very soon, I promise.

Thanks!

LUNA


End file.
